Love can Happen in a Funny Way
by Klaroline is life
Summary: Caroline begins falling in love with Klaus and they're love blossoms, but what happens when she becomes pregnant with his child? Especially since they have moved to New Orleans where danger hides at every corner, watch as the whole Mikealson family strives to protect what is theirs. All Klaroline with some small pairings, I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the originals or the vampire diaries**

**This is my first story so I'm** **new at this so please review and tell me what you think, also kol is alive in this story and as always he's mischievous and a bit goofy, enjoy!**

**Also this chapter is really short but don't worry it's only this chapter so please keep reading despite this one chapter**

**For reference **_Italics _**mean they are thinking whatever they are saying in their head**

Caroline's POV

I woke up to the rays of sunshine shinning through my curtains and the sound of my alarm clock, I couldn't help groaning as I turned it off and got out of bed

Today was Monday and like everyone else I hate Mondays, but particularly today was not my day since Elena had her humanity off and she had started acting like a total...what's the word? Oh right! Bitch.

So to my frustration she has been saying and doing things that have been making going to school or going any place miserable

And of course she had chosen Damon which was probably the stupidest thing ever, since she had been stringing Stefan along with her dumb 'love triangle', plus Stefan was my best friend at the moment and it made it even worse

_"I need some coffee_"I thought before going into the bathroom and showering

When I was done I dried my hair, curled it, did my makeup and dressed into some leggings, black pumps, a red shirt and a black cardigan then walked out of my room and stopped in front of the mirror to have one last look

_"I ain't going_ _to lie, I look good in curls_"

I smiled to myself before grabbing my bag and walked out of the house to go to the grill

Klaus's POV

The curls, that's it the curls! That's what always drew me towards her, and not just that her beauty,her honesty and her loyalty

_Caroline, my blond distraction_

I was sketching when once again my mind wondered to the beautiful blond who always managed to sneak into my mind without her even know it

My supposed flower turned into another drawing of Caroline, she plagued me from sketching anything else since she captivated me with her light

But she had rejected me and stayed with her horrendous excuse for a hybrid Tyler Lockwood, the man...no boy! Who didn't know her worth and constantly failed her again and again due to his stupidity

_"I need a drink"I thought_

I got up from my chair and grabbed my jacket before walking out of the house to go to the grill

At the grill

Once I walked in I noticed my brother kol leaning against the bar and I walked over to meet him

"Ah! Well if it isn't the big bad wolf, brother have a drink with me"kol said as he poured me a glass of scotch

I grabbed the glass and took a sip"Kol don't be an ass I don't need this today I'm already in a bad mood as it is and I will not hesitate to dagger you"

"Well who stuck a stick up your ass, not that I really care? but honestly enough with the dagger threats they become quite boring after a while"kol teased

I glared and was about to reply when I saw a flash of blond in the corner of my eye and I immediately turned my head to see my blond distraction entering the grill and walking over to the counter

Kol saw what I was looking so intensely at and spoke "well isn't she just a tasty little thing"

"Say another word and I'll rip out your liver and shove it down your throat, she's off limits"

"I can see that but frankly I don't fancy the taste of liver so I won't touch her, what is she your girlfriend or a friend? Oh that's right you don't have any friends" Kol smirked

"I happen to have many friends, shall I prove it?"

Kol grinned and gestured me to prove him wrong

I turned to her direction "Caroline!" I called with a smile

Caroline turned around with her coffee in hand and looked at me in surprise but that changed immediately as she gave me an eye roll before walked towards me in irritation

"What do you want klaus?"

"My brother kol thinks I have no friends but I beg to differ since we are very much friends"

Caroline scoffed in amusement "yeah right in your dreams"

"Of course not you're right we're more than that some people might say we have a close relationship"

"I would rather be staked then have a relationship with you"Caroline said before walking away

"Isn't she stunning?"I said in awe

Kol was chuckling next to me"Well she certainly looks good walking away from you, but I like her she's got some spunk and my interest has definitely peaked"

I smirked at him before following her out the door

"Caroline I was only teasing" I said as I ran to catch up to her

Caroline turned around with a groan "klaus you need to stop this we can't be together and we won't be together I'm with Tyler so please stop trying to woo me"

"You may be with him now but I promise you I will not stop showing you how much you mean to me and how stunning you are even if you don't see it now or if you're locking the real you away, I will do it even if I'm just your acquaintances or if you'll take me as your friend just try to get to know me"

Caroline smiled softly and looked at her hands "I'm flattered really that you want to do that for me but I already have my life...but you should know I don't hate you"

I smiled widely "lets see if you can actually admit you enjoy my company"

Caroline smirked and went to her car and drove off

I couldn't keep the grin from my face as I walked back to join kol

"So how's your sassy little thing?"

"Shut it kol"

"I'm not saying anything but I think you should keep that one close, she's a rare one, she's just interesting"

"If only she'd let me" I said before drinking my scotch

_"She is something isn't she?" I thought_

**Ok so that was the first chapter tell me what you think!**

**This was just the intro so sorry if it isn't that interesting but trust me it gets better so just keep that in mind, also the beginning chapters are a bit cheesy I won't lie and that's because this is my first story and it was a little all over the place but I am updating some chapters**

**Ok so yes no maybe so? Love you guys!**

**-Klaroline is life**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 is up thanks for the reviews and thanks to all my followers and people who made my story a favorite, Hope you like it!**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline POV

I am so stressed about planning prom nobody can do anything right, Plus I still have to pick up my dress from the dress shop and I am so excited about it its so beautiful! And to top it all off Elena is is driving me INSANE literally all she's doing is making everything worse

"HEY! careful with that were on a budget ok we can't buy another one!" I yelled at a girl who was carelessly holding our glass bowl like it was a rag doll

"Careful love I heard to much stress causes wrinkles" someone said behind me

''Klaus'' I sighed as I turned around "What do you want?"

"Well I just came to see how your holding up is that so bad sweetheart?"

"You know what? why don't you just Bite me!" I snapped

He smirked ''that can be arranged"

I breathed out a laugh and scoffed "you wish"

"But really love I was wondering what you were up to tonight?"

"Well tonight is prom are you coming?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

_I secretly enjoyed when he attended our dances, he always somehow made me feel like I matter and he actually listened to what I had to say, unlike Tyler _

"Now why would I want to go to a teenage prom?"he smirked

"Well you know to do your villain stuff"I joked

He laughed at that with his dimples showing "Villain stuff?"

"Yeah, you know terrorize teenagers, spike a few drinks"

"Now that sounds interesting, but is this your way of convincing me to go?" he teased

"You could do what you want I mean you're Klaus "I said playing it off

"_Please don't notice my_ _desperation" I thought_

Klaus looked disappointed

"It would be fun though to have you there "I said

He smiled widely

"It's a date" He stated and left without another word

I just stood there looking dumb as I contemplated what just happened

Klaus POV

_"I can't believe I just did that she probably thinks i'm a psycho! I have to look good tonight it's my chance to finally sweep her off her feet"_

Later that Night

I was looking into the fire when I heard my name being called "KLAUS,KLAUS!"

Caroline walked in and stopped mid step when she found me "Didn't you hear me?!"

"sorry love what brings you here its not time for our date yet "I smirked

"Look Elena took my dress I went to the shop and asked for it and they said it was already picked up she stole it!"

"And..."

"Can you give me a dress one that looks beautiful and makes me look princess of Monaco Hot! so can you go into your creepy trophy case of family collectables and find a dress of royal caliber"she said with puppy dog eyes

I chuckled "fine I will get you a stunning dress from my 'creepy trophy case' as you say"

she smiled "thank you for this"

"Well you got to look beautiful for your senior prom and our date" I joked as I looked for a dress inside of my closet of collectables

She smirked "Pick me up at 7 ok"

I was surprised she actually wanted to go with me!...I sound like a teenage boy

"perfect" I said and handed her the stunning yellow dress

She looked at it in awe "Its stunning! Thank you" she breathed

"Your welcome love...See you then"I smiled

"I look forward to it"Caroline grinned before she walked out

_For once I couldn't wait so much for something in my life, tonight is going to be very interesting_

I took a shower, shaved and got dressed in a black tux and sprayed some cologne before I grabbed my keys and set off

Caroline POV

I took a shower and put my hair up in a braided bun that was decorated in small crystals, did my makeup and put my best lavander perfume on

_"Tonight is going to be perfect_ "

"Senior prom my last one ever and I'm spending it with klaus" I smiled

Just then I heard a knock and I took one last look in the mirror and opened the door, Klaus stood there with a dozen roses looking quite handsome

"Hello love" he said as he took in my appearance

"Wow love you look-you look stunning" klaus said at a loss for words

"Thank you...do you want to come in?"I blushed

"Sure, here you go a bouchet of roses for a stunning woman"klaus smiled

"Thank you these are beautiful let me put these in water and we can go"

He nodded and i went to the kitchen and put the roses in a vase of water "Done we can go thanks again"

"no problem sweetheart" he said as we walked to the car and he opened my door and help me in

_Tonight has already started perfectly...with klaus_

_**Ok that's it chapter 2 tell me what you think sorry its not that long I didn't have that much time to do it thanks again please review**_

_**Yes no maybe so? Love you guys!**_

_**-Klaroline is life**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus POV

As we were driving it was very quiet until Caroline finally spoke

"So how was your day?"she asked

"Well it's great now that you're here" I smiled

"Smooth, what's next are you going to resite some sheakspeare?" She teased

"I would but not even sheakspeare could put your beauty into words"

"Hey no funny business ok, I have a boyfriend so hands off...but thank you"

"No problem love and about the boyfriend isn't he suppose to be with you tonight?"

"Well maybe if you let him come back yes he would"

"Not a chance sweetheart but I'll make this night very special you can count on that" I smiled

We arrived at the school

"We're here, drunken teenagers watch out for the punch bowl wouldn't want you drunk or do we?" I joked

She laughed "Defiantly not unless I need it really badly since I'm here with you"

I pretended to be hurt and flashed to her door and opened it

"madam Forbes"

She giggled "why thank you "

I held out my arm "shall we?"

"We shall" she said and we walked in

"Caroline you did a magnificent job on the decorations it's stunning" I said as I looked at all the lights and decorations

"thank you it is stunning isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Wow! You are on a roll today, but I hate to burst your bubble because I am to smart to be seduced by you"

"I take that as a challenge, I will flirt all night if I have to"

"We'll see"

"May I have this dance?"I asked as I held out my hand

She smiled "You may"

Caroline's POV

We went to the dance floor and started dancing

_"He is such a good dancer_ _Unlike Tyler who always stepped on my feet"_

I was having a great time dancing and laughing with klaus just when I saw Elena smirking at me and wearing MY dress, I started walking over to her with klaus tailing behind me

"Who do you think you are stealing my dress Elena you know with your humanity off you're really sounding like Katherine" I said angrily

"Oh shut up Caroline everything isn't about you plus you found a dress I see, Oh! And your with klaus, the enemy so i guess who's a slut now?"

It looked like klaus was about to say something but I beat him to it

"SMACK", I slapped her right across the face

"Shut up Elena you are a bitch and all you do is lead Stefan on, just pick one of them everything is all about you and finding the cure your not special! learn to fight your own battles don't pull two people apart who are family, and hello! the only family they have by the way for your needs! "I yelled at her

She stood frozen "Well thanks caroline for making things worse for me" she said and left

"UGHH! God she gets on my nerves! it's not all about her"

Klaus chuckled

"What are you snickering about its not funny"

"No it's not sweetheart it's fantastic finally someone says it, everyone was thinking it "

I smiled and laughed a little "It is kinda true thanks"

"No problem love One more dance before we leave how bout it?" he smiled

I smiled and took his hand "Yeah I'd like that"

After we danced suddenly Damon came over to us

"Barbie Where do you go off telling Elena that" he said angrily

"Because I am tired of her acting so innocent she needs to know that she is turning into a bitch ok and making things worse "

"Look can't you see she is going through a rough time if anything your the bitch" he said

I didn't even have time to say something klaus had him outside and pinned to a wall

"How dare you if you ever say anything bad about Caroline again I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat you got it MATE!" Klaus sneered

I sighed "Klaus let him go"

Klaus looked at me then threw him across the grass

"Can we go? I'm tired of this drama"

He nodded and we went to the car And He drove me home and he walked me to my porch

"Thanks for tonight it was fun, well without the drama "I said as I looked at my hands

"No problem love I enjoyed your company and your beauty "

I smiled softly and he looked like he was contemplating something before he leaned in slowly and kissed me softly before it turned into a kiss with so much passion, it was wonderful We were standing there kissing for about a minuet before I broke the kiss

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend klaus I can't do this...but tonight was nice" I said softly

"I understand Caroline I just couldn't leave without doing that"

"Thank you for understanding and in sorry again"

"It's no problem love...sweet dreams sweet Caroline "he said before walking to his car and driving off

i stood there while he drove off as I processed what just happened and I walked into my house to find Tyler standing in my living room

"Tyler!?" I said in shock

"Caroline what was klaus doing here?"he asked suspiciously

"Nothing I needed a ride home so he gave me one "i said playing it off

"Look care you need to stay away from him"

I rolled my eyes "Why are you here anyways? you'll get caught "

"Care we need to talk I've been thinking and I think we should break up "

I felt my breath hitch and my chest tighten at his words

"What?..."

"Look with the wolves I'm helping I don't think it's going to work out "

By then I felt tears coming down from sadness and rage

"oh so your dumping me for a pack of wolves I thought you loved me! you know what just leave ok leave I don't need this or you!"I said tears blurred my vision

"I'm sorry care I do love you but I can't do this anymore"he said sadly

"Just go-just go with your wereslut hayley!"I yelled

"I'm sorry care but you haven't been honest either, what about klaus!"

"Klaus the one who actually gives me attention and does beautiful things for me even though he isn't even my boyfriend? I have rejected him so many times just for you so don't tell me anything about being honest!"

"It's not just about you care" he said and with that he was gone

I was in histerics by then and I went to my room changed and removed my makeup and laid in bed crying

Then I remembered that kiss I shared with klaus it was so passionate and was so full of want and desire, like I was the only person in the world

I was smiling to myself inspite of what just happened

_"Maybe i should give him a chance?" I thought_

**Chapter 3 how did you like it I tried to make it long this time Ahhhh! I love protective klaus tell me what you think please review and favorite thank you**

**yes no maybe so?**

**-Klaroline is life**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok so chapter 4 thanks for the reviews and for following me here you go.

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

It's been four days since prom night I'm still upset about the break up but the only thing keeping me running is that amazing kiss

I haven't talked to klaus since than but I know I should talk to him about it, So today I decided to go visit the Mikaelson residence to talk to him

So I took a shower put on a blue floral dress with black heels, curled my hair and did my make up Before I grabbed my keys and left

At the Mikaelson house

I pulled up into the drive thru and knocked on the door, I heard heels clicking and the door swung opened

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"Rebekah said

"Umm sorry to intrude but I'm looking for Klaus "I said nervously

"Well he's working in his office he will be out in a minute, come in then"

"Ok that's fine um by the way I love your heels" I smiled

She smiled"thanks, you know you don't have bad taste we should go shopping"

"Yeah that would be nice call me when you have a chance"

"Maybe if my schedule clears up but I need to go so I'll be leaving"She said before leaving

"Bye" I said to myself

_"That was weird but nice" i thought_

I was sitting and waiting when I heard a familiar British accent "Well hello darling I thought we wouldn't see each other again but here you are" kol said as he strode in

"Hey kol what have you been up to?"I asked

"Well darling I have been drinking, feeding and pissing people off, the usual but I want to talk about you"he smirked

"What about me?"

"Well you know girl talk so have you had sex with my brother yet I won't tell a soul" he said before crossing his heart

Before I could react I heard someone speak "Kol leave miss Forbes alone no one needs you pestering them, go on" Elijah said

Kol pouted "fine I'll go but not for you I have yoga to do bye girlfriend" kol said winking at me

I immediately started laughing "bye see you later"

"Sorry miss Forbes about his pestering" Elijah said

"No it's ok I like him he's funny and call me Caroline"I smiled

"Well Caroline Niklaus will be with you in a moment "

"Caroline love" I heard behind Elijah

"Speak of the devil nice talking to you Caroline I hope we see each other again"

"Bye Elijah nice talking to you too"

he smiled and walked out of the room

"So Caroline what brings you here? "klaus asked curiously

"Well I wanted to talk to you about prom"

"Oh about the kiss we shared..."he said quietly

I blushed "yes"

Just then we heard a yell "I knew it Elijah! you owe me 20 bucks, they did kiss!" kol yelled

"fine i suppose you win"

"Do you mind we are talking!" klaus yelled

"Sorry" they said in unison

"Thank you" I called back in amusement

"Sorry sweetheart so what were you saying"

"We need to talk about that kiss "

Klaus POV

_"Oh no what if she regretted_ _it, of course_ _she did_ _she has_ _a boyfriend"_

"That kiss was magical it was so full of lust and passion and I loved it" she said in embarrassment

I was shocked "really?"

"Yes ok it was the best kiss ever!"she blushed

"You don't regret it at all? are you sure what about your sweet Tyler? "

"No I don't, plus me and Tyler broke up he went with his wereslut" she said angrily yet sadly

"Why would anyone do that to the most beautiful woman in the world? he didn't deserve you"

"Thanks I really needed that...you know what thank you for everything you were better than my own boyfriend it really means alot "

"No problem love I would do anything for you...but does that means your single right ?"

She bit her lower lip "I guess it does"

"Well how about this tomorrow you ditch school and me you and maybe my family go to the beach" I smiled

She pondered for a second but spoke "it sounds like fun but your family I don't know them?"

"Even better you'll get to know all of us and I might even buy you an icecream if I'm feeling generous "I smirked

"You know what? what the heck I'll go but I'm going for the icecream not you" She teased

"Ouch"I said acting hurt

She laughed "see you tomorrow then"

"I'll pick you up at one its a date sort of if you count my family "

"It's a date Well I gotta run bye klaus "

"Goodbye sweet Caroline"

She smile "bye see you tomorrow" She said and with that she left

Just Then I heard a yell from the kitchen "YES! The beach finally something fun to do!" kol yelled

I shook my head as I smiled to myself

_"Thank you ice cream" thought_

**So chapter 4 ok to clear kol is not gay I just thought it would be funny and I thought to put the other originals in the bunch sorry for teasing you with all the interruption with the two brothers you probably thought it was going to be klaus sorry**

**so the beach what will that bring tell me your thoughts on it i thought it sounded fun please review bye **

**Yes no maybe so?**

**-Klaroline is life**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So chapter 5 the beach thanks for the reviews hope you like it. **

**disclaimer :I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

I told klaus I'd rather only skip half the day and leave at lunch so here I am in history class bored out of my mind When I get a message

Hey sweetheart how's school?-klaus

Hey, I'm so bored -Caroline

Well why don't you think of the beach or even better me in a swimsuit :p-klaus

Hmmm sunny beach? or you in a swimsuit? I think I'll think of the beach :)-Caroline

Ouch...-klaus

Haha so what are you doing?-Caroline

Umm just getting ready for the beach what about you love what are you learning about?-klaus

Im learning about the civil war, I'm so bored ugh! :(-Caroline

Why go to school when I can tell you everything?-klaus

Because of college duh! hey I got to go to my next class see you soon :D-Caroline

Ok bye sweetheart see you then -klaus

I really couldn't wait, under my clothes I have a gorgeous bikini it's an aqua two piece and the bottom is a skirt with ruffles it's so cute and I was literally dancing in my seat from excitement

Just than the bell rang

_"Finally" I thought_

I grabbed my stuff and went outside and texted klaus

Give me a ride?-Caroline

Sure love be there in a minute-klaus

Kk :)-Caroline

I waited for about five minuets until I saw his black jeep and his famous smirk

He stopped and flashed to the passenger side and opened it for me And we left

"So love how was class?"he asked

"It was boring as usual I guess"

"I don't understand why you put up with it it's just school your a vampire you have all of eternity?"

"Well I just want to be normal, go to school, college and live a normal life"

"What ever suits you, but you'll never be quite normal"he smiled

"I know but you know what I mean "

We arrived at the Mikaelson mansion

"Well love I'll be right back I need to get some chairs and change "klaus said before walking into the house

I smiled thinking of klaus in shorts Just when I heard a voice "CAROLINE!"

I turned around and found kol with a goofy grin on his face

"Hey kol "I smiled

"Hello darling thank you, you are a goddess"

"And why is that?"I asked curiously

"You got klaus to take us to the beach I've been bugging him about it for weeks and you come along and he suggests it "

"Well I didn't really say anything you should be thanking klaus"

"Your the one he's impressing so without you we wouldn't be going "he countered back

"Well that is true...fine your welcome" I laughed

"Look I'm going to give you advice from one girl to another"

I laughed at that and kols smile grew

"Be easy with klaus I can tell he really likes you so please can you give him a chance so we can do fun stuff for once "he groaned

"Thanks kol I'll remember that and I think I will give him a chance I see the love and loneliness he has "I said while looking at my feet

"Good than I'll be expecting status reports, maybe weekly girls night together" he winked

We started laughing

"Sounds like fun I'll keep you updated ok?"

"Well my brothers coming can't wait to see you in that bikini"

I scoffed in amusement "sure..."

kol smiled and walked away before klaus arrived

"What did kol want?" klaus asked

"Oh nothing just girl talk you know the usual"

"Ok...well your coming with me in my car and Elijah will take my siblings"

"sounds great, by the way I like your brother"

"So your leaving me for kol I'm hurt honestly" he said acting hurt

I nudged is arm "I mean he's nice "

He smirked "well kol never really had friends that weren't trying to manipulate him so this is nice for him" he said as he began loading the car

After klaus closed the trunk we went off to the beach

In the car

I looked at klaus's attire, he wearing checkered swim shorts with a white shirt and his usual black necklaces and black sunglasses

I smiled

_"he looks good in everything" I thought _

Klaus POV

The ride was quiet until Caroline finally spoke

"I just noticed I don't know anything about you"she said curiously

"Well what do you want to know sweetheart?"

"I'll ask questions and you answer ok?"

"Shoot"

"What's your favorite color" she asked

"Blue"

"Favorite food?"

"Italian"

"Favorite period of time"

"Defiantly the roaring 20's"

"Birthday?"

"June 8th"

"How old are you"

"When I died I was 22 and I'm 1,034"

"DANG! Your old I'm pretty sure this is illegal "she joked

"Well I am an original"

"Yeah but that's crazy" she said in amazement "Ok fine one last question"

"Ask away"

"Did you ever want kids?" she said looking at me

"In a point of my life I did but since I was turned I never really thought about it" I said and it was true I haven't thought about it

"Oh well you'd be a good dad"

"really?"I said in surprise

"Yeah you have that protective trait you know? "

"I think you'd be a great mother"

_"And I meant it, if only_ _she could still have_ _children" I thought_

"Are you serious? " she smiled

"Yeah I mean it"

"No one has ever said that to me...I guess I just lost hope"

_"I would give her a_ _child just like that if I could" I thought_

We arrived after an hour of driving

I started unpacking the trunk of the car and my hands became full with all of the stuff

"Do you want me to help?" Caroline asked

"No love I'm fine I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I did that now would I?"

"men and their pride"she mumbled "Here" she said before she took the basket from my hands

"Thanks darling"

"So when are your siblings coming?"

"About ten minutes"

We picked our spot and started unpacking when I looked at Caroline and I was lost for words, She was taking her shirt off and revealing her aqua bikini and teasing me by shimmying off her shorts and tempting me

She looked over caught me staring "my eyes are up here "she said signaling to her eyes

"Of course love I was just enjoying the view" I smirked Then I took my shirt off slowly to tease her back

I turned around and saw her jaw drop

"Now who's staring my eyes are up here "I said teasingly while I signaled to my eyes

She came back to reality and threw a towel at me "get over yourself"

I laughed

"I'm going in the water" she stated

Without her knowledge I followed her and dove under water and grabbed her legs

She screamed and splashed me once I came up from the water "you scared me!" she yelled

I chuckled "sorry love"

She joined my laughter and but her lip before she kissed me

I was surprised but I kissed her back and pulled her closer by grabbing her waist

"What was that for?" I smiled

"For everything and I guess we're kind of a thing right?"she asked while biting her lip

"We are?" I said in shock

"Yeah or if you don't I would under-"she didn't get to finish because I kissed her with everything I had

"I would love to be with you" I grinned

"Yeah me to" we heard someone say

Caroline screamed in fright

"Kol you arse what are you doing" I said angrily

"Oh you know just having some fun "he smirked

"You jerk you scared me to death!" Caroline said before splashing at him

"Oh you want to play rough than?"he said before going underwater

"KOl!" She yelled And ran out to the sand

I laughed and caught up with her "Sorry love"

She laughed "that Jerk"

"Hello Caroline, Niklaus "Elijah said as he walked over to us with Rebeckah in tow

"Hello brother nice day for the beach "

"It's perfect for tanning" Rebeckah said and set up her towel

"Do vampires tan?"Caroline asked

"Honestly I don't know but how about that ice cream I promised you?" I asked

"Sure that would be great" she smiled

We went to the icecream truck and got tubs of icecream for all of us and ate all of it

Caroline and kol had an ice cream eating competition and kol gave up after he got a gigantic brain freeze and Caroline cheered As She bowed and laughed

"that's how it's done" she stated proudly

The whole day was filled with human activities like playing chicken in the water which me and Caroline kept winning at, Eating ice cream, kol splashing Rebeckah with water while tanning and her chasing him into the water and getting soaked

Then to end the day we circled around the fire and with Caroline sitting between my legs eating s'mores and laughing

I took her home and we were now standing on her porch

"I had a great time today maybe we can do this again?"She asked

"Caroline Forbes did you just ask me on a date?"I asked teasingly

She blushed "umm I guess I did"

"It's a date Wednesday at five o'clock I'll pick you up "I said and kissed her one more time and left

_"Finally she's mine" I thought while smiling_

**Ok so that's chapter 5 tell me what you think review I just loved the beach thing thanks guys :D**

**yes no maybe so?**

**-Klaroline is life**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**hey guys chapter 6 happy reading**

**ok just a comment, this is as far as I've gotten with fixing my earlier chapters so after this until about 15 the writing might not sound good, I'm sorry I'm fixing my mistakes :D**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

Today me and klaus are going out to dinner so I got dressed in a red dress and put my hair into a bun and finished getting ready

As I was finishing my makeup I heard a knock at the door so I went to open it and there was klaus dressed in a suit and looking handsome as ever

"Hello love you look gorgeous, and stunning like a queen"klaus smiled

"You really have a way with words Mr. Mikaelson"

"Thank you sweetheart Shall we go? "

"Yeah let me just get my purse "

He nodded and I grabbed my purse and hurried back "Got it, we can go now"

"after you "klaus politely said

We walked outside and got into the car and drove to the restaurant

I couldn't help admiring the beautiful resturaurant in awe of its decorations "Wow it's really fancy!"

Klaus offered his arm with a smile "Only the best for you"

I smiled and took it "thats sweet but we could have gone to McDonalds and I wouldn't care"

Klaus chuckled "Now that would be a sight to see "

We sat down at our table and we order our food and drinks

"So I've been meaning to ask but you don't need to answer...how was it so easy to kill mikeal?" I asked softly

"Well sweetheart let's just say mikeal was not very nice to me and my siblings when we were humans, in fact he tried to kill me before we turned into vampires"

"What kind of father could willingly hurt his children?"I said in astonishment

"It was mostly just me because after all I'm not his real son so he hated my guts but he never dared to touch Rebeckah, kol or henrik but he would throw a punch or two at Elijah when he didn't listen, plus he's been trying to kill us and I guess I finally couldn't take the torment anymore "he said quietly

"I don't think this is an offence to you Mikeal was a total douche!"

He laughed "well that is very true"

"This might be crossing the line but how did henrik pass away? You dont have to answer if you don't want to"

Klaus shifted a little uncomfortably "Umm no love it's fine I won't keep anything from you, Well one night on a full moon I went and took Henry to see the werewolves change and I thought nothing would happen but we were chased and one wolf clawed his chest and I carried him with the last of my strength I had to the village and he died in my arms" he said as tears started forming but he quickly wiped them away

I reached out and grabbed his hand for comfort "Klaus it's not your fault you didn't know that was going to happen don't beat yourself up for it"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be making this about me...but thank you Caroline honestly"

I smiled "ok now no more sad things lets just talk ok?"

"So tell me why apply for miss mystic falls?" he teased

"Don't even start you already teased me about this" I laughed

He smiled "I love your laugh its cute "

I furrowed my eyebrows in amusement "Cute?! the big bad hybrid saying cute?"

"See love your turning me soft "

I laughed and he joined me with a chuckle

"Caroline by the way I'll be going to New Orleans to see a friend I'll be back in about two weeks ok so don't miss me to much "he smirked

"Thats fine, but you better be here for my graduation and besides I won't miss you to much"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'm not leaving for one week so we can still to more stuff before than and rude"

"So are you asking me on more dates than?" I smirked

Klaus smiled smugly "I guess I am"

"It sounds like fun sure lets do it, how about a movie?"

He flashed me a dimpled grin "Perfect "

"Great"

The night was filled with laughing and talking, then klaus drove me home

Now we were on my porch and saying our farewells "Well goodnight love I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"I suppose so Mr. Mikaelson" I joked

Klaus played along with a smile "It would be an honor Ms. Forbes"

"Goodnight klaus "I said before kissing him goodnight and hugged him

"Thanks for being honest" I whispered in his ear

"I'd never lie to you love see you tomorrow sweet dreams sweet Caroline"

"Bye klaus"

I went inside and went to bed thinking about klaus as I was overcome with sleep

3 weeks later

_"Today is one of the_ _most important_ _days of my life I'm so excited_!"

_Graduation._

I squealed with excitement

_"Everyone is going together to finally_ _graduate, __Hopefully there won't_ _be to much drama_ _but than again it_ _is mystic_ _falls"_ I thought

Ever since we went to the beach four weeks ago me and klaus have officially started dating and gone on five dates since then

I really started to get to know him and his past and I practically know almost everything about him And It's been magical! He did things Tyler never did like go to the movies or go dancing

It was always the wolves in front of me and I hated it, But whatever! that chapter is done and now I started a new one with klaus

Klaus went to New Orleans to meet a friend But today he said he's coming back to see me graduate so I can't wait to see him

I took a shower and curled my hair, Then did my make up and put my dress and gown on

I grabbed my keys and headed to the school

At the school

I spotted bonnie and I ran over to her and hugged her

"Oh my god Bon we're graduating! "I squealed

"I know care I'm so happy" She said with not as much enthusiasm

"Are you ok Bon?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it "

I knew something was wrong but I knew she wouldn't want me to go into it so I left it at that

I looked at my watch in irritation "Oh my god they are late! if they don't hurry we won't graduate together"

"They should be here soon"

"Well they better hurry "I said in annoyance

Just then Matt arrived "Hey guys "he said out of breath

"Good you're here but you're late "

"Sorry care the vampire hunter captured me and tried to kill me"

I laughed "Fine good excuse "

Finally Elena and Stefan arrived

"Hey guys sorry we're late" Stefan said

"Oh my god we're here we're all finally here graduating!" I beamed

"Group hug!"Matt yelled

"I don't hug "Stefan smirked

"Oh shut up Stefan"I said and grabbed him, we all hugged until they called the seniors to get into positions

We waited in line one by one to be called for their certificates

"Matt Donavan!"

"Elena Gilbert!"

"Bonnie Bennett!"

"Stefan Salvatore!"

And finally

"Caroline Forbes!"

I beamed while receiving my certificate with a wave and stepped off the stage But as soon as I came off Stefan ran over to me "Caroline! Damon was shot with werewolf venom you need to call klaus" he said urgently

"Oh my god ok hold on" I called him and there was no answer

"Klaus you better get your butt over here I'm not joking Damon has werewolf venom in his system and he needs your blood" I said leaving a message

Stefan was talking to Alaric when he looked at me in hope But I just shook my head sadly

Just then I felt an unbelievably excruciating pain in my head and I looked to see the witches I killed from the sacrifices

"Remember us Caroline" the witch said

I looked at her in agony, And Just when I felt like my head was going to burst a graduation cap was thrown and took the witches head with it, I turned around and my heart kept with joy as I saw my savior

"Who's next there's plenty more to go around I can do this all day "klaus said

The witches looked horrified before running away

I grinned at him before running over to him and hugging him

Elena and Bonnie looked at me in confusion so I quickly let go But Stefan was the only one who knew so he was smiling

"What took you so long?" I asked

"Well I had to give damon my blood didn't I?"he smirked

"You always come just in time"I smiled

After everything happened it was already dark and I was cleaning up when I heard footstep and I smiled hearing that they were his

Klaus walked with his arms behind his back "Hello sweetheart I see your cleaning up"

"Yeah well i'm just looking around and recalling memories"

"I have a gift for you"

I looked at him curiously "Really? You shouldn't have, honestly you already gave me so much"

"It's just not enough for me, my gift to you is a first class ticket to live with me in New Orleans" he said softly as he looked me straight in the eyes nervously

I was shocked "What?..." I whispered

"I figured that I love you enough to live with me and start a life together so why not ask you?"

_"He said he loved me..."_

"klaus but what about college and my friends and family i cant just leave them "I said sadly

"There's always the college in the French quarter and we can always visit "he said hopefully

"This is a big decision klaus I need time to think"

He smiled in understanding "It's fine love I get it take your time just say the word if you want to "

"Thank you for understanding "

"Now lets get you home before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight"He joked

I laughed "we wouldn't want that would we? "

At Caroline's house

Klaus POV

After I drove to her house I walked caroline to her porch

"Congratulations Caroline"

"Thank you" she said as a small smile began to form on her face

She bit her lip as she debated something and she leaned in slowly and kissed me, I deepened the kiss by leaning in and caressing her cheek

She opened her mouth to allow my tongue for entrance and I gladly took the offer and our tongues danced together with passion and desire

We flashed to her room still locked together And I pulled away and ripped her dress off

Caroline gasped "Hey! your buying me a new one"

"Gladly darling I'll buy you ten" I said eagerly

"Now where were we "she said seductively

"This" I said and kissed her

She grabbed my shirt and ripped it off leaving me only my pants

I smirked at her "eager much?"

"Just pay back" she smirked

In a matter of seconds we pulled off whatever clothing we had left and i laid on her bed, But I pulled away from our kiss and looked at her hesitantly "are you sure about this? "

"More than I'll ever be" she smiled

That was all I needed and I was on top of her in a second, my hands roamed her body to memorize every inch, i kissed her whole neck and her screams filled the air as we made love

We lay breathless next to each other "Now that was hot hybrid sex! wait no SEXY hybrid sex! "she said in amazement

I laughed "Now I have never had that compliment but thank you love "

She turnef to me and caressed my cheek and looked me in the eyes "I'll go"

I looked at her in confusion "go where?"

"To New Orleans I want to go with you "she smiled happily

I was at a loss for words "really? Are you sure about this? "

She laughed "after tonight definitely"

I sat up and hugged her tightly "Thank you Caroline for being here with me and starting a life with me "

"Your welcome"She said softly

We looked at the room and it was trashed, it looked like an animal attacked or somebody ransacked the place

"Oh my god look at the mess we caused!"

"It was pretty amazing love I'll pay for it"

"Thanks but no need I don't need your money "she said proudly

I chuckled "whatever you say love"

The rest of night they slept in each others arms in a peaceful sleep

_But what they didn't know is that they literally made a life together. _

**chapter 6 sorry I can't really do fluffy scenes its weird to me sorry tell me what you think please review :D**

**yes no maybe so?**

**-Klaroline is life**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7 hope you like it**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

It's been 3 weeks since my night with klaus it's been magical

We talk everyday and see each other almost all the time

Klaus has been going back and forth from mystic falls to New Orleans He's been making sure the renovating for the house is perfect

I told him it was fine but he insisted I needed the best with his British accent

He is so charming

But he's here this week so I'm happy

Today I'm going out with Elena to the grill She has been trying to be a better friend but sometimes it's just isn't the same

So I got ready and headed out

In the car

I've started feeling sick lately I'm pretty sure it's fine though vampires don't get sick so bad

I arrived at the grill and spotted Elena at a booth

"Hey" I said

"Hey care come sit down I haven't ordered yet" elena said

"Ok cool"

We ordered our food and started talking

"So yeah then Damon tells me to choose and I told him its not that easy and he got mad at me can you believe that "

_Yes I thought_ _more Elena drama_

"Are you listening" she asked annoyed

"What huh yeah totally Damon's stupid" I said unsure if that's what she was saying

"I know right then he says-"

After that I stopped listening and i suddenly got a text

Blah blah blah that's all that comes out of her mouth :p-kol

I laughed

me and kol have became the best of friends we always hang out now and have "girls" night it's been awesome I tell him everything

"Caroline what are you laughing at"Elena asked

"Oh nothing I remembered something funny sorry carry on "

"Well listen so-"

I got another text

Just ditch her and come to the bar with me -kol

No I can't she'll kill me -Caroline

She's boring you to death I mean does she own a curling iron straight one day straight the other -kol

I bursted out laughing

"Caroline! "Elena yelled

"I'm so sorry I just -"I didn't finish because our food came

I could smell the meat of my hamburger and I felt vomit coming up my throat

I ran to the bathroom and spilled my insides in the toilet

Elena came in behind me and kneeled down

"are you ok care" she asked

"I'm fine I'll be out In a minuet"

"Are you sure" she asked worried

"Yes just go"

Elena left And I threw up again

I felt a hand patting my back So I turned around and found kol

"There there love your fine"he said and held my hair back

I finished vomiting and got up

"thank you kol "I said while washing my mouth

"No problem love need a ride home "he asked

"Thanks I'd appreciate that but can you wait in the car I don't want Elena to see you"

"Ok darling "

"Thanks"

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to Elena

"Hey care are you all right "she asked

"Yeah I'm fine I think I'll go home sorry about this "I apologized

"No it's fine care we can do this another time"

I walked to my car and and kol drove me home

"Are you sure your fine love "he asked worriedly

"Yeah I still feel a little off but I'm fine "

"Well I don't want you feeling sick"

"I know but I gotta go bye love you" i said and pecked his cheek and went inside

"Bye "he called out

Klaus POV

I was upstairs painting my sweet Caroline when I heard kol walking in

So I went downstairs to greet him

"Hello brother so how was the grill "I smirked

"Well it was fine I saw Caroline there"

"Oh and what was she doing" I asked interested

"she was talking with Elena until the food came and she ran to the bathroom and threw up it was groddy I took her home though"

"What she threw up" I asked worriedly

"Yup she looked awful but insisted she was fine she's so stubborn maybe that's why I like her"

"Im going to see her and make her feel better" i said grabbing my keys

"bye brother "he called out

I went to the store and picked up some medicine,ingredients ,candles and bubble bath,andCaroline's favorite movie p.s I love you

I payed for the stuff and went to her house

I knocked on the door and heard Caroline yell "no ones home!"

"Sweetheart it's just me" i yelled back

She came out and opened the door

I looked at her dress attire and smiled

" you look nice"

She was wearing a hoodie with pink pajama bottoms and cute panda slippers

"I like your slippers "I teased

"Bite me ok I'm not in the mood "she said annoyed

"It was a compliment and I'm here to make you feel better" i said proudly

"I don't need help ok "

"Well to bad "I said and went to the bathroom

I turned on the warm water and poured the lavander bubble bath and bath salts

I then told Caroline to get pajamas and go take a bath that I ran for her

She pouted but went

After she left 5 minuets later she called me

"Klaus! "She said

"Yes love" I said on the other side if the door

"Can you get me my shampoo and conditioner "

"Why isn't it in there" i said confused

"Because my mom takes it can you just get them"

"Sure sweetheart where are they"

"In my drawer by my make up"

I went into her room and got them but I found something interesting

I found a thong in her drawer and I smirked to myself and put it in my pocket

"I'm totally going to tease her with this" I said to myself

I went in and handed them to her

"Thank you your such a doll "she smiled

"No problem love I'll be in the kitchen" I said smiling at her naked body And went to the kitchen

While she was in the bath I unpacked the items to prepare soup I put on an apron and got to work

After I finished went to her room and straightened it for her

I made the bed and put the vanilla scented candles on the stand and lit them

Then I set up the DVD player and put in p.s I love you

"Klaus! "Caroline called

"Yes love I'm in your room" I called back

"Aww klaus you didn't have to do this"

"But I wanted to so get in bed I'll get you soup and medicine than we can watch p.s I love you ok"

She squealed

"thank you so much"

"No problem love "

with that she got into bed and I went to retrieve the soup

I came back with the soup and gave it to her with some saltine crackers to help with the vomiting

"Mmmm this is good" she moaned

"Thank you love I used to make it for my siblings when they were sick with vomiting "I said

"Aww thats sweet so should we watch this "

"Sure sweetheart" i said and I played the movie

She finished about 15 minuets after the movie started and I gave her some medicine

And She was crying

"Why are you crying love "I asked concerned

"He died and sent letters to her and he planned it out just for her it's so sweet and sad "she cried

"There there love it's just a movie"

About an hour later the movie ended

I looked at caroline and she fell asleep and soon after I did too

Maybe two hours later I woke up to Caroline running to the bathroom and hearing awful noises

I went to the bathroom and found her puking So i kneeled down And patted her back and held her hair back

"It's ok love your fine "I said as I tried to soothe her

After she was finished She flushed the toilet and got up

"thank you klaus "she said miserably

She washed her mouth and laid back in bed

While she did that I brought a bucket just in case she pukes again

And I held her all morning from about 4am to 7am just holding her tight and comforting her while she vomited

_I wonder what's wrong with her I thought_

**ok so chapter 7 tell me what you think**

**-Klaroline is life**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

I woke up running to the bathroom and spilling my guts into the toilet

After I finished I brushed my teeth

It's been a week since I started vomiting I've been really worried about this Vampires don't get sick so why is this happening I thought

There are two possibilities on why I'm throwing up But one is impossible and the other is not likely

First I can have the flu but that doesn't work I'm a vampire I heal quickly

Second cant be a possibility can it?

_Can I be pregnant it makes sense the throwing up and the cravings I've been having Like really when am I going to crave corn and syrup_

_CORN AND SYRUP! Really_

And the fatigue I've been getting really tired lately its weird I never tired

Maybe I should just take a test and ease my worries when it says negative still it would have been terrific if I was pregnant but I can't

So I grabbed my keys and headed to the store

When I got to the store I immediately went to the women's section And I grabbed the best one I could find and went to the cashier

When I set it down she looked at me with a nasty face

"Can you just scan it already and mind your own business and do your job" I said angrily

She than scanned it and handed me the bag

It was to risky she could tell someone I had to compel her to forget

I went home and quickly went to the bathroom And took the test out and used it

I was tapping my leg as i watched the timer nervously

And suddenly It went off

I slowly grabbed the test and gasped in shock

Positive

It was also a test that tells you how far along you are

According to the test I am 1 month along

That means this baby is defiantly klaus's baby I didn't doubt it for a second it wasn't his

Tyler and me didn't have sex until a month before we broke up so it isn't his

I looked at the test again with tears in my eyes and smiled at the thought that I get to be a mother

_"Oh my god I have to tell klaus about this he needs_ _to know"_ I thought

_"But what if he rejects it"_

"No he wouldn't do that never "I said sternly to myself

I sat on my bed thinking when it hit me

"I'm going to New Orleans"

I need to tell him in person and he won't be back for a week so this is my only option So I packed my bags and grabbed my keys and headed to the Mikaelson residence

I pulled up into the drive through and knocked on the door

I heard a woosh sound and the door swung open and there stood Kol

"Hello love what brings you here" he smirked

"Kol your coming with me to New Orleans" I said sternly

"What "he said taken back

"We're going to see klaus "

"Can't you wait till he gets here sweetheart "

"No I need to tell him something important face to face "

"What are you going to tell him" he asked curiously

"I'll tell you later not here ok so can you pack your stuff and come with me we can have a girls road trip"

"Fine I'll go just come in I'll be right back"

"Ok "

I waited for about five minuets until kol came back with his suit case

"C'mon love I'm driving" he smirked

"Yay!"I squealed

"Road trip"kol yelled in a girl voice

I bursted out laughing

We got in the car and drove off

About 2hours later my stomach was grumbling

"Can we get something to eat "I asked with a puppy dog face

"Sure love will that be human or human food"

"Human food I want a burger "

"Sure thing love be right back "

He went into the gas station and came out with practically the whole store

"What's all this" I said while he got into the car

"Food gummy bears,chips,drinks you name it and can't forget the burger"

"Why do I have the feeling you stole this" I said raising an eyebrow

"Because I did"he said while biting a licorice

"Kol you shouldn't be doing that"

"Look sweetheart I don't think he'll miss gummy bears ok it's fine trust me" he smirked

"Fine but next time just pay you guys are millionaires "

"Trillionaires" he corrected

I laughed

"see"

"Ok lets get to the real stuff what are you going to tell Nik" he said interested

"Kol you know I tell you everything so I'm just going to tell you ok but hear me out "I said nervously

He nodded

"Ok kol I'm pregnant and klaus is the father "

"What... "he said absolutely shocked

"I'm pregnant your going to be an uncle "I smiled awkwardly

"Are you serious that isn't possible"

"I know but with the vomiting and the symptoms I took a test and it came out positive"

He looked stunned

"So I'm going to be an uncle "he said excitedly

"Yeah I guess you are"i said enthusiastic

"Wait but how is this possible "

"I don't know I was thinking of seeing a witch"

"Wow an uncle I can't wait to see my nephew"

"Nephew?it can be a girl"

"Trust me darling there has only been one girl born Mikaelson and that's Rebeckah so it's going to be a boy"

"Watch if its a girl I'm going to laugh in your face"

"Is that a bet" he teased

"Yeah if it's a girl I get to laugh in your face and you get to be my slave for a week"

"Fine and if I win I get to laugh in YOUR face and I want a kiss on the mouth "he smirked

"Oh your on "I said challengingly

He laughed

"this is going to be fun"

Our car ride was so fun we talked and laughed together the whole time

But Just when we were entering New Orleans our car broke down

"Really! right when we get here" I said calling a tow truck

"It's ok darling we'll be back on the road in no time" kol said in reassurance

Just than I felt a horrible piercing pain in my head than I fell to the floor in agony

The Last thing I remember is kol screaming my name while he held his head in pain

_And it all went black_

**omg so chapter 8 tell me what you think**

**-Klaroline is life**


	9. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys sorry this isnt a chapter and i'll try to update often ok so I will have the originals story plot but not hayley but Caroline ok but I think I'll throw in hayley to kind of spice things up a bit ok and Caroline does know klaus slept with hayley ok but there will be a twist so stay tuned and Caroline will be helping klaus with marcel do I'm moving the story to New Orleans umm thanks for the reviews and for favoriting my story thanks a lot it is my first story so thank you bye guys stay tuned for the next chapter

also for any new readers I am currently fixing about chapters 7-18ish because they needed some work and I'm not done so if you guys start reading and it's like bad, don't worry at about 15 it'll start to sound better, thanks for listening!

-Klaroline is life


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**so chapter 9 thanks for reviews hope you like it**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes So I looked around and found I was in a stone room

I heard a person grumbling and I looked over and found kol lying in the corner so I went straight over to him and held him in my arms

"Kol,kol wake up"I whispered

"He'll be alright" I heard someone say behind me

I turned around and found a lady with black hair leaning in the door way

She didn't have time to react when I flashed over to her and her pinned to the wall

"Who are you and what do you want with us "I said angrily

She was gasping for air and barely chocked out"klaus"

"What do you want with him" I said forcefully

"His help "

I let go of her cautiously

"What's your name"

"Sophie...You're Caroline right "

"Yeah but what do you want from me"

"We need you as an offering to lore klaus into helping us "

"And what do you think I'll do I won't tell him to help you you kidnapped us "I pointed out

"Maybe not you but That baby will give us leverage "

I grabbed her again before she could blink

"You will never ever touch my baby I will rip your heart out and shove it done your throat if you hurt my baby" I threatened viciously

"You won't do that you kill me you die to "

"Is that a threat" I said challenging

"I put a spell on you linking us together if I die so do you and your precious baby"

BAM I punched her right across the face

"Who do you think you are I'm not your toy to offer don't ever threaten me or my baby" I said angrily

"You better watch what you do wouldn't want anything to happen would we now "she said and left

"That BITCH who does she think she is where's klaus" I yelled

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder So I jolted away on instinct

"Easy love it's just me" kol said

"Oh my god kol are you ok" I said hugging him

"I'm fine sweetheart what about you and my nephew "he said worriedly

"We're fine and hey it's niece or nephew"

"Nope" he smirked

I laughed

"Wow mama bear is a beast nice right hook"

"It was pretty good wait how did you know I slapped her you were unconscious" I said confused

"Well I woke up in the end but I just wanted to see if a cat fight going to start"

"And what would have happened if she attacked me huh"

"Bitches heads be rolling if she touched you" he said sassily

I bursted out laughing

"Omg I love you"

We we're laughing together when we heard someone behind us

"Caroline kol what are you doing here" Elijah said

"Elijah" we both said at the same time before hugging him

Me and Elijah have became brother and sister since the beach

"Elijah we were captured by these witches when we were coming to New Orleans" kol said

"Wait what why were you coming to New Orleans "

"Well I have something to tell klaus in person"

"What did you need to tell him" Elijah asked interested

Kol looked at me with wide eyes

"Umm ok Elijah this might sound crazy but hear me out I'm pregnant and klaus is the father" I blurted out

Elijah just stood there looking shocked and taken back

"Please say something"

"I'm sorry it's just how is this possible "

"I don't know but I took a test and it came out positive"

"You shouldn't be here its dangerous "

"I can't the stupid witches linked me to one of them"

He looked at me then yelled "SOPHIE!"

"What Elijah I showed you what your brother is interested in now go get him" she said walking in

Elijah flashed over to her and grabbed her throat

"You never order me to you hear me but I shall get Niklaus no harm shall come to Caroline am I understood "he said forcefully

She nodded quickly

"Good now kol protect Caroline with your life " he said looking at kol

"Yes brother I was already planning on doing that" kol smirked

And with that Elijah was gone and Sophie left to

So We sat down and talked while we waited

Klaus POV

I watched as marcel tried to woo the blond bartender She almost reminded me of my sweet Caroline

_Almost_

There was a whooshing behind me and I spoke without turning around

"Yes Elijah what can I help you with "I said

"I need you to come with me "

"Actually dear brother I can't I need to find out who's plotting against me"

"I think I just found that out" he said than flashed away

I smirked and flashed after him

We than arrived at a cemetery

"Is this a joke Elijah" I said annoyed

"Just follow me Niklaus"

He led me inside a tomb and there was a lady inside

"What is this Elijah"

"Listen to them Niklaus"

I than turned to the witch

"Well"I said impatiently

"Look marcel runs this town we are forbidden from using our magic so we're going to bring him down and your going to help us"she said

I laughed

"and what makes you think I'll help you"

"Klaus"I heard behind me

So I turned and there stood the love of my life who's suppose to be in mystic falls and kol right behind her

"Caroline "I asked shocked

"Klaus just listen to them "she said in a little voice

I turned to Sophie

"How dare you threaten me or HER" i yelled

"Look you don't have a choice as natures balance nature tells us when it's cooked up something new for example I have the power to sence when a girl is pregnant" she stated

"What?..."

"Klaus Caroline is carrying your child"Elijah said

I looked at Caroline

"It's true klaus I came to tell you but I was captured" she said with hope in her eyes

"You can call this natures loop hole I believe this is possible because basically she is your mate you are a werewolf and even if she is dead she can still bare your child" sophie said

I looked at her menacingly

"how dare you I will not be controlled by you C'mon Caroline we're leaving" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away

"You can't me and Caroline are linked if you don't help us Caroline won't even get to see her first maternity dress"

"Wait what" Caroline said frightened

I looked at sophie with hatred

"Look if you want marcel dead I'll do it myself" Elijah said

"No we have a plan and we do it our way "

"Fine I'll do it but when this is all over you'll be dead before you can use your precious magic "I said threateningly

"Good we'll talk about this tomorrow"

I was going to take Caroline and leave when I was stopped

"Your not taking her if you have her you can break our promise "

She didn't even touch us when Elijah grabbed her

"She goes with us I don't trust you and your lucky we are even helping you so she's coming with us do we have a problem "

"Fine take her"

I nodded to Elijah as a thank you which he returned

"Came now kol Niklaus and Caroline need to talk" Elijah said

I walked away with Caroline and we found ourselves in town

"So it's really true" I said quietly

"Yeah" she said fiddling with her hands

"When did you find out"

"Yesterday morning I finally decided to find out with the morning sickness"

"I thought you said it stopped" I said surprised

"I didn't want you to worry"

"And you came all this way to tell me"

"Yeah you have every right to know but if you don't want I-"

I suddenly interrupted her by kissing her

We both leaned in to deepen the kiss and we stood there for about a minuet kissing until we broke apart

"So your happy" she smiled

"Happy? I'm ecstatic love I couldn't be happier "I said hugging her and spinning her around

She laughed

"I'm so glad "

"Thank you Caroline" I said sincerely

"For what?"

"For giving me this chance I never thought I'd have children"

"No thank you klaus this was all because of you" she said tearing up

"It takes two to tango love it wasn't all me "I smirked while wiping her tears away

She hit my arm playfully

"oh shut up" she smiled

I hugged her again and kissed her lightly

"I love you klaus "

"I love you too love "I said as I put her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek

"And we can't forget about you "I said as I kneeled down in front of her and touched her stomach

"I love you so so much even though your not even born yet stay strong in there I will always protect you" I said kissing Caroline's stomach

She wiped a tear

"that was adorable"

"Why thank you love now why don't we go home you need to rest my child needs sleep" I said smiling at the thought of my child

"I can really use some sleep I couldn't sleep on that piece of stone" she joked

"C'mon than love on to bed"

After we drove for five minutes we got home and changed than snuggled up in bed

Caroline fell asleep but I laid awake feeling her belly while smiling

_I will always protect you I thought smiling_

**chapter 9 please review I was eating Cheerios while writing I think they help sorry for not updating :P**

**-Klaroline is life**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**thanks for the reviews**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus PO

I woke up to Caroline's angelic face sleeping soundly

I smiled

I moved her hair behind her ear then started placing light kisses on her neck And Her eyes fluttered open

"Good morning" she said tiredly

"Good morning love "I smirked

"That was a nice way to wake up"

"Well love I couldn't help it you just looked so beautiful"

She giggled

"Why thank you "she said

Then her eyes widened and she dashed to the bathroom and I started to here gagging noises

I quickly went to the bathroom and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back

After she was finished she brushed her teeth

"Thank you "

"No problem love it's my fault anyway I thought it was me at first" I said embarrassed

"Hey it's our fault it takes two to tango remember" she said wrapping her arms around me

"Right I almost forgot" I said than kneeled down

"Good morning my beautiful angel I love you" I said then kissed her belly

Caroline smiled widely at me

"What love?"

"You are just so adorable I want to squeeze you like a teddy bear"

"So I've been told"i said then kissed her

We than went back into the covers while Caroline laid on my chest

"What do you think it's going to be "Caroline asked

"You mean the gender "

"Yeah"

"Umm I honestly don't know either way I'd love them but I'd like a boy" I said truthfully

"A boy huh I think it's a girl"

"Hmm well since we don't know what it is we can't just say "it" it sounds weird "

"That's true how about a nickname" she said grinning

"A nickname sounds reasonable"

"Well I can't think of any"

"how about this it's about the size of a peanut why not peanut"

"Awww you are so cute I love peanut "

"Why do you keep saying I'm cute "

"Just the things you say about the baby it's adorable ok"

"Ok then peanut it is "I stated

"So are we going to be living here "she asked

"Yup well until I get my kingdom back we'll be living in my mansion"

"How do you plan to get your kingdom"

"Well love I'm going to play nice with marcel than I'll sweep it right from under him"

"Why not just kill him that would be easier"

I looking at her shockingly

"Woe love never thought I'd hear you say something like that" I teased

"Look I just think I'd be easier and we can start our lives together "

"We already have "

"I know but you know what I'm going to help you bring him down "she stated proudly

"Oh no your not this is dangerous Caroline you would be jeopardizing another person don't forget peanut could get hurt to "

"I know but it's not like I'd be driving stakes into vampires and pulling out hearts just you know act friendly to him than bam you take him down"

"Look caroli- "I didn't get to finish when kol suddenly burst in

"Brilliant! It's perfect Nik she'll be charming as ever and we can lower his guard down" he said enthusiastically

"See kol agrees I got this I'm a master at acting "

"Look I don't know you can get hurt and if you do I will never forgive my self "

"Niklaus I think it's a good idea Caroline will have three originals protecting her she'll be fine" Elijah said suddenly in the room

"What are you doing in here" I said annoyed

"I couldn't help but hear the conversation" he said smiling

"Well I still don't think it's a good idea"

"Look Niklaus she will be fine the sooner we get our kingdom the better I promise I will never let any one harm her or my niece or nephew "he said seriously

I paused for a moment in thought

"Fine I trust you Elijah you can help us Caroline" I said smirking

She squealed

"Yay! Thank you Elijah "she said jumping and hugging him

"Perfect because it looks like we have an invitation for a ball" kol said holding up an invitation

"Why didn't you tell me earlier kol"I said angrily

"I wanted Caroline to come duh" he said winking at Caroline

She laughed

"This is going to be fun" she squealed

"Well than lets make a plan I have a feeling this isn't just a ball "

"Lets get to it than" I said getting out of bed

"I need a dress" Caroline said

"Of course love I'll take you shopping after we're done"

"Great I'm so excited" she said and went down stairs

I smiled at her happiness and went to join her

When I got down I found her in the kitchen eating a chocolate covered bacon

"Umm sweetheart what are you eating" I asked

"Chocolate bacon it's weird but it's good and it's a craving so do don't Judge me ok "she said annoyed

"No one is judging here sweetheart just asking so you ready to go to the store "

"Yeah hold on "she said and quickly got ready with her vampire speed as I did the same

"Ready "she yelled

"Great lets go"

Driving in the car

"So klaus are we going to tell marcel about peanut "she asked

"No he can plan things and get you killed"

"I understand that but I'll start showing and he'll know" she pointed out

"That's true we probably have to make a new plan "

"How about we tell him and say we're going to name it after him then he'll think we're really good friends"

"I am not naming peanut after him" I said angrily

"No I said just pretend I mean it's unique but I don't think it's a name for me"

"Ouch I picked that name" I teased

"It's good but not the right name "she said panicking

I laughed

"I'm only joking love I agree with you "

"Oh shut up klaus"

We arrived at the shop

"Wow look at all the beautiful dresses" she in awe

"And you can pick what ever one you want "I whispered in her ear

She squealed

"this is going to be fun"

"Go ahead love try them on let's have a little fashion show "I said sitting in the group of chairs in front of the dressing rooms

"Ok sounds great" she said grabbing numerous dresses

I waited for 5 minuets until she came out with a beautiful pale purple dress that went to her knees and had sleeves

"You look gorgeous love spin for me" I smiled

She laughed and twirled

"I don't think I like this one"

"Well we have all day"

We were there for an hour looking at red blue green or any color dresses

Caroline just went into the dressing room when I felt someone watching me

I quickly flashed to the man realizing it was one of Marcel's men

"What are you doing following me tell marcel about this when you see Him tell him we're going to have a chat" I said while holding the collar of his shirt

"Klaus" I heard a sweet angel say behind me

"Yes love" I said still looking at the man

"Let him go he's just following orders "

"I'm just having a chat love"

She came over and took my hand off of him

'I'm sorry about this we don't like being followed so I suggest you leave before I kill you instead of him ok" she said smiling sweetly and poking his chest

"Yes I'm sorry "he said and left quickly

I stood there shocked then came back to reality

I chuckled than started clapping

"Bravo love magnificent "I said smirking

"Oh shut up my momma bear instinct just came on as kol likes to call it "

I laughed

"I found the dress "she squealed and spun around

She looked stunning beyond belief I didn't notice with the commotion though

She was wearing a pale green dress that went to her feet and fit her frame perfectly and it was strapless so you could see her soft delicate shoulders

"Wow love I'm lost for words gorgeous,stunning,beautiful all that describes you "I said with awe

"Thank you" she said blushing

"Well lets buy it and head out" I said smiling at her

"Ok I'll be right back "she said before going into the dressing room

After she came back we paid for the dress and headed home

_Now I'm defiantly excited for tonight I thought smiling to myself_

**ok chapter 10 sorry for not updating please review**

**-Klaroline is life**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

I was just finishing putting my hair into a bun like tge one i wore to the mikealson ball when I heard someone speak

"Well Aren't you looking ravishing"kol smirked

"You Don't look bad yourself" I said as I looked him over and smiled

He was wearing a black tux and his hair was combed to the side

"Why thank you love I've been doing squats"

I laughed

"Your such a dork"

He grasped his heart as he acted hurt

"But really love you look stunning"

"Thank you "

"Well I'm going to put my dress on" I said as I walked into the bathroom

"Sure I'll wait here" he said before sitting on the bed

I went into the bathroom and put my dress on and came back out a couple minutes later

"Ok so how does it look" I asked

"Great sweetheart now lets go we're on a schedule"he said while tapping his watch

"Sheesh fine"i said before I followed him downstairs

Klaus POV

I was drinking a glass of scotch when I looked up and saw Caroline coming down the stairs

She looked stunning the dress we picked out fit her curves perfectly and you couldn't even see the little bump she had grew the past month

I extended my hand to her help her down

"Wow love you look absolutely gorgeous,sexy,beautiful"I said in awe

She blushed

"Thank you,you look really handsome too"

"Why thank you love it's a curse" I smirked

She chuckled and nudged my arm playfully

"Oh shut up"

"Well should we get going" I asked as I looked at Elijah who had just walked in

"Indeed brother i believe its time to go"Elijah said

We walked to the car and I opened the car door for Caroline

"Why thank you "she teased

"It's my honor " I said playing along

I then flashed to the drivers seat and turned on the car and drive off

"So everyone knows the plan correct"I asked

Everyone nodded

"Caroline remember stay close to me or any of my brothers do you understand"I said sternly

"Yes klaus I'll stay close you can count on that"she said

"Perfect kol no funny business I might need you"

"Yes dear brother but I will have a bit of fun if you don't mind though"he smirked

I sighed

"Elijah I need you on guard at all times I don't want Caroline in danger"

"Yes brother I will protect her with my life"

"Put on your best smiles we arrived at our "best friends" house" I said sarcastically

I parked tge car and flashed to Caroline's side and helped her out the car

She hooked her arm in mine and we went in

_Show time_

Caroline's POV

As We walked into the party I looked at the room with awe there were lights hanging around and music was playing it looked really nice

We were walking around when a light skinned man walked over to us

"Klaus my man how've you been "he said giving klaus a bro hug

"I've been doing splended marcel the city is fantastic" he said through his teeth

_So this is marcel he's_ _pretty handsome but there is_ _something off about him I thought_

"Well what do you expect it is my town"marcel said

Klaus clenched his fists at that

"And who is this lovely lady that you haven't introduced me to" he said smiling at me

"Oh how rude of me this is the lovely Caroline my girlfriend "klaus said smirkingly

"hello beautifu"l he said before kissing my hand

" hello nice to meet you "I said giving him a fake smile

I could feel klaus tense next to me so I squeezed his hand in reassurance and he quickly calmed down

"Yes it's nice to meet you too so klaus how did you end up with Caroline as far as i'm concerned you don't have girlfriends"he asked curiously

"I've been trying to woo her for awhile then i finally got her to fall for me and one thing led to another now me and Caroline are having a child" He said smiling at me

Marcel looked taken back but quickly spoke

"That's not possible your both vampires"

"True but I'm part wolf so she became my mate so she can now bear my children"

"I don't believe you it's not possible"

"Why don't you just listen real closely"

Marcel then looked at me and his eyes went to my belly I could tell marcel could hear the small thumping of peanuts heart as his eyes widened

"Is this some scheme your plotting against me klaus"he said angrily

"Actually marcel before you interrupted I was going to say we were actually going to name it after you if it's a boy klaus has told me such great things about you so back off "I snapped

He was shocked again but smiled mischievously

"I apologize for my rudeness this is such terrific news to hear we should be celebrating congrats" he said while smiling

"Thank you" I said politely

"Please enjoy the party I have matters to attend to if you'll excuse me "he said before walking into the crowd

"Geez that guy was a nightmare" I said irritated

"I agree nice acting love "klaus smirked

"I know I'm just a genius like that "I teased

We started laughing and talking when a blonde girl came over

"Klaus" the blonde said

"Camille how are you "klaus asked

"Great so who's this "she said looking at me like I shouldn't be there

"This Camille is my girlfriend Caroline Forbes" he said smiling at me

"Hi nice to meet you "I said giving her a smile

"Yeah sure umm I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

"Well she just came to me and confessed her love to me after my many attempts to woo her"

"I actually came over to ask you to dance "

I saw the want and desire she had as she looked at him

_ oh no she won't_ _that's my man I thought angrily_

"Actually he was going to dance with me maybe the next song though "I said

She then glared at me and I glared right back

"Yes I'm dancing with Caroline If you'll excuse us nice talking to you "he said taking me away

"Who does she think she is your mine and only mine ugh bitches heads be rolling if she comes near you" I said angrily

I looked at him and found him grinning like an idiot

"Oh wipe that smirk away" I said punching his arm playfully

"Bravo love you got jealous over me mama bear instinct I like when your feisty"

"Shut up how about we dance"

"Sure love shall we "he said taking my Hand

I laughed

"We shall"

We danced in each others arms to a beautiful song until it was over

"I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" I said

"Ok sweetheart be carful"

"Sure thing" I said before walking away

I went to the bathroom and when I got out someone grabbed me from behind

"What are you and klaus planning"the man said pushing me up against the wall

"Don't touch me!"

He was going to slap me and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came

As I opened my eyes I saw Elijah holding the man and kol ripping out his heart then kol whipped his hands

"Never touch Caroline Are you ok you should have been carful" he said and hugged me

"I'm fine trust me"

Elijah came over to me and hugged me

"Are you positive your fine is the baby"he asked worriedly

"Yes I'm pretty sure it's ok thank you guys really "I said sincerely

"No problem your our sister now and that's our niece or nephew no one will ever dare to touch you "Elijah said

"Now lets go find klaus" kol said

"I agree lets go"Elijah said

I hooked my arms into there's and looked for klaus

When we found klaus Elijah whispered into his ear obviously told him what happened

Klaus's eyes widened with anger

No one had time to react klaus grabbed marcel and took him to a room and started choking him

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER" he yelled

"I was just trying to find out what was going on with you I didn't know he'd try to hurt her honestly" he said

"Klaus let him go" I said

He looked at me then at marcel

"If I ever catch you hurting her or even look at her I will rip out every organ one by one and torture you until you beg for death got me MATE!"

"Yes sorry it won't happen again"

Klaus let him go and led me to the car

Klaus Opened the door for me and i got in the car ride was silent the rest of the way

We got home and I went up to our room and klaus followed

I changed into pajamas and undid my hair from its bun and cuddled in bed

Klaus than came and laid next to me

Klaus POV

I looked at her for a moment then spoke

"Are you ok sweetheart "I asked worriedly

"I'm fine I promise "

"You should have been more carful I should have gone with you"

"Hey don't blame this on you it's stupid Marcel's fault ok" she said cupping my cheek

"I'm just worried about you now more than ever with peanut "

"I know I shouldn't have been so careless"

"It's fine love how's peanut" I said smiling

She smiled

"Peanut is great"

I touched her belly and I could feel the little bulge that's grown

"peanuts actually growing its so fascinating"

"I know it makes it so real you know" she said putting her hand over mine

"I agree I can't wait to meet peanut "

"I'm so excited I want to buy cute little baby clothes" she squealed

"Maybe we can some time this week now come on go to bed you need your rest "

"Ok goodnight "she said as she cuddled into me

"Goodnight love "

"And goodnight peanut" I said kissing her belly

_I really can't wait to meet you I thought smiling_

**ok so chapter 11 sorry for not updating please review tell me what you think **

**-Klaroline is life**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the originals or the vampire** **diaries**

Caroline POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sunlight shining in me eyes

I looked over to find klaus sleeping soundly like a child with no worries

I smiled

I always liked the thought that I am one of the few that get to see this side if him

I was staring at him and admiring him when here we go again morning sickness

I dashed to the bathroom and spilled my guts into the toilet

Then I felt comforting hands rubbing my back and holding my hair back

"Thanks" I said as i flushed the toilet

He nodded and gave me an apologetic smile

I brushed my teeth and turned around to find him grinning

"What are you smirking at "I asked weirdly

"Just the thought of you carrying my child the usual "

I smiled at him

"Well me to ,I mean I always wanted kids but I lost that and now I get that chance I'm still young but I'm ok because I have you and your family"

"There was a point when I did want kids but I haven't thought about it for ages but now I'm excited"

"Me too can you please make me pancakes and maybe an omelet "i said as i gave him my best puppy dog eyes

"Of course sweetheart lets head down "he said than kissed me while hugging me

"Ok let's head down my papa bear"

"papa bear?"he questioned

"Im mama bear so there for your papa bear"I stated proudly

He chuckled

"ok care bear "he smirked

I laughed

"Aww your so cute "I said poking his dimples and going down stairs

"I'm not cute love I'm a hybrid alpha

male "he said puffing out his chest behind me

"You are but I say your cute as the alpha female "

"Whatever floats your boat love your my queen "

"Damn straight I am no one comes near you "

He laughed while getting the ingredients

"So love what do you want on your omelette "he asked

"Ham and cheese"I simply said

"And on the pancakes "

"Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry and whipped cream"

He raised an eyebrow

"What I'm starving ok eating for two just to point out "I said annoyingly

"Oh no love I was just thinking your not really the type for omelette and pancakes"he said quickly

"Mhm I'm just craving them so cook my king cook!"I said in a deep voice

He chuckled

"Very well darling I'll get started "he smiled

We chatted while he cooked and he finally finished

He set the plate down in front of me and I felt like I died again and went to heaven and I dug into my food without a care in the world

"So what are we doing today "I asked

"Well what do you want to do "

"I don't know maybe see the city and go shopping everything is tight it's annoying "

"Sounds like a plan so hows my cooking love "he smirked

"It's delicious you have a gift "I said and offered him a piece

He ate it right off my fork And I laughed

"What?"

"You looked cute "

"I don't look cute I look sexy "he said seductively

"Ok "I said while rolling my eyes

"It's true love admit it "

"Fine I'll give you that I'm going to get ready and we can head out ok "

"Sure love I'll get ready too "

Klaus POV

I went up stairs to hear the shower running and I smirked to myself

I undressed and went into the bathroom And got into the shower and hugged Caroline from behind

She jumped and screamed

"Oh my god you scared me what are you doing!"

"Oh you know taking a shower with my girlfriend"

"You know I know something else we can do "she said seductively

"Oh?I think I know what your talking about and I like the idea "

"Great "she said and crashed into my lips

I deepened the kiss and started roaming her body and picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist and I squeezed her butt

She moaned with pleasure

We then made love in the shower

"What brought on the sudden urge "I asked breathlessly

"I think it's the baby I've been feeling really attracted to you lately I just want to attack you every minuet "

"Well I can give that affect "I said smirkingly

"Oh shut up and help me get clean "

"My pleasure love "I said as I grabbed the scrubber and soap

I was washing her whole body head to toe and When I got to her stomach I rubbed her belly with soap and washed it with water and placed a kiss on it

"My turn "she said

"Go ahead love "

She washed all of my body and we got out together,After we changed we headed out

"So where to first love" I asked

"Umm how about the mall?"

"Great"

We finally made it to the mall and entered a store

"Now get whatever you want love it's all on me "I said

"Klaus I can't do that" she said worriedly

"No I insist please?"

"Fine "she said defeated

I smiled

_It took forever how long can a girl shop don't get me wrong she looked stunning but how is she not tired I thought_

"I think that's all we're good lets go "she said

_"Finally..." I thought_

We paid for the items then left

"So do you want to go to the baby store "she asked

"We still have a long time until the baby arrives love "

"Yeah but just to look around you know "

"Ok fine lets go "

"Yay! "she cheered

At the store

"Aww klaus look at all the cute clothes their so small" she squealed

"Sure "

"Come on are you telling me this isnt cute "she said holding up mini pink boots

They did look cute but I'm not going to admit that I thought

"Ya sure there fine "

"Come on let's go to the clothes "

"Ok "

"Omg look at this I'm going to die its adorable "she squealed holding up a little dark blue peacoat with black leggings and little black uggs

I looked at it and smiled

"Are you getting it love "

"Yeah just incase it's a girl she would be adorable "

"Well than we have to find one thing if its a boy than"

"Ok let's explore" she said proudly

I chuckled

We were looking at all the clothes but nothing looked as good until I found a navy blue sweater vest with a white dress shirt under and khaki pants and little dress shoes

"Caroline how about this "I said as I held up the outfit

She squealed

"It's so cute we're getting this one "she stated happily

"Ok than lets go pay"

We got to the cash register

"Hello there I would like to buy these "Caroline said as she set them down

"Ok than let me see "the cashier said

The lady looked up at me and I could tell she was checking me out

"Excuse me can you just scan the clothes instead of eye fucking my boyfriend "Caroline said angrily

I started grinning like an idiot

"Here you go ma'm "the lady said harshly

"Oh I'll give you something" Caroline mumbled than went to jump on the girl But I caught her before she could and I held her back

"Calm down love we're fine" I whispered in her ear

"Thank you "I said as i grabbed the bag

"But carful with the attitude love I would watch what you say to my girlfriend I'm not in the mood" I said to the cashier

I wrapped my arm around Caroline's waist and we started walking away

I caught Caroline looking back and sticking her tongue out

I smirked at her protectiveness

"Can you believe that girl the nerves !"Caroline said annoyed

"Yes love by the way outstanding" I said while clapping

"Mama bear instinct just kicked in I mean your mine and only mine got that "she said stated looking at me with fire in her eyes

"Of course love you are carrying my child I will always love you "I said as i kissed her

"I love you too "

we got to the car and I helped Caroline in

"Now lets go home and show kol our findings "I said

"Oh my god he's going to die I can tell already they are so cute I wish they were a person so I can hug them "

I laughed

"Once we find out the gender we can buy more things "

"But I don't know if I want to I kind of want it to be a surprise"

"What ever you say love we can buy mutual things than"

_Actually I want to know if I call my child my princess or my warrior I thought_

"Then it's settled we won't find out "she said as I parked the car

"Alright "I said than flashed to her side and helped her out

"You know I'm not crippled I can get out myself "

"But I want to your carrying my child I want to be sure your ok "

"But don't act like I'm so fragile "

"Fine but I'm still helping you deal"

"Deal "

When we walked in kol was suddenly right in our faces

"What did you get "he said excitedly

"a boy and girl outfit" Caroline said as she held them both up

"Aww their so cute did you pick them it's perfect" kol said

"I picked the girl and klaus picked the boys "

"Wow klaus you have good taste"

"Yeah he does we are keeping the gender a secret I want it to be a surprise "

"What I wanted to know" kol wined

"Well to bad mate "I said patting his shoulder

"Oh I'll find out" kol said

_"So will I "I thought_

Just than a knock was heard

I opened the door and there stood Rebeckah looking sassy as ever

"Hello brother miss me "she said smirkingly

_This just got more complicated I thought_

**Sorry for not updating been busy tell me what you think**

**-Klaroline is life **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus POV

"Bekah what are you doing here" I asked shocked

"I heard your having trouble with marcel Elijah told me so I came to help "

"Klaus who's at the door"Caroline said as she walked in

"CAROLINE!" Rebekah screamed

"REBEKAH!"Caroline screamed as she ran for a hug

"I haven't seen you for awhile how are you"Rebekah asked

"I'm doing great but I need to tell you something important you might want to sit down "

Caroline then led her to the living room and sat down

" what's wrong "Rebekah asked worriedly

Caroline took a deep breath and spoke

"I'm pregnant with klaus's baby"Caroline said

Rebekah looked completely shocked and totally lost for words but she quickly recovered and spoke

"What how is this possible we can't procreate"

"Well sister what the witches say is basically Caroline is my mate and so she can carry my child dead or not"

"Oh my god Caroline congrats honestly "Rebekah said as she hugged her

"Congratulations to you too Nik"she said as she than gave me a hug

"Don't screw this up "Rebekah whispered in my ear

"I know"I whispered back

"Well this changes everything now since there's a baby we need to do everything we can to protect Caroline "Rebekah stated

"Yes we covered that really bekah thank you for coming I appreciate the help "

"No problem right we're family remember always and forever"

All of a sudden we heard loud feet coming down the stairs and into the living room

"Oh no the Trollop is here"kol said

"Shut up you bitch "Rebekah snapped

" Tell me sister Where's your little football player or the ripper huh oh yeah you can't get a boyfriend "

" Shut up You man whore"

"ENOUGH" i yelled irritated

"Kol stop being an arse and leave our dear sister alone"

"I'm just saying the truth people talk I'm the town gossip of course"

"What did I say just be quiet"

"Back to important matters we need to keep Caroline safe" I said

"Look I'm happy you guys want to keep me safe but can we talk about this when Elijah comes home" Caroline asked

"Great idea this calls for girls night "Rebekah said happily

"Oh thank god I've been here with dudes for two weeks"

"Great want to come with me to get girl stuff at the store" Rebekah asked Caroline

"Sure I need some stuff anyways "

"She can still shop!"I thought stunned

Caroline's POV

In the car

"So how are you "I asked Rebekah

"I've been fine you know traveling"

"With who"

"Matt he was not what i expected "

"What do you mean"

"You know what lets just talk about this during girls night" she said as she parked the car and got out

"Ok that's fine"

"So what's first on the list" she asked

"Brownies and chocolate frosting"

We grabbed them off the shelf and kept walking

"Next"

"Grape soda"

She grabbed it off the shelf and put it in the basket

"I'm just going to read the rest Ice cream,nail polish,curlers,chick flick ,magazine of hot guys"

"Great now lets get the rest"

After we paid we went home

At the house

"So girls what did you get" klaus asked curiously

"Girl stuff we're having girls night so no boys allowed "I said

"By all means as long as I get you before bed "

"Oh I'll be there "I said seductively

"Eww get a room I don't need to see that" Rebekah said

"So am I invited" kol asked

"Nope no boys allowed you bitch "Rebekah said angrily

"Look who's talking Trollop!"

"Ok just shut up you two sorry kol only us we'll have a girls night some other night" I said irritated

"Fine just because I like Caroline" kol said glaring at Rebekah

"Great lets go bake the brownies "Rebekah said as she clapped happily

We Walked into the kitchen and Rebekah got the ingredients and we started cooking

"So how was summer" I said putting the brownies in the oven

"It wasn't how I thought it would go actually "she said sadly

"Hm how "

"Well Matt wouldn't do anything with me he would just stay in the hotel and he'd never talk "

"That doesn't sound like Matt"

"Well that's what happened it was a bloody waste of my time "she said angrily

"You know just forget about it ok today is girls night we're having fun "

"Your right boy talk later"

Just than the brownies finished with a "ding" of the timer

"Mmm they smell delicious" I said before taking them out

"Thank god for brownies" Rebekah said

I put frosting on them than I put them on the plate

Just than a whooshing sound was heard and the brownies were gone

"Kol or klaus you better give them back you arse "Rebekah yelled

I looked down where the brownies once were and Suddenly I felt PIST beyond belief

"KOL OR KLAUS BRING THEM BACK BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS! "

"Alright love I just wanted one "klaus said holding his hands up in surrender

"Give them back klaus "I said with one hand on my hip

Here sweetheart I was only playing"he said as he handed them to me

"Don't play with a hungry pregnant women she will kill you over and over again "I said through my teeth

"Oh I never will"

"Now go to your room" I ordered

"Love you can't tell me what to do" he said smirkingly

"Three"I counted

"What "he asked confused

"Two"

His eyes widened in realization

"one "I finally said and he was gone

"That's what I thought don't talk back "

I than heard clapping behind me

"Oh my god your a goddess I've never seen that before" Rebekah said laughing

"Ok let's go to my room "Rebekah said

"ok"I said before grabbing the stuff and going upstairs

We watched the notebook,ate brownies,did our nails and hair,and looked at hot guys before our talk got serious

"So your pregnant "Rebekah stated

"that's about right"

"Can I tell you something"Rebekah asked nervously

"Yeah sure anything "

"You know I'm actually really jealous of you"

"Really!"I asked dumbfounded

"Yeah I never got that chance and to have your own child that's just wonderful I always wanted children"she said with tears brimming in her eyes

As soon as I saw her tears I wrapped her in a tight hug

"It's ok I'm sorry you never got that chance just let it out "I said patting her back and I held her as she cried

After about ten minutes She pulled away and wiped her tears

"Thank you Caroline you're the sister I never had "she said sincerely

"Your my sister too are you going to be ok "I asked worriedly

"Yes I'm fine now thank you again"

"Well ok I'm gonna go to bed so goodnight"

"Goodnight Caroline"

I smiled at her before going to my room

I walked in and crawled into bed snuggled into the covers

I looked over and saw klaus awake so I gave him a little smile but He didn't do or say anything

"Look I'm sorry about today I was hungry and moody so If yo-"I didn't finish because Klaus kissed me

"So your not mad"I said after we pulled away

"Of course not i mean I was a little but I can understand" he smiled

"Great now I don't feel guilty "

That made him laugh

"Goodnight klaus "I said and pecked his lips

"Goodnight love and you too peanut "he said and rubbed my belly

I smiled to myself as I looked at him

"I can't wait to see him with our child" I thought

**Tell me what you think sorry for not updating **

**-Klaroline is life**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:I do not own the originals or the vampire diaries**

Caroline's POV

My eyes fluttered open to the brown wooden ceiling so I looked over and klaus was awake and his eyes were locked on me

"Creepy much "I yawned

"I just like to watch you sleep, you look so beautiful and peaceful "

"Well thank you,you do to "I said before pecking his lips

"By the way good morning love" he smiled

"Good morning "

"So how was your girls night I didn't get a chance to ask "

"It was fun finally we have another girl "

"I thought kol was the other girl" he joked

I laughed

"No but in the end we were talking and I felt bad for Rebekah" I said sincerely

"Whys that love"

"Well the most important job to a women is to have children and the one thing men can't do and I lost all hope when I became a vampire but now I get the chance and Rebekah doesn't "

"Maybe it's just not meant to be but in my opinion I think she would be a wonderful mother "

"I do to she is just great and it makes me sad "I said as my eyes started to water

"Hey it's ok you wouldn't be able to do anything but at least you care Caroline "

"I know but I've been thinking about godparents and I want her as the god mother"

He smiled brightly

"I think that's a wonderful idea "

"Great now how about godfather "I asked

"If its ok with you love I think Elijah would make a wonderful godfather"

"Perfect I think he's a great choice I mean I love kol but I don't think he'll be good at raising a child no offense"

"No love don't apologize I was think the same thing "he chuckled and I joined in

"I can imagine him trying to hit on a girl with a baby strapped to his body at a bar "I said bursting out laughing

"Now that's a sight to see"

"Come on time to get up I need to make breakfast "I said patting his belly

"Oh no no no your going to sit and I'll make breakfast"

"Oh no no no sweetheart YOUR going to sit down and I'll cook" I said with a British accent as I mocked him

"Sweetheart I want to care for you I don't want you to work when your carrying my child"

"Look klaus you don't let me do anything I'll be fine it's just breakfast "

He looked at me like he was not quite convinced

"Fine love make breakfast but be careful "he said worriedly

"It's not like I'm killing a deer jeez"

He chuckled

"Sorry I'm just to protective I guess you can call it papa bear instinct "

"Oh my god that's perfect" I said joyfully

At that moment i started to feel sick so of course next thing I knew I was dashing to the bathroom spilling my guts into the toilet

"God I hate morning sickness"I said to klaus who was already holding my hair back

This became a routine lately first I run to the bathroom,klaus holds my hair and comforts me than I feel gross and wash my mouth

"Thank you klaus"

"No problem love "

"I don't know how you can stand me I'm so gross with all this gross throw up"

"I like when you throw up... Sorry that came out wrong its like a reminder every morning your the women who's carrying my child and its a good feeling"he smiled

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my suffering "I said sarcastically

He chuckled

"Lets go down stairs "he said as he held out his arm

"Sure "I said before grabbing his arm

In the kitchen

"So here is the menu eggs,French toast,and sausage"I stated proudly

"Great love I'll wait here till your done"

I got the ingredients and started working

The sizzling of the food made my mouth water

As I did the final touches to the food I looked at klaus and his jaw dropped

"Hey it's not such a surprise I can cook ok so stop looking at me like that"

"Sorry love it just looks magnificent "

"Well thank you here's your plate" I said as I handed him a plate

He dug into it like he hadn't eaten in weeks

"It's just eggs and sausage and French toast calm down "

"Sorry it's just you really are a great cook cooked to perfection "he said smirkingly

"Ok you're a weirdo it's not that special it isn't a five star meal or anything "

"I agree" I heard behind me

I turned around and there on the counter eating food was kol

"Oh shut up kol" I said hitting his leg

"I'm just playing darling its good really "

"What ever REBEKAH COME AND EAT "I yelled

Then Rebekah walked in looking tired

"Vampire hearing don't have to yell "Rebekah said while scratching her head

"Sorry just an old habit here eats some food "I said handing her a plate

"Thank you it looks good "

"Thank you"

"So klaus I've been thinking I want an appointment for an ultrasound" I asked nervously

At that Rebekah purked up in interest

"Why "he asked

"I want to see the baby "I said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"Yeah Nik come on I want to see it too "Rebekah whined

"Fine but me and my siblings are coming just in case "he said

"Well no duh your coming and ok fine they are coming I just want to see her "

"Excuse me 'her' kol asked

"Yes 'her"

"You mean him"

"No because its going to be a girl mothers intuition remember"

"Dammit mothers intuition "kol mumbled

"Still it's a boy so deal with it"

"We'll see kol and I'll win that bet"

"Oh it's on,plus we won't even be able to find out yet so ha"

"So what I'll find out when it's born"

"Fine "

"Great so when will we make the appointment" I asked klaus

"I can try tomorrow"

"Great gives me a day off than,I'm going to watch tv while eating potato chips anyone can join me I will be watching glee and the walking dead good bye "I said before going to the covered and grabbing the chips

"I'm in "kol and Rebekah said

"Me too I guess but I don't know what their about" klaus said

"Ok so glee is about this glee club of singers who go through dramatic things and while that happens they practice for competitions"I said

"Yeah how do you not know" kol said

Rebekah nodded in agreement

"Sorry and what about this walking dead "klaus asked

"Oh my god are you serious it's like the best show ever" I said shockingly

"I don't really watch tv "

"Gosh you weirdo it's about this group of survivors in the zombie apocalypse who are trying to survive my favorite character is daryl if Daryl dies we riot "I said proudly

"Wo wo wo wo"Rebekah and kol yelled

"So I'm guessing you guys like him too"

"Duh he's the best character "they both said

"Well what are we watching first"

"Walking dead I need to catch up "kol said

"Ok than its settled walking dead "I said going to Netflix

Klaus POV

_After the first five episodes I didn't get why the heck they would like him I thought_

"Why do you like him he's a jerk he almost killed that guy "I asked

"You just have to keep watching duh "Caroline said

"Fine"

We got all the way to the middle of season two

"I get it because he went looking for the girl right"

"Not just that he gave carol the Cherokee rose "Caroline said with tears

"Are you ok love it's just a show "I asked sincerely

"Yeah it's just sad and cute he's all tough but inside he's loving"

"Huh tough on the outside and loving on the inside I wonder who that reminds me of "I thought

"Come on don't cry it makes me feel worthless "I said

"Sorry"

"It's fine love"

"Well I'm leaving" kol said as he got up

"Yeah me too I'm all caught up and I need a bath" Rebekah said

"Did they leave because of me "Caroline asked sadly

"No love they're just busy is all "

She sighed

"Well I'm exhausted "

"Here love I'll take you upstairs "I said as i picked her up

I took her upstairs and laid her on the bed

"I'm going to make the appointment just fall asleep love"

"I don't like sleeping without you next to me"

"Just lay down I'll be back in a sec and I'll sleep with you ok"

"Ok just don't be long "

"I'll be right back "I said pecking her lips than started dialing the number

"Hi this is New Orleans clinic how may I help you "the lady said

"Oh hi um I'd like to make an appointment for an ultrasound "

"Ok what's the patients name "

"Caroline,Caroline Mikaelson "

"And how far along is she"

"A month and a half"

"And your the father right"

"Yes"

"Your name "

"Niklaus Mikaelson "

"And what date and time do you want"

"I would like an appointment for tomorrow and maybe around three"

"Umm I have an opening for 4 o'clock is that fine "

"Perfect thank you "

"Ok bye "

"Bye" I said and hung up

I crawled into bed and looked at Caroline she was still awake but was barley able to keep her eyes open

"So the appointment is at four ok sweetheart" I

"Yay I can't wait to see peanut" she said tiredly

"Me too you should sleep you need rest and so does peanut so go to sleep "

"Goodnight papa bear" she yawned

I smiled

"Goodnight mama bear"i said before pecking her lips

"I'm really excited to see you peanut"

**Please review I tried not to use I said to much thank you for the reviews**

**-klaroline is life**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

Klaus POV

I woke up to a jumping movement shaking the bed

I looked over and Caroline was at the toilet in seconds spilling her guts in the toilet

I flashed over to her and held her hair back

"There there love" I said as I tried comforting her

I was watching her as she washed her mouth when suddenly she started squealing very loudly might I add

"AHHHH TODAY WE GET TO SEE PEANUT !"she squealed

"Calm down love I'm excited too remember sleeping originals"

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me

"Why thank you love"

"Your welcome papa bear"

I smiled

"AHHHHH TODAY'S THE DAY" we heard someone squealing behind us

Of course it was idiotic kol

He ran over and gave Caroline a bear hug than came over to me and did the same

"This is going to be legendary I can see it now the first ever vampire born baby in the world and we get to see it "he explained excitedly

"I know I'm so excited I could die... Again "Caroline said

"OMG CAROLINE" Rebekah said running in and hugging her

"Jesus where do you guys come from and stop yelling your hurting my ears" I said very annoyed

"Sorry dear brother we're all so excited" kol said

"What ever just stop yelling"

"So what time is the appointment again "Rebekah asked

"4:00 so be ready"

"But it's only 12:00 there's still four hours left its to far away can't you make it sooner" kol whined

"No I need to go see the witches and your going to be coming with me till Elijah gets back got it"

"Yes sir mr bossy pants"

"Shut up kol and Rebekah stay with Caroline at all times till we get back I trust you with her ok and if anything happens to her so help me I will dagger you"

"Again with the dagger threats Caroline do you see how he treats us"kol said hurtfully

"Klaus no dagger threats we'll be fine "Caroline said

"Fine no dagger threats just a snap of the neck that's better" I said smirkingly

"Whatever best I could do better than the dagger I guess" Caroline said

"And yes Nik I will stay with Caroline and guard her trust me I love her too" Rebekah said sincerely

"Perfect now get ready kol we're leaving in an hour"

"I'll be done in ten minuets"

"Great well I'm taking a shower "

"Perfect I'll join you" Caroline said

"Oh I would love that"

"Eww get a room I was just scarred for your information" kol said

"We are in our room so you two leave"

"Gladly"

"So love to the bathroom" I asked Caroline

"Yes I need a shower so no funny business it's just a shower"

"Love that isn't fair your going to be naked don't I get something"

"Yes you get to see me naked you can look but you can't touch" she said swaying her hips into the shower

"Your going to be the death of me" I said as I got into the shower

We both took turns washing each other than got dressed

"KOL HURRY UP" I yelled from downstairs

"Alright alright I'm right here calm down"

We walked to the car and left

In the car

"So what exactly is this meeting about anyway"kol asked

"I'm going to tell them to brake the link"

"Their not going to do that it's the only leverage they have"

"Well lets just say I have another witch that can help"

"And who is that I might ask"

"Bonnie Bennett she died but I'm going to tell these witches to bring her back and if they don't I'll kill them"

"Bonnie Bennett huh but will she come back"

"Yes to help me save Caroline she will"

"Bravo brother very nice plan"

"Sure whatever lets go" I said parking the car

"Whatever you say brother"

"SOPHIE "I yelled as I walked in

"Can you not yell I'm right here what do you want" she said

"I need you to do something for me"

"And what is that klaus"

"Your going to raise someone from the dead "

"I can't use magic and you know it I'm not getting killed"

"Trust me love if marcel comes near you I will rip his throat out lets not forget your linked to the mother of my child I would instantly kill him"

"Well there's another problem I need someone to sacrifice a life for a life"

"Just find a random person there's billions to choose from"

"Fine but I need you with me when I do the spell just incase marcel comes and who am I resurrecting anyways"

"Bonnie Bennett "

"A Bennett witch are you crazy she'd kill you "

"Actually love she happens to be Caroline's best friend so I think she's willing to help"

"If she's a witch you can use her against us why should I do it"

I smirked and flashed over and grabbed her by the throat

"Because sweetheart I don't think you have a choice I will kill every witch except you and you will be all alone and you'll never see your precious niece again you got it"

She was struggling for air but she had the strength to nod her head

"Perfect thank you for the cooperation "I said than let go

"I'll be back tommorow for the spell so be ready"

"Boo ya see you ladies later" kol smirked

In the car

"Oh I forgot to tell you Caroline wants some ice cream" kol said

"Fine lets just go to the convenient store "I said making a U turn

We walked in the store

"So what flavor do we get" kol asked

"Cookies and creme she wanted some the other day"

"Aww look at you listening to her "

"Shut up kol "

We paid and were walking out when someone grabbed us

I quickly grabbed my attacker and threw him on the ground as kol did the same

I took them to an alley and grabbed them by the throat

"Who are you" I hissed

"We were sent by marcel" one man stuttered

"What did he want"

"He wanted us to spy on you for information"

"How long have you two been watching us"

"Since you got in the store"

"Tell marcel if he wants to know something to come to me and tell him to stop following me or I'll kill him "

They nodded quickly and ran off

"Lets go kol"

"Roar wow brother did papa bear instinct come in "

"Shut up kol I'm already mad I don't need you pestering me"

At the house

I opened the door and was ambushed by a hug

"Yay! your back I missed you"Caroline said

I hugged her back

"I missed you too love" I said than pecked her lips

"Ok kol Rebekah Caroline all of you have to get ready we're leaving soon "

"But you just got here" Caroline whined

"I'm sorry love but we need to go to the appointment "

Caroline squealed

"Oh yeah never mind I'm fine with it"

"Now I'm hurt "

"Aww sorry papa bear" she said and kissed me

"It's ok love your mine forever and only mine "

"Always but for now I need to get ready I'll be back"

Before she left I teased her by smacking her butt and turned around like I didn't do anything

"Hey save it for the bedroom" she said seductively while swaying her hips up the stairs and teasing me back

I smirked

Yup she's all mine I thought smiling

20 minuets later

I was drinking a glass of scotch when I heard kol and Rebekah racing down the stairs pushing each other and Caroline behind them walking down

"Careful you idiots Caroline's right behind you "I said angrily

They immediately stopped

"Sorry Caroline" they said together

"It's ok guys nothing to apologies for"

She said sweetly

"SHOTGUN!" kol yelled

"What no that's not fair" Rebekah whined

"Yes it is I called it so ha have fun in the back "

"Both of you are like children Caroline's in front so stop your pestering "I said

"Fine "they said together

"Here you go love" I said opening Caroline's door

"Thank you "

I smiled at her and flashed to my side

In the car

"Put on some music" kol whined

"I got my iPod or the radio" Caroline said

"Put your iPod the radio never has anything good"

"Ok let's see what to put on "

"Here let me see" kol said

He was scrolling down when he yelled

"This is my song "he yelled

"What song is it "I asked

"Oh you'll know"

Just than the singing of Classic by MTKO burst through the speakers

"Ahhhh I love this song" Rebekah said

Just than Rebekah and kol and Caroline started singing

"I wanna do you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince" they sang together

"I honestly never heard this song" I said

"What oh my god get into the generation klaus" Rebekah said

Caroline laughed

"It's ok many people probably don't know it I didn't know until Bonnie showed me "Caroline said

"See you jerks leave me and my old ness alone" I said

I parked the car and flashed to Caroline's side and opened the door

" lets go! "kol said running inside

We walked insides and me and Caroline went to the front desk

"Hello what can I do for you" the lady said

"Hi um we have an appointment for Caroline Mikaelson" I said

"Great here just both of you fill these out" she said handing us clipboards

"Thank you" I said and we walked to where kol and Rebekah were

We sat down and started filling the papers out

"So Caroline Mikaelson huh" Caroline said raising her eyebrows

I cleared my throat

"Yes well you are carrying my child so I just thought you know" I stuttered

She laughed

"I was just joking I think that's really cute"

"Why thank you love"

"I have a question what are you putting for date of birth"

"Umm June 8th 1992"

"Oh ok than that's weird"

"I know I'm old "

"No it's just weird how you have to keep changing your date of birth"

"Well I can't say my real one it'll be suspicious"

Whatever I'm just excited she squealed

"Yup me too I never thought I'd be in a place like this"

"I know it's crazy"

Just than we heard someone call "Caroline Mikaelson"

" yay !that's me" Caroline said walking over

Me and my siblings followed

Caroline's POV

"Ok ma'm can you sit on the bed and I'll ask some questions"

"Ok" I said climbing onto the bed

"so when was your last menstration "she asked

_"Oh my god_ _this is so embarrassing everyone i_s _listening" I thought_

"Umm July fifth" I said quietly

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you can you say that again"

"July fifth" I said a little louder

I looked over and all three of them were smirking and kol was snickering

"This is your first child right the "doctor asked

"Yes"

"Any unusual behavior "

"Umm maybe cranky"

"Cravings"

"Regularly "I said smirking

"Any pain,headaches, cramping?"

"Yeah I've had a little cramping and headaches"

"That's normal your uterus is expanding so its natural to have cramping now any fatigue dizziness"

"Fatigue yes but no dizziness"

"Morning sickness?"

"Ugh every morning"

"ok now I'm going to need you to lay down and pull your shirt up"

"Um ok "I said nervously

You could tell there was a baby bump already forming

She squeezed some gel stuff on my stomach which was really cold and I made a noise as she squeezed it on

"Are you ok is something wrong "klaus said worriedly

"Yes calm down its just cold"

The lady than started moving the little Doppler around my belly

"Hold on I'm trying to find the baby " the lady said

I looked at the screen

"Oh here it is "the lady said pointing to the screen at a little speck on the screen

"Now you can't hear the heart beat until next month it's really faint since its just growing "

I gave klaus a knowing look What the doctor doesn't know is we already heard the heart beat

I looked at the screen looking at my baby OUR baby it was so small but I already loved it more than anything in the world besides klaus

I could feel tears forming in my eyes

I looked at klaus and he was staring at the screen with such love maybe there was also a tear forming

"We're just going to give you some privacy" kol said leaving with Rebekah right behind him

I looked at klaus and cupped his cheek and kissed him

"Thank you for giving me the best gift I could ever have" I whispered

"No Caroline thank you for being the mother of my child and the love of my life "

Someone cleared their throat

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but would you like copies" the lady asked

"Yes definitely can we have 8 copies"I asked

"Ok I'll be back with them in a little bit mean while you can clean off the gel "she said and left

"Why so many copies" klaus smiled

"Well one for me and you ,one for kol and Rebekah ,and to send to Elijah ,and for Stefan and my mom ,and one last one just incase I loose mine "

He laughed

"Ok love get ten thousand if you want"

I laughed

"So here are your copies your free to go oh and your due date is may 24th congratulations" the doctor said

"May 24th aww Thank you very much" I said

"Thank you "klaus said

We left to the car where kol and Rebekah we're waiting and drove off

In the car

"Oh right here I got these for you and the due date is may 24th" I said handing them the ultrasound photos

"Aww oh my god Caroline your so lucky this is so wonderful may 24th I can't wait" Rebekah said smiling

I smiled

"Yes yes definitely a boy just look at the structure" kol said

"Oh my god your so stupid" I said laughing

"Oh Caroline I was meaning to ask you if I can plan a baby shower for you "Rebekah asked hopefully

This actually shocked me so I looked over at klaus

"What do you think" I asked him

"Do you want one"

"I think it would be nice I can invite my mom and Stefan "

"Well than its settled love go ahead and get anything you want"

Rebekah squealed

I was actually really excited now

We parked the car

"Yay I'm going to get started thank you Nik and Caroline" Rebekah said than kissed both our cheeks and ran out the door inside

"Well have fun I'm going to the bar" kol said

"We just got here" I said

"Sorry love I just have a lot of energy"

And with that he was gone

"I'm going inside I'm exhausted" I whined

"Here love I'll carry you "klaus said flashing over and opening the door

I squealed as he picked me up

"Don't drop me ok"

"Never I would die before I drop you "

"Well ok bu-"I didn't finish because Klaus pretended to drop me and I screamed

He bursted out laughing

"KLAUS IM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"I'm just kidding love" he said and he flashed us up to our room

"So a baby shower" klaus said walking to the armchair

"Yeah I actually am excited it will be fun and Rebekah's planning it and we could announce she's the godmother"

"It sounds fun but who would we invite anyways"

"Stefan ,my mom,marcel,Elijah duh,and just other people"

"Hmm ok so we'll have to make a plan for marcel"

"Duh I'm not going to let him walk around like he owns the place this is our house" I said proudly

He laughed

"When is it going to be"

"I think in a couple months "

"Why?"

"Because I'm not even showing I need to show I'm pregnant it's science"

He chuckled

"Ok than love in a couple months it shall be"

I smiled

"I can't wait till I can feel peanut move its something I've always wanted to experience"

"Hmm I guess I'd probably feel weird it looks strange"

"Well it's supposed to I guess"

I than looked at the ultra sound picture

I stared at it with awe my baby our baby that is growing inside me I get to see it finally

I feel tears brimming in my eyes

"Caroline are you alright" klaus said coming over to me

"Yeah it's just that I'm so so so happy and excited thank you klaus"

"No thank you Caroline you and peanut keep me a good man and you've given me the best gift ever" he said and hugged me

I kissed him with all the desire and want I had

He pulled back

"Do you want to take this to the bed "he said seductively

I bit my lower lip

"Definitely "

He carried me to the bed and laid me down gently

He came down and kissed me our tongues danced together with such desire

We removed each others clothes and started exploring each others bodies

The rest of the night was filled with the lust of our love making

"I truly love you klaus "I whispered

**Tell me what you think tell me what you think the baby will be sorry for late update**

**-klaroline is life**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:I don't own the originals or the vampire diaries**

Klaus POV

I woke up to same routine Caroline dashing to the bathroom while I help her then her thanking me

"What are we doing today ?"Caroline asked me

"Actually love I have a meeting with the witches than marcel"

She pouted

"What I'm I supposed to do all day "

"Go out with Rebekah you can shop or go somewhere you'd like but I'm still showing you the city"

"Fine I just feel like we haven't done anything in a while"

I honestly felt bad we actually haven't done anything just us for a while but then I had an idea

"How about this love I take you out for dinner and a movie and maybe even a stroll around the city "

She squealed

"Yes that sounds perfect I'm so excited"

"Great I'll be back in about maybe two-three hours ok"

"Ok" she said and pecked my lips

"Oh by the way how's peanut"

"Peanut is doing great but I'm exhausted and my feet hurt "

"Hmm here sit down "I said motioning to the chair and She did as she was told Than I began rubbing her feet

"Oh my god your a goddess with those hands" Caroline said

"Why thank you love I used to rub Rebekah's feet when we'd hike the mountains"

"You are just so cute I love it"

"I'm not cute I'm sexy "

She laughed "You're stupid "

I smiled

"Well is that good I need to get ready I'm sorry sweetheart"

"Yeah thank you papa bear I love you "Caroline said while pecking my lips

"Your welcome mama bear"

She laughed

"I'm going to go eat "

"Ok I'm going to get ready can you tell kol to get ready"

"Sure thing"

I than went and grabbed my clothes and took a shower

I was drying my hair with a towel while coming down stairs and found kol on the couch watching tv

"Are you ready" I asked him

"Ready as I'll ever be dear brother"

"Come on then let's go "

We walked to the car and drove off

At the cemetery

"SOPHIE WHERE ARE YOU" i yelled

"I'm right here I'm ready for the spell" Sophie said said as she walked in with her fellow witches

"Fantastic lets get started than"

"Ok ladies form the circle"

Around the the room there was a star in the middle and a candle at every end of it

The witches started chanting the spell

"The item that is connected to Bonnie? "Sophie asked

I gave her the picture I found of Bonnie in Caroline's things

"Now we need the sacrifice "Sophie said

"Bring her in"

Just than a black haired girl walked in looking confused

They put her in the middle of the star and started chanting again

Sophie walked to the girl and put the knife to her throat

"Bonnie Bennett rise!"

And with that Sophie slit the girls throat and the girl fell to the ground lifeless

"It is done"

"Now what where is she" I asked confused

"We need to wait a moment the girls body will change to Bonnie's and she will be resurrected "

Just than the girls body was changing just as Sophie explained

We waited as the suspense grew

With a huge gasp for air Bonnie's eyes opened

"Where am I!"Bonnie asked horrified

"Well love your in New Orleans and the land of the living"

"What I'm not supposed to be here this is throwing off the balance you shouldn't have done that the spirits will be furious"

"Look Bonnie I brought you back because I need your help"

"And why would I help you after what you've done klaus"

"I didn't tell you yet I need your help to protect Caroline "

"What what's wrong with Caroline what did you do "she asked angrily

"Nothing well actually I kind of did but its a good thing I don't know how to tell you this but Caroline is carrying my child"

She stood shocked

"Oh my god how is this possible"

"I guess since we're mates now she can carry my children"

"And why does she need to be protected anyways"

"There's a man named marcel who is taking over the city and the witches linked one of them to Caroline and marcel wants to get rid of me"

"Excuse me so these witches are threatening my friend"Bonnie said angrily

"Yup that sums it up"

She turned to the witches

"How dare you ,you witches are a disgrace we keep the world in balance and you are here destroying that, threatening an innocent girl and her child ,despicable "

"Look Bennett we are willing to do anything to get our magic back so don't be telling us anything"Sophie challenged

Just than the witches all grabbed their heads in agony

"Please stop!" Sophie said in pain

Bonnie stopped

"The spirits informed me that they will be punishing you in the future for your choices"

"We'll take the punishment" Sophie said

"Well as much as I want this to keep going we need to leave ,after you Bonnie "I said

"I'm only going for Caroline not you"she snapped

"By all means that's why We wanted you to come back...among other things"kol said seductively

Bonnie scoffed at him but kol only smirked

I then led her to the car and we all got in

"So now we need to go to the church to meet marcel" I said

"Ugh I hate marcel I still have to get back at him for attacking Caroline" kol said in disgust

"What!he attacked Caroline"bonnie said worriedly

"Don't worry darling I killed the man before he could lay a hand on her"kol said proudly

"Lets just hope he didn't leave to kill the witches" I said

"And why would he kill them"

"Well since marcel believes he owns the city witches have to live in terror because if they do magic they get executed"

"How could he possibly know"

"Because of a certain little witch named davina"

"She's going against a fellow witch for a vampire "she asked shocked

"Yes many witches have died because of her "

We stopped in front of the church and walked in

"Marcel "I said as i walked over to him and gave him a bro hug and my best fake smile

"My man klaus you aren't still mad are you "marcel smiled

"No I'm totally over it but don't ever let it happen again"I said dangerously

Bonnie raised her eyebrows

I winked at her for reassurance

She nodded in return

"But just to tell you marcel I'm not over it so next time you tell a man of yours to attack my Caroline I will rip out your heart myself "kol smirked

"Good to know"

"Oh how rude of me this is my friend Bonnie Bennett "I said to marcel

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Bennett" marcel said while pecking her hand

"Caroline is my best friend ok so since you hurt her I really don't like you so just don't try to sweet talk me "Bonnie said

" Your a witch "he said suspiciously

"Yes I am is there a problem"

"Actually there is see we have rules here if you do magic ...immediate death sentence"

"Is that a threat I guess you don't understand who I am"

"And who are you"

"I'm a Bennett witch one of the most powerful witches in the world so don't even dare threaten me I will light you on fire and make sure you rot"

"Look I'll let you off with a warning because your klaus's friend but do magic I won't hesitate "

"Actually marcel you are not to lay a finger on her you hear me I will kill YOU personally "I said angrily

" marcel I'm not like the witches you have scared here I can use magic WHERE ever I want and WHEN ever I want so if you try to kill me remember I can kill you in an instant"

"You know what fine but keep it away from me and my guys"

"No promises "

He narrowed his eyes at Bonnie

"What is that? "Bonnie said said suddenly

"What? "I asked

"This feeling this dark magic is there a witch here"

"Actually yes love a young girl named davina"

"Let me see her"

"No I don't know you your not going near her"marcel said quickly

"I didn't ask I'm going this magic is way to dark it needs to stop"

Bonnie than went up stairs to davinas room

She opened the door and there stood davina painting

"Marcel the witches are doing magic" she said worriedly

"Don't worry I'll handle it "marcel said

"Actually mate your not going to touch them"

"This is my town and they broke the rules and they will feel the consequences"

I smirked than flashed over to him and grabbed his throat but Then davina did a spell and my head had a piercing pain like it was going to explode

Bonnie looked at davina and started chanting which cause Davina to wither on the floor in agony

Finally Bonnie stopped as davina screamed and begged

"What did you do to me "davina asked in agony

"I took away your magic you are misusing it to kill your fellow witches the spirits are furious with you and I need to give you the ultimate punishment you will get them back once you learn not to misuse it "

When davina heard this she burst out in tears and fell to the floor

"Witch you will regret that" marcel said angrily

"Oh am I If I die davina never gets her powers back so go ahead kill me "

He stood quietly glaring daggers at her

"That's what I thought c'mon klaus lets go I want to see Caroline "Bonnie said seriously

"Go ahead to the car I'll be there in a second go with her kol"

"Fine oh and by the way that's what you get when you mess with the mikealsons and my Caroline "kol said walking out with Bonnie right behind him

"Marcel you will not touch the witches I needed them for a quick locating spell they are not to be killed you hear me"

"What were you locating"

"Elijah, I need to know where he is he hasn't called and I'm a bit worried"I lied

He narrowed his eyes and smirked

"Well ok brother I'm fine with it I'll see you later"

"Perfect goodbye marcel "

And with that I left to the car

"This is weird being alive to feel and to talk to people but its throwing off the balance I should be dead"Bonnie said in amazement

"Hmm well it was a life for a life I needed your help anything to protect Caroline and my child"

She looked at me with curiosity

"All this just for her"

"Yes she is my life I truly do love her "

She looked like she was thinking intensely about what I said

Finally we arrived and I parked the car

"Here we go are you ready love" I asked

"I think so I'm kind of nervous"

I looked out my window and Kol was already running inside

"Well trust me she will be very happy to see you ever since she heard you died she hasn't been as happy I mean she is happy but there's something missing about her"

"I've actually been watching her but I never knew she was pregnant I've been watching Elena more often"

"Of course Elena she gets everything"

"Excuse me but she is my friend I would do anything for her"Bonnie defended

"But how many things have you really done for Caroline, no one bothered to ask if she wanted the cure no one ever helped her through her problems she was seeing me in secret and when she did she would cry about her problems that no one bothered to even tell her things"

"I never knew"she said quietly

"Well no one did because you never bothered to ask"

"I am the worst best friend ever"

"Don't put yourself down and get in there and make up for it "

"Ok thank you klaus I could tell you really love her"

"More than anything in the world"

"Well ok than can we go inside now"

"Actually you could have gone in a long time ago" I said smirking

"Maybe if I didn't stop talking"

"It's fine love lets just go inside" I said as I was getting out of the car

"Thank you klaus ... For letting me know"

"No problem"

We walked into the door with hesitance

"Caroline come here I have something to show you" I said a little loudly

Caroline came running in

"Yeah klaus"

I stepped out of the way to reveal Bonnie And Caroline stood shocked

"Hello Caroline" Bonnie said with tears brimming in her eyes

"Bonnie..." Caroline whispered with her own set of tears

She ran over to Bonnie and hugged her and they cried in each others arms when finally Caroline pulled back

Caroline's POV

"How are you here I thought you died Bonnie I missed you so much"

"Umm well klaus actually resurrected me with help of the witches so I could help protect you"

I looked at klaus with shock

"You really did that for me klaus"

He cleared his throat and spoke

"I would do anything for you love "

I wanted to hug him and kiss him forever

I ran to him and kissed him

"Thank you I love you so much this is amazing I don't know how I can repay you you're amazing"

"Just keep loving me and be with me forever"

"I promise"

I have him a big kiss and turned to Bonnie

I hugged her one more time with all the excitement

"Omg I need to show you to your room and you need clothes I'll let you borrow some pajamas but we'll go shopping tomorrow ok "

"Actually I don't have any money "

"That's not a problem it's on me buy what you like ,you to Caroline" klaus smiled

"See this is what makes me feel guilty" I said guiltily

"No I couldn't possibly"

"Trust me he won't let it go it's fine Bonnie "

"Fine but I'm not getting expensive things"

"Sure" I said sarcastically

"Shut up Caroline" Bonnie laughed

"Hey I'm just stating the truth"

"Well you girls have fun I'm going to go paint in my studio if you need me" klaus said

"Thank you again klaus I'll see you tonight ok so be awake" I said seductively

"Caroline there are children present "he said motioning to my stomach

I laughed

"Shut up "

I looked back at Bonnie and she had her eyebrows raised

"Sorry here let me show you to your room "

"That was weird but ok"

We walked up stairs to one of the guest rooms

"So here it is I'll get some pjs and we can have a little girl talk and watch a movie or something"

"Thank you Caroline "

I smiled

"I'll be right back "

I went to mine and klaus's room and went to my drawer and grabbed some purple pjs

I turned around and there klaus was standing just two feet away and I jumped he honestly scared me

"Jesus! klaus you scared me "I said while holding my chest

"Sorry love just came to see you"

"We can't do anything I need to give these to Bonnie "

He pouted

"I'm sorry but your gonna have to wait"I said sweetly

"Fine as long as I get you all to myself"

I smiled and went over to kiss him

"I'll be back later but I need to go"

"Ok love"

"Oh I should change to"

I went over and took out a pair of pjs

I shimmied out of my jeans and top and got dressed

I looked over at klaus and his jaw dropped

"You are going to be the death if me "he said exhaustedly

I laughed

"Bye "

"Bye sweetheart "

I went back to Bonnie's room and gave her,her clothes

I waited until she finished changing

"Ok so what are we doing first?"Bonnie asked

"We need to talk"I said hesitantly

Bonnie raised her eyebrow

"Ok"

"First I'm pregnant"

"I know klaus told me I'm really excited for you"

"Thank you umm and the mikealsons have become my family I love them to death"

"I could tell their so protective of you"

"Yeah kol is like my best friend slash brother I tell him everything he is hilarious and goofy Rebekah is so sweet and loving she's the sister I never had and I'm making her the godmother um Elijah he is my big protective brother he is amazing he's nice and caring and I love him for that he's the godfather and obviously klaus is the best thing in my life beside my child he cares so much for me and I love him to death"

"Wow they are your family I could tell"

"Yeah I would do anything for them"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Caroline just everything with Elena I was just so caught up in it"

"It's fine I mean Im over it I'm done with all of Elena's problems I'm focusing on my life not hers anymore"

"I could tell you've started a good life so far"

"So anyone besides us know about the baby"

"My mom I actually had to tell her over Skype I know bad way right but I couldn't go back but she was hesitant you know it's klaus but after I explained she accepted it and Stefan he was my best friend in mystic falls I obviously told him and he's happy for me he's coming for my baby shower"

"A baby shower that sounds fun"

"Yeah i think it will be fun I never thought I'd have one Rebekah is planning it"

"So where is Elijah anyways"

"Oh he's in Europe trying to find information about the baby"

"Oh cool"

"Here why don't we watch a movie "

"Ok sounds good"

We watched a walk to remember and than in left to my room

"Goodnight Bonnie "

"Goodnight Caroline "

I closed the door and went to my room

"Klaus are you awake "I whispered

"Yeah I'm just laying down"he said as he looked over at me

I went over to the bed and crawled in next to him

I looked at him and he looked at me with such love and I kissed him with all passion and desire I had

We removed all our clothes and got to exploring each others bodies

We spent the night making love and loving each other

"I love you klaus" I said as I started falling asleep

**Tell me what you think any predictions our gender predictions what did you think**

**-Klaroline is life**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews it really helps and I appreciate it I would like to say thank you to Hellzz-on-Earth you've been reviewing from the beginning your awesome i love reading your reviews they make me smile and Twinkers woo daryl Dixon right and mylove4klaus thank you for the reviews guys!**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

I woke up to find I was still naked wrapped up in the sheets

I ran to the bathroom and spilled my guts ...again

I walked into my room as I yawned but then I saw klaus sound asleep and completely out of it

_"Dang_ _klaus must have been_ _really tired "I thought _

I put on some pajamas and crawled back into bed

I tried to be as quiet and sneaky as I could but right when I looked at him his eyes were wide open and I jumped as I was startled

"Geez klaus you scared me" I said holding my chest

"Sorry love I just like looking at you "

"Well next time can you tell me your awake instead of being a creeper"

He chuckled

"I'll hold on to that"

"Oh hey klaus we never went on our date yesterday and its my fault" I pouted

"Not at all love you wanted to spend some time with your friend I'm ok with that we can go out tonight if you'd like"

I squealed with joy

"Yes please I need time with you"

"Well than its settled I'll make reservation and than we wait till than"

"Great I'll be down stairs "

"What I don't get a kiss honestly it's like you don't even love me" he said teasingly

I laughed and went over to him and pecked his lips

"There are you happy you baby"

"Actually I am "

I smiled at him and went down stairs to find kol in the kitchen

"Good morning kol "I said as I walked in

"Good morning darling I hear your going on a date"

"Yes im so excited I haven't really had any quality time with klaus we deserve it"

"Well have fun but not to much fun wouldn't want you pregnant ...again"

I laughed

"We'll try so when is Elijah coming back"

"Last I heard tomorrow "

"What really I haven't even had time to send the ultrasound pictures"

"Now you don't have to I guess"

"I'm excited to see Elijah and for him to go all the way to Europe for information it's really great of him"

"Honestly I don't think he'd find anything this is the first baby being born to vampires ever"

"True but maybe there will be at least something"

"Hmm maybe"

"So whatcha doing today"

"I don't know maybe go to the bar feed on locals or something"

I sighed

"Try not to kill anyone"

"No promises "

"Where's Rebekah "

"Out shopping won't be back for a while"

"Great than no one wont be so lonely if they have plans"

"Make sure you look hot gotta live up to your reputation as goddess "kol said and winked at me

"No duh can't have me looking ugly now right"

"I don't know your loosing your touch "he teased

"Oh no you didn't " I said as I went over to him and kicked his butt

"Ooo ouch darling that was the worst pain I've ever felt" he faked dramatically

"Oh shut up you bitch"

He laughed

"Have fun tonight but not to much fun remember "

And with that he flashed away and I sighed

_"Well_ _now I'm alone" I thought_

So I went upstairs to look for klaus

"Klaus "I called

"Yes sweetheart "

"Are you done with the reservations" I said as I walked in

"Yes do you want to leave now"

"Sure just let me get ready"

"Go ahead I need to get ready too"

I went and searched for something to wear

I ended up picking a loose red tank top with ruffles and black jeans with a leather jacket that went to my stomach and simple black heels

I went to the bathroom and started changing

Once I got to my jeans I yelled in realization as I discovered something new

"What happened what's going on "klaus said rushing in

I looked at him with sadness

"My jeans don't fit"

"What?" he asked in confusion

"My jeans I can't button them"

"That's all"

"Yes I just got these"

He smiled

"Sweetheart it's ok we'll buy new ones nothing to get sad about it just means peanuts growing right and healthy" He said as He hugged me and pecked my lips

I sighed

"Your right but it's just weird I got it two sizes bigger they should fit ,you know what,whatever I'll just wear black leggings"

"There you go and next time don't give me a heart attack"

I giggled

"Sorry I'm just a drama queen"

"But your my queen so get ready so I can show you our kingdom"

I smiled

"Ok I'll be done in maybe 30 minuets"

"Take as much time as you need"

And with that he left downstairs

I finished getting dressed and started curling my hair

When I was finished I started doing a black smoky eye shadow look on my eye lids and red lipstick and eye liner

After I was finished I went downstairs to meet klaus

"You look stunning definitely my queen with everlasting beauty "klaus said than kissed my hand

"You look quite handsome yourself"

Klaus was wearing a white shirt with an unbuttoned suite jacket with his usual black necklaces and black pants

"Thank you darling but I don't compare to you"

"Obviously" I said teasingly

He chuckled

"Shall we "he said while offering his arm

"We shall"I said then I grabbed his arm

We got into the car and drove off

Klaus's POV

In the car

"So what's on the agenda "Caroline asked me

"Well your just going to find out wont you"

She pouted

"Fine "

We stopped at a nice Italian restaurant

We walked in and got our table

"So what are you getting "Caroline asked

"Umm maybe the Italian herb chicken you"

"Um I don't know I'll just get the same that does look good"

"Great choice"

"It's good right"

"Yes I've had it when we last came here"

Just than the waitress came

"May I take your order"

"Can we have two plates of the Italian herb chicken" I said

"Anything for you sir" she said and winked at me

I could just feel the rage coming off of Caroline she shouldn't have any stress right now

"Thank you lady you can leave now "Caroline said harshly

She gave Caroline a glare which Caroline gave right back and the lady left

"The nerve of that lady can she not see we're on a date" Caroline said annoyed

"Yes love but you need to calm down its not healthy I promise she won't be a problem anymore "

"Your right but if she tries one more thing I am not afraid to attack"

I laughed

"What? "She asked confused

"It's just funny your a pregnant women threatening to attack someone"

She laughed too

"Oh my god your right that sounds weird when you say it like that"

"Oh I just remembered she didn't get our drink orders"

"Uhh I don't want to see her fugly face yet"

"It's ok I'll get a different waiter"

"Waiter"I called

Then a man came over who was done with another table

"Yes sir"

"Can I get your finest wine for myself"

"And you Caroline "

"Oh yeah right no alcohol um can I have some raspberry ice tea"

"Yes ma'm I'll be back with your drinks"

The waiter than went and carried out his task

"This is nice klaus just the two of us on a date "

"I agree we all need time away from kol" I said smirking

She laughed

"C'mon kol has been helpful and nice I will admit he can get annoying but he's still funny"

"That's true sometimes I don't even know If he has a brain "

We both started laughing

At that moment the rude waitress came with our food

"Here you go for you sir the Italian herb chicken" she said and placed my food In front of me

"And the other italian herb chicken for the lady "she said rather rudely and placed the food harshly in front of Caroline

But Caroline was quiet,expressionless it was rather strange and suspenseful and I didn't like this girls tone I wanted to literally kill her for offending Caroline

I was about to say something but Caroline beat me to it

"I'm sorry lady but last I checked I'm a customer with money and a rather sexy boyfriend and your a waitress so I would watch how you say or do things or I will call the manager and get you fired got it "Caroline angrily

The lady glared but left in rage

"Ughhhh I hate that girl she is ruining our night"

"It's ok love I'll have us assigned a new waiter and I promise you this night will be perfect I was about to rip the girls head off"

She smiled

"Hmm your right I would guess nothing more from you"

The rest of the dinner was spent talking and laughing and a nice dinner

"I have a surprise darling" I said as we walked in the park

"Oh and what is that" Caroline said teasingly

"Ooo actually you have to close your eyes"

"Oh do I "

"Yes or it won't be a surprise "

"Fine but no funny business"

"I promise"

She closed her eyes and I led her to her wonderful surprise

"Ok love open your eyes"I whispered in her ear

She opened her eyes and gasped

There in front of her was a carriage with a beautiful white horse being led by a driver in a top hat

"Oh my god I always wanted to ride in a carriage "she said in awe

"I knew you'd like it now lets hop in and I'll show you our city"

"That would be lovely "she said smiling happily

I helped her into the carriage and we rode off into the streets of New Orleans OUR city

As we passed landmarks I told her about the history and culture that came with them

She leaned on my shoulder staring at the beauty of New Orleans the night sky with lights flashing all around us and the buildings in the streets in a quiet but comforting silence

"This is really nice klaus it's so comforting and beautiful I wish I can stay in this moment forever "

I leaned my head on hers with my arm wrapped around her waist

"Hmm me too no worries and I'm here with the person I love most in the world"

She smiled

"You mean people "

I smiled

Yes the two people I love most" I said and placed my hand on her belly

"I love this we should do this more often it takes me away from my worries and eases my stress"

"Gladly if that's what you want I'd do anything for you I love you"

"I love you too klaus"

I leaned in and kissed her as i caressed her cheek

As we pulled apart we sat gazing into each others eyes

Caroline than hugged me

"Thank you for being there for me throughout everything I don't know what id do without you"

"Thank you for staying with me"I said quietly

"Hmm always"

"It's getting cold should we go home" I asked

"Yeah I'm starting to get chilly out here"

"Ok than driver take us to the Italian restaurant "

"Yes sir"

We got to the restaurant and retrieved our car and drove home

We parked the car and walked to the porch

"Thank you so much for tonight it was romantic and amazing "Caroline said lovingly

"No problem love I enjoyed it too"

I smiled at her and we walked inside

I placed my keys on the table and took mine and Caroline's jacket off

"Kol,Rebekah are you home!" I yelled

There was no answer

"I guess no ones home "Caroline said

"No there's someone here I hear them and Rebekah and kol and Bonnie are sleeping"

Just than there were footsteps coming from the study

"Well hello brother,Caroline "Elijah said and walking in

"Brother you're home I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow "I asked and giving him a hug

"I got an early flight I got here a while ago kol informed me you were on a date so i didn't call" Elijah said before turning to Caroline

"Hello Caroline how are you "

"I'm great get over here and give me a hug I missed you"

Elijah smiled and hugged her

"I see the babies growing well"

"Yeah I'm about a month and a half oh and that reminds me we went to the doctors and got ultra sound pictures and I have a copy for you let me get them"

"Oh that's fantastic go ahead"

Caroline squealed and went upstairs

"So did you find any information" I asked

"I did find something's but not really anything on the baby"

"What did you find "

"I should tell all of you together just so I don't have to repeat it we'll talk tomorrow "

"Ok any trouble in Europe "

"No not really just miner things nothing to worry about "

"Ok here it is "Caroline said coming down the stairs

She handed him the picture and he looked at it and smiled warmly

"A beautiful child indeed, you did a magnificent job both of you" he said a gave us another hug

"Thank you Elijah "Caroline said

I nodded in agreement

"Well I can see your tired c'mon now go to bed ,sleep I know I'm tired, we all missed you" she said

"Thank you Caroline goodnight and you to Niklaus "

Elijah went upstairs to bed and we followed next

We changed and went to bed

"_Thank you for coming back brother" I thought_

**—-**

**Tell me what you think yay Elijah's back you guys were probably confused sorry if you were didn't really ive information sorry for late update **

**-klaroline is life**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:I do not own the originals or the vampire diaries**

Klaus POV

I woke up and put on some sweats and a t-shirt and went downstairs to let Caroline sleep

I went into the kitchen and found Elijah drinking coffee and reading a newspaper and Rebekah and kol drinking a bag of blood at the table

"Good morning Niklaus did you sleep well "Elijah asked

"Good morning Elijah and yes I slept just magnificent "

"Great so can we talk about some of my findings in Europe "

"What about Caroline and Bonnie "

"What about me "Caroline said walking in

"Ok than just Bonnie I guess"

"I'll go wake her up "Caroline said and flashed upstairs

A couple minuets later Caroline and Bonnie came in

"Ok so we're all here now what did you find Elijah "I asked

" the baby will grow at a normal human pregnancy rate nine months,I also found out that the baby will inherit some pass traits throughout our family"

"Like what" Caroline asked curiously

"Do you remember Esther our mother I believe the baby will have the magic trait since it skipped our generation there is a high possibility it will be a witch or warlock"

"Hmm that's interesting maybe Bonnie can train peanut or maybe you can ask the spirits for information "Caroline asked Bonnie

"I can try but I'm not making any promises the spirits are furious I've been revived"

I cleared my throat

"Go on Elijah "

"Yes well I was looking into the witches theory of you being able to bare an offspring for being mates and it is true I looked through countless books and documents it is true they all say the same thing if your mates your the only ones you can have children with no matter what"

"And what does that mean for us "Caroline asked

"There will be...symptoms of being mates like telepathic socialization,talking to each other through the mind ,you with begin to have a new sent Caroline that shows you are already mated and no other male can pursue you ,both of you will get a mark on your bodies symbolizing your mates,you will also start feeling each others emotions and Niklaus as you are obviously the "alpha male" Caroline becomes the "alpha female" and that means Caroline's senses will whiten even more greatly like a wolf but you don't become a wolf"

"So I don't become a wolf but it seems like it since I'll have all the characteristic except changing at a full moon or at will"

"Precisely"

"Wow that's really weird but we haven't had any of these symptoms"

"Not yet they shall come slowly but you will have them"

"This is very helpful Elijah thank you for the trouble" I said

"Yeah thank you I'm really grateful "Caroline said sincerely

"Your welcome but I have one more thing Caroline if what I believe is true that your child does posses magic strange things may happen to you or around you so don't be alarmed and you may find you'll heal way faster vervain will not affect you in any way"

"What really dang peanuts already powerful and I'm not even showing yet"

"Well there you go Caroline it's a boy "kol said

"What how is it a boy"

"Because its so powerful duh"

"Girls can be just as powerful you know so swerve"Caroline said and snapped

"Wait what's peanut "Elijah asked

"Oh um me and klaus made up a nickname for our baby so we don't say "it" and we figured its the size of a peanut lets call it peanut"

"Isn't it adorable Elijah "Rebekah said

"Yes just quite adorable "Elijah said he said calmly

"Why thank you I'm just that great aren't I" Caroline said

"Oh for sure you are the mother of my child"

"Caroline you have to be carful if the witches or marcel find out about peanut they will try to harm you so everyone needs to keep this between us and only us"

"Ok thank you Elijah "

"Oh Bonnie we need to go shopping you need clothes and so do I so were going shopping"

"Not alone take Rebekah,Rebekah your going with Caroline protect her"

"Of course Nik why wouldn't I by the way credit card"Rebekah said holding out her hand

I sighed

"its in my wallet hold on"

I went and retrieved my wallet and handed her my card

"Thank you love you"

"C'mon Bonnie I'll give you some clothes "caroline said

"Ok"

All three girls went upstairs to get ready

I sighed

"Uh to many girls"

Elijah chuckled

"What are you doing today brother"

"Uh maybe just paint in my study"

"Hm well I'm going to a meeting with the witches"

"What for"

"Just to make sure the deal is still on and no harm will come to Caroline"

"Whatever have fun" I said and walked to my study

Caroline POV

"So how do you like it here so far" I asked Bonnie

"It's actually not that bad at some times it's awkward but it's pretty good "

"Great I'm glad you like it"

"Hey I'll be in the car until your ready ok" Rebekah said while peeking her head in

"K we'll be right there"

She nodded and left

"Uh why does she have to go I don't like her" Bonnie said in annoyance

That actually angered me a lot

"Look I'm sorry Bonnie but she is from now on my sister and part owner of this house so back off ok she's coming for mine and my child's safety and I want her to come so take it easy"

Bonnie stood shocked

"Look I'm sorry Bonnie but I'm just protective of them now so can we just forget this and have fun"

"No I'm sorry I just forgot who I should be thanking your right but it will take a while till I can really trust them but lets just go"

"Well I get that they have tried to kill us on more than one occasion but your right this is shopping time so lets go"

Bonnie nodded and we said goodbye and left

In the car

"So what store are we going to first" I asked Rebekah

"Where ever you want really we have the same taste so I think it will be fine"

"Yeah your right hmm how about maybe Blares "

"Sounds good we'll just go from there"

"Sounds like a plan"

At the mall

"Oh this looks cute "I said showing Rebekah and Bonnie a pink shirt

"That does look good if your not buying it i'll get it "Rebekah said mischievously

"Ugh uh sister this is all mine"

"I don't know I don't like taking klaus's money" Bonnie said hesitantly

"Trust me Bonnie its fine even if that makes me sound bad I still always feel guilty but he insists its ok"

"Yes my brother doesn't mind he has more money than he needs I shop all the time and he doesn't care get whatever you like um how about thinking it as a house warming gift or something"Rebekah said

"When you put it that way...just look at this top isn't it gorgeous "

We laughed

"Yeah it's just great" a voice said behind us

I turned around and I gasped in shock I thought I'd never see HER again

"Haley "I hissed

"Nice to see you to blondie how's it been "she said with a smirk

Rebekah stepped in front of me

"Look wolf whore don't go anywhere near Caroline or I'll rip your head from your neck "Rebekah said harshly

"Gladly but I have some business with klaus so I need to talk to him"

_"No way she is not going_ _anywhere near my_ _man!" I thought angrily _

"Look your not going near us or our home so go run off to your little doggy house you runt"

"You shouldn't have said that" she growled

I scoffed

"Oh I shouldn't have what are you going to do about it"

She lunged at me but before she could even touch me Rebekah grabbed her by her throat

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you" Rebekah warned

"There are wolves all over this store kill me they will kill Caroline"

Rebekah glared at her but let go harshly

"Now lets go have a little chat with klaus"

I growled at her

"You are not in any position to make orders hayley sure you have the wolves but I have an original and a Bennett witch who will kill for me now we say what goes"

She thought for a minuet

"Fine you lead but I won't hesitate to kill you blondie"

"Back at'cha"

I gathered Bonnie and Rebekah

"Should we take them" I asked Rebekah

"Yes I think we'll be fine we have a house full of originals and Elijah and klaus can handle it but they go In a different car"

"And kol"

She smirked

"Kol can handle the bitch"

I smirked

"Perfect"

I looked at hayley

"Fine we'll lead you but you have to go into a different car and follow us got it"

"Crystal clear"

I glared at her and grabbed our stuff and we went to the car

In the car

"What does this bitch want I hate her guts first Tyler than she goes to klaus UGHH I hate her can she just get her own boyfriend" I yelled

"Look calm down Caroline klaus loves you so much and hayley was nothing but uh uh..."Rebekah thought

"Booty call "Bonnie said

"Yeah a booty call she's a slut and she's nothing compared to you "

"I know but I just always think when Im with klaus that she was with him first and it sickens me I know I tell klaus it doesn't bother me but its always there haunting me you know and to make it worse she took Tyler from me too"

Rebekah sighed

"Oh I know what you mean and on more than one occasion but this is different Caroline sure she was with him but it was only once and your carrying his child he actually loves you I can see it in his eyes he truly does and guess what I have a secret"

"What "I asked curiously

"You already won "she smirked

I thought for a second but than I realized what Rebekah was trying to tell me

"You're right I have a loving boyfriend a family who loves me friends and a child on the way and what does she have, nothing"

"Exactly so you are a million times better than her so don't let her reign on your parade Caroline you're my best friend and sister I will always care about you"

I had tears in my eyes at her beautiful words

"Thank you Rebekah I love you" I said while wiping my tears

"I love you too now go in there and act like you own the place confident and put that bitch in her place"

"Your right and I'll have my best friends next to me kol will probably drop her before me"

We laughed

Bonnie gave a small hum

"That was really sweet Rebekah" she said

"Thank you"

At the Mikaelson residence

We parked the car and I walked out with both my friends behind me

I went to the door and bust it open

"KLAUS GET OVER HERE!"I yelled

Klaus came in a flash

"I'm right here no need to yell love what seems to be the problem"

"Klaus it looks like we have a pest problem"

"What are you talking about"

"Hayley and her wolf friends are outside and they want to talk to you"

He growled

He went outside with us right behind him

"What is the meaning of this why have you come "klaus said angrily

"Look klaus we came here to make a deal "hayley said

" you are no position you came to my home unannounced and tell ME WHAT TO DO!"

Hayley stepped back in fear

"Now now brother surely we can hear what they have to say "Elijah said while fixing his suit

"Yeah klaus I want to hear what the bitch wants to say "kol said

"Kol! "Elijah scowled

"What it's true just look at her"

Me and Rebekah laughed

Hayley glared at us

"Look my people are under a curse and we need your witches to undo it and your going to help us"

Klaus chuckled

"Says who ,you ,you're nothing to me"

"I could have all my wolves right now and attack so yes I do"

Klaus growled in anger

"Now wait just a minuet we are not going to talk here we're going inside only with you and no one else no harm will come to Caroline do you understand "Elijah said sternly

"Fine we'll go inside but I want Jackson with me I don't trust you guys"

"The feelings neutral darling "kol said going inside

We all went inside to the living room

Klaus stood leaning on the fire place Elijah stood right next to him while me Bonnie Rebekah and kol stood about six feet away from hayley and Jackson

"So what is this deal you propose "Elijah asked

"You help us get the witches to undo the curse and in return we won't tell marcel that your plotting against him and we won't help him take you and your family down "

I laughed at that statement

"Is there something funny blondie"

"Actually yes do you actually think marcel will let a bunch of WEREWOLVES near his VAMPIRE comrades and I'm pretty sure he already knows so hayley how does it feel to feel like an idiot"

She smirked

"And tell me Caroline how does it feel to know I've slept with both of your boyfriends "

I gasped

_"She_ _said it she actually said it thats it I'm_ _DONE! " I thought_

I went over to her and BAM I punched her right across the face and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her body onto the floor

I heard shuffling in the background which probably was Rebekah and bonnie holding Jackson back

"Look here you wereslut your nothing but a mutt on the streets your nothing don't ever disrespect me or my family in our home again cause you know what I can easily kill you right here and now but you know what I feel sorry for you because you have NOTHING !"I yelled

I was so angry I was about to punch her again but klaus held me back

"What!klaus let her go the little slut deserved it "kol smirked

Hayley got up while gasping for air

"Rebekah, let the man go "Elijah said

Rebekah winked at jacksonand her and bonnie came over to us

While she came over she gave me a high five, as did kol and Bonnie

After hayley recovered she started talking

"Fine If you help us I won't tell marcel about the white oak stake "she challenged

We all held our breathes

"And tell me why don't I just kill you and all your little wolves "klaus said

"Because I still have others who will go to marcel if you kill me when I don't come back they'll already be on their way"

"Damn it" I mumbled

"Me and my brother shall talk until than don't kill each other "Elijah said warned us

Klaus and Elijah went to the study while all of us stared just daring for them to try anything

"I don't know what klaus saw in her"kol whispered to me

I laughed

"He was probably to drunk to even see her face "I whispered back

He bursted out laughing

"By the way nice punch I'm impressed "

"Why thank you" I said as i bowed

"Really she is a bitch ugh and an ugly one to and what was that you called her"

"Wereslut"I laughed

He laughed again with tears in his eyes

"Brilliant that is going in the book a classic now oh my god that made my day "he said wiping a tear

Just than klaus and Elijah came in

"Fine we'll take the deal but we have some conditions"

"Like what" hayley asked

"First you are not to come anywhere near Caroline or my family do I make myself clear"

"Gladly"

"You shall not come unannounced and you are not to socialize with marcel at all and if you or any werewolves come anywhere near Caroline without permission I give all my siblings permission to rip your head off in that moment am I clear"

"Yes but I have one more thing"

"Oh and what is that"

"I'm staying here I need to make sure your not plotting against me"

"Heck no in a million years!" I yelled

"I agree I couldn't stand to look at that face all day "kol said

"And those clothes "Rebekah added

"Look I'm not talking to you so bud out"hayley snapped

"I actually agree for once she is nothing but a pest "klaus said

"ENOUGH!"Elijah said sternly

"We shall let you stay but you will be staying on the far side of the estate far from my family you shall only come for food and to speak with us other than that I shouldn't see you anywhere"

"Fine by me"

"What! Are you kidding me Elijah " I said shocked

"I'm sorry Caroline but this is for your own safety I promise you won't have to deal with her"

"Ugh oh my god look Elijah this doesn't mean I have to be nice to her "Rebekah said

"Yeah if she says something I will not hesitate to kill" kol added

"Guys it's ok I'm fine she'll be far away and it won't matter i trust elijah "I said

"And plus I can make a barrier in the hall leading to our rooms and anywhere else you need "Bonnie offered

"That would be splendid now can we rest easy"

"Fine me Rebekah and Caroline will be watching the walking dead and Bonnie too when she's done "kol said

I sighed

"Well we're going to change"

Me Rebekah kol and Bonnie went to change

Klaus POV

"Well than I'll show our guest to her room "I said smirking

"Don't do anything else Niklaus Im warning you "Elijah said

"We'll be fine Elijah I just want to have a little chat"

Elijah than led Jackson to the door

"Now shall we"I said to hayley

I led her to the room but before she could touch the door nob I pinned her to the wall

"Now you listen if you try anything,anything at all I will not hesitate to rip your heart out and if you EVER say anything to upset Caroline you will be wishing for death you were nothing to me nothing but a one night stand so i suggest you stay in your room and don't come near us am I clear"

She nodded in fear and I let go of her

"Good now enjoy your your stay "I said smirking And I left to join everyone else

When I got to the living room everyone except Elijah were on the couch watching tv

I went upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes and joined them

_"This is just getting more and more complicated everyday "I thought _

**Tell me what you think any name suggestions boy and girl nothing specific I'm not giving away the gender just yet guys sorry and any other gender guesses too**

**-klaroline is life**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:I don't own the vampire** **diaries** **or the originals**

Caroline POV

This past month and a half have been the worst days of my life

Ever since Haley started living here we haven't had any family time together If all of us want to go to dinner we can't because hayley is not trust worthy to be alone in the house

Also she still can't keep her stupid remarks to herself and it drives me crazy I hate her

But enough about her today marks the three month point I am officially three months pregnant and I couldn't be happier

The morning sickness is starting to subside so thank The Lord for that and everyone has been supportive and nice they are the best

I'm kind of disappointed because we can't go to other ultrasounds due to marcel I swear I hate him but I doesn't matter atleast I got to see peanut once

Today me Bonnie and Rebekah are going to talk about things for the baby shower Rebekah is still making it a secret but she gave me a say so we went to the baby shower store

At the baby shower place (sorry don't know what their called :)

"Oh my god Caroline look at this" Rebekah said holding up a giant teddy bear

I laughed

"That thing is the size of you I could use it as a chair"

"Good idea that would be adorable" she squealed

"I was just joking but If you want to you can do that it looks comfortable"

"Hey care who's even coming to the shower?" Bonnie asked

"Just us my mom Stefan and ugh Marcel and some friends of klaus or something"

Rebekah lightened up to the name of her ex-boyfriend

"Stefan's coming"Bonnie asked confused

"Yeah I told him he was excited for me and he wanted to see me so I invited him he was like my brother and best friend so of course he would come"

"Well that's nice have you asked Elena and everybody else"

"Yeah right Elena I would never tell her she is nothing but a bitch I mean really it's not all about her"

"What are you talking about"

"At prom I finally told her what everyone was thinking and she got mad and went to Damon who called me a bitch than klaus put him in his place"

"Oh my god what did he do"

"Pinned him to a wall threatened him and then threw him"

"Elena must be pist"

"Well I don't care what she thinks anymore "

"How could you say that Caroline she's our best friend "

"Because my life was being ruined because of her she attacked my MOTHER you were dead because you were trying to bring Jeremy back for HER and I'm not going to be part of that anymore I'm focusing on my life now"

"Still she's been through a lot these past years and I just wanted to help her"

"And like I haven't I was murdered my dad died and lets not forget what Damon did to me"

"He's changed for her"

I laughed heartlessly

"Oh and that makes it ok no one cared they forgot about it and didn't even help me through it after except Stefan he is the only one I miss"

"Wait I don't get it what did Damon do" Rebekah asked worriedly

"Nothing just forget it can we just go see the decorations and stuff "

I could tell Rebekah was worried but she just gave a we'll-talk-about-this-later look

"So what kind of cake do you want Caroline "Rebekah asked

"Chocolate definitely mmmm"

She wrote it down on her "planning clipboard" as she calls it

"Any food requests"

"Um maybe just like...I don't know something I don't care"

"Ooo thanks for the help" she said sarcastically

"Hey and no alcohol if I can't drink neither can they got it"

"Ok and any other requests"

"No im going to leave it all to you Beks I trust you"

She smiled

"You can count on me care bear I'll make this perfect"

"Great now can we go I'm tired"

"We just got here but fine we can go I'll just come back tomorrow"

"Ugh good I am starving by the way"

"That baby has quite an appetite "Bonnie said

"I know I feel like I eat every second but at least I have an excuse to eat a lot"

"Lucky" Rebekah mumbled

I laughed

In the car

"So where to" I asked

"We can't eat because the boys are cooking a meal for the three month point by the way congrats" Rebekah smiled

"Aww they are so cute ooo I wonder what it is ugh I'm going to die"

"Since kol is there expect it to be good you might not know this but he is a god in the kitchen"

"Stupid kol I'm going to die of starvation but where are we going"

"We are just going to check out the baby store so you can make a list of things you want"

"Sounds like fun fine I'll go"

"You didn't have a choice"

I laughed

"Your right"

At the baby store

"Oh my god look at this "Rebekah squealed holding up little overalls

"Aww that's so cute"

"What do you want from the store"

"Umm diapers, neutral, clothes,toys,wipes ,baby powder,baby soap,and anything else"

"We'll see any other things that might be useful"

"Great hey look at this "I said holding up a breast pump

"A breast pump?"Rebekah said

"I wonder how it feels don't you guys"

"Eww don't talk about it"

"I'm just curious aren't you guys c'mon "

"I mean I'm a little curios but that's just weird put it down "Bonnie said

"You know what fine but put it on the list it could come in handy"

"Riiight"

"I'm serious c'mon then put it on the list"

"Fine but you have a sick mind" Rebekah said shaking her head

I laughed

We spent the day laughing and goofing around in the store and left to eat a home cooked meal

At Mikaelson residence

"We're home !"Rebekah called out

Klaus came in while drying his hands with a towel

"Perfect timing ladies we just finished we just need to set up the table"

"No need we'll do it while you guys finish up "I said

"Thank you sweetheart" klaus said and pecked my lips

"Your welcome,c'mon ladies it won't set up itself" I stated proudly

We set up the table and the boys brought in the food

We all sat down while kol explained our food choices

"So we got a lasagna cooked by me and,cheddar mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables I also made" kol stated

"And I don't mean to brag but I made the salad "klaus said winking at me

I laughed

"And I put the biscuits in the oven" Elijah said

"You two are useless "Rebekah sighed

"I'm hurt sister after I tossed all of that salad you should be grateful"

Kol started passing out wine and when he came to me he teased me by pretending to put it in my glass

"Ugh uh none for you preggers"

I pouted

"Oh shush go drink some water"

"Fine this is why there is no alcohol at the baby shower "I said walking to the kitchen and sticking my tongue out at them

I went in the kitchen and grabbed some water but when I turned around there was hayley

I scoffed

"Ugh it's you"

"Nice to see you too are you enjoying yourself"

"Well I was until you came along"

"Bummer I'm having a great time"

"Oh and why is that"

"Because of your misery having to stay home and not do anything because I'm here"

"You are just sad no one likes you in this house so just go to your little corner and leave me alone"I snapped

"I would but I don't want to"

"Whatever stay in the kitchen but I'll be in the dinning room "I said as I began to leave

But right when I was leaving she grabbed my arm

"Where's Tyler" she said

"Aww did Tyler finally leave the wereslut poor baby"

"What did you say you bitch"

"I'm sorry but is there a problem here" kol said flashing over to us

Hayley looked at him in fear

"I suggest you let her go before I remove your head from your neck and tear out your heart"

She let go of me and stood there

"Now leave and If I ever see you touch her again even one little hair I won't hesitate even though what Elijah said do you hear me"

She nodded and left the room quickly

"That bitch I should have killed her ages ago"kol said angrily

"Thanks kol but lets go back before they get suspicious and don't tell Elijah I don't want to see anymore blood"

"You got it darling but are you ok"

"Yes I'm fine lets just go"

We walked into the dinning room and went to our seats and started eating but then i suddenly heard klaus talk

_"Kol is a god this_ _is amazing"_

I looked up and laughed

"Oh my god did I just hear you say that klaus "I said with a grin on my face

Everyone looked confused

"He didn't say anything" Rebekah said

"What are you talking about he just said kol is a god"

"How did you hear that" klaus said shocked

"What do you mean you said it "

"No I didn't I thought it but I didn't say it"

"Wait what" I said confusingly

"I think I can explain" Elijah said

We all looked at him

"It seems the symptoms have started you are telepathically speaking and listening to his thoughts"

"What no way that's so awesome" I said in awe

"Wait but I didn't hear anything from her" klaus said

"But I wasn't thinking anything so you couldn't have"

"Ok than think of something and see if I can hear it"

"Oh ok lets see"

I thought for a minuet than i found something

_"You look sexy today "I thought_ _in my mind_

He chuckled

"Why thank you love you do to"

I squealed

"You heard it"

"Yes that's quite amazing"

"What did you say" Bonnie asked

I blushed and cleared my throat

"Nothing important"

"Oh no not more flirting thats gross ugh "Rebekah said in a sarcastic disgust

"Wait wait we're all missing the point" kol pointed out

We all looked at him curiously

"Nik thinks I'm a god" kol said ecstatically

I laughed

"I just thought it because I felt bad for you "klaus said

"That's what they all say"

"Anyway lets get back to the real matter of tonight this marks the third month of your pregnancy Caroline congratulations to you and you too Niklaus so a toast to both you and peanut "Elijah said raising his glass

I grinned and raised my glass with the others

"Cheers darling" kol said

"Cheers!"everyone said

We laughed and ate the rest of the night and kol played his pranks on Rebekah by opening the salt shaker and her using it and spilling all the salt on her plate but than she ended up grabbing all the salt and putting it on his plate and him just laughing like an idiot

"You shouldn't be so mean to Rebekah" kol I said

"Well darling believe it or not Rebekah always did these kinds of things to me when we were kids so karma's a bitch"

_"He's lying "_klaus thought while looking at me smirking

I laughed

"Your such a liar kol and here I thought we were best friends" I said acting hurt

"Well you should know by now I am not trustworthy "

"Ain't that the truth"

"Mhm you know it girl" kol said and picked up his plate and went to the kitchen

I laughed

"Well I'm beat" Rebekah exclaimed

"I'm going to bed so goodnight Elijah and Nik , Caroline and my,Niece and Bonnie "she said and kissed mine Elijah's and klaus's cheeks and left

"By the way it's a boy! "kol yelled

"No it's not you arse!"Rebekah yelled back

I sighed

"I'll be leaving to my quarters goodnight everyone "Elijah said

"Yeah me too "Bonnie said And mumbled a "goodnight"

"Ooo I'll join you sweetheart" kol said walking behind her

"In your dreams"

"And then there were two" I said

Klaus smirked

"What do you want to do"

"Do you want to watch a movie love"

"Sure what kind"

"How about a romantic"

"Sounds good oh how about the notebook "

"Great"

We sat and watched the movie but half way through the movie I ended up falling asleep in klaus's arms with him wrapped around me with his head leaning on mine and there we slept in each others arms without a care in the world

_But what they didn't know there was danger lurking right under their noses_

**Sorry for late update tell me what you think just a short chapter any predictions**

**-Klaroline is life**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:I do not own the originals or the vampire diaries**

Caroline's POV

Today me and kol are going to the movies and watching about last night and I'm really excited we haven't had any time to just hangout and I need it I just have to much on my mind

But right when I was leaving klaus stopped me

"If anything happens or if you need me just call me I'll be there in one second ok sweetheart"

I smiled

"I'll be just fine I promise I'll call you if anything goes wrong ok so stop being a drama queen"

"How do you expect me not to be worried your carrying my child and I love you so much"

"I love you too"

He leaned in and kissed me

We stood there kissing when we heard a loud honking noise

HOOOONK!

"HURRY UP THE MOVIE ISN'T GOING TO WATCH ITSELF!"Kol yelled

I giggled

"bye"I said and gave him one last peck before I went to the car

In the car

"So how's my nephew" kol said cheekily

"SHE'S actually fine"

"Trust me its a boy I know these things I feel it in my gut"

"Watch it's going to be a girl and I'm going to enjoy a nice long foot massage"

"Oh yeah well when it's a boy I'm going to get a nice big sloppy kiss"

"In your dreams so get ready to put on an apron because I'm not going to waist your services"

"We'll see..."

We arrived at the movie theaters and got snacks then got our seats to watch about last night

The movie was actually funny and romantic it was really good

"I love Kevin hart" I stated as we walked out

"Yeah he's really funny I liked the movie it was good"

"I agree this was fun we should do this more often so what now"

"Do you want to go get some lunch love"

"Yeah I'm starving"

"Great I know this restur-"

Just than we felt a piercing pain in our heads we grabbed our heads in agony hoping it would stop we yelled through the pain but kol tried to come to me but he was in to much pain to move

Just than we were grabbed and a bag was put over my head shielding me from seeing anything

I struggled trying to get my mugger off of me but they were to strong I heard kol next to me struggling to get away but it sounded like it was no use

We were pushed into a vehicle and forced to sit down waiting as the car drove away and wondering where we were being taken to

Suddenly we stopped and the car jolted forward due to the harsh stop

"Where are we if you don't let us go I will kill you without hesitation "I growled through the bag

"You'll know soon little lady" an unknown man said with amusement in his voice

"Is that so mate because I think you won't because as soon as I untie myself I will rip out all your organs and shove them up your arse nice move and lacing my ropes with vervain"kol seethed

"I've been wanting to do this" the man mumbled

Just then I heard something hit something else and kols huff

"Stop just don't hurt him and leave us alone you asshole!"

"It's quite alright care bear he hits like a girl" kol said with amusement

"Is that so"the man said

Then I heard countless hits and a couple moans from kol but I knew kol was fine he was an original but he was still family so I couldn't take it

"STOP JUST STOP! leave him alone he's had enough you fricken sick bastard"

Just than the bag was ripped from my head

I looked up and saw one of Marcel's men who's name I believed to be Thierry

"You bastard wait until klaus hears about this you will be ripped to shreds and so will marcel!"I threatened

"That's just it marcel thinks we shouldn't attack just yet but I think otherwise"

"So what's your plan kill me or even find a way to kill kol than having to face three pist originals cause that's just facing death right in the eyes "

I laughed heartily

"I am just wondering are you an idiot because I seriously feel like your an idiot "I said with amusement

"Look I don't care if I die because I would find klaus's weak spot and just to cause him pain would make me happy to die because he took away the love of my life I will make him feel pain"

"And you would kill me a pregnant women your a monster you know that"

"If I have to yes I would "

"I would die before I'd let you touch one hair on Caroline's head mate "kol seethed

"Is that right why don't we see how much pain you'd go through for her "Thierry said walking over to him

Kol just glared at him daring him to touch him

And just like that Thierry plunged a wooden stake into kols stomach and Kol hissed in pain

Thierry pulled out the stake and shoved it back right when the wound was beginning to heal

Kol screamed in agony

"You see kol these stakes are laced with vervain so this is going to hurt like a bitch"

Then one by one Thierry shoved five stakes into kol one in his stomach,both of his legs and hands and then being pulled out over and over again

And all was heard was the terrifying screams of kols agonizing pain

"So how are you feeling now the almighty original kol "Thierry said in amusement

"I've felt worse is that all you got because this is NOTHING "kol laughed then spit blood in Thierry's face

"You shouldn't have done that "Thierry seethed

He than started punching kol left and right I couldn't handle this it was eating me inside I was sobbing at this point I couldn't just watch this anymore

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"I yelled

Kol looked at me with fear

"Excuse me little girl but I'm afraid your in no position to give orders"Thierry said walking over

I just glared at him like if looks could kill but He just chuckled

"You act so tough but your just a weak baby vampire nothing you do could help you two "

"If I wasn't tide down you could see how far I can shove my foot up your ass "

He laughed

"Well aren't you a feisty one"

"I'm more than feisty cause you know what I'm going to be a mother and I would do anything to protect my child it's something my family calls my mama bear instinct and I will kill"

"Than its to bad your tide down "

I didn't even know what happened he was so fast he managed to shove a vervain laced stake into my thigh

I screamed in pain

"CAROLINE!" kol screamed

Kol struggled to get out but it was no use Thierry covered the ropes with vervain and was making Kol weak

"Don't worry I'll try not to harm the baby" Thierry said

And with that he shoved another stake into my other thigh

But I didn't give him the satisfaction and tried really hard not to cry

Than another in the arm than the other arm I just couldn't take it anymore and neither could kol I prayed for a miracle

"Klaus please help us "I whispered as one single tear rolled down my cheek

Klaus POV

I was in my studio when all of a sudden I felt fear,pain and sadness and anger just going through me all at once

I knew something was terribly wrong so I went to find Elijah and inform him

"Brother something's wrong I have this feeling Caroline's in trouble and we need to find her get Rebekah and were going to search every-"

Elijah cut me off

"What are you talking about Niklaus what's going on"

"I just suddenly felt a wave of emotion I was sad than afraid than angry and I just felt pain going through me and I can't explain it I just know Caroline's in trouble and we have to find her" I said urgently

"It seems you are starting to feel each others emotions very well I'll get Rebekah and we'll get bonnie to do a locating spell"

"Fine "

I went to get Bonnie while Elijah got Rebekah

I knocked on the door and the door opened

"Um is there something you need "Bonnie asked awkwardly

"We need you for a locating spell Caroline and kol are in trouble"

"Oh my god hold on I'll get the candles"

We hurried downstairs to find Elijah and Rebekah

"Niklaus we're in the kitchen "Elijah called

We set up the map and lit the candles

"Ok I just need something of Caroline's" Bonnie asked

"Can you use my blood I'm her mate and she's carrying my child" I asked

"Yes Im positive that will work, hold out your hand"

I held out my hand and Bonnie slit the palm of my hand and I closed it over the map

Bonnie began to chant and slowly the blood began to move

We watched it with urgency, waiting for it to stop, it finally did and landed on the old lighthouse

"C'mon we're leaving "I said flashing to the car

Everyone came right after me and piled into the car

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HURRY UP CAROLINE AND KOL ARE IN TROUBLE!"Rebekah yelled at me

"As you wish sister" I said as I stomped the gas pedal and the car screeched as we left

In the car

I was going full speed I needed to get there before anything horrible happened

_"Please be alright Caroline" I thought_

Caroline's POV

I sat there covered in my own blood tired of doing this for an hour straight I couldn't take it I'm just scared for the baby I need to find away to get me and kol out

Thierry chuckled

"So has the mama bear instinct come in yet "Thierry said

" yes and you'll see it when I get out of here"

"About that your not getting out because I'm just going to kill you"

I laughed

"I've heard that one before why don't you tell it again "I said in amusement

Thierry's smiled faded

"Caroline don't!"kol yelled while struggling to get out

"Oh so you want to be funny well try being funny when I shove this in your stomach" Thierry said

I looked at him in fear an Kol screamed in rage

It happened so fast the stake coming at me like a bullet I closed my eyes waiting for it to come but ... It never came

I opened my eyes and saw klaus rip the stake from his hand and shove it into his stomach than cracked his neck

I was on the verge of tears when Rebekah came over to me and untied me then hugged me so hard I could die

She pulled back and looked at me with tears

"Are you ok "Rebekah asked

I nodded because I couldn't speak at all

I looked over to kol and Elijah was untying him too

Bonnie came over to me and hugged me

Bonnie moved out of the way and klaus just looked at me

He bent down and looked at the stakes in my body

"I'm sorry love but this is going to hurt" klaus said apologetically

And than he ripped out the stakes one by one and I cried out in agony on each one

I could tell Elijah was doing the same to kol as his cries were worse than mine

Finally after the last one klaus hugged me and kissed me

"I'm so sorry love I didn't come sooner" klaus said

"It's ok at least you came "

I looked at kol and he was hugging Elijah with maybe tears in his eyes

"C'mon love we're going home"

He picked me up bridal style and took me to the car

He put me in the passenger side and buckled me in

"I'll be right back love" he said and kissed my forehead and closed the door

I started feeling sleepy and fell asleep

Klaus POV

I walked into the lighthouse angrier than ever I look at kol covered in blood being held up by Elijah

"Elijah take kol to the car me and Rebekah will handle Thierry "

"As you wish brother"

Elijah left to the car with kol and Bonnie followed

"So what are we going to do with him "Rebekah asked

"We're going to take him home and put him in the underground dungeon and torture him for ever laying a hand and my family"

"Great idea I call first "

"Just help me tie him up"

We tied him up than took him to the car

After we loaded him up we got into the car

I looked back and found kol asleep and Rebekah putting her jacket on him

I than looked to my sweet Caroline sitting right next to me

She was fast asleep just like kol poor thing she must have gone through a lot

I moved one of her hairs out of her beautiful face and caressed her cheek

I than started the car and drove home

At the Mikaelson residence

I carried Caroline to our room while Rebekah took kol to his room

I laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket

I sat next to her just watching her sleep in silence

When I heard a little thumping noise coming from Caroline

I smiled the baby was alright

I put my hand on her belly and kissed it

"I will never let anyone touch you or your mother again"I whispered

I kissed her forehead and went to the dungeon

In the dungeon

I went in and found Thierry beautifully hung up on the wall

"Well Thierry it looks like you got yourself into a huge problem hm?"I asked

Thierry just glared at me

"Oh so you choose not to talk than how about screaming than "I said flashing over and shoving a stake into his stomach and He screamed

But all I did was smile

"Now tell me why would you in a million years touch my Caroline hm"

"Maybe because your an asshole who deserves pain and I would do anything to make that happen even to kill your precious Caroline and your demon spawn"

Anger flared inside of me

I flashed over to him and bit his neck

"Well I guess your going to die now mate"

Just than I heard rebekahs heels clicking down the stairs

"Oh bloody hell klaus I called first now heal him so I could tear out his throat"

"Not yet sister by all means torture him but I won't heal him till he's on the verge of death than I'll bite him again over and over again "

"Fine but don't touch him he's mine"

I held my hands up in surrender

"Have a go at it"

Rebekah flashed over to him and ripped out his what looked like his liver and he screamed

I was going to leave Rebekah to it until his voice stopped me

"It wasn't me marcel thought of the idea ok"

"I thought you said you did it to cause me pain"

"I did that's the only reason I agreed to do it "

I looked away

"Marcel you are DEAD!"I yelled

**So tell me what you think ooo klaus is pist please review and any name suggestions or gender guesses or even predictions thank you for liking my story happy Mother's Day to all the mothers including mine especially **

**-Klaroline is life**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

**Authors note WARNING**

**Just to tell you guys if the letters are written in italics that means they are thinking what they are saying** so if your confused hope you like it

Klaus's POV

Anger flared through me as I flashed into my car and the tires screeched as I drove off

In the car

_"I'm going to kill him for ever laying his hands on MY Caroline And MY little brother he is going to beg for mercy and death when I'm finished with him"_

I arrived at "Marcel's" house after about five minuets of speeding

In "Marcel's" house

"MARCEL! "I yelled with anger

But he didn't come and only one of his weak men came out

"Your not suppose to be here" the man seethed

I chuckled lightly

Than flashed over to him and pinned his neck to the wall

"WHERE IS MARCEL!"

But all he did was gasp for air

_"I've had enough"_

I plunged my hand into his chest ready to pull out his heart when a voice stopped me

"Wow wow wow calm down klaus let him go I'm right here lets talk but you have to let him go" marcel said anxiously

I looked at him from over my shoulder and smirked

And just like that without a care in the world I pulled out the mans heart the body just fell to the ground as i raised my arms one hand with a heart dripping blood and the other wide open ready for anything and and not giving a shit daring him to attack

And slowly I let the heart fall to the ground

Marcel seethed at me and flashed over to me trying to punch me but I was faster

I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back so the I was right behind him ready to break his arm if he tried anything

"Now tell me why would you ever dare to lay your hands on MY family and the love of MY life "I whispered vigorously into his ear

"I don't know what your talking about" marcel said struggling

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

I shoved my hand into his stomach and he screamed in pain

"What my brother is trying to ask is why would you dare kidnap kol and Caroline even after your little attempt last time so tell me why would you ever harm our family "Elijah said

"Leave Elijah I'm going to handle this and your not going to stop me from killing him" I growled

But Elijah just stared at me

"Niklaus as much as I want to be the one to rip out his throat for ever coming near our family but I would advise you to let him go and explain himself surely this will not handle the issue at hand"

I glared at him

"_Why does he always have to be right"_

I pulled out my hand from marcel and wiped my hands with a handkerchief Elijah handed me

"Now Marcellus why did you send your men after Caroline and kol "Elijah asked

"Looked I didn't send them I didn't even know they left "

"Don't play dumb with us this has your name written all over it are you aware one of your men by the name of Thierry kidnapped Caroline and kol and tortured not just kol but also Caroline so if your hiding something I will kill you "Elijah said calmly

Marcel shifted a little and looked at his shoes guiltily

"Look I sent Thierry only after kol I didn't know he took Caroline trust me I would never hurt her I would never hurt a child you would know better than anyone klaus "

Elijah looked at me with reassurance

I nodded to him indicating that I was ok

"You did not only kidnap our family but you also broke our agreement of peace and I am not one for being betrayed or disrespected however as I am trying to bring peace to our home and this town I will let you off with a warning but if I catch you near our family again I'll kill you personally do you understand"

Marcel nodded calmly

"Now shall we leave Niklaus "

"Yes but just one more thing"I said and sped over to marcel and pulled out his kidney and threw it on the ground

He groaned in pain

I smiled showing my dimples in satisfaction

"Now I'm ready"

Elijah scowled me but than ended up smiling himself

In the car

"You should have just let me kill him Elijah"I growled

"You would not do such a thing while we have an agreement with the witches and one is linked to Caroline we will not break the promise I will not let any harm come to Caroline or my niece or nephew"

"Always the noble one Elijah but this time would be a perfect time to break a promise but tell me how did you know I came to kill marcel"

"I knew you always act in anger so I went to the one place marcel could have been and plus I needed to bring you back you needed to be with Caroline when she wakes up she will need you and you need to be there"

I looked at my hands guiltily

"I didn't even think about Caroline when I left I was just so caught up in my anger towards marcel"

"Well be there now" Elijah said as we stopped in front of the house

I nodded to him and flashed to our bedroom

In the bedroom

I walked over to the bed and sat down and just looked at Caroline's sleeping form

She started stirring and and her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she looked at me

"How are you feeling love"

"ok but what happened "

"Well you and kol were tortured and before he could hurt peanut I shoved a stake into his stomach and snapped his neck then I took out the stakes in your body and took you to the car and then we got kol and put Thierry in the cellar"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears

"Klaus I was so scared and worried I just couldn't handle watching them hurt kol I had to make him stop but he just came after me it was so painful and I was scared for peanut I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come "she sobbed

I wiped her tears away and caressed her her cheeks and made her look at me

"Look at me Caroline I will never let anyone touch you ever again do you hear me I am so sorry that happened to you I was dying of worry I was going to kill Someone if I didn't find you I don't know how I could even live without you...I love you"

"I love you too klaus" she said with tears in her eyes

She hugged me and I held her as she cried

She pulled away and Sniffed

I wiped the remaining tears left on her beautiful face

"Now are you ok "

"Yes thank you klaus I love you I don't know what id do without you"

"No problem love I'll always be there for you always "

"Is it ok if I go talk to kol"

"Sure love I'll take you to his room"

"Alright lets g- ahh!"

Right when she was getting up I picked her up bridal style

"Klaus I can walk you don't have carry me"

"Nope not in a million years your weak and tired I'll take you it's no big deal sweetheart"

"Klaus no I'm fi-"

"To late"

By the time she started the sentence I flashed us to kols room

I knocked on the door and heard someone mumbled a little "come in"

I opened the door and found kol laying in the bed just staring at the left wall

"Kol Caroline wants to talk to you so I'm going to set her on the bed"

He just nodded

I moved over to the bed with Caroline still in my arms and set her on the bed

I went to leave but I looked back and gave Caroline a smile which she returned and I left the room to let them talk

Caroline's POV

We laid there in silence when I finally decided to talk

"Kol thank you for trying to protect me"

Kol looked at me

"Caroline I'm so sorry it's all my fault you got hurt I could have tried harder to get out of that chair I'm sorry he hurt you"

This just broke my heart

"You don't have to apologize kol it wasn't your fault it was Thierry's ok so don't beat yourself over it I'm perfectly fine I promise no one blames you for anything "

"No you don't get it I was getting him mad at me so he would leave you alone and hoping you didn't say anything but your stubborn and I wasn't surprised you said something but when he hurt you I was angry worried and just scared for you and peanut I would have died for the both of you"

I was crying at this point

"Thank you kol for being there for me...no the both of us your going to be a great uncle thank you for sacrificing yourself for me and going through all of that pain you are my best friend ever and now my brother I love you so much when I saw him just hurting you I couldn't take it that was my torture I just couldn't keep it up I'm sorry you got hurt because of me"

"I love you too Caroline "he said with tears in his eyes

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me

I hugged him right back and we just cried in each others arms

I pulled away and wiped my tears and I grinned at him

"Now I think this calls for a GIRLS NIGHT!"

He laughed

"Definitely darling I'm looking forward to it "

"Now to you want it to just be us or should we get Bonnie and Rebekah"

"What the hell why not the more the merrier"

I laughed

"REBEKAH GET BONNIE AND LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"AlREADY ON IT!"Rebekah said

Next thing we knew Rebekah and Bonnie came in with snacks and a movie

Well as you would expect our night was filled with laughing and talking and of course kol trying to flirt with Bonnie and her rejecting him and me getting pist when kol took my food but all in all the night was pretty fricken awesome

After our crazy night we all retired to our rooms and got into bed

In mine and klaus's room

I slipped into pjs and climbed into bed with klaus when suddenly I felt a certain someone's hands wrap around me

"Never worry me like that again"klaus whispered in a soft tone

"Never"

I leaned in and kissed him

We just laid there gazing into each others eyes ever daring to look away until sleep found us

_"This has been such an eventful day and honestly I never want to have to repeat it"_

**Ok so tell me what you think sorry it's kind of a short chapter so please review I love to hear what you have to say**

**-Klaroline is life**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire** **diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

_It's been a two months since the incident with Thierry and everyone is just being so cautious with me especially your dad I swear your dad is just to protective I can't even go to the bathroom alone I mean I say that jokingly but it might as well be_

_It's always "oh it's ok I can get that for you,here you can sit in my chair"it's annoying I know it's for my well being but I need space_

_I can't even go out alone without at least one original when I ask if I could just go alone its "Caroline it's for your well being remember you need to think about the baby's safety"_

_But you know what I've found a hiding place from everyone and that's the attic shhh don't tell your dad it's actually pretty big and it has furniture like a little study room so every time I need time to myself I just go in there and right now I'm just hanging in here writing to you_

_And Little by little I've been cleaning it and making it a good place to hang out and it's Turning out pretty good_

_Now I am four and a half months pregnant and I'm getting bigger and bigger by the minuet I swear I can't even fit into half of my clothes! I blame your dad... xp_

_And I just can't stop eating your lucky my gorgeous body is gone just for you you better be grateful...no I'm kidding I love it I get to eat as much as I want and no one can say anything it's heaven_

_But it's all worth it and I love it because I know your growing nice and strong I'm kind of sad because I haven't even felt you kick and I just want to feel it at least once so get kicking!_

_And I am tired all the time thank god for your dads foot rubs I'd die without them so I guess I have to say thanks_

_I just can't help squealing its almost Time for my baby shower it's just in one week and I get to see your grandma and your uncle Stefan I really miss them and its just not the same but that's going to change soon_

_So here are some of my miseries of pregnancy that I want to share with you but in the end I'll have the best prize I could ever get and...that's you I love you sweetheart go to the next page and read about my days of pregnancy with you I hope your having a great life I love you with all my heart_

_Till next time_

_-mommy_

I smiled to myself as I looked at the pregnancy book that I bought at the baby store I've been writing about my whole pregnancy and its really fun

I was looking at it when suddenly the attic door burst open which scared me half to death

"Ahh!"I yelled

"What are you doing in here"klaus asked peaking in

"Jesus scare me half to death why don't you and I'm in here to have some Caroline time"

"Sorry sweetheart didn't mean to scare you and why would you be up here when you can be in the living room"

"Because klaus it's called space you guys are drowning me with your no boundaries and so I hang out in here"

He smiled at me and climbed in

"I'm sorry love we didn't mean to bother you"he said hugging me

"It's ok but just give me time to breath"

"What's that?" Klaus said pointing to the yellow book in my hands

"It's a pregnancy journal I've been writing about my pregnancy so when peanut is older peanut can read it"

"That's nice darling you wouldn't happen to have another one by any chance"

"You want one? "

"Well I mean I am peanuts father so do you"

"Your in luck I bought one for everyone so they can write too they already started but its ok"

"Why wasn't I informed"

"I don't know you never asked"

"Hmm can I see yours"

"Sure"I said as I handed it to him

Klaus looked at the cover it was a picture of me pregnant sitting in an arm chair and holding my belly and just staring at it with a slight smile

Rebekah took the picture when I wasn't looking but I ended up loving it so I put I as the cover

It was decorated with ducks and i did the rest like ruffles on the sides and the title said "MOMMYS PEANUT"

Klaus smiled at it

"This is very cute love how long have you been doing this"

"Umm maybe like a week after I got here"

"Really I didn't even know until now"

"Well I guess I forgot about yours"

And honestly I have I put in a drawer and it never came out

"Where is it "

"Oh it's actually in this drawer right here"I said opening a drawer revealing a blue book similar to mine

Klaus picked it up and stared at it

"It's was such a cute book I couldn't resist so I bought it "

It had little cute wolves as the pattern and i put blue ruffles on it the title that I picked that said "daddy's little peanut"

And last kol actually took my favorite picture of klaus

I actually fell asleep on the couch and klaus was resting his head on my belly and caressing it while listening to my stomach with a faint warm smile on his face it was adorable

"When did you take this"

"I don't remember kol took it"

"Damn that kol"

"Hey leave him alone I happen to love that picture"

"Well I do look sexy so I will permit it"

I laughed

"Now sweetheart why don't we join our family in the living room"

"Ok I'm just getting done "

I glued on my picture of my five month pregnant belly and closed the book

Klaus helped me get out and we went to the living room

Klaus POV

When we entered everyone was writing in their books

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this "i said

"Well it seems so brother we all decorated ours and have been writing them together "Elijah said

I looked at everyone's books and theirs were all different

Rebekah had a pink one with bunnies on them and a title that said "your favorite auntie" and a picture of her holding Caroline's stomach and kissing it

Kol's was green with green ruffles and a monkey pattern and a picture of him poking Caroline's stomach and making a weirded out face and with a title that said "the awesome uncle"

Elijah's was red and red ruffles and a tiger pattern and a picture of him hugging Caroline with one arm around her waist and the other hand on her stomach(which probably took forever with Elijah's nobleness)and the title said "your trustworthy uncle"

And last was Bonnie's who's book was purple with elephants and purple ruffles and a picture of her and Caroline leaning their stomachs against each other as they laughed and the title that said "your witchy aunt"

As I looked at all of them I wondered what would I write in my book for my child

They all had already filled out a lot of theirs with pictures and letters I felt left out

"Are you mad we started without you "Caroline asked

"No just a little left out"

She pouted

"I'm sorry you know what we'll help you get started how about that"

I smiled

"Sure why not"

"I could do a spell to put down your memories of the whole pregnancy and get some pictures of moments in your brain you just tell me what"Bonnie said

"Isn't she brilliant"kol said with awe

"Thank you Bonnie I'd appreciate that"

"No problem"

"I warn you brother it kind of hurts"kol said

"Shut up kol"

"I'm just saying I wasn't prepared "

"We all did it and I'm glad we did they are turning out good"Rebekah said

"Hmm well why don't we get started"

"Ok than" Bonnie said

We set up the candles and Bonnie started the spell

After she finished chanting she spoke

"Ok klaus now just think of Caroline's pregnancy in general then every memory will come up"

I thought of Caroline and peanut as I was instructed

"Now you guys can't see the bubble in klaus's head but I can and I see every thought and memory of the baby and I can just grab the memories out"

Suddenly I felt a painful tug in my head

And Bonnie touched the first page of the book and words suddenly appeared and pictures of the night Caroline came to town

There was one where she first came into the tomb and hopeful look she had than a picture when we were in the streets and she confirmed her pregnancy than A picture where I spun her in the air because I was so happy and my favorite we are in bed and Im touching her belly as she slept

"These are wonderful Bonnie and I remember thinking this that night "I said as I read the book

"Now how far of memories do you want me to go"

"All until now"

"Alright than this will take a little while"

"So be it"

After about two hours we finished and the book was about half way full

"Now your not alone"Caroline said

I smiled

"This was a wonderful idea Caroline"

"Thank you"she said and pecked my lips

"Aww klaus your book is so cute"Rebekah squealed

"Well I have the cute memories"

"I actually I love everyone's you all have different views and moments and they are nice to read through you guys are so loving "Caroline said

And it was true we all had our different moments and reactions to the whole thing

"Well I'm going to be the favorite uncle"kol said proudly

"Is that right"Elijah said

"Duh I'm fun cool and awesome so boom fun uncle equals favorite"

"Well the child will pick a trustworthy uncle over a fun one"

Kol laughed

"Yeah sure"

"Hold up hold up I think the favorite uncle will be...Stefan" Caroline said

"I don't think so "they said at the same time

We all laughed

We all ended up reading our books to each other and had fun doing it but It got really late so we went to bed

In the bed room

Me and Caroline just laid there in each others arms When suddenly I heard Caroline make a noise

"Oh!"

I sat up quickly

"What's wrong are you ok love"I said urgently

She laughed

"Klaus I think I felt peanut kick"she said with awe as she touched her stomach

I was shocked and lost for words

"Here give me your hand"

She grabbed my hand and set it on her stomach

I waited there staring intensely when I felt it a little thump on the palm of my hand and honestly it was pretty strong

I looked at Caroline with a shocked smile

She laughed

"Did you feel it"

"Yeah that's quite amazing there's actually a living person in there"

"I know I'm so happy"she said as tears started spilling

"Why are you crying sweetheart"

"I'm just so happy I've been waiting for a long time to feel one kick"

I hugged her

"Caroline I am lost for words in how I feel I feel happy scared and just worried about being a father but after feeling it it really feels real and i am so happy to share this experience with you so thank you for carrying our child"

"I love you klaus thank you for being there for me"

"Well it does take two to tango"I teased

She laughed at our old joke

"Our baby has a strong kick just like its father "she said

"And the will of its mother"

She smiled

She gasped and moved my hand to the other side of her stomach where I felt two more kicks

"I guess peanut already loves his father"

I smiled

We kept feeling little thumps and decided to call everyone to feel

Kol came running in and was the first to feel it

"Definitely a boy"

"Oh shut up"Caroline said playfully punching his arm

Than came Rebekah

She gasped and had tears in her eyes

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"I said sincerely

Than Elijah who hesitantly put out his hand and Caroline had to yank his hand onto her stomach

"Good job brother,Caroline"

Than Bonnie squealed as she felt the kick and started asking how it felt

"Well it feels like little flutters in your belly its really weird but fascinating "

After everyone left it just left me and Caroline to sleep

Caroline instantly fell asleep I told her not to strain herself but she is stubborn so what could you do

I laid awake just feeling her stomach trying to just feel one last kick but it never came so I gave up and closed my eyes

"Goodnight peanut"

And as if on cue I felt one last thump

I smiled and sleep found me

Stefan's POV

As I packed my bag I couldn't stop thinking about what awaited me in New Orleans and the challenges I faced

But than again it was worth it to leave this place I'm tired of being rejected and treated like a third wheel so I decided to visit the big easy a little early

"Where are you going baby brother"Damon asked

I smiled at him

"To a new life"

He looked at me wide eyed

"Your moving out or what"

"Yup I have nothing here except you and I'm going to live my life and not stay in just one place all eternity for Elena I'm moving on and I know who I'm moving on with"

"You don't have to go because Elena didn't choose you get over it don't do this "

"No I'm not doing this because of Elena I'm following lexi's advice I'm not going to chase the same girl over and over again just to get rejected I'm following my own path"

"Fine I won't stop you but at least tell me where your going"

"Lets just say a place where I belong"I said as I grabbed my last suit case of belongings and went to my car

After I put my stuff into the trunk I climbed into my car and headed to New Orleans

After driving for about fourteen hours I finally saw the "welcome to New Orleans "sign

I smiled as I drove passed it

I needed a drink and directions to get to klaus's house and surprise Caroline so I stopped at a bar

I walked in and found a blonde bartender working the bar so I walked over to her

"A glass of scotch please"

"Sure thing I'll be right there"

I smiled and sat down

"Here you go"she said and set down the glass

As she was leaving I stopped her

"Could you give me directions somewhere "

"Sure just tell me where"

"Can you tell me where klaus Mikaelson lives"

She looked stunned

"_Klaus must be causing trouble already_" I smirked at the thought

"I'm sorry but who are you and why do you want to see klaus I don't think you know what your getting into"

I smirked

"Lets just say we're old friends...so can you tell me where klaus lives or not"

"who's asking"a man said behind me

I turned around to find a light skinned man

"I don't see how that's any of your business "

He chuckled

"Actually it is you might not know this but this is my town I say what goes see we have rules here"

_"This guys more of a douche than klaus was"_

I smiled widely

_"I wonder how klaus is taking this guy_"

"Look I don't care about your rules or whatever I'm not here for you so get out of my way"I said as I tried to push through

"Boys it looks like we need to show this guy what happens when you don't follow rules around here"

_"I've been here twenty minuets and I'm already in trouble...great"_

**Ohhh Stefan's in New Orleans what's going to happen tell me what you think till next time**

**-Klaroline is life**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Klaus POV

**disclaimer :i do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

_Baby journal_

_So today I'm going to the bar woops i mean cafe to meet marcel ugh I wish I could kill him now but don't ever say that do you hear me well of course unless someone says it to you that's a different story_

_I need to meet up about information about New Orleans and I'm going to have to restrain myself...ugh_

_But it could be an excuse to get out of the house your mother is a big mess one minuet she's hungry the other she's crying than hungry again phew it's a hassle _

_I don't blame her or anything though I mean she had had to carry you for five months and I love her for that _

_If It wasn't for her you wouldn't be safe she is a mother that loves you so much as to carry you for such a long time I envy her_

_Please just let her rest for just a little while and please stop all the hormones she is so mad about them that she starts crying_

_But in the end I'm still glad your in there it's a safe place and well protected by a raging mama bear I sometimes wish you could stay in there so you don't have to face the realities of life_

_People might not see it in the house but I'm actually really scared to be a father my father was the worst person in the world but I know I would never in a million years lay a hand on you or treat you like he did but...its still scares me everyday and I don't know if I'm even ready your mother is like she was born to do this and I'm glad she has the chance but I haven't been near a baby for decades_

_I just feel like I'm going to mess up but if I do...don't hate me_

_I will always love you with all my life even though I'm worried I'm still very excited to see how you turn out in life so don't do anything I wouldn't then again what wouldn't I do but to sum it all up please tell me your having a pleasant life I love you _

_Turn the page and read about my perspective on your mothers pregnancy and about you _

_Sincerely _

_Your father_

As I closed the book I couldn't help think about my horrible childhood it still haunts me even today and I will never let my child go through that

I went into my room and took a shower

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom with a slight chill

As I was picking my clothes when Caroline walked in

I turned to her and her jaw dropped as she looked at my half naked body

I smirked

"My eyes are up here"I said as I motioned to my eyes teasing her

She shook her head and spoke

"And where do you think your going"

"I need to go to a meeting with marcel"

She scoffed

"Ughh I hate him"

"Doesn't everyone if Elijah wasn't so noble he would have been ripped to shreds"

"You know you can't do that"

"And why not"

"Because he was like a son to you ,you wouldn't be able to do it"

"I don't care you and peanut mean more to me than him"

She smiled

She came over to me and kissed me

"We love you too"

I put on the rest of my clothes and bent down in front of Caroline

"Now be good for your mother no rough housing and kicking her ribs do you hear me but stay strong in there I love you "I said and kissed her belly lightly

"Aww you are too cute"

"That's just how I roll"I said and put on my sunglasses as I tried to act cool

She laughed than hugged me

"Be back soon don't get into trouble I love you"

I gave her one last kiss and went to my car and drove off

At the bar

As I walked into the bar and it was empty and I noticed some ruckus coming from the bar tending area when I saw a person I thought wouldn't be coming for a week

_Stefan Salvatore_

Marcel was punching Stefan in the stomach when I came over to him and punched him then threw him to the wall

All of Marcel's men took a fighting stance

"Anyone else!?"

Everyone stayed in there positions and stood silent

"Now if anyone lays another hand on this man I will rip your head off personally"

Marcel stood up and recovered himself from the hit

"Look no ones getting their heads ripped off but we were just giving this guy a message you know my rules klaus he needs to be punished"

I chuckled and flashed over to him and held him by his neck

"This is a friend of mine so if you touch him you will pay dearly"

He struggled under my grasp and nodded

I smiled and let go

"Good I see all of you got the message now lets get to our meeting shall we"

We all sat down while Stefan sat at the bar

"Now klaus I'm worried about your witch using magic in this town and she needs to give davina her magic back and if not than I'll have to take certain precautions "

"I'm going tell you this once and only once if you or any of your men touch Bonnie I will kill you I don't care what Elijah says you kill her your killing my family lets not forget about that little stunt you pulled with kol and Caroline you do have another kidney I can pull out"

And I actually meant that me and Bonnie have become pretty close

Marcel stared at me

"Fine but tell your witch to watch the spells she casts"

I just glared at him

"Now is there anything else marcel"

" I'm getting a little worried about these wolves in the byu I want you to check it out"

I glared at him

But I agreed I needed to see these wolves anyway

"And tell you friend over there to watch himself"

Stefan just gave a slight wave as he was turned around

I chuckled

"I'm telling you now there's no stopping him"

I gave one last smile and started walking away

"C'mon I know some people who would want to know your here"I said to Stefan

Stefan left the bar and walked outside

"What are you doing here mate"

"Well I decided to come a little early and surprise Caroline but I got caught up in the bar and who is that douche"

"He's my enemy you probably wouldn't know this but there's a war and we're going against him"

"Wait you mean to tell me that was marcel"

I was shocked I didn't think Caroline told him

"Yes"

"That son of a bitch I'm going back in there and I'm going to kill him"

But just as he was going inside I grabbed him

"You can't kill him you kill him they kill Caroline trust me I'm pist too but I'm not going to put her in danger besides I already pulled out his kidney maybe later you can pull the other"

"Gladly but can we just go I want to see Caroline"

"Sure just follow me "

I got into my car and Stefan in his then we drove to my house

In the car

I called Stefan on the way and we started talking

"Why did you come early anyway"

"I just couldn't handle all the drama in mystic falls and with Damon and Elena I just couldn't do it"

"So I see the doppleganger has finally chosen"

"Yup and you would guess it wasn't me and I can't handle them making out every five seconds"

"I'm going to warn you now there is already drama here so your leaving drama for other drama"

"Well at least it's with people I like"

I chuckled

"Wait till you see my family they are all crazy except Elijah kol is plain out annoying Rebekah is girly and Caroline is just hungry with emotions everywhere"

"Yeah but id take that any day over drama queen,asshole,and teenager"

I laughed

"We'll see once you get in there just park your car behind mine"

"Ok"

I parked my car and got out to meet Stefan

"Nice place you got here"

"Thank you mate but this isn't even close to my real home"

"I bet"

I walked to the front door and unlocked the door with my keys

I went in and put my keys in the basket

"You could just leave your bags there kol will bring down the rest"

"Ok"

I motioned him to follow me to the living room

I went straight to the bar an and made two glasses

I handed him his glass and he gladly took it

"I think it's about time I called Caroline to come down trust me you can't miss her with her bulging belly she's getting huge "

He laughed

"I just can imagine Caroline pregnant"

"Well you can see it now CAROLINE COME DOWN HERE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

Caroline's POV

I was in the attic reading when I heard klaus calling me so I went down stairs to meet him

As I walked into the living room I couldn't believe my eyes there standing in front of me was my bestfriend/brother holding his arms out motioning for a hug

I covered my mouth with my hand as I started to cry

I ran to him and hugged him tight well as tight as I could with my bulging belly

"Oh my god I missed you so much why didn't you tell me you were coming early"

"I missed you too care I just wanted to surprise you"

"You definitely did" I said as I wiped my tears

"Jesus Caroline your huge"

"You know if you weren't like my best friend I would punch you in the face"

He laughed

"No I meant its just weird how your pregnant"

"I know right but it's the best experience of my life"

"I bet it is so am I going to have a niece or nephew"

"We haven't found out I want it to be a surprise"

"Always the one for surprises"

"Oh Stefan I have an ultrasound picture for you but it was from a long time ago but still I'm going to get it"

"Ok than"

I flashed up stairs than back with the picture in my hand

I handed it to him and he looked at it and smiled

"You created such a beautiful thing you and klaus"

"Thank you Stefan I love peanut with all my life"

"Peanut?"

"It's a nickname for the baby"

"Oh that's creative"

"I know right but how's mystic falls"

"A big load of drama that's why I came early"

"Ohh so how's the bitch drama queen"

"Well she picked Damon and she's just acting like she owns everything"

"Im so sorry Stefan she doesn't deserve you "

"I guess but I was wondering if I could stay a while"

"For how long"

"Well I was thinking permanently"

I squealed

"Of course I know exactly what room your staying in I'm sure klaus won't mind right sweetheart"I said as I batted my eyelashes

He chuckled

"It wouldn't be a problem mate I'd do the same thing if I was in your shoes"

"YES!"I squealed

"You two have fun but not to much fun keep your hands where I can see them I'm warning you Salvatore I'm going to my study "

"Trust me I don't think I will"

"Here come on Stefan I'll take your bags and I'll show you to your room"

Just as I was grabbing the bags I heard a voice

"Caroline you better not touch that bag tell kol to do it "klaus yelled

I huffed

"Fine KOL COME TAKE THE BAGS UP"

Kol flashed in front of me in one second

"I see your getting in trouble again darling shame on you oh and what's this a Salvatore "

"Hi kol consider me your new roomate"

Kol bursted out laughing

"Wait until Rebekah hears about this"

"Hear about what"Rebekah said walking in but stopping mid foot as she saw what kol was talking about

"Stefan"she breathed out

"Hello Rebekah"

They just stood there staring at each other

"Awkward"I mumbled

"It's nice to see you again "

"Yeah it is I'm actually stating here from now on"

"That's great to hear"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to just take these bags up"kol said walking away

"We'll see you later Rebekah we um have to go upstairs"

"Sure well goodbye than"

And with that she quickly left

"Yikes that was awkward"

"Yup I looked like an idiot"

"Why would you care"

"I haven't told you Caroline but I actually want to get back with Rebekah she actually let me be myself and I've come to a conclusion I really love her"

I was lost for words but I knew I was ecstatic my two most hopeless romance people I know like each other

I squealed

"Finally you see what you deserve Stefan she is madly in love with you you need to talk to her she deserves it too"

"You think I should"

"Yes hurry up you big fart and go make that happen"

He chuckled

"Thanks care"

"Your welcome now go go shoo"

He laughed one more time and walked out

I squealed with joy

_Finally they got together_

I skipped happily to klaus's study

I burst through the door and found klaus drawing

"You'll never guess what I just did"

He smiled

"And what's that love"

"I just began a new relationship"

"Don't tell me kols already bothering Stefan"

I laughed

"No Stefan is going to talk to Rebekah "

Klaus just looked at me like he was unhappy

"I don't think I like that very much sweetheart"

I smiled

"Look klaus Rebekah deserves to be happy I can see she really likes him and same with Stefan they were made for each other she's been here to help you when she could have left at any time just let her do what she wants"

He glared but gave in and gave me a slight smile

"Fine I'll let him prove himself but I still don't approve until he is worthy and if he hurts her I will personally kill him"

"Trust me he won't and if he does I'll kill him first"I said with amusement

He smiled

"That's my girl"he said and gave me a bear hug

"The one and only"

"Now how's peanut today is peanut causing you trouble"

"No not really I mean my feet are swollen and I'm hungry"

He smiled

"We'll thats something I can fix now sit down"

I did as I was told and sat in the chair

He sat down on the floor and began rubbing my feet

I moaned with pleasure

"Ugh oh my god your a god with your hands"

He laughed

"I'm glad I'm helping you"

"Thank you klaus for taking care of me"

"No need to say thanks I did kind of caused this the least I could do is make you feel comfortable"

After about fifteen minutes of rubbing my feet he got up and held out his hand

"Now shall we fix your hunger problem"

I grabbed his hand and attempted to get up but with my bulging belly it was probably the hardest thing ever

He chuckled at me as I tried pulling myself up

He than grabbed my waist and pulled me up like if it was nothing

"Thanks"

"No problem love"

He helped me down stairs then we went into the kitchen where klaus started making me a sandwich

As I was eating klaus spoke

"How are you always hungry"

"I don't know one minute I'm full but the be t I feel like I'm starving to death I mean I knew I'd be hungry a lot but this is ridiculous "

"Well you are eating for two sweetheart"

"Obviously I look like a whale"

He laughed

"That wasn't supposed to be funny"

"Of course not sweetheart it's just that we have such different perspectives"

"How?"

"You say you look like a fat whale but what I see is a strong gorgeous woman who is carrying my child"

"This is why I love you"

"I love you too "

"Oh I wonder what's going on with Rebekah and Stefan"

Klaus made a face

Stefan's POV

I went to Rebekah's room which was only two rooms away from mine and knocked

She flung open the door obviously not knowing it was me because she stopped in her tracks

"Hi"I said nervously

"Oh um hi"

"Ugh um can I talk to you"

She stared for a minute but opened the door wide enough so I could get in

I walked in and turned around to face her

"Look Rebekah I'm going to just straight out and say it I love you I want to be with you for the rest of my life I made the worst mistake for ever ignoring you I wish I could go back in time and stop klaus from erasing my memory of you because I know we would have been together and I wish I could go back and be with you again instead of going to Elena I'm sorry for hurting you but all I ask Is for another chance"

She stared at me with tears in her eyes with an angry face

"You don't get it you hurt me so bad when I saw you with Elena I truly thought you would wait for me but you chose Elena do know how bad that killed me inside I cried for a week and I should hate you for it but...I just can't stop loving you"

I stared at her shocked not knowing what to say or do so I did the only thing I could think of I flashed over to her and kissed her

She stood shocked for a minute but kissed me back

We stood there kissing when I pulled back slowly and rested my forehead on hers

"I'm sorry for hurting you but I hope you could give me another chance"

She smiled and kissed me than pulled back

"Does that answer your question"

I smiled and I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me waist and I attacked her lips

I flashed to the wall and kissed her wildly

She moaned in between kisses

I ripped open her shirt and she did the same to me

She than flashed us to the bed and started taking off my pants and tree them to the side

I did the same and it left us with only our undergarment which we quickly disposed of

Her moans filled the air as we made love

We laid there next to each other panting and smiling at each other

"I can't wait to be with you forever"Rebekah whispered

I smiled

"Me too"

Caroline's POV

In the kitchen

"Ugh it hears like their at it"klaus said

"It's gross but sweet"

"Not if that's your sister"

"Hey Rebekah might as well be my sister"

"Yeah but I'm her big brother I should be killing any guy that comes near her"

"News flash you've been doing that literally"

"Hm your right well I guess I'm doing a good job"

"Yeah sure but I'm glad she's happy"

"Hm I'm glad she is too"

"Aww klaus your too cute"

"So I've heard"I teased

"Ugh ow"

He looked at me urgently

"What's wrong sweetheart"

"It's nothing it seems like your child wants to play kick mommy in the ribs"

He smiled

"I'm sorry love"

"No apologizing I'm fine"

he bent down in front of me and held my stomach

"Now you listen here and you listen good you need to stop kicking your mother she already has a lot to deal with"

I smiled

But weirdly peanut stopped kicking like peanut knew to obey klaus on instinct

"Huh that's weird it stopped"

"See peanut learned not to get on my bad side"he said jokingly

I punched his arm teasingly

"Oh shut up"

The rest of the day was filled with the grossed sounds and noise of mine and klaus's laughs

**Ok so Stefan and Rebekah are together tell me if you think their good with each other am I making a mistake please review next is part one of the baby shower **

**-Klaroline is life**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

Klaus's POV

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing so I put on a shirt and went down stairs to investigate

I looked at the clock and noticed it was five in the morning

_Who could be at the door this early_

When I unlocked the door and opened it I wasn't prepared for what was on the other side

_Elizabeth Forbes!_

I stood shocked but than again should I be shock I knew she was coming today but just not this early

"Hello klaus I thought I'd come to surprise Caroline and catch up a little"

"Oh right I'm sorry you just kind of surprised me"

"I'm sorry for not informing you"

"No it's quite alright"

I opened the door wide enough to let her in

"Here let me get those for you"

I grabbed her bags and quickly flashed to her bedroom and dropped off her bags and came back down

"Caroline's still sleeping I hope you don't mind but I think she should stay asleep"

"No it's alright don't wake her up she needs all the rest she could get"

"Ok well would you like to go to your room or would you like some coffee"

"Coffee would be great after driving for fourteen hours"

"Ok than I'll get you some if you'd follow me please"

I lead her to the kitchen and began making her coffee

I set down the mug in front of her but I could have swore she gave me a glare

God I'm so nervous she hates me she obviously hates me quick start a conversation

"So how's mystic falls"

"We'll it's been the worst months of my life I haven't seen my daughter in five months who is in New Orleans and having a child which she is to young for by the way so in others words just great"

I was speechless

"Look I'm sorry Liz about al-"

"Nope no need to apologize its for her safety I get it this is something she wants and I will accept it but if you hurt her I swear I'll go back to mystic falls and get the white oak stake and come kill you"

"That's nice to hear but I promise you I would never hurt her in a million years"

"I still don't trust you but I will let Caroline do as she pleases maybe you could prove me wrong"

"I respect that I haven't really started on the right foot but I promise I will show you I could take care of her"

She squinted at me

"I'm sure you will"

"Oh I didn't know you arrived "Elijah said walking in

I could tell she was uncomfortable since she never really met Elijah

"My apologies I never properly introduced myself I am Elijah Mikealson the eldest of my siblings it's nice to meet you"he said holding out his hand

She grabbed his hand and shook it

"I'm Elizabeth Forbes but you could call me Liz thats what is prefer "

"Ok than would you like anything to eat or something else"

"No I'm fine but could you show me to my room I'm a bit tired"

"If you would so kindly follow me please"

Liz and Elijah than disappeared upstairs and and I let out the breath I was holding in

_That wasn't to bad_

I than went back upstairs and joined Caroline in bed

Caroline's POV

As I woke up from my slumber I realized today was the day the day of my BABYSHOWER!

My eyes widened in realization

I quickly got up and started squealing

"Eeeeeiiiii!"

"Klaus wake up its baby shower day"

I kept jolting klaus side to side but he wouldn't wake up that jerk

"Fine than I guess I'll just go help kol move boxes"I said innocently

His eyes shot open and hugged me into a big bear hug

"Nope your not going anywhere sweetheart"

I laughed

"Get up klaus we need to get everything ready"

He groaned

"You know your not allowed to see the decorations until the party we don't want to brake Bekah's rules now would we love"

She pouted

"Aww but I want to help what am I supposed to so until than"

"That's why I'm here love"

"Oh and what are we going to do"

"We...are going to the park"he said as he got out of bed

"The park?"

"Yeah I thought I'd be nice"

I smiled

"That does sound nice fine I'll go but tell Rebekah to hurry"

He chuckled

"I'm sure she'll do her best"

"Now help me up "I said reaching for him

He gladly help me up and I went to search for some clothes

I ended up picking a nice short pale green dress and white sandals

I quickly got dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail

" hurry up you old fart!"I called after klaus

"I'm coming I'm coming"

Klaus came out wearing a simple black shirt with dark colored pants and his usual necklaces and a black bracelet

He looked hot

"Aw we look like a normal couple"

He gave a puzzled look

"We're not normal"

"I'm a vampire that's pregnant by an original hybrid and lives with a thousand year old vampires"

"Your right"

"C'mon lets go we don't have all day"I said as I attempted to run out

I heard him chuckle from behind me

" oh love I forgot to tell you your mothers here"

I stopped mid step

"Are you serious"I said excitedly

"Yes she's actually down stairs"

"AHHHH MOMMY!"

I flashed down stairs and found my mom in the kitchen looking awkward next to kol and Rebekah

I ran to her well waddled and hugged her

"Oh my god mom I missed you so much"I cried into her shoulder

"I missed you to Caroline how are you"

"I'm doing great"

"I see your growing really big"she said as she examined my stomach

I lit up

"I know isn't it great"

"Of course honey now am I having a grandson are grand daughter"

"We actually haven't found out the sex but we call our child peanut so if we say that your not confused"

"Aw how cute"

"Yeah well we're going to the park until the baby shower so we'll talk more later"

"Sure honey"

"And Rebekah I'm expecting a great party and kol don't bother my mom"

"You can count on me care"Rebekah said

"I promise I won't bother her but I will have a bit of fun"

"Where's Bonnie"

"She went to check on the food preparations"

"Ok well it's time for us to go bye guys"

"Bye"they said together

Klaus grabbed me by my waist and we left

At the park

Klaus POV

The park was a simple park with a fountain and a bunch a grass and bushes and flowers it was simple but still pretty

Caroline followed me to the grass and i laid out the blanket i brought and a sketch book

I helped her sit down and i sat next to her

"So what do we do now"she said

"We could talk if you want love"

"Ok than what do you want to talk about"

"You pick"

"Ok than I can't wait for the party"

I opened my book and started sketching the most gorgeous thing I could find

"I can't either it sounds like it could be fun"

I continued drawing while I spoke with her

"Whatcha drawing"

"You'll see"

She pouted

"Fine"

We sat there and laughed and just talked to each other

I stared at my drawing intensely and put sone final touches and smiled at my work

"Done"

She looked at the drawing and She was stunned

It was a drawing of her in her green dress with one hand on her stomach and the other holding her up while She looked at the sky with a bright big smile on her face

"Oh my god klaus this is just amazing"

"This is how I see you everyday"

She had tears in her eyes

_here we go again_

"Sweetheart please don't cry "I said as I hugged her

"I know I know it's just your so amazing and it's just these stupid hormones"

I chuckled

"It's ok love I am amazing"I teased

"Oh shut up"she said as she threw grass at me

"Oh so you want to play like that"

I grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at her

She squealed

We kept throwing grass at each other when I got a text

**Bring Caroline home I want her to see the decorations first-Rebekah **

**Sure thing Beks we'll be there in five minutes-klaus**

I put away and looked at Caroline

"C'mon now love it's time to go the decorations are ready "

She squealed and clapped her hands

I helped her up than I grabbed everything and we went home

Caroline's POV

At the house

I ran in with excitement well...waddled

It was so cute even if it wasn't the ballroom and just the door area

It was decorated with brown and pale green sashes and teddy bears there was a sign that said"to the bear cave"and an arrow pointing into the ballroom

I went in and couldn't believe my eyes the theme was teddy bears the main colors were pale green and brown

All the chairs were covered with cloths and a green sash that goes around them and makes a bow with a teddy bear in the middle

Everywhere you looked there were teddy bears it was adorable

I looked at the chair where I'm supposed to sit and it was a white rocking chair that was decorated with green and brown and the sign on top read"the mama bear to be"

I was so stunned and I looked at everything with awe it was gorgeous

The sweets area was teddy bear cupcakes,teddy bear lolly pops and cookies with bears and you get what I mean

The center pieces were vases with flowers in them and a bear hugging the vase

I looked and touched anything I could find I loved this whole thing I could cry

"Do you like it"someone said behind me

I turned around and there stood Rebekah

I hugged her so hard that if she wasn't a vampire she could die

"I love it its the cutest thing ever"

"Why thank you Caroline it actually wasn't my idea I mean the theme it was actually kol"

"Kol?!"

"Yeah well me and Bonnie couldn't agree sooo..."

_Flashback_

_"No rubber duckys"Rebekah said frustrated _

_"No bumble bees"Bonnie argued_

_"Ugh!"they said together_

_"Ladies calm down I have an idea"kol said walking in_

_"Oh and what's this idea "_

_"Teddy bears simple first what do we call Caroline and klaus...right mama and papa bear and what's Caroline's nickname carebear and plus its neutral but cute BOOM I just blew your mind "_

_They stood looking shocked_

_"I think we have a winner"Bonnie said_

_"I agree but I still think duckys would have been better"_

_End of flashback _

I laughed at her explanation

"Look Rebekah I don't care who picked the theme you did such a great job it looks great"

"Thank you Caroline only the best for you "

I hugged her

"I have to get ready before the guests arrive wouldn't want to be late for my party"

"Ok I'll see you than"

I went upstairs and curled my hair and grabbed my dress

My dress was a simple flowy white dress with a sweetheart that went to the ground it wasn't tight but it was nice and loose at the bottom and it fit me perfectly

I was having the hardest time wit my zipper I couldn't reach it when I felt hands wrap around my waist

"You need a little help darling"

I smiled

"Yes would you zip it up for me"

I felt his warm hands on my back as he slowly zipped up the zipper

"There you go love and might I add you are looking ravishing in that dress

"You don't look so bad yourself"

Klaus was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and a black blazer and his usual necklaces and a watch

"You don't got to tell me twice"

I pushed him playfully

"Where is everyone"

"Downstairs"

"Well come on I want to be there before the guests arrive"

"Shall we than"klaus said holding out his arm

In the ballroom

We walked in and lol Bonnie Rebekah and Stefan were talking

I went over to them with klaus behind me to join them

"Hey guys"

"Hey care "they said

Kol and stefan were wearing practically what klaus was wearing but kols shirt was blue a Stefan's was dark green

Rebekah was wearing light brown flowy dress like mine and Bonnie had one too but hers was purple

"Oh my god I can't wait I'm so excited"

"Honestly though what party doesn't have alcohol"kol said

"My baby shower if I can't drink neither can you"

"Whatever that's boring"

"Oh by the way put these on "Rebekah said holding pins up

They were pink and blue safety pins and we also had to wear a pin with a bear on it holding a bottle

"What are these for"

"Well the safety pins are for a game and the bear pin is for like a souvenir"

"Oh ok"i said as I pinned them to my dress

We all had them on and we were talking when the doorbell rang

Rebekah squealed and went to open the door

Than suddenly everyone was coming into the ballroom

Everyone "ooed and awed"at the sight

Rebekah than instructed them to leave the gifts next to my chair that I sat in and kol and klaus stood right by my side

One by one the gifts piled being left by people I didn't even know

I said thank you to everyone that came

Than I started seeing more and more supernaturals coming

One of Marcel's men who I believed to be named Diego left a present with a glare

Marcel came by and left a huge gift that was the size of me it was huge

He gave me a grin and walked to a table while I glared at him

Than the gift from the witches came which I probably am going to throw out I just don't trust them

Than the werewolves and humans came by but one particular human came up to me

"Hi congratulations "cami said

"Oh yes thank you very much"

She smiled and gave a slight smile to klaus

_Bitch_

Everyone was seated and Rebekah went to the microphone and spoke

"Hello everyone I will be your hostess tonight so if you need anything you could ask me but anyway I will be in charge of games and I will be the announcer to the winners so you will be hearing from me a lot so deal with it I would like to say thank you on behalf of klaus and Caroline for coming tonight have a goodnight and enjoy oh I almost forgot you were all given safety pins when you walked in these pins are part of a game if you say the word baby whoever heard you gets the pin and whoever has the most wins so be careful the first game will start in about ten minutes thank you"

She walked off the stage and everyone started talking immediately

So many people came up to me and talked to me and I didn't even know them they asked to feel my belly how far along I was it was getting exhausting

I sat down in my chair and klaus came up to me

"Rough time"

"You wouldn't believe how many people touched me today it's so weird I don't even know these people"

He chuckled

"Don't worry love it'll be done soon"

Kol ran up to us with like twenty pins in his hand

"Kol how did you get so much"

"Oh I tricked them into saying it and no one could get me because I've been saying peanut"

"Your so evil that's not fair"I said with amusement

"We'll what are you going to do"

Suddenly the microphone ringed and Rebekah spoke

"Ok everyone this game is called guess the measurements you are going to cut a piece of yarn and guess how wide Caroline's belly is whoever is the closets wins a prize and no cheating I'm looking at you kol"

Everyone laughed

"I got this one"klaus said

After everyone cut their yarn they made a line to check if they were right

Everyone kept getting to small people were close but not close enough

Finally klaus came up and wrapped the yarn around me it could be a perfect fit

"It looks like I win"

"Hold up a second I think I got this"marcel said as he wrapped it around me

It was so weird I could feel klaus's anger

It was also perfect

"We'll it looks like we have two winners"Rebekah said

She gave them both gift cards and just glared at marcel

It was awkward

"Yay um good job guys"I said awkwardly

Marcel smiled but klaus just glared

I squeezed klaus's hand and he stopped

"That's not fair I didn't even get to try "kol said

"Fine just do it for the fun of it kol"

I wrapped it around me and it was the biggest yarn yet

"Do you think I'm a huge whale!"I said angrily

"No darling I just um exaggerated"

"Yeah sure "

"Hey klaus how did you get it do perfect "I asked

"I just measured my arms because they always go perfectly around you"

I laughed

"Aw that's cute but that's cheating"

"How"

"Because your using your knowledge its supposed to be random"

"That's not how I see it"

"Oh whatever"

My mom finally came up to me

"Hi baby how's your party"

"It's fun I love it"

"Yeah there are really nice decorations"

"I know Rebekah did it all"

"Wow she has good taste"

"Yeah thanks for coming mom"

"No problem Hun I wanted to see you"

I smiled

Everyone came to see me Stefan Bonnie and Rebekah and Elijah came and we talked

"You did a fine job sister" Elijah said

"Thank you 'lijah but I need to start another game"

"Ok everyone game two is put on the shoes this game you put a ballon in your shirt and try to put on your shoes faster but you can't pop your ballon they are being passed out once you get it blow it up and we can start"

Everyone filled there ballon except klaus and Elijah

"C'mon guys don't be party poopers"

"Fine I'll do it Caroline but this won't be such a challenge"

"I do not wish to so it if you don't mind "Elijah said

"No your alright I just want klaus to do it"I whispered to him

"Ok everyone one the count of three you can begin 1,2,3!"

All was heard was squeaking and groans

Everyone was struggling to do it

And left and right you heard popping

"POP!"I heard to the right of me and it was kol

"NO MY BABY HE LIVED A CRUEL SHORT LIFE!"kol yelled

I laughed

I looked at klaus and he already had one shoe on

He looked funny as he struggled

I laughed

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

It was Camille who won

"WHAT THIS IS BULLSHIT!"kol yelled

She reclaimed her prize and walked off

"Now everyone we'll be starting soon for the other game but hang tight"

I went to the microphone and I spoke

"It isn't so easy is it"

Everyone laughed and agreed

I was leaving to the bathroom while everyone was playing the game where they put a balloon in their shirts and and run as fast as they can to drop the quarter that's in between their knees in the jar

I was suddenly pulled into a room

There inside was Bonnie being held by the witches and Simone was next to a red headed girl

"BON-"

"You better not yell"Sophie said covering my mouth

I struggled under her grasp

"You bitch let me go"

"I can't do that until Bonnie gives davina her powers so your here for a bit of motivation"

I wrapped my hand on my belly like an instinct to protect my baby

_Can't I just have a worry free party for_ _once_

**So part one of the baby shower yes no maybe so tell me what you think**

**-Klaroline is life**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

Caroline's POV

As I struggled under her grasp as Sophie tied me to a chair

"When I get out of here your going to see how far I could shove my foot up your ass"I growled

Sabine laughed

"Oh and how are you going to get out those are laced with vervain"

"Of course they are"I mumbled

"Look just don't hurt her"Bonnie said

"See we won't lay a finger on her pretty little head but you need to cooperate"

"Look I can't give her magic back the ancestors are furious"

"Well those are your ancestors ours want us to finish the harvest"

"Even if they are mine I still follow their rules "

"Look don't make this hard if you give her back her magic nothing will happen to poor Caroline"

"You better not touch her if you do I'll kill you"

"Oh and how are you going to do that when we coasted a spell to keep you from doing magic until we say you can"

"What is it are you afraid of my magic"

"I'm sorry but as I see it we have the upper hand right now"

"Klaus will notice I'm gone and when he does he's going to come looking and your going to die "

"Klaus won't hurt us as long as I'm linked to Caroline"

Bonnie smirked

"That's what you think but when I found out about the link from klaus he asked if I can unlink it and I did"

Sabine looked horrified for a second but quickly recovered and smirked

"Until Elijah and klaus learn the truth Elijah won't let klaus touch me "

"Why"I asked

"Oh you don't know what happened when New Orleans was first being built"

"Obviously not what happened"

"I don't see how that's any of your business"

"Then why did you bring it up god your stupid"

Sabines gaze on me strengthened

"I don't like your tone..."she said as she looked intensely at me

Suddenly I felt a piercing pain in my head and I couldn't even clutch my head

"AHHHH STOP!"

"Please just stop let her go I beg you"Bonnie said

The pain stopped and I panted slowly

"I won't touch her again but one little slip and all will be pain "

"You son of a bitch let her go you can do what you want with me but just let her go"I growled

She stared at me again and the headache came back

"AHH YOU BITCH"

She stopped once again

_Klaus you better hurry up_

Klaus's POV

_Caroline where are you?_

I pushed through the crowd looking for Caroline she hasn't come back from the bathroom and I'm on edge

I scanned the crowd looking for her blond beautiful head but couldn't find a thing when Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder

"Have you seen Caroline I want to try to get her to say baby"kol asked

"No I haven't I'm actually looking for her I can't find her she hasn't come back from the bathroom and I feel like something's not right"

Kol starred at me intensely

"Shall I get our siblings and stefan to look around"

"Yes we need to find her now tell them to search every room in the house"

Kol flashed away in search of our siblings and Stefan

I sighed

Suddenly I got a major headache

I groaned as I rubbed my forehead

It stopped just like that..._odd_

_Caroline's in pain!_

I flashed to every single room looking everywhere when I found a door that was locked

I listened in and heard maybe three voices

I stepped back and kicked open the door

I looked in to find Caroline tide to a chair Bonnie being held back by Sophie and a red head and Sabine standing over Caroline

I could feel my eyes turning yellow and my veins popping out under my eyes at the sight of my family being held

I broke of a leg from the chair next to me and flashed to Sophie and pinned her to a wall and plunged the stake into her shoulder and the wall so she couldn't escape

I than flashed to Sabine and stuck a hand into her stomach

"WHAT ARE DOING!"

She just struggled while blood dropped from her mouth

Suddenly I felt the piercing pain in my head

I let go of Sabine and clutched my head as I was brought to my knees

"WITCH IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE STOP!"

"Please stop let him go!"Caroline said

But I didn't stop if anything it got worse I could feel blood dripping down my face

I heard shuffling behind me and looked to see Caroline being untied by Bonnie than flashing over to the red head and breaking her arm and she copied my technic I used on Sabine

I got up and wiped my eyes and face leaving no trace of blood

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"I was going to the bathroom when I was pulled into this room and tied to a chair where they tortured my fricken brain and they threatened me to get to Bonnie to give davina her magic back so they could finish the harvest"

I looked at the red head than pulled out my phone and called kol

"Hello"

"Kol bring our siblings to the study on the second floor by the bathroom"

"Is Caroline alright"

"Yes I'm pretty sure she's fine"I said as I smirked at her

"Ok than we'll be there in like a second "

I closed my phone and looked over at Caroline

"Sweetheart I think you could let her go"

Caroline looked hesitant but let go of the witch i smirked as she came over to me

"Wipe that smirk off your face"

I chuckled

"I wasn't doing anything"

"Oh yeah sure your just standing there smirking like an idiot"she said with amusement

Just than the door was kicked down

"Ok who dared to lay a finger on my Caroline and my beautiful Bonnie."kol said swinging his bat

Kol than flashed over to the red head

"Who are you and what were you doing with Caroline "

She just glared at him

"Ok if you don't want to talk you can scream"

Kol was about to hit her when Elijah flashed to him and pinned him to a wall

"Stay calm brother we need answers than you can have at her"

Kol struggled under his grip but than stopped and was let down

But right when he was let down kol flashed to the red head and punched her

Elijah grabbed him and held him

"Alright I'm done I'm done you can let me go I won't touch her I just needed atleast one hit"

I just bursted out laughing at the whole seen

Caroline slapped my arm to make me shut up but I just couldn't stop and Rebekah ended up joining in and Stefan just stood chuckling lightly

"ENOUGH"

We all stood quiet and looked to Elijah

"Now that you are done with your little child games can we get to business"

We all just nodded

"Alright than..."Elijah said turning to Sabine

"Why did you take Bonnie and Caroline Sabine"

"We wanted to finish the harvest but we couldn't without Bonnie giving davinas powers back so we took it into our hands to get her to do it"

"And what is the harvest"

"We sacrifice four witches to preserve our ancestral magic and only three have been sacrificed so we need to kill davina with her magic to revive the our witches but since she doesn't have her magic we can't do it "

Caroline gasped

"How could you be so heartless to just do it like that you are monsters"Caroline said

"Oh like your any different a vampire carrying a hybrid child from an original think about it"

I grabbed her by the throat ready to kill her but she spoke

"Go on kill me just like you did to me in the past"

Elijah squinted at her

"What do you mean by that statement Sabine "

"Oh come on Elijah we're more than friends why don't you call me by my real name...Celeste "

Elijah's eyes widened and he grabbed me and pushed me away than grabbed Sabine or Celeste by the throat

"That is not possible Celeste is dead I buried her myself"

"You might want to rethink that you buried my bones not my soul I've been moving from body to body to finally get revenge on you and your disgusting family for killing me"

Elijah looked broken

"Celeste I loved you I never wanted to kill you when I heard of your death I was devastated"

"And yet you still picked your brother over the woman you said to love"

Elijah looked guilty

"Look i dont care who you are I'll kill you again for touching caroline so now that we've heard your little sob story can we get to business if you ever dare to lay a hand on My family again I will kill every witch in the beau"I said

Caroline punched my arm

"Shut up klaus"

"Fine were done here but if Bonnie doesn't give davina her magic back we will be forced to retaliate"the red head said

"Is that a threat because as I see it know cares about you here and no one even knows you so I dare you to touch them because next time my brother won't be there to stop me"kol seethed

"My name is Genevieve and yes it is a threat you underestimate me"

"Oh I'll show you underestimate"Rebekah mumbled as she lunged at her

I quickly caught her just in time

"Now I suggest you witches leave you are ruining this day so go back to the cemetery "Bonnie said

The three witches glared at us but we glared right back and they walked out

"Bye Elijah"Celeste purred

We all stood there staring at each other wondering what to do next

"Well I'm going to the party I'm hungry and I need to sit down on my chair this baby is not patient"Caroline explained

"AHA you said baby give me your pin"kol said holding out his hand

"Crap"Caroline mumbled as she gave her pin away

We all went back to the party and gathered around caroline than she began opening gifts

Caroline's POV

"Open mine Caroline "Rebekah said excitedly

Klaus handed me a big yellow box with a ducky pattern on it

I opened it and wow there was a lot of stuff

Inside were a bunch of shirts that had funny sayings on them three were supposed to be mine

One said "I'm pregnant what's your excuse" the other said "I'm creating a life what did you do today" and the last said"he did this"which I don't get at first until I saw the one that was klaus's which said "I did that"and had an arrow pointing to the right

I laughed

"Aww these are so cute bekah"

"Thank you Caroline but open the rest"

I looked into the box and found a huge pillow that was meant for pregnant women to sit on

"I remember you telling me you couldn't sleep at night so I got you that"

"Oh my god thank you finally I can sleep comfortable"

The last thing inside the box was a little knitted yellow blanket that had "the little hope in our hearts"stitched into it

I clutched the blanket to my chest

"This is just perfect thank you Rebekah"I said as I hugged her

"Your welcome I made it myself "

"Well it's perfect"

"Yeah yeah yeah open my gift now"kol said

Kol put a big blue box in front of me and I opened it to reveal a red stroller that looked like a car from the front

"Yeah isnt it amazing I got it just for my little nephew "

"Kol it's awesome and amazing and thank you but what if its a girl"

"We've had this conversation it's a boy trust me and if its a girl which it's not ill just get a new one"

I smiled at him and hugged him

"Thank you kol it's great "

"Yeah I know you don't have to tell me"

I punched his arm playfully

Next I was handed a green gift from Elijah

I opened it and found the most beautiful baby mobile in the world it had cute little wolf crystals and moons

I gasped at how pretty it was I was lost for words

"This is amazing Elijah where did you get it"

"I had it hand made just for you all the little pieces you see are diamonds"

My jaw dropped

"This must have cost a fortune"

He smiled

"We are rich so money was not a problem and there's something else in the box"

I looked in and found a little box that looked like it held some kind of jewelry

I opened it and inside we're two little bracelets meant for baby's one had a little rose on the gold rectangle on the other had a wolf

"I got one for a girl and another if its a boy and once you pick the name we can embed it in"

I hugged him tightly

"Thank you so much I love it"

Than came Stefan with his red gift

Inside were neutral clothes toys and bathing items and a cute necklace with two doves and a little baby dove

I thanked him and my mother gave me her gift that had diapers bottles,binkies,onesies,and baby formula

"Trust me your going to need them"

I laughed

My mother than handed me my old teddy bear that I carried around for my whole childhood

" !" I gasped

Kol chuckled

" really?"

"Shut up he's my best friend"

He just laughed

I hugged my mom and thanked her

Bonnie gave me a bracelet that gave anyone who wore it protection which would come in handy

After that I opened the rest of my presents that consisted of clothes diapers bottles toys and a bunch of other stuff

"Ok everyone before we end the party I would like to say a few things first when you leave there will be souvenirs for you to take home second I would like to announce the winner of the pin game my brother kol"

"YES!WHAT TAKE THAT YOU LOSERS"

Kol went onto the stage and collected his prize which was an Xbox

"I would like to say congratulations to Nik and Caroline for the life they have created I cannot wait to see my little peanut I am so excited and proud of you two you have been through so much together and here you are becoming parents it's just...amazing I love you three so why do we make a toast to Nik and Caroline congratulations!"

"Congratulations"everyone said while raising their glass

I wiped a tear and smiled at everyone

I looked at klaus and he gave me a knowing look

He helped me out of the chair and we went onto the stage

"Hi everyone thank you all for coming this has been great we appreciate all the gifts thank you really...but we actually have an announcement to make Rebekah if you you would come over here"I said

Rebekah walked over to me and I grabbed her hand

"Rebekah Mikealson we have chosen you to be the godmother of our child"I said smiling happily

She screamed with joy and hugged me so tight

"Thank you so much I would love to be the godmother"she said as she wiped away her tears

She than hugged klaus just as tight

Everyone cheered

"Hold on we're not done yet Elijah would you please"klaus said

Elijah came over confused

"Elijah we have than chosen you for the godfather"

Elijah looked stunned but quickly hugged us both

"Thank you very much this is such an honor I am happy to be the godfather"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE"kol yelled

I laughed

"Aww kol it's ok maybe next time"

1 hour later

I was rocking in the rocking chair with my eyes closed as everyone left when I heard someone speak

"It looks like you had a good time"someone said

I opened my eyes and found marcel looking at me with a smile

I scoffed

"Yeah I did cause it is my baby shower"

"Look I never meant to hurt you I would never hurt a child trust me as a child I grew up as a slave and was whipped when I didn't do what I had to my father turned his back on me even when he could have helped me but he just acted like I didn't exist until one day klaus saved me from a whipping and well that leaves a scar I don't want to or never meant to hurt you I'm sorry I want to help you as my debt to klaus"

I sat stunned

"Look you put not only my life in danger but my child's life and probably my only chances of being a mother and I'm not sure if I can trust you ok so prove to me you deserve my forgiveness...and klaus's "

"I'll try and do what I can if you guys need anything I'll be glad to help you"

"Sure maybe we could use your help later"

"Thank you and congratulations to you and klaus"

I smiled lightly

"Thank you"

He nodded and left

I looked around and servants were cleaning everything up and taking the decorations and stuff to the other room

I got up and went to the bedroom to go to sleep

I walked in and sighed looking into the room and finding it empty

I walked to the closet and opened the drawer to get my pajamas

I unzipped my dress and it slipped right off my body leaving only my undergarments on

I grabbed my dress and hung it up in my closet and walked over to my pajamas but stopped in my tracks to look at myself in the mirror

I put my hands and my swollen stomach than rubbing circles on it

I couldn't believe how big I was getting you could definitely tell I'm pregnant and not just fat

As I was admiring my belly I felt hands wrap around me from behind

"Admiring the view"I teased

"Oh definitely sweetheart"klaus said

"To bad because I'm going to put on my pjs and go to bed I'm exhausted"

He pouted

"That is to bad I was hoping to look at you all night "

I blushed

"Ugh that's awkward now I feel self conscious "I said amused

He laughed

"No need for that love you are the sexiest woman I've ever met and I can't keep my hands off of you"

He kissed me and I leaned forward and deepened the kiss

I moaned as he caressed my cheek and put his hands around my waist

I suddenly remembered that I was going to bed and I pulled away

"You almost got me there but I'm to tired to do anything today"

He snapped disappointed

"Aw darn I could've sworn I got you into my trap"

I laughed

"It's ok love I was just joking I want you to have all the rest you can get so get into that bed"

I smiled and put on my pjs and crawled into bed

Klaus changed into some sweats than crawled in next to me

"It's almost Christmas you know "I said

"Yeah what's your point"

"I was thinking we could do Christmas stuff me Rebekah Bonnie kol and stefan were going Christmas shopping tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to come"

He pondered for a second

"I'll go as long as it makes you happy and if we're having Christmas I should get gifts too "

I squealed

"Yay it's going to be so fun "

"Yeah it should be but let's get to bed you need your rest "

I yawned

"Ok goodnight klaus and peanut"

"Goodnight love and you too peanut"

He pulled me into his chest and put his hand on my stomach

_"This is going to be an interesting Christmas "_

**I'm so sorry about the late update I was busy with finals and family visited so I didn't have time to update I hope you like it please review**

**-Klaroline is life**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

_Baby book_

_Today me and your aunts uncles and dad are going shopping for Christmas.i am so excited I could die I feel like this Christmas will probably be the most memorable yet. I never ever in my life thought I'd ever spend Christmas with the originals (your family) I just know its going to be very eventful and I'm ready to take it on! _

_After Christmas comes New Years that means six months pregnant with you which means three more months to go "sighs" ugh it's going by so fast and I'm glad I can't wait to see your beautiful face and frankly between you and me pregnancy is the worst I'm exhausted and hungry but it's worth it_

_I can't wait to see if you have my eyes or your fathers and I'm hoping for your dads eyes and I want you to have my blond hair but your dads curls I just want you to have a perfect mixture of both of us _

_So your grandma is leaving today and I'm sad that she has to leave I missed her for months and now she has to leave and I'm pretty sure she still hates your dad but than again how can you blame her I mean he did get her little girl it all works out_

_This is the end for today but read more on the next page. I love you _

_-mom_

After I finished I closed the book and put it in the desk drawer and walked out of the attic heading to my room to get dressed

I walked into the room and found klaus putting on his grey long sleeved shirt

He turned around and smiled at me

"Good morning love"

"Good morning I was just writing in my journal and had a bag of blood for breakfast so I came up to get ready"

"I was just getting ready too Rebekah came in and yelled at me for not being up"

I laughed

"Aw I feel bad she woke you up but we need to get to the mall or else all the good things will be gone girls get vicious"

He chuckled lightly

"They haven't seen Rebekah shes like a wild animal when she shops "

" you don't have to tell me twice she almost bit a girls head off for taking a shirt she liked"

"HEY IT WAS ADORABLE!"Rebekah yelled from down stairs

We just laughed

I grabbed my clothes and started getting ready

I was going to wear red leggings with a loose cream colored long sleeve shirt and a red scarf and brown uggs,a loose red beanie and last my cream peacoat

I did my hair into loose curls and did my make up and went down stairs to the kitchen

I went in and found everyone in peacoats

they all groaned when I came in wearing one too

"C'mon!"kol said

"Why is everyone wearing a peacoat we look weird"I said

"Some of us are going to have to change "

"There's no time all the good things will be gone and frankly I look good in this so I'm not changing plus you guys look fine but not hot like me"

Klaus chuckled

"That you are"

I looked at klaus and he looked HOT! He was wearing black pants with a black peacoat and cream scarf

"Except you,you look just fine"

He laughed

"You do too love"

Kol scoffed

"Yeah right Caroline get over yourself frankly I look the sexiest"kol said

"In your dreams"

"Caroline"someone said behind me

I turned around and found my mother standing there

"Yeah mom"

"I'll be leaving when you get home so I can say goodbye to you"

I smiled at her and hugged her

"Thank you mom I was afraid you'd be gone before I came home"

"I would never leave without saying goodbye to you or my grandchild "

"Good than we'll try to be back as fast as we can"

"Don't rush I'm not going anywhere"

I smiled

"Thank you mom bye"

"Bye sweetheart"

I turned around and went outside to the car where kol and Rebekah were fighting over shotgun

In the car

"Guys can you stop acting like children"I said sternly as i got into the front

"Sorry mom"kol said sarcastically from the back seat

I raised my eyebrows at him daring him to say more

"Excuse me"

He gulped nervously

"Nothing sorry carebear"

"That's what I thought"

All I could hear is klaus chuckling next to me

"And what are _you_ laughing at"

He cleared his throat

"Oh nothing just an old joke"

"Oh really we should hear it"

He looked horrified for a second but than smiled and nodded

"So um what's the difference between um...chopped beef and uh pea soup"

"I don't know enlighten me"I smiled sarcastically

"You can ugh chop beef but you can't pee soup"

I chuckled a little

"That was a pretty good joke"

"Really?!"

"No your lying stop laughing at kol "

"Ok fine I'll stop"

"Good"

We arrived at the mall and we parked near the entrance

As we walked inside klaus pulled me next to him and wrapped his arm around my waist

We walked around the mall looking for a good store until the me and the girls saw Victoria secret

As we walked in the guys groaned but we just laughed

"Oh Caroline look at these"Bonnie said holding up a pair of green underwear

"Oh my god those are so cute!"I said as I ran over with klaus groaning behind me

I was looking through the bras when kol spoke

"Why don't you guys buy things like this"kol said as he held up a very revealing lingerie

"Oh my god kol put that down and why should we"

"So you can give your man pleasure duh"

Stefan and klaus just nodded

"Right now pleasuring klaus is the least of my worries"

"Eww no stop never mind I'm good I do not want that image"

I laughed

"And why am I not in your worries"klaus said

"Because well just look at me I am just plain out sexy just by looking at me he gets pleasure and plus he'd never leave me"

Klaus chuckled

"Yup she's got it all summed up"

"Ok I think I'm good I'm going to go pay"

After we got our things we went to the next store that had men and women clothing

I was looking at the clothing when I realized I had no idea what to get everyone

_Shit_

I counted in my head seven gifts that needed to be bought kol,Stefan,Rebekah,mom,klaus,Elijah,and Bonnie

_ Ugh this is going to be hard_

_"And what's going to be hard"I heard in my head_

I looked over at klaus and he was smiling at me

"_I don't know what to get everyone"_

_"Really I know mostly what to get everyone except Bonnie ,your mom ,and Stefan "_

_"I know what to get them but not kol or Elijah "_

_"We can help each other I know what they like and you know what your people like"_

_"Oh my god yes that would be awesome"_

_"Great that you think so"_

I walked over to klaus and hugged him

"Now shall we get started "

"We shall"

We walked away for the group and went to other stores in search of presents first stop was Rebekah's

We went into the very much expensive store to get the two things Rebekah has been annoying us about for weeks

_Flashback_

_"Nik!"_

_"Yes bekah"klaus said annoyed_

_"Have you bought any gifts"_

_"No "_

_"Great than the new boots at shays just came out and that would be a great present for any girl especially relatives"_

_"What's your point bekah"_

_"Just giving some ideas is all no big deal"_

_And we that she was out of the room_

_Flashback 2_

_"Caroline!"_

_I heard behind me and I jumped terrified but turned around and smiled_

_"Yes Rebekah "_

_"Oh I was just going to tell you the new matching bag at shays just arrived and well any girl who'd have that is one lucky girl indeed"_

_"I guess"_

_" yeah just giving you some ideas hint hint"_

_I smiled knowingly_

_"Oh great maybe I'll get Bonnie it"_

_Her smile faded_

_"Yeah maybe"_

_And she stormed off_

_End of flashback_

The store was packed everywhere you see woman were fighting like animals to get there clothes

Me and klaus looked at each other with a stern look and we nodded to each other and walked in

I looked around for the bag and boots and found one of each left

_"Go get the boots and I'll get the bag"_

_"Sure thing sweetheart stay safe"_

_"You too"_

We both headed for the accessories pushing threw the mobs to get them first

Right when I grabbed the bag another lady grabbed it I just looked at her challengingly While she did to

I yanked the bag away but she yanked it back

"Look buster I'm getting this bag I've been waiting weeks for this to come out and I'm getting it"I snarled

"Well I've been waiting months and my daughter is getting this bag"

"Shes going to be disappointed than because I'm not going to give it to you I may be pregnant but I will attack"

"Bring it on"

I yanked the bag and she yanked it hard taking it out of my hands

As she ran for the cashier I tripped her with my foot and yanked the bag using my vampire strength

"Haha who's laughing now"

I ran to the cashier and quickly paid for it

The woman just glared at my as if looks could kill but I just stuck my younger out at her and walked off looking for klaus

Klaus POV

Meanwhile with klaus

_"Sure thing sweetheart stay safe"_

_"You too"_

As Caroline headed to the bag I went for the boots watching them like a hawk making sure no one took them

But right when I got there a man grabbed the boots

"Excuse me sir but can I have those boots"

"Ugh no these are for my wife and I'm not going to hand them over"the man said as he held them closely

"I need them for my annoying sister she has been bugging me for weeks ok so I'm getting them for my baby sister"I said through gritted teeth

"Over my dead body"

"That could be arranged"

I quickly grabbed the boots and pulled them away

"Give them back those are for my wife not your ugly sister"

_Now he's done it_

I quickly punched the guy in the face and pretty hard quite frankly that I heard a crack

I looked over and Caroline was standing there jaw dropped

_"Ugh oh"_

Caroline's POV

I was looking around for klaus when my eyes landed on him punching a guy

I swear my jaw dropped to the floor

Klaus finally noticed I was there and he froze all I heard was "_ugh oh"_

I quickly ran over to him and pushed him to the cashier we paid for the boots and scurried out of the store

"What do you think you were doing klaus punching a man"

"He wouldn't give me the boots after I asked nicely and than might I add insulted my sister"

"Fine I accept the answer if I was there I would have kicked him in his manhood at least you got the boots"

"How did the bag go"

"Well I tripped a girl and and yanked it using my vampire strength"

He smiled

"That's my girl"

"The one and only but we should get going before they call the cops"I smiled at him

"Thats a good idea than who's next "

"Um how about kol"

"Sounds easy"

"Yeah that's what we said last time"

First we stopped at the sporting store for kols first gift

"Ok so what are we getting him first?"I asked

"We are going to get him a new bat and ball"

"A bat and ball?"

"Yes kol has always liked baseball he used to play it but he quit but he still plays once and awhile so he's been asking for a new one"

"Wow I just thought he had that bat for torture"

"That too"

I laughed

"Well lets get too it"

We were looking at the bats when the store clerk came over to us

"Is there anything your looking for in particular "

"Oh well we don't really know about bats we're just looking for the best one you have"

"That would be this one"he said holding up a black metal bat

_ "That one looks cool"I thought_

_"Yeah it does for a bat"_

"We'll take it"

"Perfect now would you like the matching ball"he said as he grabbed a black ball with white stitches

"Yes just what we're looking for"

We paid for the stuff and went for kols other present at the game store

I walked over to the game consoles and found what I was looking for a wii u

I picked it up but klaus quickly took it from me and I just looked at him annoyed and he gave me a sheepish grin

I than went over to the games and picked four and was about to grab the fifth which happen to be the last of them

I grinned this just had to be my lucky day

We were walking to the cashier when I felt someone tug my jacket I looked down and found a little boy no older than five

I went down to his level and spoke

"Hello little boy do you need something"

He looked shy but quickly spoke

"Um well I wanted to ask if I could have that game it's the last one"

I felt so guilty I could die and klaus just looked at me curiously

"Um well I - I can't it's for a really dear friend of mine I'm sorry"

I felt like I was destroying a kids hopes and dreams god this kid was cute but I have to give this to kol

The kid just stood there with tears in his eyes and a puppy dog face

"Look kid your really cute but that face isn't going to work on me"

"Fine you fat old hag take it!"he said angrily

_ "Oh no he didn't"_

"I'm nineteen and pregnant you little booger go cry to your mommy and get yourself a book!"I snapped

He just stuck his younger at me and ran off

"The nerve"I mumbled

Klaus was just laughing

"You are going to be a great mother sweetheart"

"Yes I am I'm not going to let our child act like that"

"Definitely not"

We paid for the games and walked off I saw the little boy one last time and I flashed the games to him and stuck my tongue at him

"Ok so I already have Stefan's and Bonnie's present"I said

"I have Elijah's and Bonnie's "

"Really I thought you didn't have Bonnie's "

"I was thinking what to get her when I thought of such a good idea"

"What"I asked curiously

"My mothers grimoire"

"Wow really "

"Yeah I thought it would be useful to her more than me"

"Yeah that is useful your really getting along "

"Well when you spend time with her she really isn't bad to talk to"

"That's nice hey we should go to the suit store I'm getting Elijah a new suit"

"Great I can get Stefan's coat there"

We walked in and I found a nice grey suit that would look great on Elijah and got his size and paid for it

Klaus came up to me with a leather jacket in hand

"Oh that looks nice"

"Yeah I figured it was more Stefan's style"

"Good choice"

We walked around the mall looking for a present for my mom but couldn't find a thing

"Hey Caroline?"klaus asked

"Yeah"

"I think I got an idea"

"Thank god what is it"

"What about a vacation"

"Oh my god yes that's perfect all she does is work where should we send her"

"What about the Bahamas"

"Ooo relaxing perfect"I said excitedly

"Glad you think so I'll get the tickets when we get home"

"So now what are we done"

He smiled

"We're done"

I squealed

"I feel so accomplished...and hungry"

He chuckled

"Well than lets go get some food"

We went to the food court and ate and than went looking for the rest of our group

We finally found them by the entrance and they looked annoyed

"What's up with you guys"I asked

"Actually two people we know went off alone so it was just us four shopping and you do not know how hard it was to get gifts anyways how did your shopping go "kol said sarcastically

I smirked at klaus and he gave me a knowing look

"Piece of cake"

after we got everything into the car we went home

when we got home I quickly ran into the house to find my mother while klaus printed the tickets

"hey mom I'm back"I said as I hugged her

"hello Caroline how was the mall"

"it was great we got all the presents and klaus is getting yours now"

"really"

"yeah he thought of the idea but mom promise me you won't open it till Christmas"

"I promise"

just than klaus came down with an envolope and handed it to my mom

"thank you"

"no need to thank me"he smiled

"can I have a word with you"

"yes that's fine if you would please follow me into my study"

i looked at him nervously but he gave me a nod

klaus pov

i walked into my study with Liz behind me and I gave her a chair

"what would you like to talk about"

"look I dont approve of your realationship with Caroline but I'm willing to deal with it since you are the father of my grandchild and I could clearly see that you love her and will take care of her but if you ever hurt her or my grandchild I will come back here with a white oak stake and kill you do you understand"

"i understand perfectly I would never hurt her you have my word"

"good now I'll be off take care of her for me"

"with me life"

we quickly shook hands and walked out the room

we all said our goodbyes and Liz was off to the retched place called mystic falls

i hugged Caroline as she cried but I finally let a breath out that I didn't know I was holding

_"thank you Liz"_

Meanwhile

"Is everything ready for the attack"marcel asked the wolf

"Yes marcel I got everything we need"the wolf said

"You've such a great help hayley"

"Yeah well I do plan for the curse to be lifted"

"It's all in good time but before that we need to have a successful attack on the mikealsons"

**WHAT! Dun dun dun! Sorry for the late update guys please review tell me what you think or any predictions your review motivate me to write **

**-Klaroline is life**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

Klaus POV

I woke up to an empty feeling in the room I looked at the other side of the bed and she was no where in sight I listened around the house and heard her talking to my siblings in the kitchen

I smiled at her laugh and quickly changed in some sweats and a white T-shirt

As I walked in I was ambushed with a hug I looked down and found Caroline with a giant smile on her face

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

I chuckled

"Merry Christmas sweetheart"

She let go of my waist and kissed me I quickly responded and kissed her back

I heard someone clear their throat so pulled away to find an annoyed kol and bekah

"Sorry mates just giving my girlfriend a treat"

"Eww just stop"kol said grossed out

"But anyway merry Christmas Nik "Rebekah said as she hugged me

"Merry Christmas bekah"

"Yes right merry Christmas Nik"kol said as he motioned for a hug

I just patted him on the back

"How mean you see how he treats me Caroline"

"Klaus don't be mean or else your going to find a huge hunk of coal in your stalking"

"Oh no not coal"I said sarcastically as I gave kol a bro hug

"Merry Christmas kol"

He just smiled at me

I looked around the house and it was decorated green and red The day after we went shopping we decorated the whole house with Christmas lights and tinsel and we even put up a tree that had many presents under it

I was looking around when I noticed what they were wearing

Kol was dressed as Santa Claus with a beard and everything and Rebekah wore a dress that looked like santas suit while Caroline wore a Santa hat and a red and green sweater that said "Santa gave me the best present ever" right on her belly

"I thought I gave you that present"I teased her

"Oh shus it's just a sweater"

"Where is everyone else"

"Still sleeping but we need to wake them up because I want to open presents"

"Ok than we'll just wake them u-"

"Actually brother you will only wake up Bonnie and Stefan "Elijah said

"Ok than Bonnie and Stefan I'll get Stefan Caroline could you get Bonnie"

"Eye eye captain"

We both went upstairs to wake up our guests

I went into Stefan's room and he looked like someone knocked him out with a brick

I quickly went over to the bed and put on the best girl voice I could

"Stefy would you please wake up if you do I could give you a nice present before we go down"I said in a girly seductive voice

Stefan smiled half asleep

"That sounds nice Rebekah we could do that thing"

_Wait what?_

I grabbed a pillow and hit Stefan in the face with it but Stefan quickly recovered and glared angrily But I just bursted out laughing

"Now I am never waking up ever again"Stefan said as he put the cover over his head

"Well...I tried"

I left the room and went downstairs to find Bonnie wide awake and dressed in Christmas pajamas

"I can't get him to wake up"

"That's because your not trying hard enough...here"Caroline said as she grabbed the little square speaker and went upstairs while all of us except Elijah of course went to follow her

When we entered the room Caroline was plugging in her phone to the speaker and was typing something in than she set her phone down and mr grinch burst through the speaker rather loudly

**"Your a mean one mr grinch _growling noise_ you really are a heel your as cuddly as a cactus and as charming as an eel your a bad banana with a greasy black peel "**

"Ok I'm up I'm up!"Stefan said as he threw the covers

"Yay! Now hurry I want to open presents"Caroline said as she clapped her hands

We all went downstairs to let Stefan change than we got cozy around the tree ready to open presents

I looked down at Caroline since she was laying down on my lap and smiled at her which she returned

I was stroking her hair when Stefan came down and sat next to Rebekah

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone since I am dressed as Santa I get to pass out the presents has everyone been good this year"kol said in a deep voice

He than came over to caroline and put his hand on her belly

"Clearly this one has been naughty this year"he said teasingly

"Shut up kol"I said

"Ok ok I was only teasing now shall we get started"

Kol went over to the presents randomly and picked one than read the description and threw it at Rebekah

Rebekah caught it and read that it was from Caroline and opened it

She gasped and pulled out the handbag

"Oh my god Caroline thank you I was loosing hope after our last chat thank you so much"she said as she hugged Caroline

"Yeah well it wasn't easy to get"

Me and Caroline just laughed knowingly

Kol grabbed the next one and held it to his chest

"Why for me who could have given me this oh another present from our dear Caroline is it"kol said

He opened it and of course found his wii u and weirdly four games

"Aww what no Mario kart "he exclaimed

I looked at Caroline curiously

"Care to explain sweetheart"

"Weeell remember that little boy well remember when we were going to leave..."

Caroline's POV

_Flashback_

_"Oh hey I forgot to get your gift klaus I'm going to go get it before we leave"I said_

_"Alright love I'll go with you"_

_"No I'll take Rebek_a_h after all you can't see the gift right"_

_"Very well than" _

_I grabbed Rebekah's arm and dragged her all around the mall looking for that little boy when finally found him in Charlotte rouse sitting on a bench waiting for someone most likely his mother_

_I went over to him and crouched down to his level and handed him Mario kart 8_

_"What's this"he asked_

_"It's the last copy of the game"_

_"But it's yours"he stated confused_

_ "No it's yours ok sorry about earlier I feel horrible so I'm giving it to you my friend will just have to wait"_

_He looked at it than hugged me_

_"Thank you so much lady "_

_"Your welcome but hey do I really look fat and old"_

_ "No sorry about that you actually look really pretty and your supposed to be fat since your pregnant "_

_I didn't know if that was a compliment but whatever_

_"Thank you "I smiled_

_"Hey um can you introduce me to your friend she looks hot"he whispered as he waved at Rebekah _

_I bursted out laughing_

_"Why of course little boy this is Rebekah"_

_Rebekah quickly offered her hand to shake_

_He grabbed it and kissed her hand_

_"You can call me Kevin "he said seductively_

_"Pleasure Kevin "Rebekah smiled_

_"Sorry to cut this short but we need to be leaving kevin have fun with the game merry Christmas"I said_

_"Merry Christmas..."_

_"Caroline "_

_"Merry Christmas Caroline good luck with your baby!"_

_"Thank you so much have fun with the game"_

_After Kevin told Rebekah to call him we waved our goodbyes and returned to the group_

_End of flashback_

Klaus POV

"Wow love you really are going to be a good mother"I said sincerely

"I just wanted to send some holiday cheer is all"

"Yeah well I didn't get any holiday cheer"kol said pouted

"Oh be quiet kol you got a whole game console and four games you brat"

"I know I know darling I was only kidding I could get that game right now if I wanted to"

Kol than passed the next gift to Bonnie

Bonnie read it was from klaus and she opened it to find the grimoire

"Oh my god klaus you really don't need to give me this "

"No Bonnie it's ok I know you'll take care of it and you could use it it could come in handy if we need it"

"Thank you so much I could tell this means a lot "

"Your welcome"

Bonnie was hesitant but gave klaus an awkward hug

Next gift was Elijah's gift which he opened to find a bottle of wine

"Thank you brother "Elijah said to me

"Your welcome I know it's your absolute favorite flown all the way from Europe"

"I have been running low on my bottle thank you very much"

I just nodded

We all opened a great deal of presents of course Rebekah screeched when she opened her present to find her boots and kol broke a vase with his new bat stefan wore his jacket and now it was my turn again to open a present

I looked at the little box to find it came from my dear Caroline

I untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a rectangle gold locket I opened it to find two pictures one of Caroline and one of the sonogram of peanut

"This is amazing Caroline "I said with awe

"I'm glad you like it I have one to but it has you in it"she said as she showed me her heart shaped locket

I quickly put it on around my neck and kissed her

"Once peanut is born we can get a picture and switch the sonogram when we want to I thought that was cute we can change both pictures with new memories"

"That is a smart idea Thank you sweetheart I love it"

"I'm glad I didn't know what to get you until I thought of it"

"Thank you again"I said as I kissed her again

We stopped when someone cleared their throat

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to give kol my present "Bonnie said

Kol perked up at this

"Ok kol inside this envelope is the gender of Caroline and klaus's baby ok you can't say anything or give an expression or she'll know plus I spelled the note so anyone who reads it can't say a thing I heard all you ask about is finding out the gender so I did a spell and found out"

"Oh my god finally thank you Bonnie"kol said as he grabbed the envelope

We all looked at him curiously as he opened the envelope

He took out the paper and read it emotionless

He looked at us blankly and said:

"Well this is interesting"

"Oh my god let me see"Rebekah said and she went to grab it

But kol was faster and he ripped it into many pieces until it was impossible to read

Kol had a huge grin on his face

"This is going to be so fun oh I'm going to have fun with this indeed"

"Wait what it's a boy "Caroline said

"I don't know you tell me Caroline would you like that foot rub"

"It's a girl"she gasped

"Or how about that big sloppy kiss"

"Wait it's a boy than"

"Haha I am looking forward to doing this you know"

"Aww kol don't do that I want to be surprised"

"I'm not telling you the gender Caroline but I will play with you a lot"

"Ugh Bonnie did you really have to tell him"

Bonnie smirked

"Sorry care but I couldn't think of anything else"

"Merry Christmas indeed thank you Santa and Bon Bon "kol yelled ecstatically

"This is going to be annoying "I said

"Yup"Caroline said as she popped the "p"

"Well now it's Caroline's present from me would you follow me upstairs only Caroline might I add"

We went upstairs and I opened the door to the room next to mine and Caroline's to reveal my latest assignment

Caroline's POV

As I walked into the room I was struck with awe klaus had done the whole nursery

The first thing you saw was the adorable white crib that had little wolf and moon carvings with a white see through draping over the whole crib right in the middle of the room the crib also happened to have peanuts blanket that Rebekah made hanging off the railing revealing the beautiful quote"the little hope in our hearts" and Elijah's diamond mobile hanging right over it

I looked around to find a matching changing table filled with diapers and other necessities and also a wardrobe that was filled with all the clothes we received including the white sweater vest and the little blue peacoat

The next thing I found was my rocking chair and another rocking chair but dark brown instead of white set up in the corner with a full view through the huge window next to a book shelf that was filled with children books

But the thing that caught my eye the most was the gigantic mural that was painted on one of the walls of the room while the other walls were a pale green

The mural was a giant forest set at night there were trees,owls,bushes,bunnies and any other things you would find in the forest with a bunch of stuffed animals around the room to match it and a little rocking horse but the middle area of the mural was my favorite

There were two wolves on a ledge the big black wolf was howling at the full moon but still standing protectively next to the other wolf that was laying down it was a beautiful white blondish wolf that had a pure and warm look to it but the weird thing was that the white wolf was looking at something almost lovingly but there wasn't anything else like the mural wasn't finished

"Hey what's wrong with the white wolf"I asked klaus curiously

He smiled at me warmly

"I'm actually not quite finished with it yet just one little thing to add and that's a pup"

"Why haven't you done it"

"Because I haven't seen what peanut looks like yet"

I looked at him confused but he just chuckled

"Caroline the wolves are us can't you tell I'm the black one while your the stunning white wolf and next to you is supposed to be a pup for peanut but I want to see peanut first before I do anything "

"Oh my god klaus that is so beautiful I love it so much thank you for doing this for me"I said as tears poured down my cheeks

I quickly hugged him and kissed him passionately while he leaned in and deepened the kiss but I pulled back when a thought struck me

" klaus how did you even have time to do all of this"

"Well all those times I said I was going to paint in my study I lied I really came up here to do this"

"I had no idea no wonder I never saw any of your paintings I had a hunch though all those times saying you were painting but not one painting Was ever seen"

He chuckled

"Yeah I thought you were on to me for a while"he said as he scratched his head

I laughed

"But really klaus thank you I love it so much it's more than I could ever ask for its truly beautiful "

He smiled at me

"I'm glad you like I love I made sure to make it just right for you"

"It's more than perfect I can't even explain it Should we show everyone else"

He pondered for a second but smiled

"Sure why not "

We quickly called everyone up to see the nursery and they all gasped and gave klaus their compliments

"Oh my god Nik this is incredible "Rebekah gasped

"Wait wait Nik why isn't this room pink"kol said

"Ok stop joking kol ok I'm not going to fall for it again "I said annoyed

"Fine I'm just saying it is a girl"he said seriously

"Wait what nope your lying...right?"

Kol just started laughing

"I don't know Caroline is it a girl or boy"

"I'm done with this your annoying Elijah how was your day"

"Great thank you Caroline"he replied

"Ok good than I guess us ladies are going to start making dinner and desert"

"No me kol and the girls are going to make dinner"klaus said

"To bad I need girl time I promise I won't do any heavy stuff I'll just cook the yams or make the desert promise"

He smiled

"Fine sweetheart but if I catch you carrying heavy things I'm going to take you away from the kitchen"

"Ok ok I get it but actually kol your going to help us"

"Definitely I can catch you up on the latest gossip and I'm also a god in the kitchen"kol said as he winked at klaus

God he will never let klaus forget that

"Anyways while you guys watch tv we'll be in the kitchen ok"

Everyone nodded and went downstairs to do whatever they needed to do I got set on the yams gravy and stuffing while Rebekah did the potatoes and vegetables and Bonnie the turkey and kol the ham and just a little bit of everything we were doing

"So kol where did you learn how to cook"I asked

"Well darling Around the thirties I decided to take a cooking class for a year in Paris and well it was my specialty"

"Hm sounds fun it just seems like all the mikealsons have some kind of talent you with your cooking Rebekah knits and klaus paints and Elijah is a good speaker"

"Well when you've lived a thousand years you learn many things "Rebekah said

"Whatever you guys are just perfect I hate it"I pouted

They just laughed and I joined them

"So Caroline I'm curious do you and klaus still have sex with that huge belly"Bonnie asked

I was going to reply but I heard someone choking in the living room and I looked in and klaus was chocking on some water and he just waved at me

I laughed and went back to the kitchen

"To answer your question we have our moments but Its just harder with the belly"

"Ok nope lets get away from that topic I don't want to throw up on the food "Rebekah said disgusted

I just stuck my tongue at her and wrapped the yams in tin foil and began on the stuffing

"So guys is there anything new thats going on with marcel"

"Last I heard that its just quiet nothing special I don't know its just kind of suspicious "kol said

"If he's trying something he better think twice because I swear I'm gonna go mama bear on his ass "I said fearlessly

"sure you are preggers you can't even get off a chair without the need of assistance"kol said amusingly

I hit his arm playfully and we just laughed but we stopped when klaus walked in

"I'm going to meet marcel there's an emergency I'll be back in an hour "

"Ok but hurry back it's Christmas remember"

"I'll be as fast as I can"

Klaus pecked my lips and left

"Stupid marcel I just ask for one day without interruptions"I said angrily

"I'm sure it will be fine don't worry"Bonnie said

"I just can't shake the feeling I have"I said worriedly.

Klaus POV

I walked into the compound and found marcel nowhere in sight so I turned to leave angrily when I heard a voice

"You know klaus I'm tired of this attempt on my kingdom and how you keep trying to control me well you know what it's going to stop today"

"What is the meaning of this"I hissed

"You see me and my pals here are going to take you down"

Suddenly the compound was filled with vampires and none the less surrounding me

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SUBDUE ME...WITH THIS!"I gestured to the crowed

Marcel just shrugged slightly while glaring at me

"Try your best shot mate I dare you"

** It's going down what do you think will happen next what did you think please review and come on guys we're almost to 100 followers just four more thank you guys so much I like to keep you guys happy**

**-Klaroline is life**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

**Before you read I would like to thank everyone who has followed me that makes 100 followers thank you so much I love you guys I'm glad you like my story it's my first one and this is just awesome to get 100 followers I didn't think it would get anything I love you guys**

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

As I was wrapping up the stuffing I suddenly felt that something was definitely not right like I should be on full alert

So I quickly finished and went into the living room with Rebekah kol and Bonnie behind me

"Elijah something's wrong with klaus we need to go to the compound now"I said urgently

Elijah looked at me with uncertainty but quickly spoke

"What's wrong what do you feel Caroline"

"I just have a feeling the meetings not going well like we need to be on guard please can we just go "

"No no me kol and Stefan will go Rebekah Bonnie watch Caroline we'll go and see if everything's alright we'll be back in about two hours"

Bonnie and Rebekah quickly nodded sternly

"Wait what no I'm going with you if marcel is starting something I want to kill him myself please Elijah he's the father of my child"I said frustrated

"Caroline no your not going I understand but I could never forgive myself if you got hurt or peanut stay here do you understand"he said seriously

I sighed in frustration "fine I'll stay but text me if everything is fine ok "

"Of course we'll be back careful stay alert"

"We will bye you guys"

They quickly got dressed and nodded their goodbyes while kol pecked my cheek and winked at me before they left

I sighed worriedly

Rebekah placed her hand on my shoulder comforting me

"everything will be just fine there big boys they can handle themselves"

I smiled at her

"Your right I mean it's three originals and an old vampire I'm sure they'll be fine why am I even worrying "

"Perfect now lets get back to cooking our men are going to want a meal after they handle things"

Me Bonnie and Rebekah went back to cooking and laughing until who else would walk in looking as bitchy as ever

"What do you want mutt you know your not allowed in here during Christmas "I said sassily

"I just came to see how the big happy family was doing so how's klaus"hayley said

I narrowed my eyes at her in anger

"I don't see how that's any of your business"

"Right of course he isn't even here at the moment "

"Why don't you just-"I quickly stopped myself as I realized something

"Wait how did you know klaus was gone if you weren't here"

Hayleys eyes widened

I quickly flashed over to her and grabbed her by her throat

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WAS GONE!"

She just gasped for air trying to pry my hands away

I threw her to the floor and she gasped for air

"I hope he's dead you bitch"hayley growled

I grabbed the cookie jar before she could blink and hit her head knocking her out

"We got to tie her up in the dungeon and go to the compound"

"Already behind you"Rebekah said as she was already dragging hayley to the dungeon

After we tied her up and gave her a dose of wolfsbane changed then turned off the stove and oven and we left

_Hold on klaus your carebears coming_

Klaus POV

Meanwhile at the compound

"So tell me marcel how do you plan to take me down when I am an original who can't be killed "I said amused

Marcel just smirked "oh I'm not going to kill you I'm going to trap you in the garden that way your out of my kingdom and suffering"

"I'll never let that happen and even if you did manage to beat me you still have three originals and a Bennett witch and a vampire older than you to worry about oh lets not forget my precious and very pregnant Caroline"

"Well maybe I already have that handled"

My smile quickly faded and I flashed over to him and grabbed his throat

"What did you do!"I hissed

"Nothing...yet"

I punched him and grabbed him forcefully

"If you ever lay a-"

"There's no need to brother we're fine"Elijah said as they went through the crowed

"Elijah who's with Caroline"I asked worriedly

"Not to worry brother Rebekah and Bonnie are watching her she was the one to inform us that you may be in danger she even wanted to come"

I smirk at the thought of her worrying about me

"Well I'm going to have to thank her than but onto other matters marcel now that there are four of us do you still want to go through with this I'd understand"I said mockingly

Marcel smiled "no this is actually better I can take all of you down at once"

"Take your best shot"I challenged

Marcel motioned for the vampires to attack and it started we began ripping out hearts left and right

As I was decapitating a vampire another one came at me but before he could get me kol cracked his neck I gave him a nod of thank you and he returned it

The vampires just kept coming of course I managed to hold them off so far by cracking necks backs and ripping out hearts and heads but it started to get tougher as more vampires kept coming

I looked over at my family and found them struggling too even for us hundreds of vampires were still a challenge

As I was fighting two vampires I saw them take Stefan down to the ground so I quickly killed them and set to Stefan

But I was grabbed and slammed to the floor and I growled in anger

I looked at Elijah and kol and found them in similar situations

I grabbed one of the vampires arm and pulled it toward me and I bit his neck but then another vampire grabbed me

Four vampires grabbed my arms and chained me to the walls and they held me in my knees

I roared in anger as a bunch of vampires started punching and stabbing me with wooden stakes that were laced with vervain

I looked up barely even to lift my now bloody head I saw kol and Elijah being stabbed by the daggers

"KOL ELIJAH MARCEL YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!"

Marcel walked in front of me crouching to my level and smiled

"Yeah you like that hayley gave me them I thought it was a nice touch don't you think"

I gave him a deathly glare

"But wait what should we do now to your friend here Stefan was it "marcel said as he walked over to Stefan who was struggling against two vampires

"Go to hell"Stefan sneered

Marcel's smile faded

"Oh no we can't have that here you just disrespected the king I think that deserves a punishment what do you think guys"

All his vampires smiled evilly

"I think death is the appropriate punishment don't you think"

They all cheered

"Marcel you will pay for this dearly and so will each and everyone of you!"I threatened

Marcel laughed

"We'll see"

I watched as marcel broke the leg off the chair and walked over to Stefan

Stefan struggled and cursing at marcel as he grabbed Stefan by the shoulder than readied himself to plunge the stake

Here I am watching helplessly as marcel was going to kill Stefan my best friend since the twenties but I didn't close my eyes or turn away not even for a second

I roared in anger and struggled to help Stefan but the vervain Was weakening me

I watched as marcel was about to plunge the stake when suddenly someone flashed over and grabbed the stake and plunged it into Marcel's stomach

I looked to see Rebekah standing there looking pist

She flashed to the vampires that were holding Stefan and she pulled one of their hearts out and the other she decapitated in a blink of an eye

"Now I suggest you all let go of my family before I kill you all "Rebekah threatened as she threw the head to the side

"Rebekah where's Caroline "I asked worriedly

"Don't worry Nik she's in the car with Bonnie she's fine"

Marcel than grabbed the stake out with a hiss and stood up

"Rebekah nice to see you again"

"Cut the crap marcel let my family go or I'll kill you myself"

"I don't think so "

Marcel motioned for the vampires attack and they all began attacking Rebekah

She began throwing them across the room decapitating them and ripping out hearts and Stefan was fighting vampires around me to free me

As she kicked a guy in the stomach marcel was coming up behind her with the dagger

"REBEKAH WATCH OUT!"I warned

Rebekah spun around but it was to late marcel pierced her heart with the other dagger in an instant

I watched in horror as Rebekah's body was slowly turning grey and as she just fell to the ground

"Now that's over let's deal with "

Marcel flashed over to Stefan with a stake in his hand but as he was going to plunge it he stopped himself

"I just got a great idea how about we torture you instead I mean I would be breaking my own rule if I killed you hey Diego tie him to that chair with vervain ropes "

Diego and another vampire dragged Stefan to the chair as he struggled and they held him down while Diego tied him up

Stefan hissed at the contact of vervain and he watched as the vervain burned his wrists

Marcel walked over with the stake in hand and he quickly plunged it into Stefan's stomach

Stefan groaned in pain but he didn't yell to not give marcel the satisfaction

"MARCEL I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT!"I roared in anger

"Don't worry klaus I'm not threw with you just yet"

Marcel quickly grabbed a stake and plunged it into my chest

"Now you guys can have all the fun you want with these two just don't kill them"marcel said satisfied

All the vampires smiled and they all came to both of us and started attacking

Left and right I was being punched stabbed or having a limb be broken

Diego came over to me and smirked

"I've been waiting to do this "

Diego plunged a stake into my shoulder and another into my stomach and he punched me three times

I groaned in pain

Diego grabbed the stakes and tore them out just as fast as they came in

I let my head fall in pain as I was stabbed again and again with countless daggers and stakes

"Rebekah what's taking s-"i heard an angelic voice say from the entrance

I looked to up see none other than Caroline standing there with Bonnie behind her both looking horrified at the scene

I saw Caroline look all around the room examining the people on the ground her eyes widened as she looked at my siblings she looked at Stefan who was tied to a chair and bleeding but than her eyes landed on me and our eyes met but the only thing I saw was pure anger

I was looking at her eyes when I saw a flash of yellow in her angry eyes I was stunned

It happened so fast I blinked seeing caroline and when I opened my eyes standing there was the most stunning wolf I have ever see

The wolf was a shining blond and white wolf that had to be none other than Caroline even as a wolf she was utterly magnificent and gorgeous

Caroline growled at the men that were coming towards her and she pounced on one and tore his head right off with her teeth than did the same with the other

Bonnie kept the vampires behind her away but she was just as stunned as I was

As Caroline was stalking towards me Diego blocked her path and she growled viciously

"You think you scare me your nothing but a mutt"he smirked

Caroline growled and pounced on him but he moved quickly and she missed his head but she didn't exactly miss entirely she managed to bite his shoulder

He roared in pain and he grabbed Caroline and threw her to the ground

Caroline yelped in pain and she lay whimpering

Bonnie quickly went to her side and guarded her

I saw red as I looked at MY sweet Caroline in pain

I roared in anger i felt like i just got all of my strength back so I grabbed the chains and pulled them from the wall in one swift movement

I felt myself changing into my wolf form as I leapt to Diego and pushed him to the floor

I growled viciously and he looked at me with fear and I ripped his throat out with my teeth and tore off his head

I stalked over to marcel with Diego's head still in my mouth

By then all of the vampires were retreating leaving marcel alone to be dealt with

I dropped the head and I looked at him showing my teeth and ready to pounce when suddenly someone spoke

"That's enough Niklaus I don't want you to kill him just yet "Elijah said

I looked behind me and saw Bonnie taking Rebekah's dagger out and kol was just waking up

Rebekah's color slowly came back and she woke up with a gasp

She looked around and noticed Stefan tied to the chair and she flashed over and untied him

Kol finally remembered what was going on and he glared marcel as if looks could kill he than made his way to marcel ready to kill him

But Elijah grabbed him and threw him to the wall

"Elijah no more of this bull shit I'm going to kill him I don't care what you say anymore"kol yelled angrily

"ENOUGH kol I understand but we aren't going to kill him just yet as much as I want to rip him apart myself we're going to end this with a battle"

"A battle?"marcel said

"Yes three months from now we are going to war that should give you enough time to get allies and anything else we will have it in the field in The forest if we win we get New Orleans and we get to kill you but if you win we leave forever and you keep New Orleans "

"Oh I like the sound of this very violent and bloody what a wonderful plan dear brother "kol said amused

"Do you agree Niklaus "Elijah asked

I barked a yes in response

"Good now marcel you are banished from New Orleans until than and that includes your men if I as so much as see you I will kill you myself do I make myself clear"

"Fine I'll see you In three months Mikealsons"marcel said before he disappeared

Right after that I leapt to Caroline who was being cared for by Bonnie

I nudged Caroline and she whimpered in response

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed some pants from Marcel's room and went back to my human form

I grabbed a blanket and I flashed back down and went to Caroline and covered her with the blanket

I leaned in and whispered into her ear

"Sweetheart I'm going to need you to shift back so we can take you home"I said softly

Caroline looked at me and the next thing I knew I was looking into Caroline's beautiful green eyes

I smiled at her and picked her up as she was still covered in the blanket and carried her to the car without saying a word

As we were driving home Bonnie used magic to check if the baby was ok and he or she was just fine but it was a close call to close if you ask me

When we got home i took Caroline upstairs and I helped her get dressed

As I was helping her with her shirt she winced in pain and I noticed her shoulder was dislocated

"Ok sweetheart this is going to hurt I have to pop the bone back into place"I said softly

"Ok but please do it fast I don't want to feel everything"worriedly

"I'll try here bite down on the cover "

She grabbed the cover and bit down and she nodded to me

"One..two..three"

I grabbed her arm and I pulled it hard into place

Caroline cried out into the cover and I saw a single tear come from her eye

"Is that better love"I said as I wiped her tear

"Yeah I'm good thank you that hurt like a bitch but I'm good

I chuckled

"No problem love...Caroline what were you thinking going after Diego like that your pregnant something could have gone terribly wrong and I wouldn't know what I'd do "I said seriously

"I know I know but I just couldn't stand letting them hurt you or our family and something just clicked I'm sorry but I just couldn't take it seeing all of you hurt and-and it devastated me"she cried

I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder

"I know sweetheart it's ok don't cry we're fine I was just utterly terrified"I said and kissed her head

She pulled away and wiped her tears

I smiled at her lightly and she smiled back

"Now can we go celebrate Christmas like it should be"

"Yeah let's go celebrate with our family"

We went down stairs and everyone was in their pjs and kol of course was dressed as Santa

Everyone cheered as we came down the stairs

"There's our she wolf!"kol yelled

Caroline laughed and she hugged everyone

I than ordered Caroline to sit and watch tv which she pouted to than Rebekah kol and Bonnie went to work on the food

We were watching elf for an hour when Rebekah called us to the dining room

I sat next to Caroline and Rebekah kol and Bonnie starting bringing in the food

We than thanked Caroline Bonnie kol and Rebekah for the food and we started eating

Kol cleared his throat and we set our attention to him

"Everyone may agree that today has been one of the most eventful days we've had and honestly I don't want to repeat it...but before all of the craziness I will say it was the best Christmas I've ever had even if we haven't celebrated it for over 800 years and we can all agree that we wouldn't have had it without Caroline she has not only brought us together as a family she is making our family bigger so I would like to thank you Caroline for all you've done your my best friend and my new sister i love you merry Christmas "

"Merry Christmas!"we all cheered

I looked at Caroline and she was wiping away tears

"Aww carebear don't cry"kol said as he came over and hugged Caroline

"I know it's just the hormones and that beautiful speech I love you guys"she said amusingly

We laughed and we complimented kol which he gladly took

"Ok I hope you guys left room for desert"Bonnie said as she brought in a chocolate cake that was decorated like a present

"Oh thank god give me that"Caroline said hungrily

"Wow slow down carebear"kol said

"Oh shut up eating for two remember"

We laughed and we ate our cake

And finally to finish off the day we watched how the grinch stole Christmas

"Hey look it's Nik"kol said pointing to the grinch

Caroline laughed and I growled at kol

"Oh shut it it kol"

"Exactly my point"

Caroline just laughed harder and I soon joined her

After we watched the movie we all retired to bed after we said our last merry Christmas

After I took a quick shower I came out the bathroom to find Caroline already asleep with her baby book next to her

I curiously walked over a picked up her book and began reading today's letter

_ 12/25/14_

_Dear my little peanut_

_First I would like to say merry Christmas even if your not reading this on Christmas today has been a very tiring day first we opened our lovely gifts than we started making dinner when your dad got a call to be at a meeting so he left while we cooked_

_than your dad and your aunt and uncles got captured and hurt by marcel and your aunt Bonnie and I had to save them like always XD_

_I don't really know how but I turned into a wolf I'm thinking it has to do with you and your hybrid abilities but it was energizing and I loved it I can't believe this is what I've been missing I'm glad you'll have this power I want you to be able to protect yourself_

_But after the battle would you think I dislocated my shoulder and your father had to pop it back into place it hurt but your father really took care of me like I was an injured rabbit he acted like I would brake at any second god I love him he is just the cutest_

_After that we got dinner done and your uncle kol said such a beautiful speech that I cried god these hormones and than we watched how the grinch stole Christmas _

_So here I am now in bed waiting for your father to take a "quick" shower suure "quick" he says and now I'm getting really tired so I'm going to end it here_

_Today has been the best Christmas ever and it's all thanks to your...no our family I wouldn't have any other family to help raise you they haven't celebrated Christmas for centuries but yet they came together today just because I said I wanted to celebrate Christmas that's just amazing so my last words for this letter is always love and appreciate your family because they really love you already and I don't doubt that they will make everyday special for you_

_Merry Christmas sweetheart_

_-mommy_

I slowly closed the book and set it down on the table and I just sat there watching Caroline sleep

I reached over and moved the strands of hair that were on her face and I kissed her forehead

I than went to her belly and kissed it gently

"Thank you for coming into all of our lives I love you and your mother so much"I whispered to her belly

I than felt a kick at the palm of my hand and I smiled brightly

"Nice to know you can hear me goodnight and please let your mother rest"

I felt another kick and I kissed where peanut kicked and I got into bed

I pulled Caroline into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her belly

"Merry Christmas Caroline "I whispered softly

**So chapter 28 sorry for not updating but tell me what you Caroline turned into a wolf ,a battle omg crazy I bet your disappointed marcel isn't dead yet but trust me when he does die it will be good please review I love to hear what you say it helps me write next chapter will be about Caroline being a wolf and about hayley and the big fight**

**-Klaroline is life**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus POV

I woke up and I quickly got up careful not to wake Caroline and I made my way downstairs

I walked into the kitchen and found kol drinking coffee

"Good morning Nik"he said

I mumbled a quiet "good morning "and I walked to the fridge and took out a blood bag

"So Can you explain how Caroline turned into a wolf last night"he asked curiously

I sighed

"I honestly don't know I'm just as curious as you I'm going to talk to Elijah about yesterday so maybe he'll have an answer"

"It obviously has to do with peanut but its just Elijah said she wouldn't be a hybrid but just have characteristics of one"

"I might have a theory"Bonnie said as she walked in

"Lets hear it than Bon Bon "kol said

"Well since we know vampires can't have children since their bodies are dead but werewolves can still procreate so what if Caroline turned into a hybrid so she can carry peanut to full term and when wolves have mates their typically wolves too but Caroline isn't so maybe she changed after you guys you know..."

I pondered for a minuet it did make perfect sense

"That makes sense how did you think of this observation "

"I couldn't get to sleep so I had a lot of time to think and well that's what I thought of"

"Isn't she just brilliant Nik"kol said dreamily

"In your dreams kol"Bonnie said

"Thank you Bonnie I'll speak to Elijah "

"Sure thing but what's your plan for the wereslut in the dungeon"

"Wereslut? Hayley why is she in there"

"Well she came into the kitchen and she knew you weren't home even though she wasn't here so that's pretty suspicious and than Caroline grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground than hayley said"I hope he dies bitch"so Caroline got mad than she grabbed the cookie jar and hit hayley in the head knocking her out than we tied her up and put her into the dungeon"

I was shocked my sweet Caroline knocking someone out...actually I could see that

"I'm just going to have to talk to Elijah and Caroline about it I might just kill that retched wolf she's caused nothing but trouble"

"If need any help you know where to find me"Bonnie said as she walked out

"I'm gonna go play the wii so have fun"kol said

I sighed and made my way over to Elijah's office

I opened the door and found him reading some papers but he looked up when I walked in

"Oh Niklaus may I help you with something"he said fancily

"Actually we have some matters to discuss "

"Yes I assume you are talking about Caroline am I correct"

"Yes how is it possible she is a wolf you said that wasn't possible"

"I was mistaken I don't know how she is a hybrid however I am 100% certain it has to do with the child"

"We know that but we don't know exactly why Bonnie gave us a theory that she is a hybrid so she can carry the baby to full term and since she is my mate"

Elijah pondered for a second but quickly spoke

"It makes perfect sense but I'll do some more research by looking through our family library"

"Oh yes we have another matter to deal with"

Elijah's eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity

"And what might that be"

"Hayley is in the dungeon the girls think she has something to do with the attack since she new I was gone"

"Well than I guess we'll have to go take care of that than"

Elijah got up and I followed him to the dungeon

We walked in and found hayley tied up and struggling

I cleared my throat and her head snapped up

"Hayley what did you you have to do with the attack at the compound"

"Go to hell!"she snapped

I sighed

"Well than I guess I'll just make you scream it"

I went over to her and grabbed her hand forcefully than I snapped her wrist

She cried out in pain and started crying

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THE ATTACK"

She just sobbed as she held her wrist

"Hayley if you do not cooperate there will be more where that came from"I said as I was ready to brake her leg

"Wait wait stop! Look I had nothing to do with it I swear"she said begging

I narrowed my eyes at her and in one swift movement I broke her leg

She screamed in pain obviously heard by everyone in the household

"Now start speaking if you lie again I'll brake your back"

Caroline's POV

As I was sleeping I was suddenly woken up by a loud scream coming from downstairs so I changed into appropriate clothing and made my way downstairs

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs where kol was waiting for me

"Who's screaming like a maniac it's barely 9:00 normally it doesn't start till 12 "I joke

Kol laughed

"Well darling that is Nik breaking hayleys body parts if I am correct"

I looked at him shocked

"Wait what no I wanted to get in on that its that bitches fault our family got hurt"

"Yeah right Nik wouldn't even let me have a go "

"I don't care what klaus thinks"I said as I walked to the dungeon

As I walked in I saw hayley on the ground and I honestly felt a little bad for her I've been tortured before and it was horrible

"Klaus stop that's enough"

Klaus looked at me curiously

"Sweetheart I thought you wanted her dead"

"I've felt what it's like to be tortured and it's not the best feeling so just let me handle it ok"

I walked over to hayley and bent down as much as I could with my giant belly and I spoke

"Look hayley your lucky I stopped him so you better tell us what's going on or I'll let him finish here"I threatened

She glared at me but she spoke

"Fine I gave the witches information about you guys and they got marcel to attack you guys I only did it to take the curse off of my family"

I was confused

"Wait the witches I thought this was all Marcel's plan"

"No the witches were the master minds something about a young witch he was protecting"

Than it struck me they threatened davina so all that stuff he said at the baby shower wasn't a load of bullshit

I stood up and walked over to klaus

"I think we need to have a visit with marcel"I said

"Not you me Elijah and kol will go you are going to stay here"

"What no if he really wasn't trying to kill us he wouldn't hurt me I'm going"

"Caroline how could we trust her for all we know this was part of his plan"

"He won't hurt me and if he does I'll kill him myself I'm going and it's final now let us deal with hayley"

Hayley sat up horrified and struggled threw the ropes

"I thought you said he wouldn't kill me"hayley said terrified

"Yeah I didn't say anything about me "

"You bitch I hope you and your demon spawn dies "she yelled

I grabbed the knife that was on the table and I flashed over to hayley and shoved it into her stomach

She looked at me opened mouth and shocked

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time no one touches my family and gets away with it see you in hell you selfish slut"I whispered than in one swift movement I snapped her neck and her body fell to the ground

I turned around and found klaus with his jaw dropped and I smirked

"I'm going to get ready I'll be down in five minuets "

I flashed upstairs and got ready

Klaus POV

My jaw dropped at the sight of Caroline she just killed someone like it was nothing and honestly...it was hot

After she left I couldn't stop grinning and Elijah had to hit me to bring me out of my thoughts

"Well if you'll handle this mess I'm going to go ravish my girlfriend "I said

"Always so inappropriate Niklaus "

I chuckled and quickly went to my room

I walked in and Caroline was taking her shirt off perfect

I walked over to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist and started placing light kisses on her neck

She let out a small moan and I smirked into her neck

"You know that was really hot what you did down there"I said seductively

"Well you know I get pissed when it comes to family"she said as she turned around

I kissed her and she quickly leaned in to deepen the kiss and our tongues danced in each others mouths

I led her to the bed and I laid her down

I broke the kiss and ripped her bra right off

"Seriously why do you always rip my clothes"

"Because love they are preventing me exploring your beautiful body"

I kissed her and than we took off the rest of our clothes and thew them aside and than we made love

As we were laying next to each other panting after what just occurred kol bust through the door

Caroline screamed and I quickly grabbed the cover and covered both of us

"Kol you dumbass get out of here"I growled angrily

"Excuse me I just came up to see what is taking so long trust me I am scarred for all

Of eternity I swear my eyeballs are burning "

"Well get out we'll be down in ten minuets"I yelled

"Ok ok but hey Caroline if you ever get bored of Nik you know where to find me"he said seductively

I threw the pillow at him and he quickly dodged it and left but you could still hear his laughing from the hallway

I looked at Caroline and she was red as a tomato

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever"

I chuckled

"It's ok love it's just kol being an idiot"

"But still I'm gonna get him back one day"

"I'm sure you will"

We quickly got up and got ready and headed downstairs to find Elijah and kol ready

"Ok than lets head off"I said as I walked out the door

We all got in the car and drove off

In the car

"Ok when we get there I will be in front than kol next to caroline and Elijah in the back got it"I said

"Ugh klaus I'm good I can handle myself"Caroline groaned

"I know that it's just for the safety of our child please just don't argue"

"Fine but if something happens I'm not just gonna stand there"

I smirked at her feistiness

"I know "

At Marcel's hiding place

We walked of course in order and we found marcel sitting on the couch

He quickly got up and was about to run but I grabbed him

"Wow wow wow where do you think your going we need to have a chat mate"

Marcel stopped struggling and stepped back

"What is it aren't we going to war already or do you plan on killing me now"

"No we're not going to kill you but we do need to talk we heard from a certain wolf that you attacked us to protect davina"

He sighed

"Damn hayley ok yes I only did it for davina the witches were more powerful and I couldn't do anything since your friend took davinas powers away"

Caroline came from behind me and spoke

"But you were actually going to kill Stefan"

"No I did everything I could to NOT kill him I brought out the vampire rule and I wasn't actually going to get his heart I was going to miss on purpose"

"What about Diego he attacked me I thought you wouldn't hurt me"

"Look all I told Diego is that we need to attack the originals I didn't tell him anything about davina so that's why he took it a little further"

"And who is the master mind of this little plan"I said

"It was Celeste and Genevieve they said that they needed to finish the harvest and that witches would rule New Orleans "

We all went silent but I spoke up

"Well than it looks like we're going to war with the witches instead"

"I'll help if you need me and my guys"

"Perfect if you help us than I might not kill you I mean you still attacked my family"

"I understand but what's going on with the war they think we're going to kill each other "

I smirk at the question

"Well than that's what we'll give them "

Everyone looks confused so I explain

"Your men will meet us at the battle field and I will invite the witches so they can watch as I beat you for an alliance with them but instead we'll attack the witches and I'll kill Genevieve and Celeste "

They all think about it but they nod

"Sounds like a plan "marcel said

"That's because I thought about it"

"Anyway what about davina"

"What about davina"I asked confused

"We can't just let the witches get to her she's just a teenager"

I was about to say I didn't care but Caroline interrupted me

"We can pick her up and she'll stay with us until everything is settled"she said

"Thank you "

She smiled and nodded

"Well now until than try and stay out of trouble we'll be leaving"I said

"No promises"marcel smirked

"Oh and marcel"

"Yea-"

Before he could finish I flashed over to him and broke his neck

I smiled widely and turned around

"Well than should we be leaving"

Everyone just smirked and we left

In the car

"Nice job sweetheart we have to live with a girl who despises us"I say

"Oh shut up klaus it's the least we can do he is helping us "

"Sure even though he tried to kill us"

"He didn't mean to exactly"

"Whatever but if she causes trouble I will kill her"

"Oh my god Nik your totally whipped"kol said amusingly

"What are you talking about"

"Caroline has you wrapped around her finger"

"Shut up kol or I'll shove a dagger in your heart "I threatened

Kol and Caroline laughed

At the church

We all went up to the attic and I opened the door

Davina looked at me filled with rage but I quickly grabbed her arm harshly

"Now look here davina you are coming with us to the house and your going to be staying with us"

"Why would I ever go with you "she hissed

I was about to speak when Caroline came in

"KLAUS let her go that's not how you handle a teenager with all she's been through "she said angrily

"Sweetheart I don't care about what she's been through"

Caroline looked at me wide eyed and pissed

"Excuse me"

_Crap she's pissed now great_

Caroline flashed over to me and grabbed my hand and broke it

I yelled in pain and I let go of davina

"Great that wasn't so hard was it"

I just growled in response

_She really does have me whipped if this wasn't Caroline I would have killed her instantly_

Caroline's POV

After I heard klaus pop his hand back into place I quickly went over to davina and spoke

"Hey I'm sorry about him look we came to take you with us to protect you marcel is worried about you so I suggested that you should stay with us until everything is handled I promise I won't let anyone touch you klaus is just stupid sometimes"I smiled at her

She was hesitant but I saw her mouth twitch up a bit

"So are you willing to come with us"I asked hopefully

She hesitated but she nodded slowly

I smiled widely and I held out my hand

"Hi I'm Caroline "

She grabbed my hand and shook it

"I'm davina"

"Now that we properly introduced ourselves can we get going "klaus said irritated

"Oh shush klaus just let her get her things "

She quickly gathered the little possessions she had and we left

In the car

"Well isn't she a tasty little thing"kol said

"Gross kol she's only sixteen"I said disgusted

"Ugh never mind god dang it there's always something wrong "

In the Mikealson house

As we got inside I showed davina her room and helped her get settled in

As I was changing the sheets I heard her speak

"So it's true than your carrying klaus's child"

I smiled at her but replied

"Yeah it's true I never thought I'd have a hybrid baby but here I am"

"And you actually live him"

"Of course I am I love him more than anything besides the baby...he's my world"I said as I rubbed my belly

"How can you look past the things he's done he's a monster "

"Look you don't get it because your still young but I have done some horrible things to I've _killed_ people innocent people and I regret it but it doesn't change the fact that I did it what I'm trying to say is we've all done horrible things but klaus he just doesn't like being betrayed or threatened since he was treated like this all his life he just can't ever have it happen again so he just kills the people that betray him so they can't do it again... he just makes me happy he puts me before anyone else and he was the first one to choose me for me"

"I don't get it"davina said confused

"Maybe one day you will"

"Can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure anything "

"Could you possibly ask your friend to give my magic back"

"I'm not really sure I mean I could ask her but I can't promise anything"

"Thank you"

I smiled

"No problem"

"You know Caroline I like you your the only sane person here"

I laughed

"Yeah right I'm probably the craziest one here"

She laughed

"Hey so I'm going to let you get settled In call me if you need anything"

"Thank you"

I nodded and I left to my bedroom and fell asleep I am tired this baby is really tiring me out

Klaus POV

As I was walking out of the shower I saw Caroline sleeping soundly so I walked over and placed my hand on her belly and I immediately felt peanut kick and I smiled

As I was feeling peanut kick a thought struck me and my smile quickly faded

I realized that I actually was going to be a father and it scared me to death

How could I be a father when I didn't even have a good roe-model

This baby would probably live to hate me I'm a murderer a monster I can't raise a child like Caroline could I would just ruin it's life

_I don't know if I could do this_

**Tell me what you think please review even if its bad it tells me my mistakes so hayley is dead YESSS I hate hayley so that was nice to write so marcel is on the originals side I kind of changed it at the last minuet I wanted to kind of get a little more into the originals plot I hope you don't hate it I liked marcel as a good character but hey tell me your opinion on his character **

**So klaus is having second thoughts that can't be good I know I hate it too (wipes tear) but come on it can't all be happy next chapter should good at least I hope **

**So any name suggestions or gender predictions please comment your ideas I like to keep your guy's ideas in it please tell me I am not making a mistake here you decide I could still change Marcel's character till next time**

**-Klaroline is life**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

It has been two and a half months since the marcel incident and its been two and a half months since klaus has been pulling farther and farther away from me and it terrifies me

I've tried to talk to him about plans for the baby since I am eight months and three weeks pregnant but he just says "later" or "I don't have time right now"

I do get that the war is almost here but he needs to talk with me about the safety of our child

As I was walking into the living room I found klaus reading a book _perfect_ I can talk to him now he's not busy

I quickly sat next to him and rested my hand on my swollen belly

I felt a kick and my face brighten

"Klaus peanut kicked again"I said excitedly

Klaus looked excited for second but he quickly went back to his normal face that made me frown

"That's great sweetheart"he said not as interested

"So klaus how's your day going"I asked trying to start a conversation

He sighed but spoke

"It's going just fine love"

"Great so I've been meaning to talk to you about the ba-"

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have a meeting with marcel we'll talk later"he said as he put his book down and put his coat on

"Klaus please we need to talk you've been avoiding me and it hurts"I said as my voice shook on the verge of tears

He sighed but he hugged me and kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry sweetheart really I am when I get home at around six we'll talk "he said sincerely

"Promise"

He smiled

"Promise"

He quickly kissed me and left while I just stood there having to wait for four more hours

"Well I guess it's just you and me"I said as I rubbed my belly

"Lets go check out Rebekah"

I went upstairs and went into Rebekah's room while not bothering to knock which I quickly regret

As I walked in I saw the worst thing ever stefan and Rebekah were doing something rated R and I saw more than I thought I would ever see

Stefan and Rebekah quickly covered their naked bodies and looked at me baffled

"Oh my god! I am so sorry "I said as I blocked my eyesight

"It's ok Caroline um was there something you needed"Rebekah asked nervously

"No no sorry just came to see if you wanted to hang out but I'll leave carry on I am sorry again"

"Sorry Caroline we'll hang out later if its ok"

"No it's ok I'm fine I'll be leaving carry on carry on "

I quickly got out and ran over to Bonnie's room

This time I knocked and Bonnie said "come in" with that I walked in

Bonnie was sitting on her bed looking through her grimoire

"Hey Bonnie watcha doing"

"Just picking up some useful spells for the war"

"Cool find anything "

"Yeah a couple spells"

"So is kol here"

"Um no he left a while ago with Elijah probably a meeting"

I huffed this is getting boring

"Well than I'll leave you to it "

She looked up and looked worried

"Are you ok care you seem sad"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just hungry you know"

"Ok than have a good lunch"

"Thanks "

I than went down stairs into the kitchen and began eating a sandwich

"I guess it's just me than"

I suddenly felt a kick and I smiled

"Your right I still have you"

After I was finished I started watching reruns of how I met your mother

As I was watching the episode about slaps giving I heard the door close

I looked at the clock and it was already ten o'clock

Six o'clock my ass

I got up and found klaus putting his coat away

"Where have you been I've been waiting for seven hours"I said angrily

"I'm sorry I just got caught up"

I laughed sarcastically

"Sure you got caught up why don't you just say it your avoiding me and our child"

"I haven't been avoiding you Caroline"

"Than why won't you talk to me anymore "

"I've just been busy with all of the plans for the war"

"I understand I really do but I just find it so hard to believe that for two months you couldn't find five minuets to talk to me about the well being of our child"

"The well being! what have I been doing these past months thats right keeping you and our child safe"

"I'm grateful for that but I miss you klaus and you haven't been helping me lately with all the plans for the baby there's a lot of things that need to be sorted out"I said as the tears started brimming in my eyes

"Well maybe I never wanted a child in the first place!"

My eyes widened in shock and so did his he looked like he immediately regretted it

"Caroline I-"

"No no don't speak I see how you feel well than if you don't want a child I'll just leave than"I said as I grabbed my coat and shoes and opened the door

"Caroline please I didn't mean it really "

"Just stop klaus leave me alone!"

As I was walking out I bumped into kol and I just brushed him aside and I just flashed into town

Klaus POV

"Oh my god what did I just do!"

Kol came in looking confused

"Nik what is going on what happened"

"I didn't mean to say it I was just mad and frustrated "I said urgently

"Nik Nik calm down what did you say"he said urgently

"I-I told her that I didn't want a child in the first place"

BAM

Suddenly I felt an excruciating pain in my face and I held my cheek in pain kol just punched me

"Nik you selfish asshole you've been worried all about yourself when Caroline has been terrified she's the one who is supposed to give birth very soon Nik and you haven't been comforting her there are witches threatening your child and she's horrified"

"I-I wasn't thinking I really didn't mean it it's all my fault I'm so stupid to think that I shouldn't be in this child's life"

"Nik I know you want this child you've been preparing yourself for months in secret and you know it "

"How did you know"I asked curiously

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Kols POV_

_Today has been quite boring everyone is busy and I have know one to tease _

_But I know I'll snoop Nik's study _

_I quickly snuck into Nik's study to find no one in there so I went to his desk and started looking through his drawers _

_I sighed in frustration as I found nothing useful _

_As I was closing the drawer something was blocking it from closing and I noticed there was a secret bottom to the drawer_

_"Jackpot"_

_I quickly removed the bottom to find two baby books "what to expect when your expecting "and "be prepared a practical handbook for new dads" _

_"Hahahaha oh my god this is perfect!"_

_I put the books and the bottom back and closed the drawer than left to annoy Nik _

_I walked into the living room and found Nik and Caroline_

_"Hey n-" _

_I quickly stopped myself when I found how they were positioned_

_Caroline was sleeping while Nik was hold her belly and listening to her stomach while smiling _

_"Caroline would kill me if I didn't get a picture"I thought_

_I quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a picture before he knew I was there_

_"I'll get you next time"I thought mischievously _

_End of flashback_

Klaus POV

"Whatever what I'm trying to say is that you care about this baby your just scared but so is Caroline so get your arse out of this house and go look for Caroline"kol said sincerely

I hesitated but I spoke

"Thank you kol"

"I know I know just go you can pay me back later"

That's all I needed and I flashed out of the house and traced her sent to the French quarter

Caroline's POV

After I left the plantation I began walking around the French quarter

I finally let the tears fall and I was sobbing

_"I can't believe he would say that after everything we've been through"_

I found a bench and sat on it and quickly wiped my tears away but they just wouldn't stop falling

I than felt peanut kick and I set my hand were I felt it

"It seems like your the only one who's stayed with me than again you can't really leave me since your in my stomach"

I felt another kick and I smiled

"Well thanks for the comfort I love you too I hope your nice and comfy in there"

As I was rubbing my belly I suddenly started feeling sleepy

I looked up and saw a figure walking towards me and it all went black

In an unknown location

As my eyes were closed I could hear women talking

"We need to kill the baby now"one voice said

"Are you an idiot we need to wait till its born before we can kill it we're just going to have to induce labor"the other voice said

My eyes snapped open at this and they all looked at me emotionless it was the witches Genevieve Celeste and two other girls

I started thrashing and screaming as they held me down

"Don't touch me you dumb bitches!"

I stopped suddenly as I felt a liquid drip down my leg

"It looks like you did that for us"Genevieve said

_"Oh no not now please not now"_

"Please I beg you don't hurt my baby"

Genevieve looked sad for a moment but recovered

"I'm sorry but we need your baby as an offering to our ancestors "

"Your all sick you dumb skanks if you lay a finger on my child I will rip all of your heads off"

I suddenly felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen and I held my stomach in pain

The witches started taking my underwear off and they but a sheet on the lower part of my body

"No no please I'm not ready please"I cried

"Push! Caroline"

"AHHHH!"I screamed in pain

"I'll go handle the hybrid I'll be back in time for the ritual "Celeste said

_klaus you need to help me I'm at the church hurry!i tried to communicate_

Klaus POV

After I followed Caroline's sent I found it all over a bench so she must have been there recently

I sighed in frustration

"Where are you "I whispered

_klaus you need to help me I'm at the church hurry!i heard in my head_

"Wait that was Caroline!"

I hurriedly flashed to the church but I was than blocked by a certain witch

"You better get out of my way before I kill you witch!"I yelled angrily

"I don't think so klaus you are not getting to the church before the first part of the ritual is complete"

I growled in anger than I flashed over to Celeste and grabbed her head to snap her neck when suddenly I felt an excruciating pain in my chest

I looked down and Celeste had plunged papa tundes knife into my chest

Before I could grab it it was already inside my body

I looked at Celeste and she was about to run but before she could with the last of my strength I had I grabbed her head and snap her neck in one swift movement

Her body fell the ground lifeless and I felt my knees go weak and I fell to the ground

I couldn't move all my strength was gone and Caroline was in trouble I had to get to her

As I struggled to get up I heard a piercing echo from afar and I knew I was hearing my mates scream from all the way from the church

I got up will the little strength I had and started taking little steps

"CAROLINE!"I roared in anger

I felt my eyes turn yellow in rage

_Those Witches are going to die tonight!_

Caroline's POV

"CAROLINE!" I heard klaus yell

_Perfect he got my message now I just won't push until he gets here_

"Caroline you need to push if you don't you can kill the baby trust me I know I was a nurse push"Genevieve said

"I can't I can't please not now please"I begged

"No Caroline you either push or choose not to and your baby dies what's it going to be"

_Oh my god what do I do I'm not going to kill my baby but if I push they can kill peanut so either way my child could die but it could take awhile until the baby is fully out klaus can be here by than_

_Ok I've made up my mind Caroline your going to push this baby out!_

"Fine I'll push but I get to hold my baby first"I said seriously

She narrowed her eyes but spoke

"Fine now push!"

I than grabbed the sides of the table tightly and pushed with all my might as I felt a pain in my stomach

"AHH! It hurts so bad!"I said as tears were coming down

"Ok now stop take a breath "

I took several breaths and I pushed again as I felt another contraction

"Ok we can see just a little bit of the top of the head Caroline keep pushing"

_Wait what! No not yet klaus isn't even here yet!_

But I still kept pushing at an instinct

"Ok Caroline the head is out take a breath and push again "

I took a huge breath and pushed again and I could feel my baby coming out and stretching my "down there" and it hurt like a bitch

_Yup it's official I am never going to let klaus touch me again!_

I cried in pain as I felt a stronger contraction

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a pissed off klaus

"Klaus!"I cried out

I have never been this happy to see him in my life

Klaus POV

I burst open the door and Caroline was on the table with Genevieve in front of Caroline who had a sheet over her legs

_ What the heck are they doing this cant be happening now I need to end this now_

"DON'T LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU"I yelled angrily

I still couldn't walk that far but they put their hands up and started chanting a spell

I was than lifted into the air and was pushed into the wall and I couldn't move an inch

"Let him go!"Caroline yelled

"I'm afraid I can't do that but we need to finish this Caroline now push!"

Caroline cried out in pain and my eyes widened in fear

I had the urge to go and hold her hand and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be ok but because of these witches...I'm useless

"Caroline just one more big push and the baby will be here"Genevieve instructed

Caroline was breathing heavily and sweat dripped down her face but she still had a determined look on her face

Finally Caroline breathed in a big breath and pushed as hard as she could

It all went in slow motion as Genevieve yelled to keep pushing and Caroline's cries as she pushed our child out with all of her might

...than there was a piercing scream of a child

**There you have it chapter 30 yes no maybe so tell me what you think **

**So the witches have captured Caroline, klaus is weak and the baby is here OMG all of this in one night next chapter you are sure to meet our newest Mikaelson so keep reading please review guys you really help me write **

**Is Celeste really dead I don't know what are your predictions by the way the flash back was actually the story behind the picture on klaus's baby book if you guys didn't know **

**Lastly any gender guesses or name suggestions or even predictions I'll try updating it faster since the baby is coming till next time and happy reading**

**-Klaroline is life**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

It felt like everything was frozen as I heard the wails of my child and honestly...it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard

I breathed heavily as I looked at my child screaming as the witches cut the umbilical cord I felt tears springing in my eyes as I looked at my beautiful child

"You have a beautiful boy"Genevieve stated

I looked at klaus admiringly and he was lost for words and I smiled at him

But suddenly out of nowhere I felt my stomach contract again and I cried out in pain

"AHH the pain is still there!"I yelled at Genevieve

She looked at me horrified than she quickly looked under the sheet to look for the problem

"Caroline there's another baby you need to push again"she said urgently

I looked at her wide eyed at what she just said

_ Oh my god twins this cant be happening now there are two children in danger and I didn't even know!...No wonder I was so fat_

I pushed again as I felt another contraction

"Your doing great the baby should be out it should be easier than the last"

I pushed again and again for a good two minuets when suddenly I heard a second set of wails

"It's a beautiful girl"

_Oh my god a girl and a boy I am the luckiest person alive_

I took several breaths and looked at my children that were in the witches hands

"Give me my babies we had a deal I get to hold them first"I said angrily

The witch I found out to be Monique was about to speak but Genevieve stopped her

"Don't say anything she's right we made a deal give them to her"

The witches looked hesitant but they put the babies in my arms and they immediately stopped crying as if they knew I was their mother

I had the most perfect set of twins a handsome boy and a gorgeous girl

I looked at their features and what I saw brought tears to my eyes

My son had my blonde hair and my nose but he had his fathers dimples curly hair and lips he was definitely going to be a ladies man

I than looked at my daughter and she had her fathers sandy blonde hair and she also inherited her dads dimples but she had my lips and cheeks but her dads nose she was gorgeous

But what I wanted was to see their eyes but they fell asleep before I could

I smiled at the thought that My daughter is going to have a protective brother to protect her

I than kissed both of their foreheads and I finally looked up at klaus and he had tears in his eyes and he looked at me and our children shocked but lovingly

Klaus POV

_I couldn't believe it Im a father to a boy and a girl _

_I can't believe I was just going to stay away from them all I want to do is protect them for the rest of my life I will never let anyone harm them_

I suddenly remembered the position we are in and my head snapped to the witches

"You better let me down witch or I will rip you to shreds!"I yelled angrily

Genevieve just smirked than went over to Caroline

"You better stay the hell away from me and my babies"Caroline threatened

Caroline couldn't move as she still hasn't healed fully so Genevieve came over and snapped Caroline's neck

I roared in anger

"I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR LAYING A HAND ON MY FAMILY!"

"Oh shut up"Genevieve said as she raised her hand at me

The last thing I saw was the witches carrying my children out of the door

Kols POV

At the compound

I had gotten a call earlier from Francesca saying she wanted to meet about the safety of the humans and seeing as Elijah was meeting marcel and klaus was playing Romeo I had to step in

I walked in and found ten of Francesca's gang all around me

"Where is Francesca I am not going to wait all day "I said boringly

"Don't worry kol I'm right here now lets talk business"Francesca said as she walked through the crowd

"Whatever I don't care now what is this about"

She smirked

"This is about sending a message about what is mine"

Suddenly everyone started growling as their eyes were changing yellow

_Wait their werewolves!...well shit_

All of the guys started stalking toward me and I smirked

_Finally something fun to do_

"C'mon than give me your best shot I dare you"

All ten of them ran over to me all at once and I began ripping their hearts out one my one

As I was ripping one guys heart out I felt teeth sink into my neck and I hissed in pain

That gave them an entry and they all started to bite and attack me

I roared in anger and I ripped out the heart of the closest man than shoved all the other ones away

There were only six left and I had to end this now and get to Nik

I flashed over to two of them a decapitated them

As I was doing that another tried to bite me but I was faster so I spun around and punched the guy than ripped his heart out

I than broke off the chair leg and threw it at the third guy and it went straight into the mans throat

"And than there were two " I said menacingly

They looked horrified but I just smirked and flashed over to one guy and ripped out his heart than went to the other guy and I shoved the heart down his throat and decapitated him

I looked at all the bites angrily

"Dammit"I said irritated

I looked around and Francesca was no where to be found

"Bitch"

I was starting to feel weak and the fever was kicking in and the hallucination would be starting soon

I started walking to the closest place they could be and that was the church

In the church

After the excruciating walk I had finally made it to the church and I burst the doors open to find klaus siting down with Caroline in his lap

I walked over and took in the seen Caroline was unconscious but the thing I noticed was there wasn't a huge baby bump

"Nik what's going on"I said urgently

"They took them"he said emotionless

"Took who Nik"

"Our children"

I was shocked

_They already had them!_

"Nik who took them"

"Those retched witches"

"Nik we need to hurry and get them back we don't know what could happen it looks like its only a broken neck Caroline should be awake soon Nik I need your blood Francesca's gang attacked me their werewolves"

Nik than offered his wrist and I bit into it hastily and took enough to heal myself and the bites started healing

"I'm going to call Rebekah to get Bonnie to do a locator spell"I stated

I got out my phone and dialed Rebekah's number

After three rings she picked up

"What do you want this better be good I was in the mi-"

"Be quiet bekah I need you to tell Bonnie to do a locator spell Caroline had the baby well I mean babies and the witches took them use your blood and call Elijah and look for Francesca the bitch attacked me"

"What they had twins oh my god I'll do it right now how is caroline"she said urgently

"She's fine just hurry up and do what I told you"

"Ok I'll do it now bye"

I ended the call and looked at Caroline

C'mon darling hurry up and wake up

I finally really looked at klaus and he looked horrible

"Nik are you ok you look like a zombie"

"The witch Celeste stabbed me with papa tundes knife you need to get it out of me I can't fight like this"

"Well you don't have to tell me twice "I smirked

I flashed over to him and plunged my hand into his chest and grabbed the knife than yanked it out

Nik roared painfully

"That was for hurting Caroline"

"You already punched me"he growled

"You know that wasn't enough"

"Kol you li-"

Suddenly Caroline awoke with a gasp

She looked around urgently than looked at Nik

"Klaus where are my babies"she said worriedly

Caroline's POV

Klaus sighed heavily

"Caroline the witches took them after they snapped our necks"

I felt like my heart was yanked out and smashed into a million pieces

_My babies oh my god no I barely got to hold them my angels no no no no my poor babies I'm going to kill every single witch that had anything to do with it!_

"We need to find them instead of just sitting here "I said angrily as tears were coming down my eyes

"We know we called Rebekah Bonnie is doing a locator spell we'll see them again I promise Caroline "klaus said sternly

I looked into his eyes searching for any sign of doubt but there wasn't a single trace so I nodded

Suddenly kols phone rang and he quickly picked it up

"Did you find them"kol asked hastily

"Yes their in the cemetery hurry we'll be at the compound looking for Francesca "

"Ok see you soon"

He ended the call and looked at us

"Are you guys ready to kill some witches"he smirked

I was than helped up by klaus and he spoke

"Lets do this"

At the cemetery

After we made it to the cemetery we walked in and went to the witches hide out but they were nowhere to be found so we searched all over the cemetery

"Wait wait"klaus said hastily

"What?"I asked confusingly

"That statue I've seen it five times already we've been going into a circle"

"What! No "

We than climbed onto the roof and found the same building going as far as we could see

"NO! This can't be happening they put a spell on the cemetery how are we supposed to find them "kol said irritated

" I can find them"I said sternly

"And how's that"

"As soon as I walked into the cemetery I felt something draw me into parts if the cemetery maybe it's the babies"

Klaus and kol looked at each other than nodded

"Lead the way"

I than closed my eyes and concentrated and the energy that was pulling me

I opened my eyes and immediately started walking in one direction

After taking three more turns we found ourselves where the ritual was to take place

My babies were on the stone table crying and the witches were standing close by as they chanted

Than suddenly Genevieve grabbed two of the daggers and held them over my children

"NO! Don't touch them"I yelled

The witches stopped chanting and looked at us horrified

"Handle them!"Genevieve ordered the two girls

They lifted their hands and started chanting and we started feeling excruciating headaches

Than they lifted their hands higher and kol and klaus were thrown into the tombs

I flashed over to Genevieve and punched her as hard as I could and she dropped the daggers and began chanting a spell that gave me a huge headache and I couldn't get up

Klaus POV

After I was thrown into the tomb I quickly got up but was blocked by the sons of papa tunde

They raised their hands and I was once again thrown into the tomb and they disappeared

I got up once again than grabbed the metal pole from the fence and ran back to the ritual table

I looked at Caroline and she was in pain I had to end this

I set the pole easier in my hand and in one swift movement it was pierced into the wall with the blond witch with it and blood dripped down her mouth and the magic power went down

Suddenly Monique turned away and went to the table and started chanting a spell and was about to kill our children

I stepped forward to stop her but she chanted a spell and the flames roared to life in front of me and kol

I tried to think of something but nothing came to mind

_My children are going to die and it's all my fault_

But just as I thought all was lost as Monique brought the daggers down a star object was thrown into her stomach and her body was being sliced all over

I looked behind me and marcel stood there and looked at me than flashed over to my children and picked them up and left

I sighed and flashed after him

Kols POV

As I took in that my brothers children were just stolen I finally noticed that Genevieve was still chanting at Caroline

_This bitch I swear who does she think she is laying a hand on my Caroline!_

I walked over to her and punched her in the face knocking her out

I quickly went over to Caroline and helped her get up

"Thanks kol"

"No problem darling"

Caroline looked at Genevieve with hatred than grabbed her and flashed her to the inside of the tombs

And I followed with a huge smirk

Caroline's POV

"Kol grab those chains "I ordered

Kol handed me them than I chained Genevieve to the walls

"Please you've got to understand it was the ancestors decree...it was her decree"Genevieve begged

"Who's decree"kol asked curiously

"I'm surprised you wouldn't know after all she gave you life"

Kol looked horrified

"Esther"

"She's been working on the other side with our ancestors to kill you and we were forced to do everything as long as those babies live the witches of new orleans will never stop coming for them...I'm sorry I never wanted to kill a child I just wanted to live tell klaus I'm sorry"

I grabbed the dagger and plunged it into her stomach and she gasped in pain

I leaned into her ear and whispered

"I'm not"

I than yanked the dagger out and her body fell lifeless

"Where are you going"kol asked

"To find my children"

Klaus POV

After marcel had fled I followed him to the compound

I walked in to find countless of Marcel's men killed and marcel sitting by the fountain with my children in hand

I walked over to him and knelt down

"You planned to kidnap my children in hope that I would save your men"I said emotionless

"I was to late when we got here we were ambushed by Francesca's gang and we all got bitten so if your going to kill me just do it already"

"No I'm not going to kill you Marcellus you saved my children and for that you deserve this"I said as I held out my wrist

He looked at me sadly than bit into my wrist and drank what he needed and pulled away

"We will destroy anyone who dares to cross us for hurting our families I promise you that"I stated sternly

He looked at me than nodded

I finally looked down at my children that were snuggled up in Marcel's chest they were beautiful

"May I "I asked marcel as I still looked at my children

He stood up and placed my children in my arms

As he did so my child in my left arm made a cooing noise and I smiled

"Can you check which is the girl or boy "I asked marcel since they had diapers and my hands were a bit full

He nodded and checked the baby in my right arm

"This one is a beautiful girl"He smiled

I looked at my daughter and she was gorgeous she had my hair color,nose and dimples but she looked just like her mother...beautiful she was my little princess

I than looked at my son and he had his mothers nose and blond hair but to the looks of it he looked just like me and might I say handsome my little warrior

They were so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes

_I will never let anyone or anything hurt either of you and if they do there will be hell to pay _

I never knew I could love someone as much as I love these two fragile babies in my arms

I kissed both of their foreheads and looked up at marcel

"We'll handle the bodies we'll get graves dug up for them just be careful out there Francesca is still alive"I said sternly

"I handle the bodies they were my guys I'll do it before I leave "

I nodded understanding and I walked away to the plantation

At the plantation

I went upstairs to the nursery and opened the door

I finally realized we only had one crib and I sighed

"Well I guess you guys are going to have to share until we get you a crib"I said as I looked at my daughter but she was still asleep

I went over to the crib and placed my children inside

I touched my sons hand and he grabbed my finger in his sleep and it melt my heart

My phone than started ringing and I picked it up

"Hello"I said

"Klaus! Thank god it's kol where are you Caroline is going on a rampage where are the twins "he said urgently

"Their here at the plantation their safe "

"Oh thank god we'll be there soon"

"Ok"

With that I ended the call and looked at my sleeping children

"Don't worry your crazy mother will be here soon"

As I watched my children sleep I heard the door open and close and I heard heels clicking and suddenly the door burst open

"Where are they "Rebekah said excitedly

"Shhh! Rebekah their sleeping "I said angrily as I looked at their still sleeping forms

"Sorry "she whispered regretfully but than scurried over and looked at my children

She gasped happily and her hand covered her mouth as tears sprang from her eyes

"Oh my god Nik their beautiful "she said and hugged me

I smiled and hugged her back than pulled back after a minuet and she wiped away her tears

"Where is everyone"I asked

"Stefan Elijah and bonnie are downstairs discussing something but I came straight here after I heard noises coming from upstairs "

"Perfect now we just need Caroline and kol"

"Are they ok"she asked worriedly

"Their fine they'll be here soon"

Right at that moment the door opened and closed and I heard feet scurrying up the stairs and I quickly went into the hallway to see everyone coming up the stairs

"Shh everyone the babies are sleeping so try to be quiet"

Everyone immediately went quiet but Caroline stepped forward and embraced me

I hugged her back and kissed her

"Come see our children"I said lovingly and she smiled

I led her to the crib and she reached down and picked up our son

He made a cooing noise as she settled him into her arms

I quickly did the same with our daughter and stood next to Caroline

I heard Caroline gasp and I looked at her urgently

"What's wrong!"

She had tears in her eyes and she smiled

"Klaus he has my eyes"she said with awe

I looked at our son and sure enough the same green eyes that I fell in love with we're staring right back at me curiously

I smiled widely and looked at our daughter who was also finally awake

"Oh my gosh klaus she has your blue eyes their gorgeous"Caroline said tearfully

I kissed her forehead and looked at the doorway to find our family waiting patiently

"Come in and meet your niece and nephew"

They walked in or in kol and Rebekah's case pushed each other

"I want to hold them!"Rebekah and kol said at the same time

"Ok ok calm down we'll give each of you one baby"Caroline said

They nodded and Caroline handed our daughter to Rebekah and I did the same with kol

"Nik Caroline you did a beautiful job"Rebekah said happily as she looked at our daughter

"Thank you"I said smiling

"I agree they are going to be bad asses yes you are yes you are"kol cooed

By than everyone gathered around and cooed at our children

"So what are their names"Rebekah asked

I shared a knowing look with Caroline and we smiled

"Our daughter's name is Amara Rebekah Mikealson "I said proudly

Rebekah cried happily and hugged us both

"I can't believe you named her after me thank you thank you so much"

"Your welcome sister you deserve it"I said sincerely

She just smiled widely

" our son's name is Aaron Kol Mikealson "Caroline said

Kol looked up shocked and he was lost for words so he just hugged us both and wiped away his tears

"Thank you I will cherish this forever and I will live up to it"

"I know you will"I said seriously

"How did you come up with the names"Rebekah asked

"Well We wanted our child's name to mean something so we thought of names that meant something to us so after I searched and searched I couldn't find anything and klaus was thinking of old lady names until I came across the name Amara I read that the name meant eternal and in other cultures it meant love so I knew it was perfect"Caroline said

"Awe"Rebekah and Bonnie said

"I thought of Aaron after I thought of every name I have ever came across from over my one thousand years of life and I remembered reading about how Aaron was the brother of mosses and that it meant mountain of strength so I asked Caroline and she loved it "I said

"Their beautiful names brother"Elijah said

"Thank you lijah now Rebekah kol hand them to Elijah and Bonnie stop hogging them"

They pouted but handed them over to Elijah and Bonnie

"Oh my gosh they look just like you both I can't believe I'm an aunt"Bonnie said happily

"Wait I have to ask Caroline you went to an appointment wouldn't it have showed two babies"Stefan asked

We all looked at each other confusingly after we realized he was right

"I think I could have a theory if I am right that your children have inherited magic I could have faltered something in the pregnancy or it is possible that the doctor just didn't see the other child"Elijah said

"It makes sense but its still weird but I'm just glad I have both "Caroline said

After everyone got to hold the babies I pushed everyone out the door so I could talk to Caroline alone

Caroline's POV

We stood quiet for a while but klaus spoke up

"Caroline I'm so sorry about what I said its just I never had a father so I just thought that if I became a father I would ruin our child's life and they would hate me I was just terrified to death"he said sincerely

I sighed but spoke

"Look klaus I forgive you but you just need to understand that I don't know what the heck I'm doing either I've never been a mother and my mom was always working so I learned to things myself but now we have each other and we can learn together and trust me our children will love you no matter what your their father"

He suddenly embraced me and I hugged him back

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life I love you so much"he whispered

"I love you too"

I pulled back a kissed him which he gladly leaned into

But as our tongues battled for dominance we were interrupted by our daughters cries

Klaus went to the crib and picked Amara up

"Shh it's ok princess now what's bothering you darling"he said lovingly

I smiled at the beautiful scene

He than sniffed and made a face

"Looks like someone needs a new diaper "

He than went over to the changing table and opened her diaper

"Oh god how much can such a tiny person poop"he said grossed out and I just laughed

As he was changing Amara's diaper I suddenly realized something

"Klaus we need to talk with everyone now" I said urgently

He nodded worriedly and than called everyone up

They all walked in and looked curiously at us

"Esther's on the other side and she's working with the ancestors of New Orleans and she's trying to kill our babies"I said

Everyone looked horrified but klaus was the first to speak

"Caroline what are you talking about that can't be possible"

"It is possible and she's trying to kill all of us we need to do something I won't have my children in danger already they were just born"

"Hold on surely we can think of something maybe a spell "Elijah said

"I could do a cloaking spell"Bonnie suggested

"Look what we need to do is rid New Orleans of these retched witches all they do is cause danger to this family I will not have my niece and nephew in Danger"kol said angrily

"That's just it,it's not only the witches there will be countless wolves and vampires who will want to kill them they have inherited all of our enemies "

"Maybe we could run "Rebekah suggested

"Where ever we go they won't stop looking they'll do anything to find them"klaus said

They started to argue about all the options but I knew there was only one way

"There's another option and frankly it's the only option that will work...we need to send them away"I said as tears started to form

** Oh my gosh twins I bet you didn't expect that if you didn't know it's actually possible for a doctor to miss a baby just a fun fact I mean its not really that fun but...whatever -_- **

**So tell me what you think guys do you like the names I thought of Amara and I like to say Thank you to Lavanya and guest unless your the same person but anyway you gave me the suggestion Aaron and I loved it so thank you **

**I know I'm such a jerk but don't worry I have more planned for our favorite couple but don't you just love daddy klaus "wipes tear" uh if only it was real**

**So tell me what you think guys yes no maybe so I'll try to update soon ok byeeeee **

**-Klaroline is life**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus POV

_I can't believe she wants to send them away no I won't be apart from them!_

"No we're not sending them away Caroline I will never do that "I said angrily

"Klaus they can't stay here they'll find them and kill them we'll send them away get Bonnie to do a cloaking spell and we'll clean up this mess so they can have a peaceful life you don't think this doesn't break my heart I am their _mother_ I love them the most but I am trying to do what is best for them"she cried

I instantly felt guilty so I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder

_Maybe she's right if we clean up everything they can come home and live peacefully this is what any parent would want...right?_

I pulled away and wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead

"Your right they can't be here Caroline it isn't safe...we have to send them away"

"What no! I am not gonna be apart from my niece and nephew "kol said

"Kol! We need to do this and we are going to do it don't worry they'll be fine"I said sternly

He just shook his head and looked away

"Brother if I may say something if everyone knows about your children than they will hunt them down until they find them"Elijah stated

I looked at my children but I suddenly got an idea so I looked at my brother

"Not if no one knows they live"

Everyone looked shocked but Elijah spoke first

"And how do you intend to do that Niklaus"

"We do what is needed to be done"I said seriously

Everyone looked at me and nodded

"First we'll convince Francesca that our children are dead than once that's done we go visit the memorial they are having and we will...mourn for our lost"

"Ok but we're not seeing the big picture what are the arrangements for our children who's going with them are they leaving today where are they going"Caroline said worriedly

_She's right not just anyone can go with our children and protect them_

I looked at everyone and began thinking on who was suitable

_Bonnie we're going to need a witch we trust here so she stays,Stefan we need man power he stays,Elijah I'll definitely need him,Rebekah is an original but she is their godmother and no doubt she will protect them they'll need a mother figure she knows how to take care of children...she goes,kol an original and very ruthless so I know if anyone threatened our children he'll tear them to sheds they need a father figure and someone who will definitely love them...he g_oes

I looked at everyone one last time and I looked at Caroline

"Everyone leave I need to talk to Caroline alone and no listening in"

They all nodded and walked out and I turned to Caroline

"Do you have an idea on who will go with them"I asked

"No I just can't decide they all have what they need in their lives"she said as she looked at our children

"I think I know who should go"

"Who"

"Rebekah and kol we both know they'll protect them and they'll have a mother and father figure plus their originals they'll protect them kol has many witches who will help them they need to go with them"

She bit her lip as tears started falling down her cheeks

I walked over to her and hugged her

"Your right their perfect they'll be there for them I just know it it's just I'm so sad my best friends and my children are leaving its just so hard "

I hugged her tighter and kissed her head

"I know sweetheart but we have to do what's best for them"

She pulled away and wiped away her tears

"Your right we need to be strong for them so when they hear about their parents they'll be be so excited to see us again"

I smiled at her

"That they will"

"So lets get everyone up here and tell them"

We called everyone back up and they looked curiously

"We've decided who is going with our children "

"Well hurry up and tell us"Rebekah said

"Rebekah and kol you'll be leaving with our children "

Everyone stood quiet and shocked

"We accept"kol said seriously

"I have no doubt both of you will give them a happy life and you will protect them with all you got and that's why we are sending you"

Rebekah came over and hugged me

"I promise I'll keep them safe "she whispered

"I know you will"

We pulled apart and I looked over and kol and Caroline were hugging

"I have already thought of the plan for the escape we'll gather everything you will need than me caroline kol and Rebekah with the twins will drive far out of the city where a car will be waiting than you will leave this city go where you won't be detected you will get a witch that you trust so she can help you if anything happens you will not tell us where you are going and we'll find you when New Orleans is safe"

They nodded sternly

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to talk to kol"Caroline said

We nodded and we left the room and I grabbed Rebekah and led her to another room

"I need to talk to you to"

Caroline's POV

I grabbed Amara and I put her in kols arms and he set her in his arms

I than grabbed Aaron and I sat in my rocking chair than kol walked over and sat in the other one

"You know I love you right"I said

"Of course I do"

"Than you know why you were chosen to go"

"Yes I do "

"Kol you have been there for me from the beginning you were the first person I told I was pregnant I trust you with my life...and my children's so please take care of them "

He started wiping away his tears and looked at me

"I promise you no one will ever hurt them I'll make sure to give them a happy life so when you see them again they'll want nothing more than to meet you "

I nodded as I couldn't speak or else I would start crying

"I just love them so much"

"I know you do trust me your children will know of you and how much you loved them"

_God how mature kol has become it feels like it was just yesterday that we were going to the beach and making bets and teasing each other _

I laughed as I remembered a certain bet we made

"And why are you laughing "

"Remember our bet about the gender of my baby "

He laughed as he recalled the bet we made in the car that day

"We were both right"

"I guess that means your my personal butler "

"But it also means I get a big sloppy kiss"he grinned

"By George your right"I said in an English accent

I leaned over and kissed him right on the cheek

"Does that satisfy you"

He grinned happily

"Actually it does now master what would you like"

I pondered for a minuet but than thought of something

"Take care of my children until they are safely back in my arms again"

"With my life"

We smiled and I leaned over and hugged him but Aaron but made a crying noise in protest

"Oh kol jr what's wrong"kol cooed

"Nope you are not calling him kol jr "

He pouted

"Fine"

"I think he's just hungry"

"Great than you will teach me how to do this if I'm going to be with them for a while "

"Yup that would be a good idea"I laughed

After I taught kol how to make a bottle and change a diaper and how to burp a baby we sat there as my children slept in our arms

We were talking about the twins when klaus came in

"We need to get ready start packing everything you need we're leaving tonight"he said

I looked up and nodded than me and kol put the babies in the crib and kol went to pack his stuff while I packed the babies stuff

As I was packing all the clothes I remembered all the presents I had gotten from the baby shower and I walked over to the little box that was on the dresser and i opened it to reveal the two little bracelets Elijah gave to the twins

We had already gotten them embedded with their names after we chose them but we added a little something on the back of them

On the back of both of their bracelets it says _always and forever_

I smiled at them and I went to the bag and placed them in

After that I grabbed the blanket Rebekah knitted and I smiled at the quote "the little hope in our hearts" than folded it and placed it in the other bag

After that I grabbed the mobile from the ceiling and admired the beautiful sculpture and placed it into a box and set it by the other stuff

I went over to the toys and picked up and hugged it

"Be there for them like you were with me"I said to the brown bear than put it into the box

The final thing I grabbed was the two little outfits that me and klaus picked out

I looked at the little peacoat and the sweater vest and I held them to my chest these were the first things we got for our children and I will probably never see them in it

I wiped away my tears and put them in the bag with all of the other clothes

After I packed everything they needed I picked Aaron up and I put him on the changing table and began putting on soft green footie pajamas that had little bears on them as he wiggled around

Than I put on soft green baby mittens and and a matching hat

"Well Don't you look handsome"I cooed

He looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed

"Take care of your baby sister ok"

He gurgled in response

"I'll take that as a yes"

I set him in the crib than grabbed Amara and took her to the changing table

I than started putting on soft pink footie pajamas with elephants on them and a soft pink hat and mittens

"Now you are looking gorgeous "

She looked at me curiously and I smiled at her and placed her in the crib

Bonnie walked in at that moment and smiled at me and walked over

"Hey I just came to do the cloaking spell"

"Thank you so much Bonnie for doing this it really means a lot "I said sincerely

"It's no problem Caroline their my niece and nephews now I love them too"

I smiled at her and helped her light the candles

She set her hands on Aaron and Amara and began chanting a spell

"There it's done nothing evil will be able to hurt them"

"Thank you again"

"It's alright Caroline I know how hard this should be for you I mean your sending your own children away its very brave of you...both of you"

"Thanks Bon that means a lot "

She smiled at me sadly and hugged me

We pulled away and she smiled one last time before leaving

I sighed

"Now just one last thing to do"I said as I looked at them

I grabbed all of the baby journals from the book case and put them in the box and carried them down stairs to the living room

As I walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at me so I walked over to the table and set the box down

"Ok everyone your all going to write in your journals so I can pack them up"

Everyone nodded and grabbed their book and begun writing

I grabbed mine and klaus's and I walked to the nursery where I heard klaus walk into

"Hey I wanted us to write a letter to them so I brought our books"I said as he looked up from the crib

He walked over and grabbed his

"Thank you love"

I just nodded and we both sat in our rocking chairs and begun writing

_3/18/14_

_Dear Amara and Aaron_

_Your finally born my beautiful babies you don't know how much I love you both I always will_

_I never wanted to send you away but I knew it was for your well being all a mother wants is for their child to be safe and loved so please don't hate me for this decision _

_It breaks my heart to see you go because from the moment I found out I was pregnant I knew I loved both of you more than anything _

_ Aaron my handsome baby boy be strong just like your father and protect your baby sister you need to stick together...forever and alway... help your aunt and uncle they love you so much already I could tell by the look in their eyes...be there for your sister if she's ever down you pick her right up she'll need you one day and you need to be there I know you'll be just like your father I could already tell you have the same frown he gets when he's irritated its adorable don't make any bad decisions like him it gets exhausting sometimes I swear I'm getting wrinkles...I love you my baby boy_

_Amara my beautiful baby girl I also need you to be strong like me listen to your brother and be there for him too he'll need you too I know you'll inherit some of the famous Caroline sass but use it wisely...just kidding I know you'll be a sweet girl everyone will fall prey to your smile especially your father you definitely get that from your dad you were my little surprise I thought I was only having one baby but I'm glad I have both of you remember stick with your aunt someone needs to help her go against the boys I love you sweetheart_

_So my last words is stick together and be yourselves everything will work out sooner or later don't let anyone get you down me and your father will find both of you one day I promise we love you so much it hurts I'll always cherish both of you in my heart always wear your bracelets so you always remember how much we love you...our little peanuts_

_With lots of love_

_-mommy_

I closed the book and wiped the tears that started forming and looked over at klaus

He was looking intensely at his book as he wrote but it seemed like he was almost done

After two more minutes of writing he finally closed his book and looked at me

"Are you done"he asked

"Yeah I just finished a minute ago"

We sat quiet for a minute but klaus spoke

"How are we going to do this Caroline"he said brokenly

"I honestly don't know"I whispered

Someone opened the door and poked their head in

"Are you guys ready so we could load up the car"kol asked

We got up and nodded

Klaus walked over to the stuff and grabbed three of the suit cases and walked to the car

Than kol grabbed the two boxes and did the same

I picked Aaron up and wrapped him in a blue blanket and set him in one of the car seats we received

Than I picked Amara up and did the same but wrapped her in a purple blanket and set her in the other car seat

I than grabbed mine and klaus's journals and put them in the baby bag than lifted it on my shoulder

Right than klaus walked in and walked over and picked up both of the car seats and we headed to the car

"Do you got the journals in"I asked kol

"Yup their all there"

"Good"

Everyone than met us outside and Bonnie Elijah and Stefan said their goodbyes to our babies

I looked over at Stefan and Rebekah and they were hugging and kissing each other

"We will meet again soon"I heard Stefan whisper

She nodded as tears fell down her cheeks and she went to the car quickly and shut the door leaving Stefan looking sad

I than looked at kol and he looked like he was debating on something than I heard him mumbled "oh what the hell"

He than walked up to Bonnie and kissed her right on the mouth and shockingly she kissed him back

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time till next time darling"he whispered

He walked to the car leaving Bonnie looking totally bewildered I would have laughed if we weren't in this position

After we hugged everyone we got into the car with kol driving and me and klaus in the back with the babies and Rebekah in shotgun

The drive was quiet besides the cooing noises from Amara but we finally made it to the place where the car was waiting just like klaus had said

We all looked at each other than got out of the car

After we packed the car klaus picked up both of our babies and walked to the road toward kol while I grabbed the car seats and followed klaus

"get a witch you can trust you'll need one to help you "klaus said

"Don't worry Nik we'll find one"Rebekah said sternly

"No one could ever find them"

"We promise no one will find them"kol said

"Maybe we'll get a white fence I think that would be lovely"Rebekah said as she looked at our children

Klaus set the twins better in his arms and looked at them sadly

"This city would have seen both of you dead but I shall have it your home...and every soul that wishes you harm will be struck down just as sure as our blood runs through your veins...both of you _will_ return to us"he whispered

He kissed both of their heads and handed them to me

I set them comfortably and stared at their beautiful faces

"I love you both so much it hurts...but I know once we clean up this corrupted town we will find both of you even if we have to search to ends of the earth...be happy your whole family loves you two so never feel like your alone ever...if anyone hurts you I promise mama bear will destroy them I love you so much my little peanuts"I said as tears were slowly falling down my cheeks

I kissed both of them and hugged them tightly

I looked at them one last time and handed them to Rebekah and klaus handed kol the car seats

klaus than took out a little wooden knight and set it in Rebekah's arms and Rebekah looked like she was going to soIto didn't know what it meant but it was probably very sentimental to them

I gave Rebekah and kol one last hug and I watched them walk to the car

I just went to the car not wanting to watch my children go but klaus stayed until they were nowhere in sight

After they were gone klaus got into the car and paused for a minute before starting the car and driving home

The ride was very quiet none of us dared to talk because we knew if we did we'd start crying

At the mansion

As soon as he stopped the car I went straight inside without looking back

Klaus POV

As I watched her leave I hit the steering wheel in anger

After a while of yelling and cursing everyone that made us send our children away I calmed down and went inside after her

When I walked in I saw everyone in the living room staring at me and I just ignored them and went straight upstairs to our bedroom when I heard Caroline upstairs

As I walked in I saw she had already changed and was laying on the bed facing away from me

I changed quietly and laid in bed right next to her and pulled her into my chest

I looked at her and she had been crying for awhile now so I hugged her even tighter

"I love you"I whispered

She turned so she was looking at me and her lip was trembling

"I love you too"

"It's alright love you can cry"I told her softly

She looked at me like she was about to cry and she buried herself into my chest and cried

As I held her I could feel my own tears falling down cheeks so I buried my face in her beautiful blond hair

We laid there all night and cried until we eventually fell asleep dreaming about the loss of our children

Nine months later

Caroline's POV

**Caroline's regular journal**

_Over the past months we began cleaning New Orleans up as planned _

_We had found out that Celeste was in fact dead...permanently it turns out Monique had casted a spell that would prevent her from jumping to a new body so her body was found and she was buried as we're her other witch friends_

_Now there was only the matter of Francesca and Esther to worry about we were just waiting for the time to strike Francesca _

_Other than that the French quarter became quiet no one dared to talk about our children around me and Klaus because they knew we would attack in anger_

_That's also another thing Klaus has become more ruthless not that I'm complaining he has every right to be angry as do I but its getting out of hand_

_We covered up the disappearance of our children everyone believes they are dead so they are out of danger...for now_

_Me and Klaus don't speak of it because we just can't handle it but I know we'll have to at some point and I'm dreading it_

_These months have been the worst days of my entire life_

_-Caroline _

After I finished my journal entry I closed my journal and went to the kitchen where heard everyone

In the kitchen

As I walked in I saw Elijah reading the newspaper while drinking coffee and Stefan and Bonnie were eating breakfast

"Good morning Caroline did you sleep well"Elijah said looking up from the paper

"I don't think you could call lying awake all night sleeping...where's Klaus"

"Check the living room you'll find him eating his morning meal"Stefan said

"All of you leave and take davina with you I need to talk with Klaus alone"

Bonnie grabbed davina and they all walked out of the house

I than walked to the living room to find klaus feeding off of a girl

I walked over irritated and pulled the girl away from her

I looked into the girls eyes and compelled her

"You will not remember what happened here and you'll drink some of my blood and you'll leave this house and never come back you just had one to many drinks last night"

She nodded slowly and I fed her my blood and she left the house without a word

"That was my breakfast you know"Klaus said

"Klaus you have to stop acting like this,this isn't you "

"Oh I'm sorry my children are gone so I don't care anymore what any of you think I could care less about what happens"

_"That's it"_

I raised my hand and slapped him

"KLAUS I LOST THEM TOO! You don't see me acting like this I'm their mother klaus I carried them in my stomach for nine months and they were torn away from me I'm just as angry as you do you really think Amara and Aaron want to have a dad who's acting like this clean yourself up because when they come their going to want klaus their real father not this ruthless person"I said angrily

He sat there looking broken

"your right I can't be like this I look pathetic I miss them so much it hurts "he said sadly

I walked over and hugged him

"I know how you feel but we're here and we have each other so please help me get rid of the witches and the wolves so our babies could come home"

We pulled apart and klaus got up and flashed upstairs and cleaned up and came back down

"It looks like the Mikealsons are going on a wolf hunt"klaus smirked

**So chapter 32 what did you think yes no maybe so**

**Kol and Rebekah are the guardians I know I know I suck but trust me it will be hopefully good**

**A wolf hunt yes I actually loved that scene in the originals I don't know about you guys but it was badass **

**We will be seeing Rebekah kol and the twins in the next chapter so just a heads up if your wondering about them**

**Tell me what you think what was your favorite part in this chapter I'll try and update fast see you next time **

**-Klaroline is life**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

**disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

_"It looks like the Mikealsons are going on a wolf hunt"I smirked_

Caroline smiled and called Bonnie to let her know to come back and that we have a meeting

"What is this about "Elijah asked

"Well dear brother we are going to be killing werewolves today and you guys are going to help us"I smirked

Elijah was taken back but quickly recovered and spoke

"I see...Very well what is your plan"

"Tonight there should be a meeting I know this because I've had marcel spy on them for weeks so I know practically everything about them now at this meeting Francesca will be there with her wolves and from what marcel tells me their planning to attack me tonight an-"

"Wait what! And you didn't say anything about it"Caroline asked worriedly

"They seem to think Im weak and since its a full moon they will be strong so tonight they are attacking and I was just planning to rip them to shreds by myself but than I thought it'd be more fun with everyone anyways so once they attack we'll take them one by one until their all dead than we'll go to Francesca's home and kill her "

Everyone nodded

"We'll meet here at eight until than do whatever you wish and prepare yourselves"

Everyone nodded again and left besides Caroline

"After we kill them will we be able to get the twins back "she asked

I sighed

"I don't know Caroline after that its just the matter of the witches that we need to deal with we don't know how long that could take "

"I guess we'll just have to see...what are you doing until eight"

"Maybe paint in my studio "

"Do you mind if I come I've never seen you paint before"

I smiled

"Lead the way"

Caroline's POV

We walked into his studio that I actually never really saw there were paintings hung up on every wall and they were beautiful like everyone of them had their own story

"So besides these paintings what else do you draw"I said

"You mostly or my siblings but lately I draw...the twins every second I have "

I stared at him and smiled

"Can I see some "

He looked hesitant but went to the bookcase and pulled out a black book and handed it to me

I opened the book and the first picture was of me when I first held the twins he had every detail to the sweat on my forehead and the smile on my face I was amazed

The next was of the twins in the crib and what I would assume is klaus's finger in Aaron's fist

I kept looking through and there were pictures of the twins alone, together, in the arms of their aunts and uncles and even of one with them in klaus's arms

I smiled at them and I looked up at klaus

"Is this what you've been doing all this time"

" yes it's the only thing that keeps me from doing anything stupid"

I raised my eyebrows

"And what about this morning "

He looked a little embarrassed but he cleared his throat and spoke

"Um I ran out of room in my journal"

"Couldn't you have just gotten more at the store"

"No I get the finest paper from Paris and it suites me"

"Oh my god your such a brat you fed off of someone because you ran out of paper"

"I'm sorry love I'm very picky"he smirked

" yeah I can see why"

"So I'll be painting instead today"

"What are you painting"I asked curiously

He smiled

"Can't say it's a secret"

I smiled

"Ok ok fine but is there other drawings that I can look at"

He put his brush down and walked over to the bookcase once again and pulled out four books and set them on the table next to me

"Wow that's a lot of drawings what are they of"

He walked over to the red leather one and handed it to me

"That is about the twenties when I was with Rebekah and Stefan "

I smiled excitedly and opened the book

Inside were pictures of Rebekah looking beautiful in a flapper dress and there were pictures of Stefan laughing with Rebekah and klaus

But I saw a picture where Rebekah was slow dancing with Stefan and she had a faint smile on her face

"That one I drew because it was the first time in decades that I saw Rebekah genuinely happy sometimes I think if mikeal didn't arrive that day we could have been truly happy"

I looked up and klaus was painting with a stern look on his face

"Maybe that's still possible"

He looked at me and smiled as he continued painting

"It already has"I heard him whisper

I looked on the side of the booklet and it read the 20's so I looked on the others and they also had titles so I picked up the one that said "Mikealsons"

I opened it and it was a picture of the Mikealson family in the Viking era

I was amazed by how different they looked In the first picture it was of all them standing and staring seriously

I noticed klaus wasn't in the picture so I knit my eyebrows curiously

"Why aren't you in this one"I asked

"Well sweetheart someone had to draw it"he chuckled

I immediately felt stupid so I laughed

"Right"

I flipped through the drawings and I found one of kol and he looked so weird with long hair that it was laughable

"Oh my god I can't wait to show kol an-"

I stopped when I noticed what I was saying I couldn't show kol...he was gone

I closed my mouth and nit my eyebrows as I looked at the picture intensely

Klaus sighed

"It's ok sweetheart we'll see them again I promise you "

"I know it's just different without him and Rebekah it's like we're incomplete without them"

"I know what you mean they are our family it's just not the same"

We sat there in silence for a minute but I spoke

"we can't be sulking this isn't what kol or Rebekah would want"I said sternly

He smiled warmly

"That's right kol would probably snap my neck if I was sulking over him"

"But not before Rebekah breaks all of your limbs"I teased

We both laughed lightly

We were in a comfortable silence while klaus painted and I continued looking through all of the books

At around 6:40 klaus put his brush down after adding some final touches and wiped his hands on a cloth before smiling in satisfaction

"Is it done can I see it "I said excitedly

He smirked

"Hold on sweetheart I just have to sign my master piece"

After the paint dried he signed it and smiled at it

"Can I see it now"I said impatiently

"Yes you can see it now I call it "Genuine Beauty"he said as he revealed the painting

I gasped at the painting in awe it was...me

The painting was a picture of me I assume was the night we made Aaron and Amara

I was lying on my back while I slept and my left arm was lying above my head and my right arm was resting and my stomach while the sheets were just barley covering my body

My face it looked very peaceful even when I was sleeping and I had a sort of glow of beauty that I hardly recognized myself klaus always drew me more beautiful than I actually am but this was stunning

"Oh my gosh klaus it's beautiful this was the night of graduation wasn't it"I asked speechless

"Yes it was I remember watching you as you slept to peacefully and how beautiful you looked I just had to remember it because I've never seen you so beautiful as I did in that moment"he said admiringly

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and kissed him with everything I had

We kissed for a good one minuet before I pulled away just a few inches from his face

"Should we take this to the bedroom"I whispered

He smiled seductively

"You just read my mind sweetheart "

He flashed us to our room and slammed me in the wall and lifted me up so i quickly wrapped my legs around his waist

I kissed him furiously and he gladly kissed me right back

_God I've needed this it's been months since we've had sex_

We discharged all clothing we had than klaus laid me on our bed and kissed me while his hands roamed my body

We than made passionate love and here I was laying on his chest while tracing circles on his tattoo and klaus combed his fingers through my hair

"I missed us being together intimately but As much as I love this moment sweetheart we need to get ready for our hunt"klaus said as started getting up

I pouted

"Aww but I was so comfortable"I whined

"Sorry love maybe we'll finish this later"he said seductively

I smiled

"Sorry bud but that's all your getting"I said before wrapping the sheet around me and going to the bathroom to get ready

About thirty minuets later I came out in jeans and a white tank top with a black thin cardigan

Klaus was putting on his shoes so I walked over to him and kissed his cheek

"So what's the plan"I asked

"Well love we still have to talk to Bonnie Stefan and Elijah "

"Lets get to it than"

Klaus got up and we went downstairs and called everyone to go over the plan

In the kitchen

Klaus's POV

Once we gathered everyone including davina into my study I began going over the plan

"Francesca's wolves will be attempting to attack tonight and their main focus is me so they'll be coming through the back door since it is closer to my study there stefan davina and bonnie will take care of them while another set of wolves will be coming through the front and straight to my study I will handle them th-"I had started when Caroline interrupted

"Hold up,hold up you guys are going to be fighting while me and Elijah do nothing"she said irritated

I smirked at her feistiness

_That's my girl always looking for a fight_

"Well love if you'd let me finish I would have told you your job will be to go with Elijah to Francesca's home and eliminate her and any other wolves you find"I said teasingly

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled

"Ok fair enough but how are we supposed to get into her house"

"Francesca doesn't know it but her house is the home of the people and that means anyone can enter so use that knowledge to your advantage"

They both nodded and I looked at everyone seriously

"I guess I'll see you guys at dinner"I smirked

Caroline smiled and punched my arm playfully

"Now everyone go where you need to be they'll be here soon I'll text you when marcel tells me their here"I said before following Caroline to the door

"Be careful love"I said worriedly

"I will and you too try not to make such a big mess"

"No promises"I smirked

She smiled and kissed me

We broke apart when Elijah came in

"Sorry to interrupt but me and Caroline should be leaving"

Caroline pulled away and clapped her hands

"Lets get going than"

Elijah and Caroline than walked out and got into the car and sped off

After they left I quickly went to my study to wait for the wolves

I sat down in my chair and put my hands on the desk for about ten minutes When I suddenly heard a noise from the front door and I smirked

_Lets get this show on the road_

Carolines POV

In the car

We had been driving and we were both quiet until Elijah spoke

"Are you nervous?"he asked watching the road

I smiled lightly

"A bit but I'll do anything to get my babies back"

He smiled at that

"I'm glad you care so much for your children and I know...Niklaus does to he just shows it in a different emotion but I promise you I'll do everything in my power to get them back to you and Niklaus "

I looked at him sadly

"I know you will"

We were in a comfortable silence when we stopped in front of Francesca's home

"So how are we going to play this out"I asked seriously

Elijah looked at the house intently than looked at me

"It seems there are wolves guarding the house so I suggest we take them out and make our presence...very known than we'll use our information to our advantage and take the rest out from inside "

I nodded

"Sounds like a plan be careful out there"I smirked while getting out of the car

He smiled

"You too"

After we both got out I took the left side of the house while Elijah took the right

Immediately when I turned the corner I saw one of the guards and flashed over to him and plunged my hand into his chest and took his heart out and threw it on the ground

Another guard heard the commotion and quickly rounded the corner and he looked horrified at the seen but he quickly ran over to me

As he was grabbing my waist I grabbed his head and decapitated him while blood squirt all over me and I made a face in disgust

Suddenly two other wolves ran over and pushed me to the ground

I looked up angrily and flashed up to the first wolf and bit his neck and broke his back just than the wolf ran up behind me and I plunged my hand into his chest and yanked his heart out

I looked up as I breathed tiredly and saw a window where Francesca was with her wolves in a room

I smirked looking at the heart in my hand as i suddenly got an idea

I aimed at the window and threw the heart right at it making the heart splatter into pieces

I than flashed to the front of the house where Elijah was waiting slightly covered in blood and wiping his hands with a handkerchief

I smiled

"I see your clean as ever"I joked

"I don't want to look like a dead corpus"he said raising his eyebrows at me jokingly

I laughed

"Now should we finish our mission"he said

I nodded and went to the door and opened it

I got an idea so I went to the wolf I decapitated and brought back his head and rolled it inside

Elijah looked at me amused

"Nice touch"

Just than Francesca came to the door with three of her wolves and looked at us smirkingly

"It's ok they can't come in their vampires"Francesca said confidently

I looked at Elijah knowingly

"You see Francesca my brother Niklaus has made this lovely home public for its history so now it is the home of the people that means anyone can come in...without an invitation"Elijah said before he slowly walked into the house

Francesca and her wolves looked scared but Francesca pushed one of her wolves and ran away through her garage and into her car and sped away

We looked at the wolves who looked shocked that their leader would leave them

"I got her Elijah handle things here"I smiled at him

He nodded and I quickly flashed into the direction Francesca went to

Klaus POV

Meanwhile

_Lets get this show on the road_

I listened into the kitchen where Stefan davina and bonnie were and I heard talking than I started hearing fighting

Just than the door to my study burst open and four of the wolves walked in

"Gentlemen"I smirked

One of the wolves went to grab me but I quickly grabbed his collar and plunged my hand into his chest and yanked out his heart

Two wolves threw my desk and ran full force at me so I grabbed one and decapitated him than I grabbed the other and pulled his heart out in one swift movement

I looked up at the last wolf and I smirked

"And than there was one"

He looked horrified and ran to the door but I quickly grabbed a pencil from the floor and threw it making it go right through the mans neck

After I smiled at my work I went straight to the kitchen and found Stefan davina and bonnie eating sandwiches while there were dead bodies on the floor

I chuckled as I walked in

"So I see this was no big deal"

Stefan turned to me and smirked

"Yeah it wasn't but we were hungry so we just made sandwiches"

"Have Elijah and Caroline returned"

"No they haven't but I hear someone just walked in"

I turned around and Elijah walked toward me

"Are they all dead including Francesca"I asked

"Francesca got away but other than that their all dead"

"You let her get away"I asked angrily

"Not exactly"he smirked

I just raised an eyebrow then I realized Caroline wasn't here and I smirked

_Goodluck Francesca_

Caroline's POV

After I ran farther than Francesca I stopped in the middle of the road to stop this bitch

she was coming right towards me when she slammed the brakes and I flashed to her window

I punched her window making it shatter than I unlocked the door and dragged Francesca out of the car

"Please please let me go I swear I'll never bother you again just please let me live"she begged

I looked at her like she was the stupidest person ever

"You think I'm going to let you go after you attacked my family and tried to take away what we've been fighting for I don't think so"I said angrily

She whimpered and begged before I bit her neck and ripped her throat right out

_That was for you kol_

I looked at her body one more time before I left to the plantation

At the plantation

As I walked into the door klaus flashed right in front of me

"Is she dead"he asked

"Yes she's dead I killed her myself now I'm going to clean up and come back down and we'll talk with everyone"I said as I looked at my clothes in disgust

I went upstairs and took a shower and I heard someone come in and I smiled

Klaus walked into the shower and hugged me from behind

"Are you ok love"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Yeah I'm ok it's just killing people isn't really the best thing ever but I know it's for Aaron and Amara "

"It's ok sweetheart we'll see them again I'll do anything to have them safely back into our arms "

"I know you will and so will I"

He smiled mischievously

"Now should I help you clean up"

"Ugh uh buddy no funny business I am just going to shower and go downstairs"

He pouted

"Fine but at least let me help you"

I pondered for a second

"Fine but keep your hands to yourself"

He smiled and started lathering my hair and body with soap

After he was finished I did the same with him and we got out of the shower and got dressed

After we were done we went downstairs to find everyone already cleaned up and waiting

"Ok so how was everything here"I asked curiously

"Well these wolves didn't really know how to fight so it was fairly easy to beat them"Bonnie said

"Yeah that's how it was at Francesca's house"

"If I may I got some information from the remaining wolves they told me there was a witch who was making rings for them to protect them from the full moon to keep them from changing"Elijah said

We all stared at him in shock but klaus was the first to speak

"What witch could that be all of the most powerful we killed there shouldn't be anyone to do an old spell like that "

"Well brother I suggest we go to the cemetery tomorrow and find out fo-"Elijah didn't finish when we suddenly heard the doorbell ring

Klaus POV

I looked at everyone before going straight to the door with Elijah tailing behind me

I opened the door to find a young girl no older than sixteen

"May I help you"I said suspiciously

"Actually you can...Niklaus"she said while smiling

I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall

"Who are you"I said menacingly

I than felt a sharp pain in my head causing me to let her go and clutch my head in pain

"Stop it!"I heard Caroline say

The pain stopped and I looked up at the girl with a death glare

"Now Niklaus if you attack me again I will make it worse next time"she said before going into the living room

I felt Caroline crouch down next to me and rub my back

"Are you ok"she asked worriedly

I nodded before getting up angrily and stalking into the living room

The witch was sitting in the armchair while everyone was in a fighting stance

"Who are you!"I said angrily

The witch looked up and smiled

"I think you know the answer to your own question as well as all of you"

I looked at Elijah and his face was in utter shock and realization

I looked at him curiously when it suddenly hit me

_No no it can't be her! Please not now_

I had a horrified look on my face causing the witch to smile

"You've finally figured it out yes it is me Esther your dear mother"she said smirkingly

Rebekah's POV

Meanwhile in New York City

As I walked out of the shower and I could hear Amara's cries and Aaron's soon following which was weird because I had put them to bed right before I got into the shower

_There's only one explanation...kol_

I huffed in frustration

I quickly put all of my clothes on and went straight to the nursery where I could hear Amara's and Aaron's screams

I went in to find kol rocking Aaron while rubbing Amara's belly

"Kol what did you do this time it took me two hours to get them to sleep"I said angrily before going over and scooping Amara up and rocking her

"It was an accident I dropped my mug while I was in the rocking chair and it shattered so the noise woke them up"he exclaimed

I just rolled my eyes and patted Amara's back while trying to soothe her

"Shh it's ok sweetheart shh it's ok"I said softly

Kol was doing the same and Amara's cries faltered,I smiled at her before wiping her tears away

Aaron soon realized his sisters cries stopped so his cries died down

"There you go kol jr that's it "

"Stop calling him that Caroline wouldn't like it"

"His name is Aaron kol Mikealson so I am calling him by his rightful name"he smirked

"Well you don't see me calling Amara Rebekah jr"

"Why don't you have a go"

"Ok fine Rebekah jr your so precious"I cooed

Amara smiled widely with her two bottom teeth and her dimples causing me to smile too

"And there you have it dear sister "

_Ok that did feel good_

"I'm still not calling her that so stop with the kol jr's"

Kol smiled triumphantly

After we got them to bed we went to the kitchen where I made some coffee for both of us then sat at the table

"It's hard to believe its been nine months so much has happened"I said quietly

Kol sighed

"I know beckah they are missing everything they still did what they did knowing the consequences"

"It's sad and I feel guilty that I get to experience all of this when klaus and Caroline can't"

"We'll see them again besides we've video taped every single thing so far to the teething and the poops"

I smiled at the memory of when they started teething

_Flashback_

_"KOL! KOL! They won't stop crying"I said freaking out_

_Kol ran into the room in only his boxers and his hair was soaked_

_"What do you mean they won't stop crying!"_

_"Their not hungry,I checked their diaper, they've had their naps I don't get it...oh my god what if their sick we need to take them to the hospital!"_

_Kol came over and grabbed my shoulders and shook me_

_"Get a hold of yourself! We'll figure this out"he said as he paced back and forth_

_I waited while looking at the twins worriedly_

_Kol gasped_

_"I got it! The power of the inter web!"he said before running and getting his phone and coming back_

_Kol searched for a second before letting out a huge sigh_

_"It's ok beckah they are just teething"he said confidently_

_"Ok but it doesn't solve our problem how do we stop the pain"_

_He searched and quickly spoke_

_"Ok there are different ways we can massage their gums with our fingers,get a teether,or let them chew on a carrot there's a lot more but these seem the easiest"_

_"We don't have a teether and we don't have carrots that just leaves to massage their gums I'm not doing it I just got my nails done"_

_"I'd be worried about the nail polish...fine I'll do it"he exclaimed_

_"First wash your hands"_

_Kol than went to the bathroom and washed his hands before coming back_

_"Ok poopers I'm going to give you something to help the pain it's called the kol remedy"_

_The twins just looked like they were about to cry again and I laughed_

_With each of his index fingers he started massaging both of their gums_

_The twins stopped crying and smiled at their uncle while he did his job_

_"Yeah I bet your both enjoying this "kol said as he looked at them but they just smiled_

_Yup those are Caroline and klaus's kids_

_End of flashback_

"Their first birthday is coming up maybe we can sent a card to them"I suggested

"No we can't Rebekah they'll know where we are but I think I know what we can do"

**Ok so there you have it I'm sorry if it wasn't worth the wait guys speaking of the wait I am terribly sorry for the wait I went to visit family so my apologies**

**Ok so Esther is back what are her motives tell me what you think kol and Rebekah have their hands full but it seems like their doing just fine even if they did freak out**

**Francesca is dead finally I hated her in the show was just so...ugh but thankfully Caroline took care of it**

**By the way I've been updating the first chapters of this story now that I look at them they were horribly written I couldn't even read them and i wrote them!**

**sorry about that it was pretty cheesy I get what you guys were saying so I changed some things to hopefully to make it less cheesy I've only updated the first twelve so be aware so why don't you guys go and check it out I mean if you want to you don't have to...and I'm rambling again**

**Tell me what you think please review till next time**

**-Klaroline is life**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries** **or the originals**

Caroline x klaus

Klaus POV

"You've finally figured it out yes it is me Esther your dear mother"she said smirkingly

We all looked at her in hatred

"stop staring we have work to do"Esther said

"We will not help you with any schemes you are planning for all we know they are all against us...your dear children"I said angrily

She looked at me seriously

"You will if it involves your children"

That was all it took before I flashed over to her and grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall

"My children are dead because of you!"I yelled

She grabbed my arm desperately for air and I just tightened my grip

"I know-their alive"she choked out

I was about to rip her heart out when Elijah came over and stopped me

"Please Niklaus let us hear what she has to say"

I glared at Elijah before I leaned in to Esther's face

"If you try anything it will be the last thing you do before I destroy you"I hissed

She nodded and I let go of her harshly,she got up and straightened herself up before she spoke

"You see I've been watching all of you for decades on the other side thinking of ways I could kill all of you...but I've found out that there is a way to bring the humanity out of you and it's these children Niklaus and Caroline have created-"

"What nonsense are you exploiting"I growled

"Your children are your humanity they are here to stop your retched ways and give you all peace...you may not know it but I love all of you very much and I wanted the best for you and yet I turned you into monsters and I am here to try to fix it"

"And what do you need to fix,you are what is keeping us from being with our children"

She paused for a moment in thought before she spoke

"It's your father and dahlia,my sister you see when I tried to kill your children I was only trying to kill Aaron because he is the first born but I couldn't bring myself to do it so dahlia got into contact with the witches of New Orleans but they wouldn't take orders from her since she is not consecrated here so she told them it was my decree to kill your children-"

"If this is true why does she want to kill our children"Caroline interrupted

Esther sighed sadly

"When I married mikeal we tried to have children but I couldn't so I sought out to find my sister because she practiced magic and she could help me with my problem but it didn't come without a price every first born of every generation had to die including your sister...freya,dahlia took her away and I had to lie about her death...I will not let you go through that,the pain of losing a child is unbearable so I came back to help you destroy them they are here in New Orleans"

Everyone stood completely quiet as we let everything sink in

"How do you plan to defeat them"Elijah finally asked

"I'm not sure yet I need to know how much power dahlia carries"

"And how do we know you are not working with them for all we know this is just some sob story you came up with to gain our trust"I asked suspiciously

"Fine than if you don't believe me look into my mind I'll show you everything"

I eyed her for a moment before going over to her and putting my hands on either side of her face

_I was than pulled into her mind and saw flashes of memories everywhere,to every one of my beatings,the day we were turned into vampires,...Henrik's death_

_I started seeing everything I could remember from when we were human than I saw memories that I don't remember and were probably from before I was born_

_I saw my mother much younger than the last time I saw her,she was walking into a hut and she took the cloak off that she was wearing and walked over to a woman with black hair_

_"Esther why have you come to see me"the woman said_

_"Dahlia please I need your help,me and mikeal have been trying to have a child but I have not yet conceived I'm afraid i am cursed please help me" she begged_

_"You do not know_ _what you are asking me a spell like that has consequences you could have done it yourself if you didn't abandon your gift"_

_"Dahlia please you are much more stronger than me you won't turn me away we are bound by blood you are my sister!"_

_Dahlia sighed after thinking for a moment_

_"Fine I'll do it I can never turn you away dear sister"_

_Esther smiled and hugged her sister and i was then pulled into a different memory where Esther was with two children and dahlia_

_"Please_ _dahlia I cannot give up my child!"Esther pleaded as dahlia ripped the little girl from Esther's arms_

_"I made it so you can have children so you owe me this one child and every first born of every generation!" dahlia snapped_

_"I swear dahlia if you take my child I will return to the black arts and I'll grow in power as a witch and I will make you pay_!"

_"You are nothing compared to my power! And should you defy me I will take all of your children including little Finn and unborn Elijah"dahlia sneered while Esther glared at her with hatred_

_Dahlia than picked up the little girl and carried her away as she screamed and cried for her mother_

_"Dahlia please! Freya I'm sorry I love you no please freya!"Esther yelled as she held Finn closer_

I was than pulled out of her mind and I stumbled back

"Now you see my intentions are honest I want nothing more than to help you please Niklaus "Esther said quietly

I glared at her as I thought for a moment but Bonnie spoke before I could say anything

"Why don't you make a vow bound by magic"Bonnie said confidently

I looked at her curiously

"What does this vow do exactly"

"Well if she breaks her vow than her soul will be destroyed she won't exist in this world or on the other side"

We all stood quiet as we looked at Esther as we waited for an answer

"Fine I'll do it if that's what it takes for you to trust me"Esther said calmly

Bonnie then went upstairs and grabbed her candles and grimoire and set the spell up

"Ok klaus and Caroline come here and hold hands with Esther right in the middle of the circle"Bonnie instructed

Me Caroline and Esther did as we were told and Bonnie started chanting a spell

"Now Esther Mikealson do you vow to do anything in your power to protect your children and their families "

"I will"

"Will you remain loyal to them no matter what and never put them in danger"

"I will"

"Will you give up your life if necessary to save your family "

"I will"

Bonnie than chanted another spell and a light appeared around our joined hands

After she finished the light disappeared and we let go of our hands

"It's finished she is bound to her promises"

I was about to say that she could leave now but Caroline spoke before I could utter a word

"Since that's done I'll show you to your room we'll talk about this tomorrow we just need to process this if you don't mind"she said calmly

Esther looked surprised at Caroline's words and as were all of us

"I am not letting you go alone with her"I said angrily

"Relax it's just down the hall calm down"

And with that They both walked out and I just stood looking utterly dumbfounded

Caroline's POV

We walked in silence as I showed her the way but Esther suddenly spoke as she turned to look at me expectingly

"Why?"

I stopped and looked at her curiously

"Why what"

"Why are you so trusting of me when my children cannot "

I sighed sadly

"I know your just trying to make up for what you did I mean you're risking your soul for us and as a mother I know I would do anything to help my children"

She looked at me as if she was looking for something like my words were lies,but after a moment a small smile formed on her face

"You're good for my son you're just what he needs I know you are a great mother for my grandchildren "

"Thank you...but what a mother has made me is cautious so if you try anything to harm my family having your soul destroyed will be the last if your worries"I sneered

Her smile just grew bigger and she walked into her room and shut the door

_Well not the reaction I was going for but whatever_

I walked back to the living room and everyone was waiting for me

"Now since that's all cleared up lets just head to bed"I said

Klaus POV

"We can't just go to bed Caroline Esther is in our house because you so nicely let her stay in our home"I said frustrated

"Look klaus she's trying to help us we'll talk tomorrow ok honestly I just want to take a bath and go to bed "

No one argued and went to their rooms except me and Caroline

"You shouldn't have done that Caroline who knows what she'll do "

"I know what I'm doing ok I trust her so just calm down and come to bed "

She walked away to our bedroom and I followed her still very irritated

When I walked into our room it was empty but I heard her in the bathroom so I went in and was about to once again continue with our argument but what I saw made me stop in my place

Caroline was in only her undergarments and was staring into the mirror with her hand on her stomach silently crying

I sighed in defeat my anger was immediately diminished so I walked over to her and hugged her from behind

"Sweetheart what's wrong"I asked calmly

She wiped her tears and looked at me through the mirror

"Just nine months ago Aaron and Amara were safely inside of my stomach moving around and kicking...it always made me happy and warm when I felt them even if I was uncomfortable it always reminded me that they were safe,I dreaded the day I'd give birth because I would never have that feeling again and with this whole thing with Esther it just deepened my pain and it reminded me that they weren't here anymore"she said quietly

"We'll see them again sweetheart I promise you I will bring them back to us"

"When klaus because the longer they're away the more we miss on their lives"she said turning around in my arms

"I know we'll miss some parts of their lives buts its for their safety"

"I know I know I just miss them...ok no more sad talk please I'm just going to take a bath and go to bed"she said before stripping and walking into the already made bath

I sighed sadly before stripping my clothes off and walking into the shower

After i was done I put on some sweats and I noticed Caroline was still in the bath and seemed to be sleeping quite soundly

I chuckled lightly and went to kneel down next to her ear

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up"I whispered and she jolted awake

"Huh what happened I'm awake!"she said sleepily

I chuckled

"Love I think you should get out of the bath and go to bed I know you're exhausted after everything"

"Hm what oh right I'm sorry ugh I'm all pruney"she said before walking out and getting dressed

I walked out of the bathroom and started drying my hair with a towel when Caroline walked in and got into bed

I joined her a couple minutes later and I noticed she was looking at me

"What are you staring at"I asked curiously

"Nothing just you"

"Oh and what about me?"

"How are you not fazed by all of this if I were you I'd be more confused than I already am"

"Well sweetheart I can't afford to be confused so I'm letting you be confused for me"

"I think your allowed to feel emotions sometimes for your sake you know and you already did these past weeks but its ok this is something that is emotional for you"

A small smile appeared on my face as I listened to her words

_She always could see right through me_

"Thanks love but I'm ok lets just go to bed your exhausted "

She smiled and kissed me before she fell into a deep sleep and I soon followed with her safely in my arms

Caroline X klaus

I woke up as I felt someone stir next to me and I looked over to see Caroline sleeping peacefully

I leaned in and brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and got up and was careful not to wake her up

Before I went downstairs I put on a shirt and headed to the kitchen

As I walked in everyone was already awake and eating

"Did you guys sense anything unusual last night"I asked

Everyone shook their head and I sighed in irritation

"Perhaps Niklaus we should have a meeting with our mother about our plan"Elijah said

"Why should we she is lying and I don't know why you are all being so naive"

"Klaus she made a vow I think we can trust her"Bonnie said and both Stefan and davina nodded in agreement

"She'll find a way to break it this wouldn't be the first time she's slithered out of a problem"

"I think it's fine her words were genuine and she actually wanted to help us"

"As do I brother and if that's not a reason for you to talk to her than you are not being reasonable "

I was about to speak when Caroline came in and cut me off

"Elijah's right we're talking to her and that's final"she said as she went to the fridge

"Caroline you are the twins mother you shouldn't be to hasty you know how my mother is she manipulates everyone she meets"I said impatiently

"Klaus I know how she is but she is trying to help us it's not like we have a plan to stop mikeal and dahlia she can help us and I'm not being hasty I'm trying to do the best thing to get my babies back I'm not waiting any longer"

I looked at her for a second with her face full of determination and love and I smirked

"Fine we'll see what her plan is and I will consider it"

Caroline smiled widely and hugged me

"_Thank you I know that was probably hard for you"I heard her say in my head_

_"It's for the twins I'll do anything for them"_

_"I know you will_"

We pulled apart and I looked at Elijah

"Can you bring Esther to the study so we can speak with her"I asked

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen and we went to the study,a few minutes passed before he came in with Esther tailing behind him

"I have come to a conclusion to give you a chance Esther and you can thank everyone here we wanted to speak to you about your plan or if you even have one "I said seriously

"Before I say anything I will say thank you to all of you I am very grateful...now I do have a plan my strategy was to harvest power from the full moon and grow in power to eventually match dahlia to rid her of this world...now mikeal you will have to take care of him with the white oak stake but I will put a spell on the stake to not just destroy Mikeal's body but to completely destroy his soul"

"And how long will it take for you to match dahlia "

"You see the full moon can be stronger or weaker each month so it could take a little over a year if we're lucky"

"Is there any way to make it go faster"

She pondered for a second before she spoke quickly

"There is a way we would need a wolf to change on the full moon and I could harvest the power that forces the beast out of the man plus the power of the moon I could be done in less than half the time"

"Could I be the wolf in the ritual"I said quickly and determined

"Niklaus don't be to hasty"Elijah said urgently

"If I could help my children I'll do it Elijah "I snapped

"What would happen if you had two wolves"someone said

We all looked around and the voice came from Caroline who looked very serious

"It will make me stronger but unfortunately the time will be one month longer because the process will be doubled"

Caroline smiled

"Well then I guess you have two wolves"

"Caroline you don't have to do it I'll do it "I said walking over to her

"No I want to we'll have a better chance to get the twins back"

I took one look at her face and I knew she was going to fight for it god shes stubborn

"Fine we'll both do it"I said cheekily

She smiled widely and looked at Esther

"So when do we get started"she asked

"Tonight actually"Esther said formally

"That's right tonight is the full moon"Elijah said

"Yes so I must prepare tonight at eight we will meet outside to get a full view of the moon"

We all nodded and left the study to prepare ourselves

Klaus X caroline

As I was reading my book next to Caroline I checked my watch to see that it read 7:53

"C'mon sweetheart it's time to go do our beauty ritual"I said sarcastically

"Oh shush hold on let me just put on my shoes"Caroline said before grabbing her shoes and putting them on

After she was done we went outside to see everyone already outside and waiting for us

"Now that you have both graced us with your presence lets get started"Esther said as she looked at both of us

Esther than led us to a big circle with a star in the middle that was drawn into the earth and instructed me and Caroline to stand in the middle

There were candles all around it and they lit up all at once as Esther started chanting a spell

We watched as the flames began to grow bigger as she chanted more of the spell we than started to feel weaker and Caroline held on to my arm tightly

Esther stopped her chant but the fires still blazed and she came toward us

"Now I need your blood to seal the spell"Esther explained as she handed us the knife she held in her hand

I grabbed the knife and than sliced my hand and let it drop onto the circle and Caroline did the same

Esther than grabbed the knife and left the circle once again and started chanting

I was feeling weaker and weaker as she chanted and I knew Caroline was too since she looked like she was going to fall if she wasn't holding my arm

Finally Esther's chants faltered and I started to feel dizzy I looked at Caroline and she looked like she was about to faint

"Caroli-"I started before everything went black after I felt something fall on top of me and and someone's angry voice

Elijah's POV

As Esther was finishing her spell I looked at Caroline and klaus and they looked exhausted and when Esther finished they just lost conscious

"Esther what is the meaning of this what did you do!"I yelled as I flashed over to her and grabbed her throat

She gave me an angry look before I started to feel a piercing pain in my head and causing me to let her go

"Elijah I have just took a massive amount of power they will feel very weak that's why they collapsed they are fine"she said calmly

I looked back and saw Stefan holding Caroline and Bonnie and davina were tending to klaus

I quickly went over and helped them pick up klaus and than carrying him to his room with Stefan behind us

Once we got to their room we put Caroline and klaus into bed and left them to rest

After we walked out I nodded to everyone and looked at Bonnie and gestured her to follow me to my study

When we arrived we both took our seats and I spoke

"I need to get into contact with Rebekah and kol"

"Why's that we're not suppose to get into contact with them for the twins safety "bonnie said confusingly

"Well you see Bonnie I believe my siblings should be notified about our recent alliance and plan since this does involve the twins safety"

She thought for a moment but suddenly she looked like she got an idea

"Oh do you remember those bracelets you gave them well I put in a protection spell and another spell for contact just incase someone finds out their location we can get into contact with them and warn them and the plus side is the protection spell hides its power"

"And do my siblings know about this "I asked curiously

"Only Rebekah,kol,Caroline and klaus know about it they didn't want the information to get out so I didn't tell anyone else"

"How do you get into contact with them"

"Well you see this bracelet that I always wear well it's linked to both of the other bracelets so I just need to do a little spell"she said as she showed me her silver bracelet that carried a purple stone and little purple diamonds around it

"If you please I would like to speak with them now if that is possible "

She nodded then took her bracelet off and set it on the desk she then put her hand over it and began chanting

The stone began to shine and suddenly I saw Rebekah's back as she was changing Aaron's diaper the sight just made me smile I haven't seen her and the twins in nine months and to see them made me happy

"Rebekah"I spoke into the bracelet

She turned around looking startled before she saw what had made the noise and gasped before going over to Amara and looking into her bracelet

"Oh my god Elijah what happened has someone found our location"Rebekah said worriedly

"No but I need to talk to you and kol it's urgent"

She nodded then called kol into the room before he walked in looking like he hasn't slept in days

"Rebekah what do you want I already changed their diapers-wait is that Elijah"he said as he hurried over

"Kol no questions right now I need to explain what has happened,Esther is back and so is mikeal and our aunt dahlia we have made an alliance with Esther against them we have a plan to harvest Caroline and klaus's wolf power during every full moon for about six months then Esther will have enough power to defeat dahlia and mikeal"

They both looked shocked and completely lost for words

"Ugh well that wasn't what I expect but can we even trust Esther"kol asked uncertainly

"Yes we can we got her to do a vow bound by magic which would destroy her soul if she ever broke it"

"Hm well ok I've worked with witches and they've told about it but I don't know I feel like she'd betray us...just like she's always done"

"I can assure you Esther will not cause us any trouble but why haven't you called klaus or Caroline or vise versa"

_It's strange to think that there's a way to check on the twins but they haven't even done it_

Kol sighed sadly

"Well they didn't want to see the twins because they knew if they saw them they would immediately ask for our location and bring them back so they left the bracelet with Bonnie instead of Caroline"

"They really are amazing they're doing everything in their power to keep their children safe but really they're suffering and with them being wolves they must feel ten times worse than a human those are they're pups,they're young it's depressing"I said sadly

Everyone looked down at the thought

"Elijah we actually have a plan to give them a little bit of parenthood "kol said smirkingly

"And what's this plan you two have came up with"

"Well..."

**Sorry for the wait once again guys but hey tell me what you think**

**I've updated another chapter by the way I think it's fourteen so those who want to reread that's there**

**Ok so Esther what do you think about her what are her motives**

**Lets not forget what are Rebekah and kol planning tell me everything and I mean everything even how your day is going :D**

**So just a side note I haven't been getting much reviews lately-it's not that I'm picky or anything or I'm not like "why aren't they reviewing ugh!" It's not like that its just that I hope I'm not dragging this story along like if you guys aren't interested anymore I want to know because I have like maybe ten chapters left or I can just bring it down to like five or something so give me your thoughts on that trust me I'm not like conceded or anything just concerned your guys reviews motivate me to write and I've just been having writers block lately I'm here to make you guys happy so please tell me :D**

**Yes no maybe so see you guys soon**

**-klaroline is life**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything not the originals or the vampire diaries**

Caroline's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I started to feel aches all over my body and my head felt like it was pounding like a drum

I looked over to the left side of the bed and klaus was still passed out

_"What happened?"I thought confusingly_

" Wake up klaus" i said as I started shaking him awake

"Mmmm ughh what?"klaus said tiredly

I was about to say something when he bolted up in realization.

"What's going on" he said urgently

"I don't know I just woke up in our room I just remember the ritual than its just blank"

"Same here maybe Elijah could give us some answers-Elijah!"klaus called

Just then Elijah was in our room in a flash

"Niklaus Caroline your awake I'm guessing you have many questions so let me explain,since Esther casted a spell that took most of the power from your wolf sides it does take a toll and that caused you both to collapse"he said calmly

Me and klaus nodded in understanding

"So did it work does she feel stronger?" I asked

"Yes it worked but I'm afraid that we're not going to have enough time marcel called to inform me that there was a sighting of mikeal and a woman walking in the French quarter"

"Call marcel and tell him to meet me at the bar" Klaus growled

Elijah nodded before leaving me and Klaus alone

"Klaus what's going to happen what if they attack and we're not strong enough"I said worriedly

"Caroline it's going to be fine we'll figure something out we have two witches and a whole army of vampires and lets not forget me and Elijah"

"I know but were talking about a thousand year old,crazy,child kidnapping witch!"

"Caroline! I have this under control so please I need to go meet marcel"he said before grabbing his jacket and walking out

I sighed before going after him

"Klaus wait!"I said as I grabbed his arm "I love you ok I'm just worried so be careful"

He sighed before nodding

I smiled at him and pecked his lips

"Bye sweetheart I'll be back in about an hour or two and if I'm not tell Elijah to come looking"

"Ok but if something happens to you I'll go mama bear on who ever hurt you...bye"

Klaus chuckled before opening the door and leaving

"_You better be ok" I thought_

Klaus POV

As I walked into the bar I found marcel sitting at one of the booths so I walked over and greeted him

"Hello Marcellus"I greeted

"Hey klaus,lets get to business"he said before leading me over to a booth

"So my guys were just around here when they saw mikeal I showed them the picture you drew and they recognized him immediately"

"And the woman did she do anything"

"Well they just said that she was just walking with mikeal"

I nodded

"Marcel I'm going to need you to put more of your men outside the plantation I'm not going to have my family in danger"

"You got it man-hey you guys go to the plantation and stand guard"marcel indicated to all of his men

They all nodded and exited the bar

"So what's the plan klaus do you need another witch,anything"

"No I don't,I have a plan but I will not say it now"

"I get it but ok than I'll call you if I hear anything if you need me you know where I am"

"I appreciate it "i said as I got up and shook his hand

I was leaving the bar when I noticed everyone was leaving the bar and I stopped

I looked at marcel and his eyes were pure white

"Mar-" I got out before he grabbed me around the neck and he was surprisingly stronger than usual

"Niklaus it's nice to finally meet you but I wish it was on better terms cause you see me and mikeal are on our way to your home to find those beautiful babies goodbye" dahlia/marcel said menacingly

Then suddenly I felt my neck crack and I blacked out

Caroline's POV

I was here once again in the nursery admiring the beautiful mural that klaus painted

I touched the black wolf when I felt myself in a sudden immediate danger

_"Klaus klaus can you hear me are you ok?!" I thought urgently_

No answer

"God dammit-Elijah!"I yelled

I ran downstairs to his study and burst in to find Elijah looking through some papers

"We have a problem klaus is in trouble I could feel it go warn the vampires outside to stay on guard I'll go tell davina, Stefan ,and Bonnie "

"I will but Caroline what happened" he said seriously

"I was just in the nursery and I just felt my self in serious danger I know it's klaus "

"Ok than go warn Bonnie and the others I'll go talk to the guards"

I nodded and we both left to do our job

First I went to Bonnie's room knowing that davina was with her

"Bonnie davina get ready trouble is on it's way we need a shield around the house or anything that might help"

"Wait Caroline who's coming "Bonnie said frantically

"Mikeal and dahlia I could feel it now go"

Bonnie nodded and indicated davina to follow and they were out the door before grabbing their books and candles

I too left and headed for Stefan's room

"Stefan get your ass up we have trouble mikeal and dahlia are coming!" I said as I saw him sleeping

Stefan shot up frantically

"Wha-what oh right ok I'm up I'm up just let me get dressed don't wait for me go get Esther"

"Ok don't take to long ok"

"Ok see you out there"

I walked down the stairs but I already saw Esther helping Bonnie and davina ,by then Stefan had already made it down and was talking to Bonnie

I walked over to Esther and put my hand on her shoulder "thank you for doing this"

She looked at me before smiling

"I'm just helping my family just like any other mother would do"

"Now I'm going to go look for klaus he's in trouble"

"You will not dahlia is somewhere out there we don't know what shes capable of, I will not let you put yourself in danger Niklaus will be fine"Elijah said as he appeared through the doorway

"But Eli-"

"No buts you are everything to Niklaus just like those two precious children and I'm not going to let him loose it "Elijah said seriously

I could tell Elijah was serious by the look in his eyes I knew I couldn't get out without him knowing so I just looked away

"Caroline I can sense a bunch of people in the front of the house" Bonnie said worriedly

When I heard this I quickly went outside with everyone behind me

I stopped when I saw over sixty people coming our way with mikeal and a women leading them

"Oh my god..."I whispered

"everyone just wait before we attack lets see what they have to say"Elijah said sternly

Finally mikeal and dahlia arrived, now they were just a few feet away from us

We stared at them menacingly but all mikeal did was laugh

"Look at you Elijah protecting your family are you "mikeal said amusingly

"What are your intentions mikeal"Elijah said

"Well we need those vermin, that mutt and his whore created"

_That son of a bitch!_

I was about to lunge at him but of course Stefan caught me before I could

"Look who's talking no one likes you, not even your wife who went to another man don't ever talk about my family again you son of a bitch!"I yelled

Mikeal growled and took a step forward, I was in ready position to fight but dahlia stopped him

"Now now we can't kill her she is Niklaus's mate they can still have more children which means more power for me so you will not kill her"she said calmly

"Like I would ever let you lay a hand on my children!" I bit back

All dahlia did was smirk up at me with victory glistening in her eyes

"Now your children where are they hm I came to reclaim what was promised to me and I demand you tell me"

She doesn't know the twins aren't here?

I looked at everyone else and they seemed just as uncertain as me except Esther

I than knew Esther had a plan and I needed to talk to her where they couldn't hear

I grabbed Elijah's hand and entered his mind with my vampire abilities

"_Elijah Esther has a plan I need to hear what it is so I'm going into the house with Esther and say we're going to hide_ _the twins_ try _and handle things here"_

Elijah looked at me and nodded

"Esther come with me we need to hide the twins "I said as I looked at Esther so she could see what I was getting at

She looked at me with curiosity but her eyes widened a bit in realization

"Very well "

We both than ran to the house as I heard dahlia say "why are you just standing there after them!"

But before anyone could follow us Elijah yanked their hearts out in one swift movement

_Thanks Elijah I owe you one_

Once we got into the house I took her to the bathroom and turned the shower on so any unwanted ears wouldn't hear

"Do you have a plan"I asked her curiously

"Yes I do I've been working on it all night"

"Well! What is it!"

"Well if you've realized that they think the children are here even when dahlia is a witch a could have sense it is because I created two realistic children that look and act like yours"

"So you copied my children so dahlia would come here instead if going to Rebekah, kol and the twins?!" I said shockingly

"Yes you see a witch can't be fooled easily so what you need is a beating heart to really fool them so I have used my blood to pass as a heart"

"Can I- can I see them"I said nervously

Esther nodded hesitantly

She than lead me to her room and opened the door

When I walked in it was quiet but than I noticed two little babies on her bed

I covered my mouth as I gasped they looked older than when I last saw them but I knew this is how they looked now

I felt my eyes starting to tear up but I quickly wiped them away because I knew these weren't my real children

"So what's the plan exactly"I asked

"Well dahlia will be tempted to come gather the children and as soon as she steps into the living room we will stab her with this"she said as she held up a small dagger

"Where'd you get this?"

"It's made with the soil of her homeland, the remains of a Viking, and the blood of the witch who broke her heart...me"

"So this is the only thing that can kill her?"

"As far as I know yes it should work"

"Ok so we're going to have to lur-"I was saying when I was interrupted by the sound of a window breaking

They must have got in somehow

"Grab the babies and lets go!"I said urgently

I quickly went to the bed and grabbed the fake version of Aaron while Esther grabbed Amara

We than hurried to the living room and found five vampires coming through the window with dahlia right behind them

"Oh were you planning to escape tsk tsk you know you can't escape me "dahlia said as she slowly stepped forward

"You are not coming anywhere near my children you dumb bitch!"I said angrily

"Oh! Well I won't but I'll just tell them to retrieve them"dahlia said as she indicated to the vampires next to her

I started to feel nervous as they started coming towards me they would know these babies are fake

I was about to give fake Aaron to Esther but suddenly the door burst open and there was klaus covered in blood with his yellow eyes in furry

When he turned his head to look at us his eyes immediately turned normal and he was struck with shock as he looked at the twins

_"Klaus! They're not real we have a plan to kill dahlia I just need her in my range!" I thought_

Klaus's eyes snapped to me in curiosity

_"Ok love I'll try to get her close to you_"

"Now dahlia I told you never step close to my family or I would kill you so now that you have,you know you are going to die tonight"he said as he slowly stepped forward

But as he got closer to dahlia the vampires blocked him from getting closer

But all klaus did was chuckle before speedy to the table and breaking one of its legs and stabbed one of the vampires in the heart

Than he grabbed two of the vampires and plunged his hands into their chest and yanked out their hearts

Klaus than picked up the stake and threw it at another vampires throat and finally decapitated the last vampire

"Now that they're out of the picture..."klaus said before flashing over to dahlia

But before he could touch her she gave him an aneurism and he growled in agony

"I control what happens here!"dahlia said angrily

This is my chance she's distracted

I gave Esther Aaron and I quickly ran over to dahlia and was about to plunge the dagger into dahlia

But as I was about to kill her she turned around and lifted her arm and destroyed the dagger with one simple spell

Dahlia started laughing evilly

"You think you could kill me that easily, with something so simple you are sadly mistaken you are going to need something much stronger"

"Leave klaus alone!"I yelled as I flashed over to her and punched her in the face

As she fell to the ground she raised her hand in anger and I was being carried from the ground and thrown into a wall

I groaned as I got up and looked to see Esther giving dahlia an aneurism and klaus was just getting up

_"Klaus! Grab Esther and lets go to our room_"

Klaus nodded and flashed out of the room with me right behind him

I closed the door and locked it behind me

"Esther make a barrier so she can't get in we need a plan and we need all the time we can get" I said urgently

"As you wish" Esther said as she put the babies on the bed and began the spell

"Ok ok now we need a plan that dagger was the only thing we had left "

I didn't get a reply from klaus so I spun around to look at him but what I saw made me stop

Klaus was sitting on the bed and holding the fake twins and he looked so sad that it brought tears to my eyes

Klaus POV

As Caroline was speaking I finally looked over at the twins and I immediately went to them and held them in my arms

They were definitely bigger and their features were more evident like Amara's curls they framed her face and her eyes were blue as the ocean

And Aaron's curls weren't as curly but you could tell they were there and his eyes were looking just like his mothers but wait did they both have teeth already!

They both looked at me curiously just as they did the day they were born and it saddened me greatly

I finally noticed Caroline stopped talking and I looked up at her to see her wiping her tears

"_Ok we need to get serious! Dahlia is looking for us we need a plan"_

I then put the twins down and spoke

"We need a plan ok Esther do you have any spells that could defeat dahlia"I asked her

"No I just have spells that will immobilize her for a short time"

"Well since me and Caroline are hybrids we can turn into wolves and attack her when you do the spell"

Esther thought on the idea but her eyes widened in realization

"Niklaus you and Caroline are mates but not just any mates, it's so strong that it turned Caroline into a hybrid to bare your children you two are soul mates you were born to be together and it's the most powerful bond I've heard of I can use that power put it in a dagger and kill dahlia"

"Wait but she can just destroy the dagger like the other one can't she"Caroline asked

"No because she can't destroy that bond...no one can, and it's made of love something she always desired she can't destroy it"

I looked at Caroline and she looked at me

_"If we can stop this we should do it"she thought_

_"I agree love lets do it"_

"But I must warn you this could take a massive toll on your bodies you could be unconscious for months maybe even years"

We looked at each other hesitantly

_"I'll do anything for them I'll sacrifice_ _myself"Caroline thought_

I smiled at her

"Lets do it I have a dagger in here "I said as I grabbed a dagger from the floorboard

Esther grabbed it and lit up some of the candles we had in the room

"Also give Elijah this for mikeal"I said as I gave Esther the white oak stake

She nodded and indicated us to lay on the bed

As we did so we picked up the twins and put them in the middle of us

I looked at Caroline and held her hand

"Lets do this"

She smiled at me and kissed me

"_At least we got to see the twins before we go unconscious"_

Esther began the spell and the candles flames grew bigger

Esther then grabbed the palms of our hands and cut them and our blood was sucked into the blade

Esther kept chanting and you could see blood coming out of her nose and I started feeling dizzy and tired

I looked over at Caroline and she was looking tired but she was looking at the fake version of the twins

I gripped her hand tighter and our eyes met before I completely black out

_I found myself in the field in front of the plantation but it looked different there were flowers of every color all around me _

_I was searching everywhere for any sign of someone when I suddenly I heard laughter and I followed the sound of it and found myself in a meadow with white flowers and there I saw Caroline playing with two toddlers_

_"Caroline!"I called_

_She looked up and smiled widely and indicated me to come over_

_I ran over and kissed her passionately and our foreheads touched as we pulled away_

_"I love you" she said_

_I smiled _

_"I love you too sweetheart"_

_I finally looked away and looked at the two toddlers they were Aaron and Amara and I picked them both up_

_"Well If it isn't the two peanuts"I said happily_

_They smiled widely and giggled and I joined them in their laughter_

_Caroline smiled warmly at us at she hug me with the twins in between us_

_Where ever we are I don't care because I never want to leave_

**Ok so that's the end for this chapter tell me what you think yes no maybe so**

**We found a way to kill dahlia but what will happen what's going on with Elijah and the others we'll see in the next chapter**

**How'd you like the fake twins I thought it'd be kind of nice to let Caroline and klaus see them...Kind of, after they've been gone for so long **

**So where are klaus and Caroline I think it's pretty obvious though how'd you like that little scene**

**Finally I'd like to say finally I just finished updating my whole story some things changed not anything big but kind of little things that we all know about so go check that out if you want **

**By the way if you guys catched the part where it said klaus and Caroline could still have more kids and your confused ,they can ok I put that in chapter 17 or 16 I don't know if you guys remember when Elijah came back with information from Europe he included that in the info and that's not a change I made after I updated it was in the original chapter I don't think anyone noticed though **

**That doesn't mean klaus and Caroline will have more kids though ok it's just kind of an extra I'm not making them have more children but it can be like part of an epilogue **

**Anyways I love you guys sorry for not updating I've been having writers block sorry**

**-Klaroline is life**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

Esther's POV

After I finished the spell I looked to see the candles completely out and the dagger turned a very deep red

I put it on the nightstand and went to niklaus's side and touched his head he was out cold and Caroline looked to be in the same condition

Their locked hands became loose and almost lifeless but they were still holding on

I quickly undid the the spell on the fake twins and they turned into dust and all that was left was two small dolls, I grabbed them and hid them in a drawer, dahlia couldn't know they were fake

And finally I did a spell that would mask Niklaus's and Caroline's bodies for their protection

I grabbed the dagger and the stake then unlocked the door and ran out as fast as I could to the front of the property, luckily dahlia was no where in sight but still very odd

I stopped as I made it out the front door I was panting and I looked around to find total chaos

Bonnie,davina,Stefan,and Elijah were fighting with every vampire on the property and it looked like marcel arrived to help them

I spotted Elijah fighting mikeal and i was about to run towards him but was blocked by four vampires

I gave two of them aneurisms and snapped another ones neck with magic as the other ran to attack me, then I yanked out the other ones heart with a spell

I ran to Elijah but then found myself being levitated from the ground and into the air and in the process the stake and dagger fell out of my hand

I struggled to move my head and looked to see dahlia with her hand held up and an evil grin on her face

"Now where do you think your going I am done playing hide in seek where are those children!" She said angrily

"Go to hell"I struggled out

She growled and began closing her hand and I suddenly felt a tightening feeling in my throat and I started chocking

I tried gasping for air but nothing worked I couldn't move my arms or legs, I started feeling myself get weaker and weaker

But finally the choking sensation was gone and I fell to the ground, I held my neck and looked up to see Elijah plunge to dagger into dahlias heart

Elijah pulled away and dahlia looked shocked and horrified before she was lit on fire and turned into ash

I looked away as she burned even if this was supposed to happen I couldn't help feeling sad she was my sister and she always would be

Elijah then walked over to me and helped me up

Elijah's POV

As I was fighting mikeal I caught a glimpse of Esther being suspended up and I looked at her with worry

But then I suddenly felt a stung sensation on my left cheek

"Focus on your opponent never let your guard down boy" mikeal said angrily

I growled and punched him in the face but all he did was laugh

"Is that all you've got has that bastards weakness rubbed off on you"

"If anything your the weak one who can't accept that your wife cheated on you and had a child because of it and you blame a small child tell me who's really weak"I snapped

Mikeal lunged at me and I was ready but then he fell to the floor in agony

I looked to see Bonnie and Stefan holding mikeal down

"Go help Esther we've got this"Stefan said

I nodded to them and flashed over to dahlia and Esther

Dahlia was chocking Esther and she was looking weaker and weaker I looked around for anything that would help and I saw the red dagger next to the white oak stake

I quickly grabbed the dagger and flashed over to dahlia and stabbed her in the heart

She looked surprised and shocked before she was submerged into flames, I stepped back and shielded my face from the intensity of the flames

And finally she was turned into ash and carried off by the wind

I quickly went over to see if Esther was alright

I held out my hand for her and she took it and I pulled her up

"Are you ok"I asked

"Yes I'm quite alright thank you Elijah"she said

I looked around and all the vampires stopped fighting and looked around in confusion

"They were under dahlias spell and now they are free"Esther said as she appeared with the stake and the dagger

"Now just one thing left to handle"I said as I took the stake from her and ran into the direction of mikeal

I got there and Stefan and Bonnie were struggling to keep mikeal down

I knelt down and held his shoulder down

"This is for Niklaus, this is for all that pain and suffering you caused him, and our family...I hope you rot in hell" I said menacingly

"I will and so will that bastard, his whore and those vermin"mikeal snapped

I plunged the stake into his heart and watched him turn grey before flames overtook him

I got up and looked around, everyone stood still in silence

"It's done we have nothing to be afraid of anymore we apologize for the casualties it was necessary to finally end this, we tried to hold back for yours and Marcel's sake we will help with the burials and anything else that you need assistance with" I said in a stern voice

All the vampires looked at marcel expectantly

"Look guys you were all out of control we didn't have a choice now Elijah we'll handle the burials we take care of our own but we'll call you if we need something "marcel said

"I'll let you handle it then now Esther where are Caroline and Niklaus"

"That dagger you used it's power came from Caroline and Niklaus's mating bond they decided to use it so they are unconscious in their room"she said sadly

I grabbed Esther and Stefan grabbed davina and Bonnie and we all flashed into Caroline's and Niklaus's room

"Where are they"I said as I looked around to find the room empty

"They are masked by a spell that I put to protect them"Esther said before she did a spell and revealed Caroline and klaus on the bed

I quickly went to klaus's side and started shaking him a little

"Niklaus wake up"I said silently

Niklaus stayed still and there was no sign of him waking up

"They won't wake up for months maybe years their bond is to great they sacrificed time for their children it's very admirable...I could try doing some spells to shorten the time with the help of Bonnie and davina"Esther said

"Do it we need them...their children need them"

"We'll do everything in our power to reunite them with their children we promise you Elijah"Bonnie said confidently

I nodded solemnly and got up

"I'm going to inform Rebekah and kol Bonnie if you'd please follow me with the bracelet"

Bonnie followed and we soon arrived in my study

Bonnie set the bracelet down on the desk and began chanting a spell

The bracelet glowed and soon we saw kol looking into the bracelet

"Would you look at that boogers it's your uncle 'lijah what's the problem"kol said as he held Amara and was looking into Aaron's bracelet

"Kol we've done it we killed dahlia and mikeal"

Kol looked stunned but his face quickly changed into a huge grin

"Are you serious we get to come home now and see all of you I'm going to go tell Rebekah-"

"Kol wait no you aren't coming home Caroline and Niklaus are unconscious they used a spell to put the power of their mating bond into a dagger to kill dahlia and we don't know when they'll wake up it could be months or even years so we can't bring the twins until they wake up we've got Bonnie Esther and davina doing spells to help I'd be better if the twins just stayed out of danger...and honestly I don't want to see them before Caroline and Niklaus they should be the first to see them"

Kol looked depressed

"I understand Elijah but Rebekah will be devastated I'll talk to her but in the mean time hurry it up we can't wait any longer these children deserve their parents"

I nodded

"Goodbye kol we'll call often to keep you updated say goodbye to Rebekah for me"

"I will tell Bonnie I can't wait to see her"kol said cheekily

"Me too"Bonnie said as she turned the bracelet around

"See you later sugar lips"kol said before he turned off the connection

Me and Bonnie sat quietly

"You did a good thing Caroline and klaus would be touched you wouldn't see your family just so they get to hold their children first its very admirable"

"Thank you Bonnie I think we'd all do the same thing now lets go inform the others"

Kol POV

I sighed as I turned of the connection and I looked at the twins

"Well now we tell your aunt bekah and I'm taking you two so she doesn't kill me"I said to the twins who just looked around curiously

I walked into Rebekah's room and found her reading on her bed

"Beks we need to talk"I said seriously

She put her book down and looked at me

"This better not be another diaper change because your to lazy to do it"

I gave Rebekah Aaron and sat on the bed while still holding Amara

"No it isn't that dahlia and mikeal are dead and Nik and Caroline are unconscious and won't wake up for months because they used their power to put in a dagger to kill dahlia and Elijah doesn't want us to go home because they don't want to see the twins before Caroline and Nik"

Rebekah looked stunned but then her eyes started to water

I hugged her and she started crying into my shoulder

"They didn't get to see the twins first birthday we were so confident they would be here and now this happens why can't we just have one but of happiness"Rebekah cried

"I know I know bekah but we'll record everything and do anything to give them the experience in the mean time we'll tell their children how great their parents are"

Rebekah pulled away and wiped her tears

"Your right we'll see them again won't we darling"Rebekah said as she tickled Aaron's belly

He giggled loudly and I did the same to Amara and she laughed with her brother

"_I can't believe they're missing this"_

Rebekah's POV

Years later

I was sitting at the table with a tea in hand and a magazine in the other

It's been 6 years since mikeal and dahlia were defeated and 6 years since Nik and Caroline were put under a deep sleep

So much has happened since then the twins learned to walk, talk, potty trained and just had their kindergarten graduation and are now in the first grade at a new school

So far there hasn't been any luck with Nik and Caroline but we're still trying and I know so are they

Me and kol talk to Elijah and the others almost everyday and we've been kept updated since

We don't let the twins talk to them so they don't start asking to much questions but we still tell them stories about their family in New Orleans

The twins are connected at the hip they are always together and are very protective of each other well mostly Aaron with Amara but he still loves to tease her every chance he gets

I sipped my tea and read my magazine when I heard two british voices arguing from the front door

I leaned my head to see and a small boy with blond hair and dressed in a maroon school uniform and a green backpack walk in arguing with a small little girl with sandy blond hair that were in bouncy curls and was wearing the same thing as the boy but with a black skirt and a pink backpack and was arguing right back

"You dumbo I told you not to run and now look at you,you fell and scraped your knee"the boy said

"Well maybe if you weren't so boring you could have ran too and catched me"the girl cried

"Enough you two stop arguing"I said sternly before closing the door

"Well she's the one who didn't listen and she's the one crying about it"the boy said

"Aaron I told you enough now Amara why didn't you listen to your brother"

"Because he's a stupid head"Amara mumbled

"Be quiet pea brain!"

" both of you be quiet now Amara come here so I can put a band aid on your scrape and you too Aaron"

Amara grabbed my hand and I led her to the kitchen and put her on the chair and grabbed a wet towel and a band aid

I cleaned Amara's scrape and put a band aid on it

"Now is that better sweetheart"I said

She smiled and nodded

I kissed her knee and pinched her cheek

"Now you two I don't want to hear anymore arguing now say your sorry"

They both sighed in defeat and looked at each other

"Sorry I didn't listen and your not a stupid head" Amara said sadly

"It's ok I'm sorry I called you a pea brain"Aaron smiled

Amara smiled happily and hugged her brother

"Ugh get off no mushy stuff"Aaron said grossly

"Aww your both so cute"I said as I picked them up and hugged them

I started placing little kisses on their faces and they giggled hysterically

"Auntie bekah stop"Amara giggled

I put them down and pinched their cheeks

"Now no more fighting do you understand"

"Yes auntie bekah"they said together

"Good now lets have some lunch I made sandwiches before you walked in"

They quickly ran to the chairs and sat down politely

I cut their sandwiches in half and set them down in front of them with a glass of apple juice and they started eating hungrily

I sat down next to them and sighed as I looked at them they looked just like their parents Aaron looked like his father and Amara looked like her mother

Just then we heard the front door open and close and next thing we knew kol was in the kitchen

"Your favorite uncle has arrived how are my two favorite boogers"kol said cheekily

"Uncle kol!"they both yelled before running into their uncles arms

"Uncle kol how was work"Amara said happily

"Well sweetheart it was nice but then again I didn't have my favorite niece and nephew with me"

"But Uncle kol we're your only niece and nephew"Aaron said

"Exactly that's why your my favorites now you two finish your lunches your aunt Beks did all that work lets not let it go to waist"kol said as he put them down

They ran back to the table and continued eating

"Thank you kol I made you a sandwich too I'll start dinner in a couple minutes"I said

"Thanks Beks but I'll just take my food and go into my study"

"Why?"I said in confusion

"Elijah called there's news about them"he said seriously

I gasped and took kol into the hallway so the twins wouldn't hear

"You don't mean their awake"

"I don't know yet but when the twins fall asleep we'll talk"

"Ok but try not to mention it around the children"

"I won't thanks again Beks"kol said before taking his food and going into his study

I sighed before walking back into the kitchen

"What was that about auntie"Aaron asked

"It was nothing finish your food then go change and start your homework ok"

"But we wanted to play with uncle kol"Amara pouted

"Amara please just leave your uncle to do his work"

Aaron looked at me in realization

"Amara we'll just play hide and go seek while we wait for uncle kol ok"Aaron said

"Yeah! That sounds like fun"

I looked at Aaron and he winked at me and I smiled, he was more mature than any child I've ever met he knows every time that I need a break and he does anything to help me

After the twins finished their lunch they got changed and started playing amongst themselves as I started dinner

_"I wonder what's going on with kol"_

Kols POV

After I walked into my study and placed the plate of food on my desk and pulled out the two bracelets

We've needed to get new chains for them since the twins were getting bigger but we haven't gotten around to it

I put them on the desk and said the password to contact Elijah

"Always and forever"I said

Suddenly I saw Elijah in the small hologram

"Elijah what did you need to talk to me about"I asked

"Kol we've done it they're awake we don't know how but they are and they're asking for the twins but we haven't told them what happened we might be on our way to your safe house where are you "

I broke into a huge grin and I felt my eyes water up I wiped my tears and spoke

"We're in New York, New York City 1324 Lexington drive oh my god they're awake I can't wait to see them oh my god the twins they get to see them oh god oh god" I rambled

"Kol calm down we'll be there in about three days we're driving because Caroline and Niklaus haven't had blood in years they could hurt someone if we go on a plane"

"Three days ok oh my god I'm so excited I can't wait to see all of you this is fantastic!"

Elijah smiled slightly

"Goodbye kol we'll see you soon"

"Yes yes goodbye brother tell Caroline and Nik that we've missed them and that it's about damn time"

"I will bye"

"Bye"I said before I hung up

I sat there in amazement as I ran my hands through my hair

I quickly ate my sandwich and ran out to find the kids

I found them in their rooms playing hide and seek, I immediately ran in and grabbed Aaron from his hiding spot and grabbed Amara

I carried them to their beds and began tickling them

"AHHHH uncle kol stop stop!"Aaron squealed

Amara was just giggling and squealing and I laughed

"The tickle monster will never stop" I said in a deep voice

They both got up and started attempting to tickle me and we all laughed and played for what seemed like hours before we ate dinner

Now finally after the twins had their baths and were in their pajamas and snuggled in bed me and bekah sat on each of their beds

Their room was a soft yellow with two beds in the middle of their room one pink and the other green

I sat with Aaron while bekah sat with Amara, now we were doing our daily bedtime story straight from each of their parents baby journal I had Caroline's and bekah had Niks

"Ok now lets start with your mothers this is the last letter she wrote

_3/18/14_

_Dear Amara and Aaron_

_Your finally born my beautiful babies you don't know how much I love you both I always will_

_I never wanted to send you away but I knew it was for your well being all a mother wants is for their child to be safe and loved so please don't hate me for this decision _

_It breaks my heart to see you go because from the moment I found out I was pregnant I knew I loved both of you more than anything _

_Aaron my handsome baby boy be strong just like your father and protect your baby sister you need to stick together...always and forever ... help your aunt and uncle they love you so much already I could tell by the look in their eyes...be there for your sister if she's ever down you pick her right up she'll need you one day and you need to be there I know you'll be just like your father I could already tell you have the same frown he gets when he's irritated its adorable don't make any bad decisions like him it gets exhausting sometimes I swear I'm getting wrinkles...I love you my baby boy_

_Amara my beautiful baby girl I also need you to be strong like me listen to your brother and be there for him too he'll need you too I know you'll inherit some of the famous Caroline sass but use it wisely...just kidding I know you'll be a sweet girl everyone will fall prey to your smile especially your father you definitely get that from your dad you were my little surprise I thought I was only having one baby but I'm glad I have both of you remember stick with your aunt someone needs to help her go against the boys I love you sweetheart_

_So my last words is stick together and be yourselves everything will work out sooner or later don't let anyone get you down me and your father will find both of you one day I promise we love you so much it hurts I'll always cherish both of you in my heart always wear your bracelets so you always remember how much we love you...our little peanuts_

_With lots of love_

_-mommy _and that was her last letter she left you two"

"But uncle kol we don't have our bracelets"Aaron said

"Sorry we've needed to get new chains for them I'll stop by the shop tomorrow ok"

They both nodded and looked at Rebekah expectantly

"Oh right now this is your fathers last letter

_3/18/14_

_Dear Aaron and Amara _

_Today you are both given life, your mother the love of my life gave birth to two beautiful children...a warrior and a princess...I wouldn't have it any other way_

_I'd like to thank your mother for giving me the best gift I could ever have,a child not just one but two so please thank her too for she had to suffer to give you life she is truly magnificent _

_First I'll start with my princess, sweetheart you are gorgeous you look just like your mother and I know when you grow up you'll be just as beautiful perhaps even more. Please smile everyday your smile brings a bright light into any place you are in and I fall prey to it every time I see it, stay pure don't ever let anyone tell you that your anything less. I know you won't if your anything like your mother strong, loving, beautiful, and not afraid to speak your mind then most importantly...pure I love you sweetheart stay with your brother always_

_Now Aaron my little warrior stay strong just like I know you can be you are a handsome young boy and I know you'll look just like me but of course your radiant green eyes that you've inherited from your mother the very eyes that I first fell in love with. Aaron you are my little warrior and I expect you to do everything in your power to protect your family, especially your baby sister and between you and me keep the boys away from her I love you _

_Now to both of you there's nothing more to say then to just stuck together we will find you and when we do we will cherish every moment with you two. I'm sorry for sending you both away but it was for your safety, it's a parents job to do anything to keep their children safe. One final thing please don't take after your aunt and uncle because I already have enough of their annoying, inappropriate behavior. But Wait actually please take after their love for their family...we love you all and we'll meet again_

_-your father "_

"Auntie bekah we've been talking and we want our parents for our birthday this year can you please we've always wanted to meet them"Aaron asked hopefully

Rebekah looked at me with sadness

"Look kids we love you both so much and if we could we would drag Caroline and Nik here by the ear in a second but it's not up to us"I said sincerely

"Than who's it up to?"Amara asked

"Fate"I whispered

They both looked at me curiously and thought to themselves

"Now both of you sleep you both have school tomorrow"Rebekah said as she tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads

I then kissed their foreheads and said my goodnights

After they fell asleep we both walked out of their room and walked into my study

"Well what did 'lijah say"Rebekah said impatiently

My face grew into a huge grin

"They're awake and they'll be here in three days"I said happily

Rebekah smiled massively and hugged me as she cried tears of joy

"Finally, finally they're awake"Rebekah laughed

"_Now_ _comes the complicated part"I thought_

Caroline's POV

_I was here again in the meadow of flowers with klaus and the twins it felt like it has been two days and it felt natural-like this is where we were both suppose to be _

_Klaus was smiling and holding the twins we've been playing with them the whole time, running through the flowers, tickling their small bellies _

_We never let them out of our sight and they were never not in any of our arms we just couldn't put them down they were perfect _

_Me and klaus were laying in the bed of flowers and holding hands while the twins slept in between us_

_"I never want to leave" I said _

_"Me neither sweetheart this is everything I ever wanted and more"_

_I hummed and closed my eyes but when I opened them everything was grey and all the flowers were dead _

_I looked at klaus and he was just as confused as me and suddenly I remembered the twins, they vanished they were no where in sight_

"_Klaus what's going on!?"I asked_

_"I don't know sweetheart" he said in a panicked voice_

_But suddenly we heard someone, someone very familiar_

_"Please wake up Caroline, klaus please we've tried everything the twins need their parents please wake up"Bonnie cried _

_"Bonnie!? What the twins they were just here what's going on"I said frantically_

"_Please Caroline please I can't handle seeing you like this"Bonnie said _

_"Bonnie where are you!" Klaus yelled_

_I looked around frantically and my eyes landed on a bright light_

_"There! Look klaus"_

_Klaus looked at it and grabbed my hand and we both ran to the light_

_The brightness was blinding but we kept going and we were finally fully submerged into the light and I felt myself not being able to breathe_

Finally I opened my eyes and gasped as I sat up quickly and frantically looked at my surroundings and found myself in my room

Next to me Bonnie looked shocked and quickly hugged me

"oh my god Caroline finally your awake I can't believe this"she cried

"Bonnie what's going on"I said as I looked at klaus who looked just as bewildered

"Hold on I need to get Elijah "Bonnie said as she ran out of the room

I looked at klaus and hugged him tightly and kissed him

Suddenly Elijah flashed into the room with everyone else behind him he looked like he was at lost for words but he ran over and hugged us both

"Your awake finally it worked I can't believe this Caroline brother we've all missed you so much"he cried, Elijah actually cried for us

"Brother what's going on what happened where are the twins"klaus asked seriously

Elijah looked hesitant

"They are fine they are with kol and Rebekah we've defeated dahlia and mikeal and you've both been unconscious because of that dagger "

"Well can we see them"I asked hopefully

"No not right now they are not here they are still in hiding "

"Oh well tell kol that we're going to them I want to see my children"

Elijah and everyone looked at each other hesitantly

"Right...I'll go talk to kol"

I got up from the bed and grabbed my suitcase from the closet and put it on the bed

I then went over to my dresser and opened it to find it all dusty

"Wow how long were we out I know you said we were going to be unconscious for months but wow"I said as I looked at Esther

"Look Caroline we have to talk with you two about something"Esther said

Me and klaus just walked over and crossed our arms

"What about?"I asked curiously

Everyone looked sad and I finally got a good look at them they all looked different except maybe Stefan who's hair changed they all looked...older

My eyes widened in realization

"Bonnie how long has it been"I asked calmly

"Well maybe we should wait for el-"Bonnie stuttered

"Bonnie how long has it been!"klaus said angrily

Everyone looked very worried

"Answer us!"klaus yelled

"Niklaus calm down we'll tell you"Elijah said calmly as he walked in

"Well?"I said expectantly

"It is march 12th 2021"he said sadly

My eyes widened and I felt my eyes water and I fell to my knees and covered my eyes as I started to cry hysterically

I suddenly found myself being wrapped into someone's arms and I knew it was klaus so I leaned into him and hugged him tightly

I felt wetness on my forehead and I knew klaus was crying too but silently

I heard everyone leave the room to give us privacy and I thank them for that

It felt like hours as we cried in each others arms well me because klaus stopped after maybe ten minutes but I just couldn't stop I've lost almost seven years of my children's lives

Klaus let go and looked me straight in the eyes

"Sweetheart we'll get through this ok we are going to pack and go to wherever they are and we are going to love them with everything we have do you hear me"he said seriously

I wiped my tears and nodded

He then enveloped me in another hug and kissed me before we both got up and started packing some clothes we decided to go shopping since our clothes were out of date

We carried our suitcases down the stairs and found three suitcases already at the front door

"We're coming with you but davina and Esther are going to stay to watch over New Orleans "Stefan said

I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him

"I missed you little sis"he said

"I missed you too big bro"

I let go and hugged Bonnie and we both laughed as we hugged

And finally I gave Elijah a huge hug and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Elijah"

"Your welcome Caroline now lets get on the road we have a long way to go and her take these " he said after he hugged klaus and handed us both blood bags

We chugged them down and Elijah just gave us more we both just chocked them down in seconds we were both so hungry and honestly I still am

"Bye mother keep this place intact until we return"klaus said to Esther

"I will say hello to my children and my grandchildren for me "

We nodded and packed the car before we drove off

"Now it's going to take three days to get there we couldn't go on a plane because we couldn't have you two hurting anyone"Elijah said

"We understand Elijah just hurry I'm nervous but so excited"I said happily

Klaus smiled at me and pecked my lips

_"Oh god I'm going to die..again I'm so nervous"I thought_

**Ok tell me what you think I'm sorry guys I suck I know you guys probably hate me but trust me I like how this is going tell me if you do too tell me if you hate it it's ok**

**Ok so we got a glimpse of the twins how'd you like them and they're uncle kol and auntie Rebekah we'll be seeing more next chapter**

**Klaus and Caroline are awake dahlia and mikeal are dead how'd you like that by the way I didn't know if the fight scene was good give me some intel **

**Now the gang is on they're way to New York City I'm even anticipating on what I'm going to write by the way my writers block is gone I wrote this in like two hours and I just couldn't stop writing**

**Love you guys yes no maybe so**

**-Klaroline is life**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:I do not own the the vampire diaries or the originals**

Kols POV

I was driving home from the jewelry shop after getting the bracelets fixed when I got a call from Rebekah

"Hello dear sister what can I do for you"I said

"Kol come to the school Aaron is in trouble and I am sitting in the principals office right now"Rebekah said angrily

"What! Really ok then I'm on my way"I said as I hung up the phone and switched lanes

I parked the car and clicked the lock button on my keys

I walked in and went to the front desk where a a lady with brown hair and glasses sat

"Hello love I'm kol Mikealson Aaron's guardian"

"Oh right this way your sister is waiting for you"she said as she led me to the office

"Thank you darling"I said as I winked at her and she blushed and went back to her desk

"_I Still got it"I thought mischievously_

When I walked in I saw Rebekah,Aaron,Amara,the principal and a boy I didn't recognize with his parents sitting down in chairs

"Please have a seat" said

I sat down in the chair next to Rebekah and looked at Aaron who had a cut lip and a small bruise on his cheek but by the looks of it the other boy looked worse

"Now Mr. Mikealson your nephew started a fight with mr. Parkinson here and caused a disturbance in class now we do not tolerate that behavior in this school and your nephew is facing suspension"

I looked at Aaron in surprise and then I looked at Amara who looked like she was going to cry more then she already had

"I understand but I would like to ask what happened before I allow a punishment to be made"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out but no one wants to say anything"

"That's not true I told you Aaron just attacked me out if no where like the psycho he is!"the boy said

"Liar! That's not what happened"Aaron said angrily

"Enough both of you now if your calling a liar then please tell us your side of the story " said

Aaron just huffed and looked away so I went over to him and knelt down to his level

"Aaron please tell us what happened if it wasn't your fault then I don't want to see you get in trouble so would you please"I whispered quietly

Aaron looked at me sadly but stayed silent

"I'll tell you what happened uncle kol"Amara said

"Amara don't!"Aaron said angrily

"No your not getting in trouble because of me this is what happened"

Amara's POV

_Flashback _

_Me and Aaron were sitting at our normal table in the back of the class just the two of us _

_"Amara I'll be right back I need to get new colored pencils ok"Aaron said_

_"Ok Aaron hurry back"_

_He smiled and walked away while I continued coloring_

_"Hey look guys it's one of the idiot twins look at her stupid ponytails I've seen a horse with better hair" billy parkinson said as he tugged on one of my ponytails_

_"Ow stop it your ruining my hair it took my auntie thirty minutes to do them" I said angrily _

_"Your auntie did them why because you don't have a mom to do them herself what a loser she doesn't have a mom and her drawing looks like it came out of the trash"he said as his friends laughed_

_My eyes began to water because I knew he was right _

_"Hey leave my sister alone or else!"Aaron said angrily as he walked up to the table_

_"Oh yeah and what are you going to do if I did this"billy said as he grabbed my drawing and ripped it_

_I immediately started to cry into my hands I thought my drawing was perfect and now it was ruined_

_"Now what are you going to do cry to your mommy oh wait you don't have one"billy laughed_

_Suddenly I heard shuffling and I looked to see Aaron and billy fighting on the floor and it looked like Aaron had the upper hand_

_Then I saw the teacher get up from her desk and run over and pull them apart_

_"Enough! You three go to the office I'll be calling your parents"the teacher said angrily_

_"What parents"billy mumbled_

_I got angry and kicked his leg and he cried in pain_

_"Amara enough go to the office!"_

_Aaron came up to me and grabbed my hand and we left_

Rebekah's POV

"And that's what happened"Amara said

"Liar!"billy yelled

"My sister isn't a liar you idiot!"Aaron snapped back

"So are you saying that's what happened Aaron"I said

He sighed in defeat

"Yes that's what happened"

"Well there you have it that boy provoked my nephew that boy should be suspended"I said angrily

"Excuse me lady but look at my son he has a black eye and bruises all over his face if anyone should be suspended its your nephew"Billy's mother said

"Is that right your son was making fun of my niece and said awful things to her I say he got what he deserved"I snapped

The lady gasped

" please calm down I have made a decision both boys will have detention for a month" said

"No my nephew doesn't deserve to be punished for defending his sister"kol said

" I cannot leave him unpunished he physically hurt another boy"

"Fine I'll agree he shouldn't have handled it physically but I think he should have less time" I said

"Ok since did provoke him he will have a month while your nephew has two weeks that's my final decision"

"We agree now we are leaving for the day c'mon kids"I said as I started walking out the door and they followed

"Ugh honestly I wouldn't be surprised at that boys behavior just look at who's raising those children their parents are probably worse maybe druggies or criminals"Billy's mom hissed as she walked out of the office

I stopped in mid step and grabbed Billy's mom and pushed her into a wall

"Don't you ever say anything about my brother and sister in law you don't know anything about us and if your boy ever lays his hands on my niece or nephew again I will sue you for everything you have do you hear me" I whispered menacingly

She nodded quickly in fear and I growled at her

"Enough bekah the kids are right here lets go"kol said as she led me out the door

"Bloody hell God the nerve of that lady I should have ringed her neck!"

"Stop the children are right here don't say stuff like that we can't give away our identities"

I sighed guiltily and hugged the twins

"I'm sorry kids I'm just so mad how about we go for ice cream"

They both smiled happily and ran to the car and I followed while kol went to his car

In the car

"Auntie bekah are you disappointed in me"Aaron said sadly

"No darling I could never be disappointed if anything I'm proud you stood up for your sister and if Nik and Caroline were here they would be too"

Aaron smiled slightly and Amara hugged him

"My hero!"

"Ugh no more!"Aaron said but he didn't try to pull her off at all

Amara just kissed his cheek and let go of him

Finally we made it to to ice cream shop and kol was already waiting for us with four cones in hand since he already knew our favorites and now we were sitting at a table outside

Aaron had cookies and creme which happened to be Caroline's favorite and Amara had mint chocolate chip a.k.a Niks favorite

"Wow look at them just like their parents "kol said

"What do you mean uncle kol"Amara asked with ice cream on her face

"Well sweetheart your favorite ice cream is Niks favorite and Aaron's is Caroline's favorite"kol said as he wiped her face with a napkin

Amara giggled and continued eating

After we were finished we drove home and ate dinner, played and finally it was story time

"Which one are we reading today"I asked as I looked through all the journals

"Actually auntie we just want to hear about them from both of you" Aaron said

"From us ok I guess we could do that where to we start oh I'll start with Nik your father was a hybrid as you both know a wolf and a vampire he was strong handsome and quite serious at times but Caroline your mother always brought out the fun in him. He loved to paint and sketch drawings he was magnificent I guess that's where you get your hobby from Aaron"

Aaron smiled he was actually quite the drawer while Amara loved to sing and do ballet much like her mother

"Now I'll talk about your mother she was beautiful, pure, outgoing and fun she loved being with family and she loved to tease everyone we always had great laughs with her she's strong she would do anything to protect both of you...both of them would and they loved you both so much"kol said

"Uncle kol do you have more pictures of them"Amara asked shyly

"Of course sweetheart we have a whole album from before you were born I'll go retrieve it"kol said as he got up and retrieved the book

Finally he walked in holding a dark blue leather book and two jewelry boxes

We all huddled up and looked through the album, there were pictures from the beach Caroline and Niks dates and even the baby shower

We all had a picture with either Nik or Caroline or both and with the rest of the family

And finally we got to a picture of Nik and Caroline in each others arms and their foreheads were rested against each other and they were smiling

"I remember taking this at the baby shower"I said

"Oh yeah you could tell by what they're wearing Caroline looked so beautiful"kol said as he remembered

"Yeah she did didn't she"I said as I felt tears running down my face

I felt little arms wrapping their hands around me as they hugged me

"Don't worry auntie bekah we miss them too"Amara cried

"Oh darling thank you but we'll see them again don't cry"I laughed as I wiped her tears and tucked them into bed and kissed their foreheads

"But for now I got your bracelets fixed why don't you put them on"kol said as he have each of them their bracelets

They put them on with the help of both of us and they looked at them in happiness

"Now go to bed its been a long day you two we'll see you in the morning goodnight little boogers"kol said

"Goodnight uncle kol and auntie bekah and thank you uncle kol"they both said

We both walked out and went to the kitchen

"Are we going to tell them"I asked

"I think we shouldn't I want it to be a surprise I want it to be memorable"kol said

"But if we tell them they could have time to think it over and prepare themselves"

"I don't think they need to if I know them they'll be so happy that They won't have time to think"

"Maybe your right plus they're birthday is in five days"

"And they'll arrive in two more days"

"Ok so we'll make a plan tomorrow because right now I'm beat"I said tiredly

We then both got up and went to our rooms and retired for the night

"_So much to do tomorrow I can't wait"_

Aaron's POV

As I laid in bed I could hear Amara crying from her bed and I sighed

"Amara why is it your crying"I asked tiredly

"I miss them so much"Amara cried

"Amara how can you miss them when you've never met them dummy"

"Still I just want to see them and it makes me sad so I can't sleep can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Your only two feet away Amara"

"Please Aaron"she whined

I sighed in defeat

"Fine come over"I said as I scooted over for her

She ran over and jumped into my bed and hugged me tightly and cried

I looked at her sadly and held her close and I could feel tears coming out of my eyes too

In truth I missed our parents too even if I didn't know them

Klaus POV

We were done with day one and so far we've made three stops

I say by the pace we're going we'll arrive in the early morning on Sunday and today is Friday

So far me and Caroline have anticipated the reunion of our children and we are more nervous then ever but we are still very excited

_"I can't wait to see how they turned out hopefully kol didn't corrupt them"_

I smiled at the thought

Kols POV

The next day me and Rebekah woke up right away and got to the plans

We decided to make reservations for a near by hotel for the others because we didn't want to overwhelm the children with so many people

I had just texted Elijah the details when I heard small feet coming down the stairs and the twins walked in looking tired

"Good morning children"I said

"Good morning uncle kol"they said as they sat down at the table

"Wake up you two there's much to do today we have to clean up the whole house"Rebekah said as she set down a plate of pancakes in front if them

"Thank you auntie bekah" they said together before eating

"Don't you both think its weird how you two speak at the same time"I said curiously

"What do you mean"they said as they smirked

I narrowed my eyes at them jokingly

"You plan this don't you"

"No it just happens"Aaron said

"Mhm sure I believe you "

"Anyways auntie bekah why do we need to clean today"Amara asked

"Well you can say we're having guests over sometime tomorrow"

"Really who?!"

"Some old friends"

"Are they vampires or witches or oo wolves"Aaron said excitedly

"Yes they are but you'll just have to see tomorrow now that your done head upstairs and clean your room"

"Thank you for breakfast auntie bekah"they said before running upstairs

"I swear they plan that" I mumbled

Rebekah then smacked me on the head with a towel

"Get up and lets get to work we need to clean"

"Aww but it's Saturday"I said tiredly

"I don't bloody care you lazy bum now go clean the living room"Rebekah said angrily

"Ok ok I'll go do it mom"I said sarcastically

She kicked me in the butt and I ran out the kitchen laughing

Rebekah's POV

I grabbed my phone and started playing music, I played a song that I knew would get us pumped

I pressed play and 'living on a prayer' by Bon jovi started playing

I heard kol laughing from the living room

"Oh my god bekah really?!"

I laughed

"We gotta get pumped to finish this faster this is perfect"

"Ok fine it is your right I feel pumped"he laughed

By the end if the day we were almost done all that was left was getting all the guest rooms tidied up

All four of us took one room and made the bed,dusted the furniture and placed fresh flowers in the vases

And now finally we all sat on the couch in exhaustion

"Well we did it"I said tiredly

"Ugh I feel like I'm going to die"Aaron said

"Yeah right I feel like I'm going to die...again"kol said

We laughed at that

"Oh uncle kol you weirdo"Amara giggled

"I'm a weirdo well why don't you tell that to the tickle monster"

"AHHHH nooo"she squealed as kol tickled her

Aaron was laughing at her and I looked at him wickedly

"And what are you laughing at"I said as I started tickling him

He laughed and screamed as I tickled him

Suddenly kol stopped and looked at his phone I saw that the time said eleven o'clock

"Beks they just arrived and they're at the hotel" He said excitedly

"Really?! Oh my god I'm so excited I guess we'll be seeing them tomorrow then?"

"Yeah he said that I'll meet them first then I'll bring them here to come see them"

"Wait what's going on?"Aaron asked

"Well we're going to meet our guests tomorrow "

"Who is it you never told us?"Amara asked

"They're old friends who we haven't seen in years"

The kids looked at us in excitement

"Oo new friends I can't wait"Amara said

"Yes now off to bed its way past your bed times brush your teeth and change into your pjs"Rebekah said

"Aww but we're not even ti-"Amara yawned

"Off you go you don't want to be tired for our guests now do you"

They're eyes widened and they ran upstairs

"I'll go tuck them in you call Elijah"I said

"Ok Beks tell them I said goodnight"

She smiled and went upstairs

I dialed Elijah's number and put the phone to my ear

"Hello"Elijah said

" 'Lijah I got your text how is everyone I thought you were arriving tomorrow "

"Well with much speeding we made it earlier and everyone is doing just fine"

"Great! Then I'll meet you at the hotel while Rebekah looks after the twins then I'll bring you all here"

"Actually you will only take Caroline and Niklaus I think you'll agree that they need their privacy when they meet the twins"

"Yeah that's reasonable how was the drive?"

"Well it was long but it wasn't boring we catched up Caroline and klaus on the changes over the years"

"that's got to be entertaining"

"Very entertaining you should have seen when we told them that we could now talk through hologram through our phones they looked like cave men who were discovering fire for the first time"

I laughed

"I bet well I'll call you tomorrow when I'm about to leave"

"Ok goodbye kol"

"For now"

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs to bed

Caroline's POV

We were driving for hours when I finally saw the 'welcome to New York City' sign and I grinned widely

"We're here guys oh my god it's so beautiful here"I said as I looked at the sparkling city

"It is magnificent isn't it"klaus said

"Yeah it is I can't wait to see them"

"Caroline we won't be seeing them until tomorrow so for now we'll go to the hotel kol made a reservation at "Elijah said

I pouted in sadness

"Awww but Elijah!" I whined

"Sorry Caroline but its late and we can't overwhelm the children"

I nodded in understanding

We finally made it to the hotel and we went to our deluxe suite

We walked in and the room was amazing it had a small kitchen,a living room and three rooms with a bathroom

"Wow this place is beautiful"I said in awe

"Yeah it is"Bonnie said

"I'll be in my room I have a call"Elijah said

"Ok we'll be here ok so me and klaus will take a room and Elijah already took one so the last one goes to..."

"It's fine Bonnie could have the room I'll sleep on the couch"Stefan said

"Great so we'll be in our room goodnight guys"I said before I grabbed our luggage and hurriedly pushed klaus into our room

I closed the door behind us and dropped the luggage before I attacked klaus with a kiss

"Wow love greedy much"klaus smirked

I took his jacket off and grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart

"Very much"I said hungrily before attacking his lips and running my hands through his hair

He pulled away and ripped my shirt and bra right off

"Well I wouldn't be surprised it has been seven years"he said before picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist

He carried me to the bed and helped me take off my jeans and I helped him with his

Finally we were completely naked and making out on the bed

"You don't know how much I've missed you"he said as he ran his hands up my legs

"Me too I love you so much"

He kissed me and made love to me,he touched me like I was a work of art and I was the most beautiful woman in the world he truly made me feel special and he made it one of the most memorable nights of my life

And now we were wrapped in each others arms while klaus ran his hands through my hair

"Klaus what if they hate us"I asked quietly

"Love they won't hate us and if they do we'll do anything to make them forgive us"

"I wonder how they look like or their personalities "

"Me too I see Amara looking like a mini you and she's a sweet girl but still fiery"

I chuckled

"I hope but Aaron looks like you and he's more quiet and loves to paint"

"Seven years without them and now we don't know anything about them not even how they look like"he said sadly

I just hugged him tighter and buried my face in his chest and soon I found sleep in a matter of minutes

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of knocking and a voice

"Caroline Niklaus wake up kols here and he's waiting for you two"Elijah said from the other side of the door

My eyes snapped open and I ran to the door and i was about to open it when I found a hand holding the door closed

"Love I don't think you want to go out in the nude"klaus smirked

"Oh god your right but what if I wanted to go out like this"I teased as I walked to my suit case

I suddenly felt klaus come up behind me a kiss my shoulder

"I don't think so this is only for my eyes to see"

I smiled and grabbed my clothes and got dressed while klaus did the same thing

I was curling my hair when klaus spoke

"I'm going to go out love I want to see kol"he said as he opened the door

I smiled and nodded then returned to curling my hair

Klaus POV

I walked out and went down the hall and stopped as I walked into the living room where everyone was seated

I looked to see kol stand up from his spot and he stared at me

I flashed over to him and enveloped him in a hug

We pulled away and I got a good look at him he looked the same but his hair matched Elijah's hairstyle now and he looked more mature

"Hello brother I've missed you"kol said

"I've missed you too kol you look somehow more mature"I smiled

"Well that's what happens when you raise two children"

I smiled

"Thank you kol for everything I'm eternally grateful"

"No problem Nik now you see I should have been the godfather"he teased

"You see that Elijah you've got some competition" I said amusingly

Elijah just smiled and we laughed

"Oh my god kol!"we heard from the doorway

Caroline's POV

I looked at kol and tackled him to the ground

"I missed you so much kol you don't even know thank you thank you so much for what you've done for us"I cried as I held onto him

"Care bear I missed you too and your welcome" he smiled sincerely

"Finally the dynamic duo is back together again god it was so boring without you"

"I bet with these old geezers who don't know anything about fun"

I laughed as klaus growled at him

"Calm down Nik I was only joking your more like a middle aged man who likes crossword puzzles"

We all laughed and klaus soon joined us

"Wait if I recall you and Bonnie had a thing before you left"I teased

Bonnie blushed

"Your right I think I need to finish what I started"kol said before going over to Bonnie and bam just went ahead and kissed her

Bonnie looked surprised but actually leaned into it and held onto his arm

We all stood shocked and I was just grinning like an idiot

Kol pulled away and pecked her cheek lightly

"I'll see you soon darling but right now I've got to take those two to our home"

"That's ok but before you leave"Bonnie said mischievously before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into one last kiss

"As much I love you two I'd like to leave now" I interrupted

They pulled away and kol winked at her

"Ok lets get going we have a lot to talk about on the way there"kol said

We all said our goodbyes and went to kols car and drove off

In the car

"Now we haven't told the twins you were coming because we wanted it to be a surprise so right now bekah took them to the park so I'll take you to their room and we'll tell the twins there's a surprise in their room and they'll go in to find both of you "

"Ok sounds like a plan but what should we say"I asked nervously

"Honestly it depends on their reaction if they cry you hug them if they get angry we'll calm them down and if they're happy just smile and hug them"

"Easy enough"I said sarcastically

We finally arrived to their house which was a big White House with flowers in the front and a small fountain

"It's beautiful"I said in awe

"Thank you Rebekah designed most of it and we fixed the house up"kol said as unlocked the door

We walked in and the house was beautiful even on the inside

"Ok follow me to their room I texted Rebekah and they're on their way they'll be here in about five minutes the park isn't that far"

We followed kol and we found ourselves in a soft yellow room with two beds it was cute

"Now stay in here I'll go greet them ok "

We nodded and kol left after he closed the door

I then went over to the green bed and sat down while klaus walked around observing everything

"Hey look sweetheart"klaus said as he handed me a picture frame

I looked at it and it was a picture of Rebekah and kol each hugging a child Rebekah the boy and kol the girl they were smiling happily like they just had the best day ever

I kept looking at it and absorbed their features they were so beautiful we were right they looked like mini us and it brought a smile to my face

Just then we heard the front door open and close from downstairs and we heard kol telling them that there was a surprise in their room

We could hear them running up the stairs and talking excitedly to each other and finally the doorknob twisted and opened

_"Oh my god here we go" I thought nervously_

**That's where we're going to stop I know cliffhanger but we got to make it interesting you guys tell me what you think **

**The twins are finally going to meet their parents I'm so excited and I'm writing it, I'm wondering where I'm going to go with this, where do you guys want me to go with this give me your ideas**

**So much is happening Aaron got in a fight how are klaus and caroline going to react how are the twins going to react you tell me**

**I'll probably post another chapter later today because I just can't stop writing ok so yes no maybe so**

**-Klaroline is life**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals **

Aaron's POV

Me Amara and auntie bekah went to the park and we just left and we were now walking home

"Hey auntie bekah why'd we leave so soon"Amara asked as she held auntie Bekah's hand

"Well we have more to do I have to make dinner and maybe you two could help with dessert"

"Can we have chocolate cake!"I asked excitedly

Auntie Rebekah laughed

"Of course we can I guess you inherited Caroline's love of chocolate"

I smiled widely

"Chocolate is the best I could eat it everyday"

"Caroline would say that chocolate was her life"she laughed

We all laughed and we looked to see that we arrived home

Auntie Rebekah opened the door and we walked in to find uncle kol waiting for us

"Uncle kol!"me and Amara yelled before running up to him and hugged him

"Hello little boogers how was the park"

"It was so fun auntie bekah said that we're going to have chocolate cake for dessert"Amara said happily

"Really? Well guess what we have a surprise in your room why don't you guys go see what it is"uncle kol whispered

Me and Amara looked at each other excitedly and ran up the stairs

"What if its the puppy we've been asking for?"I said happily

"I'm so excited!"she squealed

"Yeah I am too"I said as I opened the door

As I walked in I stopped dead in my tracks, there were two people in our room a man who was looking at something on our desk and a woman who was staring at one of our pictures

They both turned and looked at me in silence and they looked stunned and at a lost for words

But they weren't just any man and woman they were the man a woman from all the pictures, from the journals, the people uncle kol and auntie Rebekah cried for and they were here looking right at me and all I could do was stare

"What is it let me see!"Amara said as she pushed through me to get inside the room

"Where are you pup-..."Amara said excitedly before she saw who was in the room and she stopped from going further

She looked like she thought they weren't real and that they would disappear at any minute

Amara stepped forward but I grabbed her hand and stopped her and she looked at me in confusion

"C'mon were going back downstairs"I said before I dragged her out of the room

"Wait please!"the woman said as she got up

We ran downstairs and went into the kitchen where I knew uncle kol and auntie Rebekah were sitting

They looked surprised to see us but they didn't talk

"What's going on?"I demanded

"Aaron Amara those two are your parents they are finally here and they wanted to see you two straight away so we brought them here to see you"uncle kol said quietly

"Why-why didn't you tell us"

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise for your birthdays"

"So they're real then"Amara asked quietly

"Yes sweetheart they are do you want to go try that again this time we'll go with you"auntie bekah said hopefully

We both nodded shyly and I took auntie Bekah's hand while Amara took uncle kols

We walked up the stairs and we walked into the room first then Amara and uncle kol

The lady was crying into the mans shoulder and when she heard us come in she quickly pulled away and wiped her tears

"Oh god I'm a mess I'm sorry"she said

"You could never look like a mess Caroline"auntie Rebekah smiled before walking over and hugging her tightly

"Oh Rebekah I missed you so much thank you for everything"the lady cried

Auntie Rebekah pulled away and smiled at her then looked at the man and hugged him

"Oh Nik thank god your awake I missed you so much"auntie bekah cried

"I missed you too baby sister and thank you really"he said before kissing her forehead

Auntie Rebekah smiled and pulled away

"Well Nik Caroline I'd like you to meet Aaron and Amara Mikealson "she said before walking over to us

"Hello..."we both said shyly

The lady smiled then walked over to the both of us and knelt down to our level

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes"Caroline said before holding her hand out

"My name is Aaron"I said as I shook her hand nervously

She smiled apologetically and held her hand out to Amara

"Hello I'm Amara Rebekah Mikealson"she said confidently

Caroline laughed and I nudged Amara

"Dummy she knows that only your first name"I whispered

"Oh right sorry I'm Amara"

"I'm Caroline it's nice to finally meet you"

Amara shook her hand and smiled widely before hugging her

Caroline looked shocked but quickly wrapped her arms around her and picked her up

"You are so beautiful and you've grown so much"Caroline said as she caressed Amara's cheek

I smiled at the scene but then I found the man right in front of me

"Hello mate I'm Niklaus Mikealson I go by that klaus or Nik"he smiled as he held his hand out

"I'm Aaron"I said as I smiled and shook his hand

He smiled and I couldn't help myself I ran straight into him and hugged him

I couldn't see his face but he wrapped his arms around me straight away and picked me up

"I missed you"I whispered

"I missed you too mate"

I pulled away in his arms and looked at Caroline who was looking at us and smiling widely

"You've both grown so big it's crazy"

"I know sweetheart the last time we saw them they barely had hair and were in diapers"Nik said

"Oh I want to hold Aaron klaus you take Amara"Caroline said

"Patience love maybe he doesn't want you"Nik teased

"I want to!"I said as I held my hands out to her

She stuck her tongue out at Nik and handed him Amara and I was soon in her arms

"Wow your so handsome but what happened to your face"she said worriedly as she examined my bruise

"We'll talk downstairs"auntie Rebekah said

"Can we call you mommy and daddy"Amara asked nervously

"Of course sweetheart call us anything you feel comfortable with"Father said

"Oh daddy I missed you so much!"Amara squealed

"Me too darling"he smiled

"What about you?"mother asked me nervously

"Mommy I like that"I said happily

"Oh my god your so cute I could hug you all day"mommy squealed

"Sorry to interrupt but why don't we go talk in the kitchen"uncle kol said

We all nodded and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table except me and Amara who were both on our parents laps

"Ok so it looks like everything went great do you two have any questions"uncle kol asked

I knew what was coming

Klaus's POV

"what happened to Aaron's face"I asked sternly

kol sighed and spoke

"He got in a fight with another boy "

Caroline gasped and looked at Aaron in surprise

"Are you serious what happened?!"

"Well this little annoying brat was bullying Amara and Aaron stepped in and then well...stomped the boy"Rebekah said

I smirked with pride

"Really that's my son! Good job Aaron I'm proud of you"

Aaron smiled shyly

"Klaus you can't say that he shouldn't be fighting"Caroline said angrily

"Caroline he stood up for his sister I say we praise him for it"

"Ok look you did the right thing in standing up for your sister but fighting wasn't the right way to go and I don't want to see that anymore ok peanut"Caroline said as she looked at Aaron and he nodded

"Besides he only has two weeks detention and the other boy has a month"kol said

"Seems reasonable"I said

"Oh and you should have heard what that boys mother said she was saying that she wasn't surprised by Aaron's behavior because we were raising them and then she said you two were probably druggies or criminals I got so mad I pushed her and got in her face"Rebekah said irritated

"No kidding I would have stomped her a-"Caroline said before I cut her off

"Sweetheart language there are children around"I teased

"Oh right sorry I would have stomped her..apple"

We laughed at her cover up but the kids looked confused

"I was wondering bekah if we could be with the twins for the day at school tomorrow just to see how this school works"I said and the twins got excited

"Oo can they auntie bekah please"Amara said

"I'm sure they'll let you just ask for a pass and you'll follow them around school" Rebekah smiled

"Hey what about the others"Caroline asked

"Oh yeah we'll bring them tomorrow after school"kol said

"Others?"Aaron asked

"Yes we didn't come alone we came with your uncles and aunt" I said

"Really? Like uncle Elijah and uncle Stefan"

"Or aunt Bonnie"Amara said excitedly

"Yes and they're all excited to see you both"Caroline said

The kids cheered with excitement

"Here how about you four go talk upstairs while me and kol start dinner"Rebekah said

We nodded and went upstairs with the twins

We walked in and sat on the beds quietly

"Look...Aaron and Amara we are so sorry for not being here for you guys and I just can't imagine how lonely you two must have felt "Caroline said sadly

"Mommy it's ok we know you did it to protect us and sure it was lonely without you two because we had parents day at school or mothers and Father's Day and we never had Someone to give those gifts to and we just had to watch all of the other kids as they made them happily but we still knew you both loved us and we loved you so we never held it against you two"Aaron said quietly

Caroline cried and hugged Aaron

"I'm so so so sorry for making you feel like that as your mother that breaks my heart to hear that we've caused you both so much grief "

Aaron held on to Caroline tightly and cried into her shoulder

I could feel my own tears fall for all that pain I caused my children something i hoped i never ever caused them like my parents did

I heard Amara sniffling next to me and I picked her up and placed her on my lap

"I'm sorry we weren't there to give you two all the love you deserved"I cried as I held on to her

"I love you daddy"Amara cried

"I love you too sweetheart please don't cry let me see your smile its so beautiful"

She pulled away and I wiped her tears and she smiled happily with her dimples showing

"You will always be my princess do you hear me"

"Uhuh and you and mommy are the king and queen and Aaron is the prince"she said confidently

I chuckled

"Yes and we have a kingdom called New Orleans "

Her eyes sparkled in amazement and she giggled

"I'm not a weak little prince I am the knight in shining armor"Aaron said proudly

"And a fine knight you'll be"Caroline laughed

"Now do you two have any questions for us"I asked

"What happened to you?"Aaron asked

"Well we were going against an evil man and woman who wanted to take you both away and we couldn't have that so we used our love to vanquish them but in the process we lost a lot of power so we were put under a deep sleep"I said

"Wooow so how did you finally wake up"Amara asked in awe

"With the help of your aunts and grandmother who are very powerful witches they did everything in their power to wake us up and finally it worked and we woke up and came straight here to find you both"

"How'd you both know you were in love"Amara squealed

"Really a million questions and that's what you ask"Aaron said

"Like you didn't want to know stupid head!"

"Hey you two calm down now to answer your question I knew I truly fell in love with your father was when I told him I was pregnant and do you know what he did he spun me in the air and told me he loved me and I knew he meant it and that he would always love me that's when I knew I truly loved him"

"Awww"Amara squealed

"Now I knew I truly loved your mother was the same time,your mother came all the way to New Orleans to tell me she was pregnant and she actually wanted to start a life together she looked at me like I was somebody who deserved to be loved"

" I hope I have that one day"Amara said

"I'm sure you will sweetheart but not for a long long long long time"

"Oh wait we have all of the mothers and Father's Day gifts in a shoe box because we knew we'd see you again here I'll get them"Amara said excitedly as she went to her bookshelf and grabbed the box

She handed it to Caroline and the opened it to find two stacks of cards one for me and one for Caroline

We read them all and praised the children on their work they were adorable

"Aaron your quite the artist"I said as I looked at his drawing of a horse

"Thank you I had an art class that auntie Rebekah signed me up for"

"Really? Maybe one of these days I could teach you what I know"

"That would be fantastic"he smiled excitedly with his dimples

"And what about you Amara what do you love to do"Caroline asked

"I love to dance and sing"Amara said as she twirled on the floor

We chuckled

"I bet your magnificent just like your mother"

"Mommy you know how to sing and dance?"Amara said excitedly

"Well I did ballet when I was in elementary school and middle school and singing well I wouldn't say I was perfect"

"Are you kidding me don't be so modest love I've heard you sing countless times in the shower and I always stopped to listen her voice is truly beautiful"

"Can we hear a song mommy?"Aaron asked

"Maybe later when I'm not embarrassed"

"Awww fine...wait! we have more letters well one more we both made it on parents day"Aaron said before grabbing it from his backpack and handed it to me

On the front there was a picture of me and Caroline at the baby shower we were both smiling happily as I felt her belly for any kicking

There were little designs around it with the words 'our parents' at the top I smiled at it and showed Caroline and she smiled too before I opened the card and started reading what it said

"_It's parents day today,me and Amara decided to make one card for you both and right now Amara is yelling at me to say 'hi' for her so,Hi...anyways we don't know anything about you, except for the stories auntie Rebekah and uncle kol tell us and your journals, we know how you look from all the pictures but...we don't really know you,sure we can tell people you were funny or nice because of what our aunt and uncle tell us but we don't actually know...it makes us sad because we have to watch other children with their parents but we know that you love us more then their parents love them because you protected us and we thank you for it ,we couldn't asked for better parents in the world I bet your both truly magnificent just like auntie and uncle tell us I love you. Now Amara wants to write so I'm passing it to her._

_I love you both soo much thank you for everything! But I want to talk about you both and how I see you,first our mother is called Caroline and from what I've seen you're GORGEOUS I hope I'll look just like one day and my father Niklaus is the most handsomest dad ever I bet you get a couple heads to turn but I know you only have eyes for mother. It doesn't matter if your not here its ok because when we finally meet you it'll be really fun to get to know you and I can't wait Also I can't wait to finally have someone to call 'mommy' or 'daddy' I love you both more then the stars in the sky!_

_With lots of gratitude and love_

_-the two peanuts in a nut shell _

I closed the card and looked at the twins and Caroline who was crying even more

"Thank you...we love you and we both can't wait to learn everything about you two "I said quietly

"I loved it its probably my favorite yet you guys are amazing and so mature"Caroline said happily through her tears

The twins both smiled and hugged us both

"Guys the foods ready!"Rebekah called from downstairs

We let go of each other and walked downstairs and sat down to eat

"So you guys what are your favorite foods"Caroline asked

"Chocolate!"Aaron said

"Ice cream!"Amara said

I laughed

"But those aren't foods were talking about a meal"

"Well if you eat it then isn't it considered food?"Amara countered

"A-well I guess that's true but lets say that's your favorite dessert now how about anything that your uncle kol or aunt Rebekah has made"

The twins thought for a moment but their eyes widened excitedly

"Spaghetti!"they said in unison

"I swear they plan that"kol mumbled

"Spaghetti huh I like it too"Caroline smiled

"It's delicious mommy especially when uncle kol makes it"Amara said

"Well I am a god"kol smirked at me

"_He'll never let that go"_

Caroline and Rebekah laughed

"Ok ok what are your favorite colors"I asked

"Pink! Green!"Amara and Aaron said

"Favorite animals"Caroline asked

"Oh! A princess unicorn that's all pink and has magic powers!"Amara said dreamily

Aaron rolled his eyes

"Pin head that's not real and mine is a wolf"

Amara stuck her tongue out at him

"A wolf huh just like all of us"I asked curiously

"Yeah I like how wolves travel in packs and watch over each other it's just like our whole family"

"Speaking of wolves these two can change on the full moon...well kind of they've been attempting and we've tried helping them but they haven't grasped it but I know what your thinking no they didn't take a life and its not painful we believe it's because they are hybrids or tribrids"Rebekah said

"Really?! And they can't change when it's not a full moon"Caroline asked

"They can but its much more difficult so we only try on the full moon but you would not guess how they're behavior is around the full moon they are just angry and irritated its crazy and you know we want them to get used to it and learn how to control it "

"Have they ever changed?"I asked curiously

"Only once and that was just...I can't even describe it but this is what happened"

Rebekah's POV

_Flashback _

_I walked into Amara's and Aaron's room to get any laundry when I noticed the room was a total mess even when I told them to clean it_

_"Aaron Amara! Come upstairs right now"I yelled_

_They both came upstairs and looked at me guiltily _

_"What did I tell you to do?"_

"_Clean our room"they both said_

_"And why isn't it done"_

_"Because that's boring and we wanted to play"Aaron said boringly_

_"Oh because it's boring well you both aren't allowed to play until this room is cleaned"_

_They both looked at me in shock_

_"But that's not fair!"Amara said_

_"I don't care so get to cleaning now"_

_"We'll do it later"Aaron said_

"_If you don't do it now you are not having dessert and you can forget about going to the movies with your uncle kol"_

_"But aunt bekah that's not fair it's not even a big deal"Amara said snapped_

"_Then if its not a big deal then why don't you do it"_

_"What if we don't want to"Aaron challenged_

_"What's up with this attitude he's usually so polite"I thought_

_"That's it your grounded now clean up"I said as I started walking away _

_But then I stopped when I heard growls behind me and I turned around and I screamed_

_There stood two puppies a grey and a blond one and they sat there looking terrified they were shaking and whimpering_

_I ran over to them and picked them up_

_"Oh god bloody hell what do I do kol isn't home"I said frantically_

_I ran downstairs and grabbed my phone and dialed kols number and he picked up on the first ring_

"_Hello dear sister what do you need"_

_"Kol come home now we have a problem"_

_"Im on my way!"_

_I hung up the phone and sat on the couch with the twins still in hand_

_I waited for about ten minutes before kol came home and ran into the living room_

"_What's wrong!" He said frantically_

_I held up the puppies and looked at him solemnly_

_He looked at them and laughed_

_"Don't tell me the twins brought them home we've told them they can't have a puppy "_

"_No kol these **are **the twins "_

_His eyes widened and he took Amara in his hands and lifted her up in the air and examined her but she just looked at him curiously_

_"Oh my god what do we do!"he yelled frantically_

_"That's why I called you"_

"_Ok ok we can figure this out"kol said as he set Amara down on the couch_

_"Ok sweetheart just change back"kol said calmly to the whimpering puppy_

_I then put Aaron next to her and he immediately started biting her ear playfully _

_"Is that bad what if he hurts her"_

_"No they're just playing wait I'm pretty sure Nik used to say like a magic word or something bibbidy boppidy boo"kol said _

_The twins just looked at him confusingly and I smacked kol upside the head_

"_You idiot that's not how it works"I said angrily_

_We spent hours trying to turn them back and we finally decided we'd take them to a witch the next day, we ended up falling asleep as we watched a movie with a blanket_

_When we woke up the twins were changed back and were naked so we covered them up with the blanket and took them upstairs to their room to sleep_

"And we then figured out it was the full moon that day"I ended

"That's amazing I guess this full moon we'll have to help them"Caroline said

"Yes that would be the right action to take "klaus said

"Well enough of that these two need to take a bath and get ready for bed"I said as I looked at the twins

"Awwww but auntie bekah"they whined

"No you both have school tomorrow besides your parents are going with you won't it be fun"

The twins still looked disappointed but Caroline quickly caught on

"How about we help them take a bath and get them ready for bed I'm sure it will be fun right peanuts?"Caroline said as she ran her fingers through Aaron's hair

"I'll get the bubble bath and bath toys!"Amara said before getting off klaus's lap and running upstairs with Aaron right behind her

Caroline laughed

"They're very energetic I love it"

"Thank you for dinner bekah and kol now we're going to get the twins to bed and we'll come back down and help clean up"klaus said as he took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves

"Oh no Nik just go be with the twins we'll clean up"I said as I began grabbing all the plates

"Thank you Rebekah really"Caroline said

I smiled and nodded

They then went upstairs to help the twins

Caroline's POV

After we came upstairs we immediately got the twins into the bath and they were now playing with the bubbles and their toys while I washed Amara's hair and klaus washed Aaron's

"Wow look at the big bad hybrid washing a little boys hair"I smiled at him

He chuckled

"Well love he is my son and plus I always washed kols,Rebekah's and Henrik's hair when we were children of course it was in a lake and we were freezing but I still helped them"

"Aww well aren't you so cute"I said as I covered Amara's eyes and poured water on her hair

"Hey I'm not cute I'm the strongest being in the world"klaus said as he did the same thing

"Yeah! I'm the cute one!"Amara said confidently

We both laughed she was adorable

"More like the gross one"Aaron teased

Amara gasped and splashed him with water

"Hey you two be nice"I chastised them

Aaron then splashed Amara and it became a huge splashing match

"Booger brain! Pinhead!"they said in unison as they splashed each other

"Now both of you no more we need to get done here so we can get you to bed"klaus said

The twins stopped and looked at each other smirkingly before splashing klaus with water

My mouth opened in amusement and I started laughing and the twins joined in

"You think this is funny sweetheart?"klaus smirked

I looked at him and couldn't help laughing more he was covered in bubbles the big bad hybrid

"No no not funny...it's hilarious"I laughed

Klaus smirked evilly

"Kids don't you think your mother deserves a little splashing hm?"

They twins smirked and started splashing me, I squealed and covered my face now my clothes were all soaked

"Ok ok that's enough lets get you both out and into your pajamas and into bed"klaus said as he wiped the bubbles from his face

I got up and unclogged the drain and picked up Amara with a towel and began getting her dry while klaus did the same with Aaron

After we got the twins changed Rebekah gave us both some pjs to sleep in but not before she looked at our soaked clothes and shook her head in amusement

And now here we were in the twins room I was laying with Aaron and klaus was laying with Amara

"Mommy can you sing us to sleep"Amara asked tiredly

"Yeah why don't you love?"klaus said

I smiled softly

"Ok I did promise to now promise to go to sleep after"

The twins nodded quickly and excitedly

I sighed and began singing 'eternal flame' by the bangles

"_Close your eyes  
>Give me your hand<br>Darling, do you feel  
>My heart beating?<br>Do you understand?  
>Do you feel the same<br>Or am I only dreaming?  
>Is this burning?<br>An eternal flame_

_I believe it's meant to be darling_

_I watch you when you're sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Or am I only dreaming?_

_But is this burning?_

_An eternal flame"_

After I finished I noticed the twins were already fast asleep and klaus was looking at me and smiling softly

I got up and moved the hair from Aaron's head and kissed his forehead and klaus did the same to Amara,we switched and did the same to the other

After we finished we left the room quietly and found kol and Rebekah with they're ears against the wall and I cleared my throat to get they're attention

"Oh Caroline Nik didn't see you there"kol said in embarrassment

"Yeah sure what are you two doing"I said

"Well we wanted to hear how it was going by the way you have a beautiful voice Caroline"Rebekah said

"Thank you but it went well today I'm very proud of me and klaus and honestly you guys did a great job in raising them they are perfect"

Kol and Rebekah smiled

"Well just wait until tomorrow you have to get them ready for school,make their lunches and get them to school on time good luck"kol said as he walked to his room

I looked at Rebekah nervously

"Don't worry Caroline it's not that bad kols just being a wanker"Rebekah smiled before showing us to our room

After she left our bedroom and closed the door me and klaus got into bed

"I'm nervous about tomorrow I mean I never thought if be going back to elementary school"I smirked

Klaus chuckled

"I'm sure we'll do fine I mean we are hybrids"

"Yeah I just want to make the twins happy I love them so much it hurts"

"Me too love but we need to be more like parents then being their friends so tomorrow we are going to ride it through with no problems"

I nodded and snuggled up to his chest, he immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head

"_Right just get them to school on time shouldn't be that hard...then again I was always late for school ugh then all of those other parents...oh god we're doomed"_

**The twins finally met klaus and Caroline how'd you like it tell me what you think**

**I liked writing these moments with the twins it's just awesome there's more to come in the next chapter klaus and Caroline are going to school to check it out I'm sure some conflict will occur**

**Also next chapter the twins will meet their aunt and uncles how do you think that's going to go?**

**I'm so excited to write this story you guys have been great like awesome I love you guys but we're not finished yet more to come yes no maybe so**

**-Klaroline is life**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire** **diaries or the originals**

Klaus POV

I was sleeping very comfortably and peacefully when suddenly I heard two silent giggling voices walking through the door

I kept my eyes closed and smirked slightly as I heard their small feet padding on the wooden floor

I also noticed that Caroline was awake too and she was doing the same with pretending

"_Darling it seems that we have a couple of burglars in our room what do you suggest we do?"I thought mischievously_

I could practically feel Caroline smiling widely in amusement

_"I say we catch them and give them the worst tickle of their lives"_

I smirked and felt the end of the bed dip as the twins climbed onto the bed, they were trying to be quiet but they were failing miserably with their loud giggles

But just as they were at our waists me and Caroline both sprang up and grabbed the closest twin and began tickling them

"How'd you know it was us?!"Amara squealed as I tickled her

"Well sweetheart lets just say you both weren't the quietest people ever"I chuckled

I looked over at Caroline and she was hugging Aaron tightly and feathering small kisses all over his face

"Ugh mommy gross!"Aaron laughed

"Gross? Oh I'm hurt"Caroline said dramatically as she covered her face jokingly

Amara gasped and got up and hugged Caroline with her little arms

"See what you did Aaron you meanie you made mommy cry!"

Aaron looked guilty so he crawled over to Caroline and hugged her

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Caroline took her hands away from her face and she smiled widely and she enveloped the twins in her arms

"Oh I know peanut I was just kidding you guys are just so cute you know that"Caroline smiled

"Of course I do!"Amara said as she dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder

I laughed loudly and I fell back on to my pillow and all three of them were looking at me like I was crazy

"Your just like Caroline sweetheart it's astounding"I laughed as I kissed Amara on the head

Caroline smiled at me in amusement

"Well she did inherit the famous Caroline sass"

"And that's a good thing?"I joked

Caroline smiled and hit my arm playfully

"Oh shush you old man"

"Yeah well..anyways we need to get these two ready for school"I said as I got up and picked Amara up from the bed

I walked out of the room with Caroline and Aaron behind me and we walked into the kitchen to find Kol making breakfast and Rebekah reading a magazine and drinking coffee

"Oh good morning you four eat breakfast you have a big day today"Rebekah said

"Thank you bekah but me and Caroline will get ready would you mind giving them breakfast"I said as I set Amara down in a chair

"Yeah no problem brother go get ready we'll make your lunches"kol said as he set plates down in front of the twins

"Thanks kol we'll be back to get these two ready after they're done with breakfast"Caroline said as she kissed Aaron on the head

"Alright make sure to look good"

Caroline laughed and we both went upstairs to get ready

Caroline's POV

After we came into our room I grabbed a casual pink floral sundress that I bought and pale pink high heels

Once I got dressed I curled my hair and pinned the right side of my hair behind my ear with a bobby pin

Now I was done after I put on a little make up and I was looking at myself in the mirror when I felt two hands wrap around my waist

"You look lovely sweetheart"klaus whispered into my ear before kissing my head

I turned around in his arms and kissed his lips

"You don't look to bad yourself"I said seductively

Klaus smirked at our old joke and pecked my lips before pulling away

"Now lets go get the twins ready"he said as we walked out the room

I got a good look at klaus and he was wearing a black shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans with his usual black necklaces

"_Damn you look really sexy"_

I could practically feel klaus smirking as he walked, he turned around to look at me and winked

"_God why does he do this to me he is just so perfect"_

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to find the twins done with their breakfast and they were talking with kol and Rebekah

"Ok you two lets get you ready for school"I smiled as I held my hand out to Amara

Amara got out of her seat and grabbed my hand and Aaron did the same with klaus

"Caroline school starts at 8:30 and it's 7:45 just so you guys know and usually they wear uniforms but they can wear what they want the rest of the month"Rebekah said

"Thanks Beks we'll be done in about 20 minutes"I smiled

Rebekah smiled and we walked up to the twins room

"Ok klaus help Aaron and I'll help Amara"I said as I looked through Amara's clothes

"Sure thing sweetheart"

I was looking through Amara's clothes and found a white sundress with hot pink flowers at the bottom and hot pink edges

"How about this?"I said as I showed Amara the dress

"I love that dress!"Amara said happily

I smiled and helped her put it on after we went into the bathroom

After I got her dressed I combed her hair and did her hair like a braided headband with only using her hair and hid the ends under her hair and put a small white flower clip above her ear

"There all done you look beautiful"I smiled

Amara smiled widely and giggled

"Thank you mommy I love it!"

"No problem peanut now lets go to your room to show daddy and your brother"I said as I grabbed her hand and went back into the twins room

Once we got in I saw klaus fixing Aaron's hair much like kols and he was dressed in a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans

"Wow don't you look handsome"I smiled at Aaron and causing him to blush

"Look at my dress daddy isn't it pretty"Amara said as she twirled happily

Klaus smiled and dramatically put his hand over his heart

"Darling you look beautiful just like a princess"

Amara giggled and ran into klaus's arms and hugged him

"Now lets get going its 8:10 we have twenty minutes to get to school"I said as I looked at my watch

The twins grabbed their backpacks and We all walked out and went back into the kitchen where Rebekah and kol were waiting with the twins lunches

"Here you go sweethearts have a great day"Rebekah said as she gave the twins their lunch boxed

"Thank you auntie bekah bye uncle kol"they said in unison

They both smiled and kol handed klaus the keys to the car and the street name of the school

"Good luck mates we already called the school they know what's happening"

"Thanks kol well we'll be leaving lets just hope nothing happens today"klaus said as we walked out of the house

We walked to the car and buckled the twins up and left to the school

In the car

"I can't wait to show mommy and daddy off to the other kids"Amara said

Aaron scoffed

"Yeah right those guys are no one we need to impress"

"No not to impress them...but to prove them all wrong"Amara said quietly

As I heard this I frowned and I looked over at klaus and his eyebrows were furrowed in thought

_"I wonder just how cruel these people could have been?"I thought _

_"Well we'll just see when we get there sweetheart by the way what's our alibi if they ask where we've been?"_

_"Oh my god your right they'll be asking questions won't they?"_

_"Umm oh! I got it we are doctors who have been traveling all over the world to treat people who don't get the medical treatment they need"_

_"That's good I'm sure that'll be enough shut those gossipers up"I thought angrily _

Klaus chuckled a bit

"_I'm sure we'll shut them up as soon as they_ _see our attractiveness_"

I smirked and looked back at the kids

"Ok kids we have to make up a story for anyone who asks where we've been so just go along with it"

"But auntie Bekah says not to lie"Amara said

"And that's right but this is important we can't let anyone know about the supernatural ok"I said softly

The twins nodded in understanding and smiled while showing off their cute dimples

I smiled back and turned back to the front and saw the street name

"There turn here klaus"

Klaus turned and we soon saw the white building that was our children's school

We parked the car and sat quietly in the car

"Well lets go show those rats who's boss"I said confidently as I looked back at the twins

They cheered and unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car

After we were all out I grabbed Aaron's hand and klaus grabbed Amara's and we walked to the entrance where many adults were standing with their children

As we got closer the parents began whispering and staring at us like we were fricken terrifying creatures...then again we are

But we just ignored them and walked into the school and went straight to the office and went to the front desk where a lady with glasses was typing on the computer

"Hello we are Amara and Aaron Mikealsons parents and we wanted to see how this school works so we wanted to walk around the school with them I was wondering if that was possible?"I said politely

The lady looked stunned but she quickly spoke

"Oh! Yes that's possible I'll give you both visitor passes but um might I ask what your names are?"

"My name is Caroline Forbes and my partners name is Niklaus Mikealson"

"Mhm and your the twins parents you say?"

"Yes is there a problem?"I said calmly

"Oh no no it's just we've never actually seen their parents before it was always their aunt and uncle forgive me if I was being rude and once your done here you can go straight to the classroom I'm sure the children know where it is"

"No it's ok thank you I understand"I smiled as I grabbed the visitor passes

The lady smiled and nodded

I turned around and gave klaus his pass and we clipped them on to our clothes and grabbed the twins hands to leave

"So you two are those kids parents"we heard someone scoff

We all looked to the doorway to see a woman with her child who had a black eye and bruises all over his face

I looked at her up and down and crossed my arms

"Yes we are and you are?"I asked

"Who am I?! Your boy beat my child up no doubt from your influences then again we've never seen you two around here, don't think I haven't seen your children with their aunt and uncle probably because you two were god knows where instead of tending to your children"the lady snapped

I clenched my hands and I was about to tell her off when klaus stopped me

"Caroline this isn't the place..now ma'm I suggest you keep your mouth shut I do not have any patience because next time you say anything about my family you'll have more to worry about then my Caroline"klaus said angrily

The lady scoffed and walked over to the front desk

I growled and we walked out of the offices and began walking to the classroom

"I'm sorry kids its just that woman made me so mad"I apologized

"No it's ok mother that was brilliant that lady was nothing but a rat"Aaron said excitedly

"Now Aaron we don't call people names...but I'll make an exception"I laughed

The twins laughed and klaus smirked as we walked into the classroom

The classroom was colorful and there were drawings all over the walls and there were about ten round desk all around the room

The twins both ran over to their cubbies and put their stuff away while me and klaus went over to the teacher

"Hello I'm Aaron and Amara's mother Caroline and this is their father Niklaus "I smiled as I held out my hand to the teacher

The teacher looked up from her papers and looked up at us curiously but she shaking my hand

"Hello my name is Janice pierce"she said before shaking klaus's hand

"Pleasure to meet you we are here to see the environment that our children have been learning in"klaus said

"I assure you, you have nothing to be worried about Aaron and Amara are very well behaved children and they are doing great in school right now they are working on a project about their family"

"Thank you for the information we'll be joining our children now"I said before we walked to the table where the twins were which was in the very back

"Hey guys why don't you guys sit over there with the other kids"I asked as I sat in a chair

"Because these kids aren't very nice they're always mean to us"Amara said as she drew

I looked around the classroom and the kids were watching us and whispering

"Well you don't need them that's what I say"klaus said quietly I could tell he was nervous since this wasn't really his forté

"Klaus you can't say that they need to learn to make friends"I said

Klaus looked at me then at the twins who were happily drawing

"_Sweetheart just listen to what_ _those kids are saying"klaus thought_

I looked at him curiously and listened with my hitened hearing

"You see that their parents came, yeah right I bet you they're like another aunt or uncle and they're lying like the idiot twins that they are"a girl said

"Yeah and they actually look good unlike Amara and Aaron no way those are their parents" another girl said

I growled in anger and looked at the twins

"Yeah you guys don't need them they are nothing but brats and you guys are way better then them"

"Mommy we know that's why we stay away from them"Aaron said

"Good...just remember we love you"

"We love you too mommy!"Amara said happily

I smiled and looked at klaus who was smirking

We began helping the kids with their projects when we heard someone walk into the classroom

I looked to see that irritating women and her child walk in and walk over to one of the many desks that was a couple feet away from us

"_Ugh now we have to deal with __this" I thought irritated _

Klaus POV

I watched as the woman sit down and look at us in disgust

"Ugh you two are here"she said

"Yes because this is our children's classroom we have a right to be here"Caroline snapped

"Oh yeah just like the whole time you were gone, probably in jail or rehab just look at you both your to young to be parents you were probably a teen mother and not even married"

"Actually we are doctors and we were traveling all around the world helping people and I'm 27 I'm just naturally beautiful and whats it to you if I'm not married you old hag?! but don't worry I'm sure botocks will help fix that"Caroline said as she indicated to the lady's face

The lady gasped and turned away from us

"_That's my girl"I smirked_

_"The one and only"Caroline winked_ _at me_

The twins were giggling loudly and we joined in and carried on with the projects

After a while the teacher asked Amara and Aaron to introduce us to the class so now we were in front of twenty children

"Go on sweetheart"I encouraged Amara

Amara looked at me nervously but her smile grew as she looked at me and soon her dimples were showing

"Hello well these are my parents Caroline and Niklaus and they've traveled all over the world as doctors and helping people they are the best parents ever"Amara said

"Good now why don't you tell us something about yourselves" said

I looked at Caroline nervously and she tried not to laugh at my fear of these children I've never pictured myself in this situation, me the most powerful being in the world

I cleared my throat and spoke nervously

"My name is Niklaus Mikealson I work as a doctor and I am an artist"I said as I held up the picture of Amara and Aaron I drew while they worked on their project

Some kids look stunned but others looked unimpressed so I looked back at Caroline and have her the 'help me and say something please!' Look and she laughed silently and spoke

"Well my name is Caroline Forbes and I'm a doctor as you know um there's not much to tell really sorry about that, I can sing and dance too but that's all really"Caroline smiled

"Yeah and my mommy is beautiful and she sings really good"Amara said as she hugged Caroline who smiled

We heard a girl scoff and giggle with her friends

Amara glared angrily but Aaron stopped her with his hand

"Thank you for listening"Aaron said before we walked back to the table

"Stupid Gretchen"Amara mumbled

"Amara we don't call people names"Caroline said

"Pfft theres worse we could call her she's a roach but then again I don't really care for her"Aaron said boringly

"These kids are nothing but brats good thing we'll be going back to Louisiana there'll be a better school there"I said

"Wait what! We are"Aaron said shocked

Caroline hit my arm and she looked at me angrily

"Klaus we were suppose to talk about it when everyone is around"she said

"Oh right sorry kids but we'll talk about it more at the house"

The twins looked at each other and smiled

Caroline's POV

The rest of the school day was pretty eventful accept maybe at recess when Amara begged klaus to hold the rope as she jumped roped, at first he denied saying that it was to childish for him but Amara just flashed her signature puppy dog face and he reluctantly agreed, I even got a picture of him smiling softly as Amara laughed and jumped

Now we were leaving the school and on our way home

In the car

"So peanuts how did you guys like school"I said as I looked at them through the mirror

"It's was terrific the best day of school ever"Aaron said happily and Amara agreed

"I'm glad you guys liked it now we are going to the house your aunt Rebekah texted me that your uncles and aunt are at the house and are very excited to see you both so behave and be polite they have done so much to protect you both"

The twins looked at each other excitedly and I chuckled at they're excitement

At the house

We walked into the house and it was quiet but I immediately noticed everyone was in the family room

"Ok you two are you ready"I said as I looked at the twins

They both flashed a big smile with their dimples and nodded

I smiled and me and klaus walked into the room first and everyone stopped their conversation and looked at us

"Hi guys we just came back from school with the twins and they are excited to meet you guys"

Stefan, Elijah and Bonnie all smiled and stood up to see the twins

"Alright Amara Aaron say he-"I looked behind me and the twins were no where in sight

I looked at klaus and he shrugged his shoulders curiously before walking out of the room to find them

Klaus POV

I looked around and listened around the house and I finally heard them in their room so I went up to see what the problem is

Once I walked in the twins were sitting on their beds looking sad

"Hey you two what are you doing your uncles and aunt want to meet you"I asked softly as I sat next to Aaron

"Sorry we just became shy and nervous"Aaron said guiltily

"There's no need to be shy they're your family"

"But what if they don't like us"Amara said as she was on the verge of tears

"Hey it's ok they love you both so much it wasn't just me and your mother who tried to protect you it was also them they love you more then anything now why don't we go see them" I said as I leaned over to Amara and wiped her tears away

The twins smiled and nodded

I grabbed both of their hands and we all walked into the family room

Elijah stood up as we walked in and his eyes were set on Amara and Aaron

I looked down to see the twins hiding behind my legs

"Come on now say hello to your uncle Elijah"I said as I led them over to Elijah who didn't keep his eyes off of the twins

Elijah bent down to their level and held his hand out to Aaron

"Hello I'm your uncle Elijah it's a pleasure to finally meet you Aaron and Amara"Elijah said as he shook both of their hands

I rolled my eyes at his formality

"Hello I'm Aaron and this is Amara"Aaron said nervously

"Hello uncle Elijah!"Amara said happily before throwing her arm around Elijah's neck

Elijah looked stunned and a little uncomfortable before hesitantly wrapping his hand around her

Aaron rolled his eyes as he smiled before hugging Elijah who accepted his hug

All of us smiled at the scene and Stefan walked over with Bonnie

"Stop hogging them Elijah time for the non awkward people"Stefan laughed

Elijah let go of the twins and glared at Stefan before smiling

"Hi kids I'm your uncle Stefan and this is your aunt Bonnie"Stefan said as he held out both of his hands to the twins who shook them

"You have weird hair"Amara giggled

Everyone laughed

"Hey I beg to differ my hair is stylish"Stefan said as he ran his hands through his hair dramatically

"Well unlike your unstylish uncle Stefan I'm your aunt Bonnie who actually knows what style is, god you two are adorable!"Bonnie said as she hugged the twins tightly

"Aunt Bonnie can you do magic please?!"Amara asked excitedly

Bonnie smiled and took the flower pin out of Amara's hair and looked at it intensely before the flower turned real and the petals grew bigger into a light pink flower

Amara and Aaron looked amazed and were smiling widely meanwhile Bonnie laughed at their excitement and tucked the flower behind Amara's ear

"Wow! You are so terrific you're the coolest aunt ever"Amara said

"What am I chopped liver?"Rebekah gasped

Amara giggled and ran into Rebekah's arms and hugged her

"You'll always be my favorite auntie bekah"

"That's right"Rebekah smirked at Bonnie

Bonnie just laughed and picked Aaron up and sat down next to kol

"Ok then who's the favorite uncle?"Bonnie said

"Me obviously"Stefan, kol and Elijah said in unison

We laughed and Stefan and kol narrowed their eyes at each other while Elijah just rolled his eyes

"Go on boogers tell them who your favorite uncle is"kol smirked

"Uncle kol!"the twins yelled as they tackled him

"That's right they are my partners in crime!"kol said as tickled them and the twins squealed with laughter

We all smiled at the seen, it all felt so...normal

"Hey I have a good idea why don't we watch some of the home videos me and kol video taped everything and when I say everything I mean **everything**"Rebekah said as she got up and opened a bookshelf and it was filled with over fifty videos

"Oh my god you guys this is amazing you don't know how grateful I am"Caroline said as she hugged Rebekah

"It's no problem Caroline we knew you guys needed to see them grow up"

"Well lets watch them"Caroline said as she grabbed the first one and handed it to me

The video was labeled "first day alone", I looked at it curiously before putting it in the DVD player and sat down

Caroline's POV

The video played on the first thing we saw was the inside of a car then we saw kols face

"_Hello Nik, care bear this is uncle kol and we've been driving for five hours so far and we've just bought this camera literally five minutes ago and we are now back on the road-say hi bekah"kol said as he turned the camera to Rebekah who was driving_

_"Kol don't film me when I look like a monster"Rebekah said as she covered the camera lens with her hand _

_"But bekah you always look like that"kol said as he removed the camera from her hand _

_Rebekah_ _glared at him and kol_ _just burst out laughing_

All of us laughed softly and Rebekah hit kols arm playfully

"_Anyways so far we've_ _made four stops two of_ _which were diaper stops which might I add I made bekah do, isn't that right sweetheart"kol said as he turned the camera to the back seat where Amara was in her carseat _

All the girls including me awed at the sight and the boys smiled

"That's me!"Amara said

"Yup that's you"I said

"_And lets not forget kol jr who by_ _the way wouldn't stop crying for two hours"kol said as he switch the direction to Aaron_

_You could faintly see a small smirk on Aaron's and I laughed_

_"Oh lord don't tell me that's Niks smirk because I will loose it"kol said dramatically _

"_Lets pray they look like Caroline"Rebekah said_

We all laughed at the glare klaus shot at Rebekah and kol

_"Anyways that's what happened so far we miss you guys and the twins do too and they are safe so don't worry we'll be video taping everything we promise goodbye for now_"

We all looked at each other on what to do next but Rebekah saw our confusion

"Hold on its going to show the rest in a bit"

Just then the video started again and it was in the car again with a laughing kol

_"Ok ok I needed to show you guys this we pulled over and bekah just changed the twins diapers and now we don't have a trash to put them in so our dear sister is debating whether to put them in that mans truck "kol laughed as he showed Rebekah who was smirking and then the red truck _

_Rebekah looked around to see if the coast was clear before flashing over to the truck and putting it in the trunk and flashed back and kol was just laughing _

"_Look I don't tolerate litterers"Rebekah said as she put her sunglasses on as she tried to act cool_

I was on the floor laughing so hard along with kol and Rebekah and everyone else was just smirking at us

"Oh my god Rebekah!"I laughed

After we composed ourselves and continued watching

_"Ok so you tolerate harassing people?"kol said_

_"It's not harassment ok they have the poop of royalty now they should be grateful_"

_Kol turned the camera to face him and he shook his head at the camera_

_"Lets see oh by the way Amara spit up on my jacket so Nik I'm expecting a new one when we meet again_"

"I'm still waiting"kol smirked

"Not a chance"klaus said

The frame changed and it was Rebekah filming from the back seat and she was in the middle of the two car seats

"_We stopped because kol had to _go to the bathroom _take a look"Rebekah said as she showed us kols back who was peeing on the side of the road_

"_Bekah stop_"_we heard kol mumble from outside_

We all laughed and kol just looked embarrassed

_Kol zipped up his zipper and turned around and started walking back to the car_

_There was a man and the side of the road and he was staring at kol_

_"Take a picture it last longer!"kol said as he got into the car meanwhile Rebekah was laughing_

_"Isn't your uncle kol nasty"Rebekah said as she turned the camera to Aaron _

_Kol looked back and smirked_

_"Yeah nasty in the bed"_

_"Kol there are_ _children present"Rebekah gasped_

_"Whoops sorry"_

_"See how We have to live"Rebekah said before_ _the frame changed again_

"What does that mean?"Aaron said curiously

We all looked at each other nervously

"Sweetie it's nothing important ok never say that ok"I said

Aaron just furrowed his eyebrows and nodded

_Now the sky was dark and they seemed to be walking into the house with both of the car seats_

_"Ok so we finally made it to our new home as you can see we had it furnished as we drove here so we are set so now it's time to put these little boogers to sleep"kol said as him and Rebekah went upstairs to the nursery_

_When they walked in they put the carseats down and unbuckled the twins from the carseats_

_Rebekah_ _picked up Aaron and placed a kiss on his head before putting him in the crib and laying his green blanket on him_

_Then kol handed the camera to Rebekah and picking Amara up and did the same _

_"We made it Caroline and Nik they are safe and sound we will never let anyone harm them for as long as we live, this has been a fantastic experience and I hate that you can't be here but I promise the twins will know all about you two so when you meet them again it'll feel like you two never left...goodnight"Rebekah said as she filmed the twins who were now sleeping and the video stopped_

"You know that night we were actually so paranoid that we slept on the floor of their nursery"kol said

I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks and I stood up and captured the twins into a hug

"I'm so sorry we weren't here I'm so so sorry"I cried

"Mommy don't cry it's ok we love you"Amara said as she wiped my tears

"Yeah it's fine really"Aaron said as he hugged me

I pulled away and smiled at them before hugging Rebekah and kol

"I love you guys I am so grateful for everything you two have done"

"We are family carebear we'd do anything to protect our niece and nephew"kol said

"Even if it was a bit hard it was amazing raising the twins"Rebekah said

I pulled away and looked to see Bonnie wiping her tears and Elijah and Stefan were smiling and klaus was hugging the twins tightly

"Well should we watch another one?"I asked

Everyone nodded and I grabbed another that was labeled "sleepless nights" and put it in the DVD player the video came up and it was pitch black

_"Hello Caroline__ and Nik I just want you to know that it's two in the morning and this is happening"kol said as he turned on the lights and put the camera on a baby monitor that was screeching _

_"Yup so it's my turn to take care of them this has gone on for a week and I want to blow my brains out, I'm soooo tired I just feel like I can crack my neck so I can sleep"_

_Kol walked into the nursery and walked over to the cribs with the two crying babies_

_"what's the matter kol jr it's ok now what seems to be the problem-oh yup that's a diaper change"kol said as he picked up Aaron and placed him on the changing table and put the camera on a table_

_"Oh damn that smells disgusting and there's so much of it how do you poop so much you barely weigh like seven pounds or something, I tell you this smells so gross I'm not going to show you because I'm proper but your lucky_"

Aaron blushed in embarrassment and I laughed

_After he was finished changing Aaron's diaper he was still crying so he held him and picked Amara up too_

_"Oh sweetheart please no more crying uncle kol is here"_

_Just then Rebekah walked into the room looking tired_

_"What the bloody hell is taking you so long to take care of them I could hear them from my room"Rebekah said as she took Aaron from kols arms _

_"Sorry bekah it's hard with just one person taking care of two babies I already changed Aaron can you go make a two bottles while I change Amara"_

_Rebekah nodded and walked out of the room while still carrying Aaron_

_"Ok so it's just a number one we're safe"kol said as he changed Amara's diaper_

_After he was finished Rebekah came back in with two bottles and handed kol one, they both sat down on the rocking chairs and began feeding the twins _

_"It's quiet now"Rebekah whispered_

_"It's nice isn't it"_

_Rebekah nodded and smiled _

_Just then the frame changed and it was chaos_

_"I don't get it we've fed you, changed you, burped you, and held you why are they still crying!"kol said as rocked Amara_

_"I don't know it isn't usually this bad"Rebekah said_

_"Maybe they miss Caroline and Nik they are part werewolves so wouldn't they have like a connection "_

_"You're right here I'll be right back"Rebekah said as she put Aaron in his crib and left_

_A few seconds later Rebekah returned with two pictures and she showed them to the twins_

_"Look it's your mommy Caroline and your daddy Nik"_

_The twins slowly stopped crying and just stared at the pictures_

_"You see that Nik and Caroline you've saved us thank you I can finally sleep"kol said_

_Rebekah put the binkies into their mouths and they slowly went to sleep and they both walked out of the room quietly _

_"So mission accomplished how do you feel Rebekah"kol said as he put the camera on Rebekah_

_"I feel tired yet very accomplished so I'm going to bed"_

_"Wait it's already seven in the morning"_

_Rebekah looked back at me with wide eyes_

"_Son of a -"Rebekah said before the_ _video stopped_

"Wow you guys are my heroes I would be crying on the floor with them"I said as I looked at Rebekah and kol

"Yeah well you helped us get them to sleep on numerous occasions so thank you"

"Sorry about that uncle kol and auntie bekah"Aaron said

"It's ok it's all part of being aunts and uncles"Rebekah smiled

"Wow it's already ten o'clock time for you peanuts to get to bed"I said as I kissed Amara's head

"Aww but mommy we want to watch more"Aaron said

"Sorry you two but it's time for bed we'll watch more later so come on we'll tuck you in"

"Oh care can we tuck them in we want to start making up for lost time"Bonnie asked

"Of course just be sure to read them a journal entry or tell them a story it helps them get to bed we'll be up to say goodnight soon"

Bonnie smiled and she Stefan and Elijah went up to tuck them in

"Well then I'm going to bed tell Bonnie to meet me in my room"kol said as he winked and flashed upstairs

I smirked at that and nodded

"I'm going to go see how they're do with the twins"Rebekah said as she left

"And then there were two"I said as I hugged klaus

He smiled before pecking my lips then he put in the next video

We sat and watched as the twins took their first steps

_"Ok now sweetheart just come towards me "kol said as he held out his to Amara who stood up and began walking over to him on her wobbly feet_

_"YES! She did it! Finally we did it carebear and Nik"kol hollered while holding Amara and kissing her forehead _

_"Yay! Now we just need Aaron"Rebekah said as she did the same with Aaron_

_This time Aaron was more wobbly and he almost fell a couple of times but he finally made it to Rebekah with a giant smile on his face_

_"And that's how it's done terrific kol jr!"kol yelled_

_"We finally did it, it took a while but we made it didn't we darling"Rebekah said while filming Aaron _

"That would have been awesome to see in person"I said sadly

Klaus wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead

"It's alright Caroline we have them now we didn't miss everything we still have some firsts"

I just smiled sadly and laid my head on his chest

"Hey the kids want to say goodnight"Stefan said walking in

Me and klaus got up and walked upstairs into the twins room to find them in their beds waiting for us

"Aww you two are to cute how did you like your uncles and aunt tucking you in"

"It was terrific! Uncle Elijah told us a story about you two"Aaron said

"Really? What story?"

By then me and klaus were in the twins beds and laying next to them with me on Aaron's and klaus on Amara's

"He told us when you all went to the beach"Amara said happily

"That feels so long ago I feel old"klaus said

"Reality check you are old a thousand years to be exact"I smirked

The twins giggled and klaus scrunched his nose at me

"Well peanuts its time for bed"I said before pulling the blanket up to Aaron's chin and kissing his forehead

Klaus did the same and we switched and began walking out

"Goodnight mommy and daddy"Amara said

"Goodnight sweetheart you too Aaron"klaus said while smiling softy

I said my goodnights and turned the lights off and we both left the room and went back downstairs

Rebekah was sitting in the kitchen and she stood up when she saw us

"Um I wanted to give you this I thought you might like it"she said before handing me a a picture

I looked at it and my eyes immediately filled with tears, the picture was of the twins in their outfits we bought them Amara was wear her navy blue peacoat,black leggings and Uggs and her curls were held back with a black headband

Aaron was wearing a navy blue sweater vest with a white dress shirt under and khaki pants and little dress shoes and his hair was combed into a hairstyle much like kols

But they both had huge smiles on their faces and causing their dimples to show,they were holding hands and the background was of a beautiful lake with snow surrounding it

They looked to be about three or four and they were adorable, I started to feel tears streaming down my eyes but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face

"Thank you Rebekah this is perfect they look so adorable you don't know how much this means to me " I said while hugging her

"Your welcome they actually loved that day and they wanted to take so many pictures"

I pulled away to see klaus smiling at the picture

"When was this?"he asked

"That was Christmas Eve, we went to dinner and we happened to pass by that lake and we decided to take some pictures"

"Wasn't it cold for them?"I asked

"Actually not really me and kol weren't cold since we're dead but they didn't really seem fazed by it"Rebekah said curiously

"Hm I guess we'll just have to see what Esther says about their abilities...well I'm tired so we'll see you tomorrow goodnight Beks and really thank you so much"I said before hugging her

"Goodnight Caroline and your welcome"she said before letting go and hugging klaus

We smiled at her before going upstairs to our room and getting ready for bed

"Wow what a day Rebekah and kol did so much for us I just don't know how we'll ever repay them"

Klaus got into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead

"Me neither sweetheart I feel I will always be in debt to them"

I hummed and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms

The next morning

Klaus POV

I woke up pretty early this morning with my arms still wrapped around Caroline who was still asleep and I smiled at her sleeping form

I slowly untangled myself from her hands and covered her up with the cover and kissed her cheek lightly before going downstairs and starting breakfast

As I was cooking some pancakes I heard soft feet padding down the stairs and looked to see Aaron walking in sleepily and rubbing his eyes

"Good morning mate I'll give you breakfast in a second"

I turned the stove off and put a pancake, bacon and eggs on his plate and set it in front of him and leaned back against the counter

"Thank you dad"Aaron smiled before digging in

"Your welcome...so how did you sleep"

"Good but umm..."he said nervously while picking at his food a bit

I smiled softly before taking a seat in front of him and raised his chin up to look at me

"Aaron you don't have to be nervous to ask me something I assure you I don't bite"

Aaron smiled widely

"Well...me and Amara were talking and we wanted to ask you and mum about our birthday"

"Ohh ok trust me we didn't forget your mum is practically jumping with joy,but umm is there something specific you wanted to do or a present you wanted?"

"Something like that, you see me and Amara wanted to go to New Orleans for our birthday and stay there...we want to see our real home"

I looked at him in surprise and was at a loss for words

"Well we are talking about leaving soon but are you sure you want to leave so soon?"

"Yeah we do we just want to feel like we belong somewhere...and here we just don't feel that way and I know it's because this isn't our real home, so can we go on our birthday?"Aaron said hopefully

I leaned back in my chair and smiled widely

"I guess we'll need to start packing then"

Aaron laughed and ran over to me and hugged me tightly

"I love you and your sister so much and I know you'll love New Orleans, we'll tell the others as soon as they're awake"

"Tell who what?"Caroline said tiredly while holding Amara

"Well love the twins want to go to New Orleans for their birthday so we're going"

"Really!"Amara said excitedly

"Yes sweetheart it's true"

Amara squealed and hugged Caroline

"Wow this is great I can't wait I guess we have to wake everyone up and get packing"Caroline smiled

The twins cheered and ran up the stairs to tell their aunts and uncles the good news

I chuckled at their excitement and wrapped my arms around Caroline and kissed her

"Our family will finally be complete"Caroline said quietly

I smiled and kissed her again

" what's this about going to New Orleans?"kol said while walking in with Amara on his shoulders and holding Aaron's hand

"The twins want to go for their birthday so we're going home"I said

Kols eyebrows furrowed for a second before setting Amara down and walking out the kitchen

"What's wrong with him?"I asked confused

"I'll go talk to him"Caroline said as she walked out

Caroline's POV

After I followed kol into his office I looked at him worriedly and spoke

"Kol what's wrong I thought you'd be happy"

"Caroline I am happy it's just..."kol said before turning his gaze from me

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around

"Kol please tell me in here for you, you know that you're my brother and I love you so please talk to me"

Kol sighed and sat down in the chair behind the desk

"It's just that ever since we started raising the twins we knew that they would have to go to New Orleans again and we always just assumed that it would be easy to hand them over but...now I just feel that the twins won't need to depend on us anymore and I don't want to drift away from them, I love them so much..."kol said in a shaky voice

"Kol you are their uncle, you've been there for them when we couldn't and that's more then I could ever ask for...you don't need to be worried they will always have you and Rebekah in their lives...they adore you, they look up to you..please trust me you will be in their lives as long as I live I won't let you separate from them because honestly I don't even know what I'm doing"I cried before capturing him in my arms

We stood there for a moment as I cried into his shoulder and he finally pulled away and wiped my tears

"Thank you carebear..."kol smiled at me

I smiled widely before kissing his cheek

"Thank you for keeping your promise you've been a terrific butler now lets go pack"

Kol laughed at our old bet and we walked out of the office and went to the kitchen where everyone was awake and eating

"Ok everybody first order if business we need to start packing we have two days till the twins birthday so we need to get ready for the ride"I said in my confident leader voice

Everyone smiled while Stefan saluted me and Amara giggled

Once everyone was done eating we all started packing things into old boxes that we found in the garage...well basically the important stuff like albums, clothes and stuff since we were going to a house that was already furnished

Two days later

After two days of packing it was finally the twins birthday and I couldn't be more excited, my babies are turning eight years old

I had turned on an alarm for twelve in the morning since the trip would be about about fourteen hours since we needed to take the car and the moving truck, and I wanted to be the first to say happy birthday to the twins so I immediately got up after the alarm went off, which caused klaus to groan in protest and burst into the twins room

"Happy Birthday!"I yelled as I ran over to Amara and Aaron who were barely awake and started kissing their heads and hugging them

" mum is this necessary I'm dying of tiredness"Aaron groaned

"Of course it is I finally get to be here on your birthday and I am cherishing it"

"I love it mommy thank you!"Amara said now fully awake and hugging me

I hugged her back and squealed while feathering kisses all over her

"Hey don't forget me!"Aaron said in protest

I laughed and did the same to him when I noticed a certain hybrid leaning in the doorway smiling

"Daddy!"Amara squealed as she ran over to him

Klaus smiled before picking her up and kissed her cheek

"Happy birthday sweetheart, come here Aaron"

Aaron ran over excitedly and jumped into klaus's arms and klaus kissed his head

"Happy birthday mate, to the both of you I assure you today will be terrific"

"Yup so get ready we're comfortable clothes we have a long drive ahead of us, oh my god wait let me take a picture you three look adorable"I said before flashing downstairs and getting the camera and taking one if the cutest pictures ever

"God you guys look so cute with your little pajamas and messy hair"I said fondly

"Well we are the best"klaus said dramatically

I laughed at that and suddenly kol was in the room with the video camera

"Amara Aaron you are officially eight how do you feel?"kol said in a reporter voice

"Splendid just how I always am"Amara said while flipping her hair

Me and klaus chuckled at that

"I feel the same"Aaron said

"Terrific! Great show thank you for coming and performing its always a pleasure "kol said dramatically before turning off the camera

"Happy birthday boogers"kol smiled as he hugged them

"Thank you uncle kol!"Aaron's and Amara said in unison

After everyone was up and said happy birthday we got ready and we were all packed up and now in the car

"Will we ever come back?"Amara said sadly

"Of course sweetheart we still own this house I promise you we'll visit"klaus said while buckling her in

So now after many hours of stories,games and funny taping moments by kol who ended up getting left at a gas station on accident we finally passed the "welcome to New Orleans" sign

"Well kids we're finally home"I smiled

The twins looked out the windows ecstatically and wiggled in their seats

"_Here comes the hard part"I thought_

**Ok so finally we are back to New Orleans and I'm excited to write more since it is the twins birthday but don't worry we might still have some conflict **

**So guys there's just four more chapters and an epilogue if you guys want one but don't worry I've got so much planned in these next chapters and them finally having a good ending **

**Tell me what you think please review yes be maybe so**

**-Klaroline is life **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire** **diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

As we got closer to the house I couldn't help but get nervous this was the place where so many dangerous things have happened and I don't know how I'll keep the twins safe from it all

"Klaus, klaus we're here"Caroline called

I snapped out of my daze and looked out the window to see the giant white plantation

"Well kids this is your home"I smiled

"It's so big!"Amara squealed while Aaron just gaped at it and Caroline laughed

"It is, would you like to look inside and meet your grandmother?"

"_I t__otally forgot about Esther dammit_"

"Are you sure about that Caroline"I whispered

"Yes she could've hurt them a long time ago I trust her and lets not forget the vow"

I nodded reluctantly and help the twins out of the car and started taking down suitcases from the car with the help of kol, Stefan and Elijah

Once we got all the suitcases out of the trunk we went to the front door and Caroline opened it with a key and we walked in

The house seemed more clean and collected then before we left

"Wow it's even more stunning from the inside!"Aaron said in awe

"I'm glad you like it now lets go see where your grandmother is" I said as we left the suitcases in the living room

"I think I have a good idea where she is why don't we all go get washed up and we'll continue the celebrations"Caroline winked at me, I knew then she had a set up planned for the twins and I just smiled at her

"What are we doing mommy?"Amara asked happily

Caroline crouched down to her level and grabbed her hands

"It's a surprise peanut and I'm sure you'll like it"Caroline smiled and Amara returned the gesture

"Ok then everyone go get ready me and Caroline will take care of the twins"I said as I grabbed Aaron's hand and began leading them upstairs to mine and Caroline's room

As we walked in I noticed someone cleaned our room and made it look more vibrant like it used to be

"Is this our room?!"Amara said in awe

"No sweetheart this is mine and your mothers room you two will have your own rooms soon"I replied as I set mine and Caroline's suitcase on the bed

"Really our own rooms!"Aaron said

"Of course, only the best for you two"

I quickly went to our closet which was fully stocked and grabbed a black suit and changed in the bathroom and made my self look presentable

As I tied my dark green tie I walked back into the room to find the twins waiting patiently on the bed while Caroline was in the closet

"Ok Aaron come here I have clothes for you to wear I'll help you"

"What about me?"Amara asked

"Your mother is going to help you after she's done ok sweetheart"

She nodded and I lead Aaron to the bathroom where his clothes were hanging on a hook

"It seems that your grandmother has it all figured out "I said before grabbing the black dress shirt and handing it to Aaron

Aaron quickly put it on and i handed him his black pants and he did the same

"Ok now for the tie, I guess we're matching"I said as I looked at the green tie and helped him tie it

"I like green it's my favorite color"Aaron said as he looked in the mirror

I smiled and grabbed a comb and began fixing it to look like kols hair

"Well we are all done now lets go see how your mother and sister are doing"

Once we walked back into the room we found Caroline in a soft yellow strapless dress with beaded diamonds that wrapped around her waist, it went to her knees from the front but from the back it was more longer, her hair was in bouncy angelic curls and the right side pinned just behind her right ear

"You look exquisite love"I said as I walked over to her and kissed her

"Mommy does look pretty, look at my dress daddy"Amara said and she spun around

Amara had a similar dress like Caroline's but with straps and was a dark purple instead of yellow, her hair was done like Caroline's also but was held behind her ear with a small purple flower

"You look beautiful"I said as I picked her up and kissed her cheek

"Oh and look at my handsome peanut"Caroline cooed as she feathered kisses all over Aaron's face

Aaron giggled and hugged Caroline

"Can you help me put on my shoes?"he asked

"Of course I can"Caroline said before grabbing small dress shoes from a shoe box and helping him put his shoes on and tucking his shirt in

Once we were all ready we went downstairs where everyone was ready and waiting

"Hey guys thanks for waiting now I hope all the arrangements are in order?"Caroline said

Rebekah gave a thumps up and Caroline smiled

Caroline held the twins hands and led them to the ball room, as we got to the entrance Caroline stopped us and told the twins to wait with their aunts and uncles while we went in

We walked in to find all the vampires and other supernatural beings of New Orleans including marcel, davina and many other people

They all stopped their chatter and looked at us in surprise

"I know we've been gone for seven years but I want to thank you all for staying loyal to my family and I hope you can all accept us to continue being your king and queen, we promise to lead you and treat you with the upmost respect you all deserve and help you the best we can...all we ask in return is the safety of our children Aaron and Amara "I said stern and seriously

Some people gasped but most of the room knew the situation

"I know a number of you are shocked that our children are still alive but we had to take necessary precautions to hide our children...they are very much alive in fact it's their birthday today so please help us welcome them home and celebrate"

The room erupted in cheers and Caroline smiled before going to the entrance and leading the blindfolded twins into the room and onto the stage

"Ok kids you can take off the blindfolds"I whispered into their ears

They excitedly took them off and were shocked to be in front of so many people

"WELCOME HOME AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AARON AND AMARA!"everyone cheered

The twins looked around the room and took in the New Orleans decorations, there were green, purple and yellow streamers hanging everywhere and beads on every table everything just screamed New Orleans

The twins looked at us happily and hugged me and Caroline tightly

"Thank you so much!"Amara squealed

"Yeah this is amazing!"Aaron agreed

We smiled and and I picked Aaron up while Caroline picked up Amara

"Now then lets get this party started!"Caroline cheered and everyone followed

The music immediately turned on and everyone started dancing and talking

"This is the best birthday ever!"Aaron said

I chuckled and led the twins to two chairs that had their names on them and immediately people who knew about the twins brought their gifts to them and shook their hands

"Hello you two my name is marcel I'm a friend of your parents it's amazing to see you again and happy birthday"marcel smiled as he shook their hands

"It's nice to meet you"Aaron said shyly

"Yeah you seem nice and thank you"Amara said as she flashed her stunning smile

"Thanks I sure hope so, by the way I brought you two gifts"marcel laughed as he handed them each a gift

"Oh wow mommy can we open them?"Amara squealed

"Of course peanut"Caroline replied as she touched Amara's head

The twins opened their gifts excitedly and Aaron found his to be a sketch pad with drawing pencils and different art supplies

"I heard you're quite the artist so I got you new materials"

"I love to sketch thank you so much"Aaron said happily

Marcel smiled and looked over at Amara who was in a complete daze as she looked at her present which was a whole new pink ballet outfit and a tiara

"Oh my gosh this is beautiful I'm going to look like a princess"Amara squealed as she held the outfit up to her body

We all chuckled at her excitement

"Well that's not right Amara you _are _a princess, the princess of New Orleans and all of the supernatural beings"marcel whispered as if it were a secret

Amara's eyes sparkled in awe

"Lets not let it get to her head "Caroline teased

After everyone had given their gifts finally Esther had made her presence known and came to greet her grandchildren

"Kids this is you grandmother Esther please show your respect"Caroline chastised

"Please Caroline no need for formalities they are my grandchildren, hello Aaron and Amara it's lovely to finally meet you"Esther said while crouching down to their level

"Hello grandmother"Aaron said shyly

Esther smiled softly and took one of each of their hands

"I'm so glad you are alive and well your parents love you so much and so do I, I'm thankful that I finally get to see your faces"

Aaron and Amara both smiled widely with their adorable dimples and Esther returned their smile

"Now that we've introduced each other it's time I spoiled my grandchildren"Esther said as she led the twins to a pile of gifts

I rolled my eyes and Caroline laughed before we followed them and watched as the twins began ripping through the gifts

"Now Esther as much as I'm grateful for all these gifts I don't want the twins to be spoiled so some of these gifts will be donated"Caroline said as she looked at all the gifts

"Aww but mum"Amara whined

"Look kids thank your grandmother for the gifts but you don't need so much wouldn't it be better to give a toy to kids who can't have any?"

"As much as I love all of these gifts I agree with you mum but can we still keep a couple?"Aaron asked hopefully

"Of course peanut you can keep eight each since you guys still have other presents"

The kids cheered and began picking their eight gifts excitedly

"You are a great mother"I said as I wrapped my arms around Caroline and kissed her forehead

"Thank you now let's go cut the cake"Caroline smiled

"Cake?!"Aaron said happily

"Yup and its chocolate"Caroline whispered as she picked him up, Aaron's eyes sparkled with glee

I chuckled and picked Amara up and we walked to the head table where a three layered cake stood with New Orleans decorations with green,yellow and purple, in bright letters it read "Happy Birthday Aaron and Amara!"

The twins squealed in excitement as they looked at the magnificent cake and watched as everyone gathered around

"Go on blow the candles out and make a wish"I encouraged

The twins grabbed each others hands and blew the candles out with a big blow and we all cheered and I kissed Amara's cheek happily

"Happy Birthday Aaron and Amara, you've completed eight years of your life and there's more to come we love you"Kol said as he taped the twins

"We love you uncle kol!"the twins said in unison

Kol just shook his head with a giant grin on his face and turned off the camera

"Now then lets eat!"Caroline said as she cut the cake and handed both of the twins a piece

The twins ate the cake happily and I smiled at their excitement

"Here you go papa bear"Caroline said as she handed me a piece

"You know I'd rather eat it off your body"I whispered seductively in her ear

Caroline shivered slightly and I smirked

"Sounds like a plan "Caroline winked at me

"Ugh please I do not need to hear that"kol said while eating cake

"I'm sure you'll be hearing more tonight"

Kol made a gagging noise and spit his cake back onto the plate and I laughed

"Don't be mean"Caroline said while she smacked my arm playfully

I just grinned and walked over to Elijah who was talking to marcel

Aaron's POV

I looked around to see everyone laughing and having a great time and I just couldn't stop smiling, mum and dad were laughing with our aunts and uncles and me and Amara are having the best birthday ever

"This is the happiest day of my life"Amara said dreamily

"Yeah it's fantastic,I'm glad we came here"I replied

"Hey Aaron I need to go to the bathroom"

"I saw a bathroom down the hall I'll go with you"I said as i got out of my chair and held my hand out to her

"Shouldn't we tell mum and dad?"

"I'm sure it's fine it's only down the hall"

She nodded and took my hand then began walking to the bathroom

Once we got to the bathroom Amara went in and I waited outside for her

"Hey guys look it's one of the miracle twins"a man said from the doorway of the ballroom

I stepped back into the wall as they stepped closer to me

"Isn't it just terrific that they're alive"the man said coldly

"We should leave them alone"a man said

"Why should I klaus and his psycho girlfriend killed our friends, our families why shouldn't we kill him"

The other people nodded and spoke silently in agreement

"they're kids they are innocent they had nothing to do with it devin" a different man said

"our friends were innocent!"devin seethed

"Hey Aaron you know-"Amara said as she walked out and stopped in her tracks as she saw everyone surrounding us

"Amara get behind me"I ordered

Amara hurried behind me and clunged to my shirt

"So we have both of them this is perfect"devin smirked

Devin walked closer to us and I stepped back further in fear with Amara behind me

"I've been waiting to get revenge"

"Your not getting anywhere near my sister!"I growled before I grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at his head

He screamed in pain and took a shard of glass out of his collar bone

"You're going to pay for that!"devin said before lunging at me

"AARON NO!"Amara screamed before pulling me back and lifting her hands up to block devins attack

I looked up from the ground and saw devin screaming in agony and clutching his head

Amara looked at me horrified and her hands were shaking so I ran over to her and pulled her away from devin

The other people stepped back in fear and devin was breathing very hard in pain

"I'm going to kill you both!"he said as he got up

Suddenly two flashing bodies grabbed devin and pushed him up against the wall,I looked to see that our saviors were our father and mother

"Caroline get the twins out of here now!"dad yelled

Mum glared at devin as if looks could kill before running over to us and flashing us to our parents bedroom

"Oh my god are you both ok"mum said worriedly while looking us over to look for any injuries

"We're ok mum really"I said

"What were you two thinking going off alone you could have been killed you should have asked me or your father to go with you"mum said angrily

"I'm sorry mommy I'm so so sorry I was so scared"Amara cried

Mums face softened before enveloping me and Amara into her arms

"It's ok I'm not angry I was just so scared that you both were hurt I don't know what id do if you were hurt or-or worse, don't be scared its ok now peanut"mum said in a shaky voice

Me and Amara clung closer to her and stayed in her arms while Amara cried and mum spoke soothing words to her

Just as mum let go of us uncle kol, Elijah and aunt Rebekah,stefan, grandmother and Bonnie burst through the door

"Oh my god Aaron,Amara we were so worried!"auntie Rebekah said before running over to us

"We're ok auntie bekah"I said

"Still they could have harmed you both"

"I'm going to kill all of them!"uncle kol said angrily

"Kol don't talk like that in front of the kids"mum said

"Caroline they attempted to kill the twins"

"We'll see ok Elijah,kol and Stefan go check on klaus and make sure he doesn't kill anyone"

They nodded and left the room to find dad

"Rebekah can you tell everyone to leave, thank them for coming and apologies for the inconvenience"

Once auntie bekah left we were left alone with mum, grandmother and aunt Bonnie

"Now on to other matters Amara you did something that you can't explain right"

Amara looked at her hands and nodded

"It seems she's a witch...incredible"grandmother said

"It is especially since she's only eight its truly amazing how much power she has I felt it from the ballroom"aunt Bonnie said

"What about me?"I asked

Both aunt Bonnie and grandmother looked at each other before speaking

"We don't know Aaron your sister already tapped into her power and you need to if you do have magic"aunt Bonnie said

"How do I do that?"

"Well um it's different for everyone but we don't know if you even have magic"

"Can't you do a spell or something?"mum asked

"I guess we can but I think we should do it later, we still have a situation to deal with"

"Your right lets just hope klaus isn't going on a rampage"

"What would you expect he's a bloody psycho!"auntie Rebekah said irritatedly

"Rebekah language!" Grandmother chastised

Mum put a hand to her head and sighed tiredly

"Lets hope that Elijah is keeping it civilized"

Klaus's POV

Just as I was chaining up all of the vampires I heard a door open and I smirked

"If you've come to stop me you're going to be disappointed because I'm going to torture all of these bastards until they beg for death"I said as Elijah, kol and Stefan walked in

"No no I'm here to torture, these scoundrels will pay"kol said as he grabbed and examined a wooden stake from the table

"I came to make sure you don't do anything stupid and make it civilized...try to keep it clean at least"Elijah smirked

Me and kol laughed and patted Elijah on the back

"Guys but if Caroline finds out you're all goners"Stefan said with his arms crossed

"Let her find out I'm killing all of them at some point and she should be helping"

"Hey look man we had nothing to do with it, it was all devin he attacked those kids"a man said frantically

I chuckled darkly

"Those kids are not just any kids they are my children! And as far as I'm concerned you're all as guilty since none of you tried to help my children and just stood there acting as an innocent bystander, now don't get me wrong I will make sure devin is dealt with but it was all of you who stood by him!"

At this all of the vampires looked down in shame

"Now lets get started..."I said as I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed a wooden stake

After about an hour of torturing all of the vampires we suddenly heard a door open and close and slippers walking down the stairs, we all looked at each other a little nervously

"Klaus I swear-"Caroline said as she walked in and stopped dead in her tracks

"Oh my god what did I say about this klaus! I told you Elijah to keep them from doing something stupid, ugh you guys are so dead!"

"Caroline I don't care what you say I will continue no matter what and you will not stop me"I said angrily

Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise but also in humor

"Oh yeah? Well if you actually listened to me you would have known that if you killed these vampires you would be causing a contradictory because you told all of those people that you would treat them with respect and now look at you you're harming them, they won't trust you and you'll create more enemies, not only for us but the twins too so I will not let you kill them even if I want them dead just as much as you!"

I stood stone faced and angry and honestly at a loss for words

"Caroline they harmed our children I will not let that pass!"I yelled

Caroline's face scrunched up in anger and she flashed over to the table with something in her hand and flashed over and grabbed my collar and pointed a stake right at my heart

"Klaus you better get upstairs and go take care of the twins if you haven't noticed they are terrified and you haven't even talked to them...now go before I shove this stake into your heart and lock you in a coffin before you can say 'Caroline' "she said menacingly

I yanked the stake out of her hand a threw it right into a vampires stomach and took off in complete anger

"Damn Caroline! I swear I worship you"kol said from downstairs

I scoffed and went to the alcohol cabinet and grabbed a glass of scotch and drank it, but as I looked into my glass I couldn't help feeling guilty, the twins were probably terrified on their birthday and I wasn't there for them

I set the glass down and went up the stairs but stopped just at the door of mine and Caroline's room where I heard their hushed voices, I sighed and opened the door slowly and peeked in

The twins were showered and in their pajamas and sitting on our gigantic bed, their heads turned into my direction as soon as they heard the door open

I walked into the room while looking at my hands guiltily

"Hey mates I uh want to apologies for not coming straight away to see if you both were ok I let my rage get the better of me and acted like a terrible father"

The twins looked down shyly but Aaron came to the rescue

"It's ok dad we get that you were mad and it's our fault that we crashed the party"

I looked at him in surprise and shook my head before sitting on the bed and bringing them both on my lap

"No it wasn't your faults ok if anything it was my fault I wasn't watching you like I should have and you were both attacked because of it"

"But you all planned this fantastic party just for us and we crashed it" Amara said with a trembling lip

"Amara no matter what I think it's safe to say we had a great time before all the chaos and don't worry we have a lifetime to have a bunch more parties and they'll all be better then the last"

The twins smiled softly and I hugged them closer to my chest

"I love you both don't ever forget that...I'll always protect you"

"We love you too daddy"the twins said in unison

I smiled and looked at the door where I heard Caroline lean against the doorframe

"Gosh you guys are so adorable"she said while walking toward us

"Well I am a princess"Amara said sassily

Me and Caroline laughed

"Come on then princess off to bed you too Aaron "Caroline said as she patted the bed

The twins crawled to the middle of the bed while giggling and snuggled under the covers

I smiled before grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change

As soon as I got out I went over to Caroline and whispered in her ear

"We'll talk later but for now did you get Rebekah to get their presents?"

She nodded swiftly and went to her drawer and pulled out two jewelry boxes

"Ok mates me and your mum got you both gifts"

The twins looked at each other excitedly and urged us to go on

"Now close your eyes and no peeking"

The twins shut their eyes and I took one of the jewelry boxes and took out the necklace and put it around Amara's neck while Caroline did the same

"Now open your eyes"Caroline said happily

The twins looked down at their necks and and gasped and looked at their necklaces

"Their just like yours!"Aaron said

Me and Caroline nodded as we took our necklaces out of our shirts

My blacked chained necklace with a small black rectangle with a cursive _M_ on it that held two pictures in it, was the same as Aaron's but his was silver and had a cursive _A _on it

Amara's was silver with almost like a lace pattern on it and a heart shaped red ruby in the middle was just like Caroline's who had a yellow diamond

"You see kids I got these necklaces for Christmas about eight years ago for me and your father so we can always remember our family so we decided to give you your own, why don't you open them?"

They opened them to find a picture of their sibling and a picture of me and Caroline

"Wow mommy these are beautiful!"Amara said awe

"Thank you but whats on the back is what we as a family stick by"

On the back in cursive it said '_Always and Forever'_

"It's just like our bracelets"Aaron said

"Yes and it means that we pick family overall no matter what so please cherish them and don't loose them"I said

They both clutched their necklaces to their hearts and nodded sternly

I smiled and kissed their foreheads before walking over to the side of the bed and getting in next to Amara while Caroline went the other side

"Ok now off to bed you two it is already 11o'clock"Caroline said

"And plus I got another gift for you guys but it won't be done for a couple of days"I said

The kids squealed in excitement at that and smiled widely as they got to bed

Once we were all situated and ready for bed we all laid there awake and silent

"Hey daddy do you think pigeons have feelings?"Amara's little voice asked in curiosity

I sighed in drowsiness and Caroline giggled

"_This is going to be a long night...maybe even the next couple of days, me and Caroline have a lot to talk_ about"

Three days later

These past three days I have been working on the twins present and completely avoiding everyone except the kids

Everyone has stood clear of me since they know I'm angry about the incident a couple of days ago, well almost everyone Caroline has been bombarding me to speak to her

I walked out of the room I was in and closed the door behind me and was immediately face to face with Caroline

"Klaus we need to talk and then we are going to handle the situation in the basement!"she snapped

I rubbed my hand over my mouth and nodded without saying a word

She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed and led me to our bedroom and closed the door behind me

"Ok klaus it's been two days and all you've done is keep yourself away, you haven't talked to me and-and I'm sorry ok I-I just miss you, you don't say 'good morning love' you don't kiss my forehead,you wont look me in the eye or-or tell me that you love me...I'm sorry I'm sorry just please talk to me"Caroline cried as she sat on the bed

I pinched the bridge of my nose and paced the room

"Caroline I-I didn't mean to make you upset...I was just angry ok you humiliated me down there in front of my brothers and the prisoners I need to tell them who's in charge I'm their leader they need to fear me I'm the original hybrid and they laugh that a baby hybrid could best me to do her bidding Caroline and I can't have that...they harmed our children and I will kill them I am the one who has to take the necessary actions to keep them safe because I trust myself the most to protect them...this isn't New York anymore Caroline we aren't playing house anymore we are in New Orleans with people who seek revenge and I need to send a message that I will not back down do you understand?!" I was breathing heavily and I could feel my whole body shaking but for some reason I felt hurt and sadness

Caroline got up slowly and she stepped closer with her head nodding as she bit her lip

"Ok klaus I see what your saying, I shouldn't have embarrassed you and humiliated your pride I get that you need to show who's the boss but I will _not_ have you stand there and tell me that it's only your duty to protect our children because I am their mother _I _had to go through nine months of agony, _I _had to give birth to them when I was terrified to death and surrounded by witches who wanted to kill them, _I _had to feel them rip right through my body to come into this world! Are you fucking kidding me klaus you don't trust me the most to protect our children you son of a bitch!"Caroline yelled in anger and hurt

"Caroline! You are naive we can't become friends with everyone it's not going to be all fine and dandy...I'm sorry ok Caroline you're right I need to trust you the most but I just- I've been so used to trusting myself for centuries before I met you but...we need to make the necessary actions to keep everyone in check"

Caroline breathed in deeply and put her hands on the sides of my face and looked me straight in the eyes

"Ok klaus fine but we'll do it with a trial we will talk to the vampires and get their consent because they _will_ rebel if you kill their friends without an explanation...I want to kill them too ok I swear when I saw that man almost grabbing our children I wanted to rip his heart out but I restrained myself because I knew I would start a rebellion...now we'll do this together you are the king and I am your queen, we stand together always and forever, don't ever keep me out of any decision you hear me because I will stand by you no matter what...you can always trust me especially with our children"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded

"Fine love I'll agree...I'm sorry again Caroline I took you for granted and offended you I hope you can forgive me"I said as I hugged her tightly against my chest

"It's ok klaus I love you don't ever doubt that...but if you ever cross me or doubt my mothering skills again I will shove that damn white oak stake so far up your ass you'll feel it come out your mouth"Caroline said menacingly

I chuckled while pulling away and kissed her

"Good to know sweetheart now come on I have a surprise for the twins"

She smiled and we went downstairs to the kitchen where the twins were eating with Rebekah and Bonnie

"Oh hey guys how's it going"Rebekah said shyly

"I know you heard that bekah no need to hide it, now kids I've got a late birthday surprise for you both so follow us"

The twins got up quickly and ran over to us in excitement and grabbed our hands

"By the way really Nik that was so low"Rebekah said as Bonnie nodded in agreement

"I know ok I apologized "

They just shook their heads and Caroline laughed

We went upstairs and stopped in front of one of the doors

"Ok so this is Aaron's gift"I said as I squeezed Aaron's hand

He smiled widely and Caroline raised an eyebrow at the familiar room

I then opened the door and revealed the room I had been working on for Aaron

It was the nursery but renovated to fit a child, the wall was the same giant mural but was completely finished, the giant black wolf and the white blond wolf finally had two small wolf pups to look protect

As the black wolf stood protectively next to the blond wolf he howled at the moon and the white wolf lay on the ground as she watched a blond pup bite the grey wolf's ear playfully

The room it's self had a one person bed with dark green covers, a closet filled with clothes and toys scattered around in the forest theme

"This is the best room ever dad thank you so much it's fantastic!"Aaron said in awe

"Your welcome mate I'm glad you like it"I smiled

"It's beautiful klaus really"Caroline said

"Yeah it's amazing I'm so jealous Aaron I want this room too"Amara pouted

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and lead her to the room just next door to Aaron's

"Then you're going to love this"

I opened the door and immediately Amara ran inside and gasped in utter astonishment

The room was a mystical forest much like Aaron's but more feminine, there were fireflies, flowers and even a castle and her very own pink unicorn

She had a pink bed and pink toys on the drawers and in her beautifully carved toy chest

"Daddy I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you so much it's beautiful and pretty and just perfect"Amara squealed as she hugged me tightly around the waist

I chuckled and picked her up then kissed her cheek

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart it's made just for a princess, my princess"

"Wow this is so adorable this is every little girls dream especially mine when I was a girl"Caroline smiled

"Yeah well it took me three days I'm glad it came out so good"

I sat on the bed and watched the twins go through the toys and play with Caroline on the floor practically the whole day before getting them ready for bed and tucked in

Now me and Caroline were in the kitchen drinking a glass of blood in silent

"What an eventful day"Caroline said tiredly

"It was and I am definitely ready for bed"I yawned

Caroline nodded and offered her hand to me and took it without hesitation and we began walking up the stairs

As we walked by Amara's room Caroline stopped me abruptly and looked frantic before opening the door and turning the lights on and walked in to find Amara's bed completely empty

Fear struck through me and I felt my heart drop right into my stomach

We immediately ran straight to Aaron's room and opened the door and turned the lights on

What I saw made me want to laugh in relief Amara was snuggled up in Aaron's bed and he was hugging her lazily while sleeping soundly without a care in the world

"Oh thank god!"Caroline whispered in relief

I nodded in agreement and walked over to the bed and kissed their foreheads before walking out with Caroline right behind me

"They are going to scare me to death one day"Caroline said

"Not before they kill me"

We laughed softly and went to our room and got into bed

I pulled Caroline to my chest and kissed her neck

"Goodnight klaus"

"Goodnight love"

In truth I couldn't go to sleep after that scare so I stayed awake all night as I listened to Amara's and Aaron's breathing next door just to be sure they were safe

"_I'm going to be so tired in the morning"_

**That's the end of this chapter tell me what you think guys please review**

**So the twins are in NOLA and it caused some conflict not only with their safety but with our favorite couple...speaking of Klaroline I know you guys are probably mad at klaus but I just kind of wanted to make it seem more realistic since they are back in New Orleans and there will be enemies you know like I just don't want it to be "yay we're back it's happily ever after" you know?**

**I mean in the originals he's cautious and only trusts himself to keep his daughter safe and I wanted to incorporate that in here but don't worry Caroline is definitely showing him that it's ok to depend on others, especially with their children **

**Now guys just three more chapters and an epilogue left gosh Im so excited to finish not that I haven't loved it, it's been awesome!**

**So please review love you guys!**

**-Klaroline is life**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire** **diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

By morning Caroline was laying on my chest while i stroked her beautiful angelic hair

I smiled at her soft snoring and traced the line of her spine with my fingertips

I knew I had to get up since I started to hear the twins waking up and I didn't want them to wake her up so I gently lifted her from my chest and got out of bed

I'd let her sleep a little longer before waking her up and telling her about the meeting so I showered and changed into some dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt

Before I left I went to the closet and opened the small wall safe that I kept behind the clothes and grabbed the small box I have been quite nervous about, i then closed the safe and got out of the room quietly and went to Aaron's room where the twins were up and talking sleepily

"Good morning mates how did you sleep?"I said teasingly

"Well it was fine but it would have been better if Amara didn't come into my bed in the middle of the night"Aaron said as he glared at Amara

"I'm sorry ok I've never slept alone before and I got scared so I came to your room"she pouted

I walked over to the bed and picked Amara up and sat in her place

"What are you scared of? Surely it can't be something big since I could protect you no matter what, you nearly gave me and your mum a heart attack"

Amara looked hesitant and tightened her hold on me

"That man who attacked us he gives me nightmares"

I looked at Aaron and he nodded shyly and I sighed

"Kids look that man will never harm you again, not as long as I'm here I can't be killed and I assure you your whole family including me and your mother will protect you both for eternity"

The twins hugged me and smiled

"Thanks dad are you going to play with us today?"Aaron asked

"No not today me, your mother and uncle Elijah are going to a meeting so you'll both being staying with your aunts and uncles"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Hopefully not long since I need your guys help with a surprise I have for your mother" I whispered secretly

"Really?! And we get to help?"Amara squealed

"Yes but you need to keep it a secret i don't want your mum to know"I smiled as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box and showed it to the twins

They both gasped at what they saw and looked at me excitedly

"Oh my gosh daddy it's beautiful when are you going to do it, how are you going to do it, how are we going to help?!"Amara squealed

"Wow darling one thing at a time but to answer your questions...today, I'm not sure how yet and you'll help Your aunt bekah and Bonnie with the preparations"

"They know already?"Aaron asked surprised

"No but I'm going to tell them before I leave and come up with a plan and you'll set it up"

"Oo can we go with you to tell them!"Amara asked as she got up from the bed and ran to the door

I smiled and nodded before following the kids downstairs into the living room where Rebekah was laying with Stefan on one couch and Bonnie was reading a magazine while kol laid on the other couch with his legs on Bonnie's lap

"Good morning aunties and uncles"Aaron said

"Good morning hun how are you"Bonnie smiled

"Excited! dad has a surprise for mum and he wants all of us to help!"

Everyone's eyebrows raised in question

"Really? What's the occasion"kol asked

I took the box out of my pocket and opened it and revealed the surprise

Everyone gasped and Rebekah covered her mouth as she started tearing up

"Finally!"kol said loudly

"Oh my god Nik it's beautiful I'm so happy for you both!"she said as she walked over and hugged me

"Thanks bekah but I still have a lot of work so can you and Bonnie help me out with the set up?"

Bonnie got up quickly and pushed kols feet off with his protests and hugged me happily

"Of course I would! Oh my gosh me and Caroline have been dreaming about this since we were little girls and I'm glad it's you"

"Thank you Bonnie I appreciate it, so we need to plan this now me Elijah and Caroline will be going to the quarter so we'll finish here and I'll go wake her up "

"Lets get to it then!"bekah said happily as she wiped her tears

Me, Rebekah, Bonnie and the twins went to my study and started making plans

About an three hours later

"It's perfect! We'll get it done before you get back from your dinner date and she'll love it"Bonnie said

"Thank you guys again really and please don't mess anything up there's only one time I'm going to do this"I said teasingly

"Who do you think I am Nik of course it will be perfect I'll make sure of if, I've been waiting years for this"bekah said sassily

"I know bekah I was just teasing but here I'm going to go wake Caroline up can you feed the twins and get Elijah to get ready?"I asked as I handed them three of my sketch books and the notes for the plan

"Of course"

I patted the twins heads and went upstairs to our bedroom

I walked in quietly and walked over to the bed where Caroline was sleeping soundly and began kissing her neck and shoulder

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up" I whispered

"Mm klaus that's nice but lets just stay asleep why don't you come back to bed"she said sleepily

"Caroline we have to go to the quarter and address the vampires with Elijah and then we are going to dinner so dress formally I want this to be a great night with just you and me"

"Really? Hm ok just give me an hour and I'll look perfect"

"You always look perfect"I said softly

She smiled and pecked my lips before she got up to get ready

I sighed and went to my closet to grab one of my suits that had a grey tie and got ready

Once I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the twins coloring with bekah and Bonnie while kol and Stefan drank coffee

"Where's Elijah?"I asked

"He's in his study I think"bekah said

I nodded and smiled at the twins as they colored

"Daddy you look handsome"Amara exclaimed

"Thank you sweetheart but you're the one who looks beautiful"

"Me? in this old thing"she said while pointing at her pajamas

We laughed and I kissed her forehead

"Always...now you guys good luck with the set up we'll be home at around eight and thanks again honestly..."

"Oh Nik your welcome even if you did take like eight years"kol said teasingly

"I was going to do it when the twins were born but as you can see it didn't turn out right, plus we were unconscious for about seven years"

Kol laughed

"I guess you're right well have fun on your date"

I smiled and nodded before walking to Elijah's study

"Elijah are you ready to go to the meeting, we'll be leaving soon"

"I'm quite ready Niklaus I've been waiting for you and Caroline...I take it today's the night?"

I looked at my hands nervously "yes today's the night and, I'm happy..."

Elijah smiled and patted my back "I'm glad you've finally found happiness and peace Niklaus"

"Thank you Elijah for standing by my side for over a millennium and believing that I could be saved"

"You don't need to thank me it's my job as your big brother but it wasn't all me i believe Caroline is truly your savior and I couldn't ask for anyone better for you...but if you ever hurt her I will rip your tongue out and feed it to you"

I laughed

"Get in line I'm sure kol and Rebekah will get there first"

We laughed and walked out of the study to the front door

"Caroline love we have to leave now!"I called

"Ok I'm ready!"Caroline said as she came down the stairs

I could feel my breath catch she was absolutely stunning

She was wearing red lace dress that stopped just above her knees, the top half looked as if it was a sweetheart neckline but it had a thin red see through material that covered her chest and stopped at the end of her shoulders

Her hair was in bouncy beautiful curls and pinned just behind her right ear and she was wearing red lipstick that matched her red heels

"Love you look stunning! Did I mention red is now my favorite color?"I said in awe

Caroline smiled widely

"Thank you I'm glad you love it, you look really handsome"

"Well I try" I said smirkingly

She nudged my arm playfully and I offered her my arm

"Well then lets go we have a date and I'd like to get this meeting over with"

She took my arm and I led her to the car with Elijah in tow

In the car

"I've contacted marcel and he's gathering all the vampires"Elijah said

"Thank you Elijah what would we do without you?"Caroline smiled

"Your welcome Caroline might I say you look beautiful today"

"Aww thanks Elijah you are so sweet"

"Yeah too sweet keep your eyes where I can see them"I teased

Elijah laughed

At the compound

As soon as we walked in we saw all of the vampires expectantly surrounding the compound

We walked right to the middle where marcel was standing

"I'll be first to speak, as you all may know we have some of your fellow vampires in our dungeon...now some of you may be angry but they deserved every minute of it and if an-"

Caroline held up her hand and stopped me from going further

"Ok I'm going to stop him right there...look we have your guys because they harmed our children, now if you don't think that's a good enough reason then you obviously don't know what a child is to a parent, they are apart of us and we love them so much that we would never let anyone touch them so you can see why your friends attack got them where they are now...but we are willing to compromise with all of you"Caroline said seriously as she looked at every vampire in the compound with determination and confidence

"Ok we get where you're coming from they shouldn't have tried to attack little kids, but are you going to kill them?" One vampire asked

"No, we won't...but devin will be banished I will not have non loyal vampires roaming around while planning their next move, now the others will be set free but they all have warnings...fair?"I said as I challenged anyone who dared to speak back

Everyone nodded and agreed silently

"Good now before we leave I'd like to say that we will not take your services and respect in vain you are all part of our kingdom here in New Orleans and we are willing to be fair since we did just spare your friends and respect all of you but we are not kidding with those warnings one wrong move against my family I . ..."Caroline warned

"We respect that and we thank you for our friends lives and if anybody disagrees you are free to leave New Orleans "marcel said

People shifted and looked around to see of anybody would leave but no one moved a muscle

"Now that that's cleared up some of you can come pick up your friends from the plantation and if anyone has any issues regarding our leadership or any other issue you may come to me and I'll bring it to Niklaus's and Caroline's attention I'm glad we can all keep peace"Elijah said

Everyone started departing and emptying the compound leaving me Caroline,Elijah and marcel alone

"Well we've got a date now marcel Elijah I hope you can both finish up at the plantation?"

"Sure man I got it all covered, by the way glad to have you guys back"marcel smiled

"Give it a couples days you won't be thinking that later"Caroline laughed

Marcel laughed and patted my back before leaving to his car with Elijah in tow

I smiled as I offered my arm and lead Caroline back to our car and off to our dinner date

At a nice restaurant

As we walked in we were greeted by the waiter

"Reservations Mikealson"I said

The waiters eyes widen in glee and realization as I said my last name

"Right this way I'm sure your table will be to your liking"he said politely while leading us to a door that was decorated with roses

I smiled mischievously at Caroline before covering her eyes with my hands

"What klaus!"Caroline giggled

"It has to be a surprise love"I whispered into her ear

She giggled again and I indicated for the waiter to open the door and he did what he was told

Caroline's POV

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as klaus covered my eyes while leading me into the door

"Open your eyes sweetheart"klaus whispered

I opened my eyes and gasped we were outside and there was a table set up with wine, roses and candles while the floor was covered in white and red rose petals

The sky was so clear with the stars shinning brightly like diamonds and lanterns lit the whole space beautifully

"Oh my god klaus this is beautiful!"I exclaimed with tears brimming in my eyes

Klaus looked at his hands nervously "I'm glad you like it love I want this night to be special since we have been unconscious for about eight years"

"Well it is! Gosh you are amazing"I smiled

"Well then lets have our dinner"

Klaus put his hand on my elbow and lead me to the table and helped me into the chair, We were immediately served lobster and white wine

"This is so good I swear I just can't get over this, I really needed this klaus I've missed you so much and you just come in with such a romantic dinner god you are just perfect"

"I've missed you too love and I know you've been stressed mostly because of me so I planned this date for a little getaway from our problems and I'm glad I did it because you look absolutely stunning tonight"

I smiled and grabbed his hand from across the table and leaned over to kiss him

"I love you"I smiled

Klaus smiled back with his adorable dimples "I love you too sweetheart"

We then happily ate our dinner and talked and laughed then shared a piece of chocolate cake which I basically ate most of while klaus just fed it to me in amusement

"This was nice I'm glad we did this"I said

"Not so fast love the nights not over I still have more planned"klaus smirked

I raised my eyebrow in amusement "oh really?"

"Yup and its going to be very memorable"he teased as he began getting up from his chair

I got up and klaus paid the check and we left the restaurant and were now walking down the streets of New Orleans

"It's a bit cold outside I felt it inside the restaurant"I said

Klaus quickly took his suit jacket off and put it over my shoulders and in response I tightened it around me

"Thanks but do vampires even get cold?"

Klaus was walking with his hands in his pockets "well no not really since you're dead but you are a hybrid which means you're half wolf so I'm guessing you can get cold"

I hummed in response and laced my left arm into his right arm and laid my head on his shoulder

He smiled and we continued to walk for maybe five minuets before he came to a stop

"Caroline do you remember when you told me you were pregnant?"he asked curiously

"Of course I do! I was all nerves but you were happy about it "I smiled as I recalled the memory

"Sweetheart I wasn't just happy I was ecstatic, you had just given me the best news of my life"klaus said as he turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I'm glad, but wow that was a crazy day especially since my back was hurting from sleeping on cement"

Klaus chuckled "yes it was an eventful day but my favorite part was-" klaus said as he picked me up and spun me around as I laughed happily "when I spun you around and saw your happy face, you were so beautiful in the moonlight"

I blushed and realized we were in The exact spot I had told klaus I was pregnant

"Gosh klaus you are just full of surprises today"

"But wait there's more"he said mischievously

I raised my eyebrow and he flashed us to a new location...the church

Once we were inside klaus let go of me and walked over to the podium and touched the table thoughtfully

"You know that night was the day I felt the most terrified out of my whole thousand year life...but it was the happiest I've ever been, seeing our children being born...it was scary but when I saw their faces I fell in love with them instantly...and you went through so much pain for it so I wanted to truly thank you Caroline, thank you for suffering to bring our children into the world"

I smiled softly and looked at my hands

"Yeah that was the most horrendous pain I've ever felt but you're right it was the happiest I've ever been especially since I finally got to see their faces and now they are just so perfect..."

By then klaus had walked up to me and hugged me tightly and kissed the side of my head

"C'mon love it's time to go home"he said softly

I nodded and we walked to the car hand in hand and drove home

At the Mikealson house

"Oh klaus here's your jacket"I said before handing it back to him

"Thank you love but just wait here I'll go put this away I'll be right back I have something else to show you"

I nodded and he smiled before he flashed inside and I waited for him to come out

As I stood outside I couldn't help feeling suspicious of what he was up to and just when I thought that the lights outside turned completely off leaving me in the dark

"Klaus? Rebekah?"I called out curiously

No one answered but instead a trail of lights lit up leading to the side of the house and to the backyard

I furrowed my eyebrows and followed the trail cautiously, as I rounded the corner to the backyard I gasped as I saw that the trail continued into the forest that was lit up with white lights and rose petals covered the path it was so beautiful and magical

Once I continued down the path I noticed a picture frame on most of the trees on the trail so I went to the closest one and felt my breath catch at the sketch of my smiling face

In the corner it read "_My Caroline follow the path fore it's my story of why I fell in love with you..." _ It was written in klaus's familiar cursive handwriting

I giggled and continued to the next sketch, it was from the first time I met klaus in the science room when he turned Tyler into a hybrid

My hair was down in curls and I looked like I was worried and cautious, it had so much detail of my face and it shocked me that he remembered that day

Similar to the other it had a message but this one read _"You managed to take my breath away in one meeting..."_

The next was when klaus saved me from Tyler's bite on my birthday and I looked so weak but somehow klaus made me look way more beautiful that I knew I was, it said "_You showed me what genuine beauty truly is..."_

By this time I could feel tears brimming in my eyes so I wiped them as I walked to the next one

The day of the Mikealson ball when were in his studio and we talked about his art, I looked slightly angry but almost sad it read "_You've always been honest with me..."_

I felt myself laugh and cry at the caption on the next one_"You manage to make me laugh even if I'm not part of the beautification committee..." _This went with a sketch of me laughing at the miss mystic falls pageant

The day klaus saved me again from his werewolf bite in Elena's house where I looked almost on the brink of death "_You believed I could be saved..."_

Our night on graduation after we made love he captured me stunningly as I slept, "_You wanted to start a life with me..."_

The night I told him I was pregnant as he spun me around and I laughed, "_you've given me the best present I could ask for..."_

How I looked after Thierry tortured me, "_You're the one to make me feel true fear of almost loosing someone..."_

The night marcel attacked our family at the plantation, but in this one it was a sketch of me as a wolf, "_You've protected me as my mate..." _I felt my tears pouring down my face as I sniffled

The night I gave birth and the twins were in my arms and I was sweating but I still smiled as I looked at them "_You suffered to give me a miracle, well two miracles..."_

Months after we sent the twins away and I was angry with klaus when he was acting ruthfully, "_You bring_ _me back from insanity..."_

The next was a sketch a me hugging the twins tightly as we laughed "_You_ _are the best mother_ _I could ask for our children..." _I smiled at this one and traced my fingers over the outlines before walking to the next

This one surprised me because it was from yesterday when I confronted klaus and yelled at him, I looked irritated and determined and it read_ "You are my equal, my queen..."_

Finally I had got to the end of the trail to a small area surrounded by trees that were lit up with lights and small lanterns

The floor was covered in red rose petals and I could smell them engulfing me with their beautiful rosy scent

I looked around and nobody was there except for one last picture frame that was pinned to a big tree that was in the middle of the area, so I walked over and read the last sketch

"_Finally, My Caroline you are my love...my last love" _I smiled softly at the message and touched the sketch, it was of me and klaus and he had his arms wrapped around my waist and my left hand held his neck as both our foreheads touched while we smiled softly

As I looked at it I couldn't help the tears running down my face as I bit my lower lip to keep me from crying out loud

Just then I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around to find klaus standing there with his hands behind his back

"What is this?" I said while my voice cracked from my cries

Klaus walked closer and stopped just in front of me "Caroline you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and these past nine years have been the happiest I have ever been even when we were unconscious you were still with me, despite my wicked ways you stayed..."

Klaus then grabbed my left hand and got down on one knee, I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth to muffle my cries

"Caroline, my stunning Caroline I love you more then I have ever loved anyone besides our beautiful children, you are the light to my darkness...I can't picture myself with anyone besides you...you are truly my soul mate and I would follow you anywhere whether its Rome,Paris or Tokyo..." I laughed despite my tears and klaus smiled as he continued "or even death itself...you're my everything, so would you do me the honors of being my wife?" He said as he opened a jewelry box that held a stunning ring

I smiled widely and nodded my head "yes, Yes and million times yes!"I said as I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him happily The kiss was passionate and sweet, almost like it was a kiss to make up all those years of being apart and I could feel myself melting into him as our tongues battled for dominance

I could feel his smile as he kissed me and then wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around

"Oh my god klaus I love you so much!"I cried into his neck

He chuckled and kissed my head "I love you too sweetheart"

I pulled away slightly and he took my hand in his and put the ring on my left finger

"It's beautiful!" I gasped

The ring had a stunning big yellow diamond that was held by a silver band that twisted around it and had small white diamonds covering each twist making the yellow diamond sparkle even more

"As soon as I saw it I knew it was meant to be on your finger, read what's on the inside"klaus said

I quickly took the ring off excitedly and looked inside to read the message

"My Blonde Distraction" I said out loud as I looked at the ring with a grin that I couldn't wipe off my face

"Do you like it love?"klaus asked

"Like it? I love it! Oh my gosh this is just amazing and so romantic thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like it because everyone helped me to make make this possible and I know they're probably somewhere in the woods listening right now!" He called sarcastically

"At least we tried!"Someone called back

I giggled as everyone started walking out of the woods to meet us

"You guys are awesome"I said

"Oh Caroline congratulations!"Rebekah cried as she hugged me

"Thanks Beks this was amazing"

"It was no problem, in fact it was all Niks idea, oh carebear we're finally going to be sisters!"

"Beks we were always sisters"

She smiled and hugged me again

"C'mon Bekah stop hogging her its my turn" kol said

Rebekah gave him a glare and stepped aside and gave klaus a big hug

"Oh carebear this is going to be spectacular you're going to officially be a Mikealson I don't know whether to congratulate you or tell you to run"he teased

I laughed "congratulations would be just fine"

He smiled and hugged me

"Now Nik how did you manage to get this beauty when you are...well you"kol joked

"Shut it kol before I rip your tongue out"klaus smiled

"Now boys this is a happy moment so stop being annoying kol...anyways Caroline! Oh my gosh your getting married!"Bonnie squealed

I grabbed her hands and we jumped up and down "I know I know I'm so excited!"

"Congratulations! You've got a good one"she smiled

I looked at klaus and smiled "yeah I do thank you so much Bon"

"By the way I taped everything and we are definitely going to watch it"she said as she held up her camera

"Aww I probably look stupid"

"Nonsense Caroline you will look beautiful no matter what"Elijah said

"Thanks Elijah but lets be real I think I could look horrible in the mornings"Elijah smiled at that

"I'm proud of both of you...and I know you and Niklaus were meant to be together"

I looked at my hands as I blushed

"Aw look she's blushing, I brought two little peanuts who wanted to see how it went"Stefan said as he walked over with the twins in hand

"Mommy daddy!"Amara and Aaron said before running over to us and hugging us

"Hey peanut"I said to Aaron

"What was your answer?!"he said excitedly

I showed them my ring and they both giggled and hugged us harder

"Oh daddy you're so romantic"Amara said dreamily

"Thank you sweetheart but you guys helped"klaus said

"That's true the roses were my idea"she said proudly

"And I thought of the lights"Aaron said

"Well it's beautiful you guys did a magnificent job"

"Now then we will be having a sleepover downstairs with the twins so you guys can have some privacy"Rebekah said smirkingly

"Oh no Rebekah we couldn't ask that after you all did this for us"I said immediately

"Caroline I don't want to hear any excuses we've got it all covered"

"Yeah mum we want to give you and dad a night off"Aaron said

"Fine, but I expect some wedding planning to begin tomorrow"I said defeated

"Absolutely this wedding is going to be spectacular, everything will be perfect!"Rebekah said dreamily

Everyone groaned and I laughed

"You got her into one of her moods"Stefan said

"Oh shush Stefan"

"Alright then we'll be upstairs if you guys need anything"

Everyone nodded and ushered us inside the house and up the stairs to our room

Once we got in we noticed the room was lit my candles and the bed was made with rose petals on top

"Wow they really went all out"I said

"They did so...lets take advantage of it"klaus said seductively as he wrapped his arm around me and bit my earlobe slightly

"Well if you insist"I teased before giving him a kiss

As he kissed me his hands moved up my back and found the zipper of my dress and pulled it down slowly, once he succeeded he pushed the dress from my shoulders and it dropped to the floor leaving me only in my underwear since I wasn't wearing a bra

Our kiss continued and I began taking his clothes off just as slowly as he did and we soon found ourselves equally naked and kissing passionately as our tongues battled for dominance

Klaus then grabbed my legs and lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me to the bed

"I love you"I whispered breathlessly as I caressed his face

"I love you too sweetheart"he whispered back and began kissing my neck and collar bone

We made love for the rest of the night and fell asleep in each others arms as soon to be mr and mrs Mikealson

**Ok so this chapter is finished, how'd you like it guys! Did you like the proposal? You know I did think about it for a while and what I should do, I knew I wanted you know to kind of tell their story and finally the idea of sketches came to mind and I knew I had to do it and I think it came out good but you tell me if you liked it**

**Ok so next chapter is a bachelor/bachelorette party so lets find out what our crazy family will come up with, I know I want to do something funny maybe, also we will be having the wedding and I'm so excited! So if you guys have any you know suggestions you might want to put in there I'll be open to ideas since there's only two chapters left and an epilogue I want to make it memorable **

**I you want to see Caroline's engagement ring type in "yellow engagement ring bridal guide"and it should be the one that says " parade" on the inside**

**Tell me if you like them, I thought Caroline's ring suited her you know it reminded me of her pureness and her light and I really liked it, just so you know I was looking through so many rings on google and gosh it was a hassle :D**

**Yes no maybe so bye guys I hope you liked this chapter**

**-Klaroline is life **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

After a month of planning we had finally finished all the arrangements for the wedding since we wanted to get married as soon as possible

And now the wedding was just two days away so we decided to have a bachelorette party while the boys did their own thing

So here I was at one of Marcel's clubs wearing a plastic tiara with a veil and sitting at a booth while Bonnie, Rebekah and davina were having a great time dancing

As I drank my water the girls came to sit next to me "come on Caroline your getting married why not have some fun?"Bonnie asked

"How can I have fun when I just dropped the kids on Esther like that" I thought guiltily

"Caroline, my mother raised six children she'll be just fine, now we are going to have fun and we need to get started because it takes a lot of drinks to get vampires drunk and plus we got a surprise for you later"Rebekah said sassily

"I swear it better not be a stripper" I groaned

"We'll see,now let's have some fun"Rebekah smiled as she slid a shot over to me

I looked at all of them and grinned before throwing back the shot and laughing as the girls cheered

_"Well, I am getting married_"_I thought mischievously _

The next day

I groaned as I woke up from the light shining through the curtain and I grabbed my head in pain

"_We must have gotten_ _really drunk if I have a hangover_"

I looked around and I saw that we were in a motel room and Bonnie, Rebekah and davina were passed out on the beds

I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face from the smudged make up I was wearing and put my hair up in a bun

I then went to the sleeping forms on the bed and shook Rebekah awake "Beks come on wake up we have to get home, we didn't tell Esther we were going to be out all night"

"Ok ok I bloody heard you and stop speaking so loud it's worse since I'm a vampire"Rebekah groaned with sleep still evident in her voice

"Yeah well it'll go away soon since we heal faster, but come on we've got to go"I said as I shook both Bonnie and davina awake

"Ugh what happened last night?"Bonnie said

"I don't even know, but lets just hope nothing to crazy happened"

"Well whatever we'll get cleaned up and then we should go to Gloria's cafe and get some coffee to wake us up"

Everyone agreed and after about half an hour later we were down in the lobby returning the key to our room

"Here you go dangerous"the man behind the counter teased as he handed me my receipt

I looked at him weirdly "I'm sorry what?"

The man who's name was Brandon looked like he wanted to bust out laughing "I'm sorry it's just you and your friends came in here shit faced drunk and it was pretty hilarious you should check your blond friends phone she video taped everything"

"Oh god now I'm embarrassed, thank you"

"No problem" he smiled

I grabbed my purse and walked to the car where the goes we're waiting

"Well we made a fool of ourselves supposedly you have a video on your phone Beks"I said as I began driving to Gloria's cafe

"What? Wow actually it's more like videos"she said as she scrolled through her phone

I shook my head and continued driving

At the cafe

"Ok so lets see these videos" I said as I drank my coffee

We all huddled in to see Rebekah's phone and Rebekah played the first video

_"Hey MTV this is my crib and as you can see its fricken great"I slurred drunkly as I sipped my drink with people dancing in the background_

_You could hear_ _Rebekah laughing behind the camera and Bonnie,and davina cheering_

_"Caroline, care, carebear show us some_ _dance moves"Rebekah laughed_

_I then started slow dancing and flailing my_ _arms in the air stupidly_

"Oh god!"I groaned while the girls laughed

_"Look at davina!"Rebekah__ said as she moved the camera to show davina making out with a random guy_

_"Wooo! Davina get some!"Bonnie cheered_

"That guy actually looked hot"davina said

Just then the video ended and the next one started

_"Caroline we ordered_ _the special"Rebekah said as I sat on a chair and looked at the half naked man seductively_

_"Show me what you got honey cakes!"I yelled_

_The guy started stripping and we all cheered and threw dollar bills at him _

_"Heres a little something for your services"Bonnie slurred as she put a dollar bill in his waistband_

"No fricken way Bonnie!"I laughed with Rebekah and davina

"Shut up guys!"

The frame changed again and we were in the motel lobby

_"C'mon davina go get a room"I called_

_Davina then ran to the counter and ended up falling and we all started laughing_

_"Walk much!"I wheezed in laughter_

_You could hear Bonnie and Rebekah snorting very unladylike in laughter in the background as I began walking to the front desk where Brandon was trying to keep in a laugh_

_"Ding ding I want a room"I slurred while leaning on the counter like I was trying to act cool but of course failing miserably_

_"Coming right up ma'm"_

_"Shhhhh you can_ _call me dangerous because Im so dangerous"I said seductively as I handed him some money _

_"Ok...um here's your key number 48_"

_I then started making growling noises as I seductively started making clawing motions_

_The frame changed_ _again and we were now in our room and passed out on the bed_

_"Well Caroline you are great I love you"Rebekah slurred as she kissed the camera sloppily and turned off the camera_

"That was a crazy night"I said

"Bloody hell I wonder how the boys night went?"Rebekah said

We all nodded in agreement

Klaus's POV

After a night of partying at one of marcels vampire bars me, Stefan, and kol were now in the living room groaning as we touched our heads

"Now that you've woken up I suggest you get ready because Elizabeth will be arriving for the wedding tomorrow and she'll be here any minute and it has to be a surprise"Elijah said

"Elijah what happened?"I asked

"Well after a night of babysitting you three we came home and you all fell asleep but to get more details Stefan video taped everything"

"I did?"Stefan groaned

"Well then then lets watch it"kol said

Stefan pulled out his phone and played the first video

"_C'mon Nik it's your bachelor party live a little"kol coaxed _

_"I didn't even want to come out tonight"I said angrily_

_"Nik this is your last night of freedom make it worth wild, right 'lijah"_

_"I will not be caught_ i_nto one of your shenanigans I'm only here because I promised caroline you all wouldn't get into trouble "_

_"Well I'm the best man so I get to plan this party, Nik you are going to drink and have a good time come on have some_ fun"

_My frown turned into a smile "fine kol I'll have some fun but just because I know No one wants me to be a bore like Elijah"_

_The frame changed we all were taking shots well except Elijah who left to talk to marcel_

_"Another round!"kol yelled and we were brought more drinks_

_"I've got to say this is pretty fun"I laughed _

_"Isn't it Nik, oh! look at that little thing"kol said as he looked at a brunette who had passed by_

"Are_n't you with Bonnie"Stefan said _

_"Of course I am I just got to say something to her"he said as he got up wobbly and walked drunkly over to her _

"_Hey"the girl said seductively _

_"I'm sorry but what's wrong with you, you're wearing a short dress that shows practically everything and it is one in the morning, don't you have any shame? Go call your parents and tell them how much you love them"kol practically yelled_

_The girl scoffed and walked away while kol walked back to the table where we were gaping at him_

"Sorry_ about that, raising the twins really_ _changed my input on things"_

_Me and Stefan just started bursting out laughing and banging the table_

We both looked at kol who shrugged "I'm an emotional drunk ok"

_The frame changed and_ I_ was drinking from a tourist while kol air guitared on a table to one of the songs and Stefan continued to tape_

_"How do you feel klaus?"Stefan asked drunkly_

_"Like a million quarters"I said as I wiped my mouth _

_"You mean bucks?"_

_"Whatever as long as I'm having a great time_"

_"You know Nik you need to be a little more like me, more wild and lets say handsome"kol said before jumping off the table and sat down_

_" Well since I have some self respect I don't have the flexibility to shove my head that far up my arse"_

_Stefan laughed out loud at that _

"_Well we all don't have talent"kol laughed _

_The frame changed again and it__ was just chaos, me and Stefan were laughing so hard as kol was crying as he sat in the booth_

_"I miss my Bon Bon, she's just so magnificent and just great"he cried_

_"What a fucking idiot! I am definitely keeping this"Stefan laughed _

_He seemed more sober and actually more aware of his surroundings _

"I swear to god you better delete that!"kol said angrily

"Never!"Stefan said

"_Kol kol shhhhh it's ok women are just exquisite"I slurred as I ran my hands through his hair lazily_

_"Yup and don't worry I miss Rebekah she's just-just so perfect"Stefan said_

We all looked at each other with horrified expressions and Stefan quickly deleted the videos

"We will never speak of this again"he said

We all nodded and coughed, just then we heard the door open

"Hey guys we're here but klaus don't look you can't see Caroline since tomorrow is the wedding so you've got to stay at Marcel's tonight"Bonnie said

"Ok I'll be leaving soon Bonnie can you bring my bag with my clothes down"I said with my back turned

"Yeah be right down"

"Daddy are you leaving?"Amara asked after she ran over to me with Aaron in tow

"Yes sweetheart just for the night but you'll see me tomorrow at the wedding but you two be good for your mum and both your grandmothers"

Both Aaron and Amara nodded and I patted both of their heads

Finally bonnie came back down I took the bag for her and began walking out the door

"Tell You know who I said hello"I called

"Okay bye see you tomorrow"Rebekah said

I smiled and walked off to the car

Caroline's POV

About five hours later

While me, Bonnie, Rebekah,davina and Amara were getting pedicures/manicures by our nail girls from our salon we were talking about the wedding when doorbell rang

"Kol! Get the door!"I called

"Ugh the smell of nail polish is overwhelming and none of you can get up to get the door"kol complained as he walked past us to the door

"Well we can't get our nails ruined!"I countered

Kol just shook his head and opened the door "Elizabeth! How are you it's been years"

I perked up at that and looked around surprised at everyone's smiling faces "oh my god mom!"I said shakily

My mom then walked into the living room and smiled widely with tears brimming in her eyes "Hey carebear"

I covered my mouth to muffle my cries and got up quickly to hug my mom

"Oh mom I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in years"I cried

"I missed you too sweetheart, of course Elijah told me what happened and he insisted I stayed home because he said you'd wake up soon so I did, but not without a fight, now enough of this crying I'm here and I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mom I love you so much...but wait you've got to meet a couple people"

"Of course where are my beautiful grandchildren!"

"Amara come here carefully though don't want to ruin your toes, Aaron Come here bud!"

Amara got up carefully from her seat and Aaron walked in from the kitchen "Yes mum"

I put my hands behind their backs and urged them forward "Peanuts I'd like you to meet your grandma Liz"

"Oh Caroline they're precious!"my mom gasped

"Hello"Aaron said shyly

"Hi and what's your name sweetheart?"

"My name is Aaron and this is my sister Amara it's nice to meet you"

"Oh come on you don't have to be so tense, I'm your grandma and I love you both"

Amara smiled widely at that "you look just like mommy"

"I'm sure I do since I'm her mother and I'm sure that's where she gets her beauty from"Liz smiled

The twins giggled and Liz joined their laughter

"Grandma come here let's get a manicure"Amara said happily as she grabbed Liz's hand and started pulling her into the living room while Aaron just rolled his eyes and followed

"Tell me mom how's mystic falls?"

"Well it's as normal as it can get, last i heard Elena and Damon have left and are traveling around the world and Matt is the owner of the grill and he has a little girl with his wife"

"Wow little Matty finally has a wife good for him, god it's been so long since I've been to mystic falls"

"Nothing's changed really but it gets a little lonely without you"

I couldn't help feeling guilty my mom was all alone in mystic falls and I'm over here the happiest I've ever been

"Mom you should move here I don't like the idea of you all alone"

My mom looked at her hands nervously "actually I've met someone over the years, we've been together for five years...his name is Tom and he knows all about the supernatural"

"No kidding! Mom that's great is he here?"

"Yes he's at a hotel since I didn't want to overwhelm you"

"No no mom please tell him to come stay here I want to meet him"I smiled

"Are you sure I hope we're not imposing"

"Elizabeth please I guarantee you that you are not imposing, you are welcome to ask Tom to stay here we are all family we do not mind"Elijah said as he walked in and kissed my moms hand

"Thank you Elijah really"

Elijah simply nodded and went to the small bar and poured him a glass of scotch while my mother went to call Tom over

"You know it's kind of weird without klaus here"I pouted

"Yeah I miss daddy"Amara agreed

"Honestly I think we can all get a break from klaus"Bonnie teased

"I can't, aww he's so far away and tomorrow we're getting married I'm so excited!"I squealed

"And you'll be tied to this crazy family forever"kol said

"Shut it kol we don't want to scare her"Rebekah smiled

"I'm sure you're scared right, what was the saying again? Always a bridesmaid never the bride"

Rebekah glared at him and threw one of the couch pillows at him

"Alright he's on his way"my mom said

"Yay! Now while we wait lets make sure all the plans are ready for tomorrow" I said as I began looking through my wedding planner

"Caroline I've got all of it covered, as your maid of honor I've made sure everything is perfect"Rebekah said

I grabbed my bag and paid the salon people and they left "I know I don't doubt you Beks but I just need to be sure"

"Ok the flowers, food, and the dresses are all going to be at the compound tomorrow morning"

"Did you get my veil, shoes and jewelry, something blue, something new, old or borrowed?"

"Yes well not something old I couldn't find the perfect necklace to give you"

"Oh my god I can't get married without something old!"I practically screamed

"Carebear it's ok I brought something but I'll give it to you tomorrow, I wanted it to be a surprise"Liz said

"Oh thank god I was about to have a panic attack"Rebekah said

"You? Me! I'm getting married tomorrow and would know what would happen if I didn't have something old?"

"You two overreact over everything"kol said

"Shut up kol why don't you got with Elijah and Stefan to the compound to help Nik since you three are useless here"Rebekah snapped

"You know what we will! what help are we to you anyways"kol said as he got up and put his jacket on with Elijah and Stefan

"It was very nice to see you again Elizabeth"Elijah said before all three left the house

"Now that their gone, so Caroline where are you guys going for your honeymoon"davina asked

"As a matter of fact we are having a three week honeymoon and we are going to Paris, Ireland, Rome, and Tokyo"I smiled

"I'm so jealous!"Bonnie said

"Don't worry I'm sure kol will be taking you anywhere you want to go, speaking of which how's that going?" I teased

Bonnie blushed while she looked through the wedding planner "it's going good, great actually he's been so sweet"

"Kol sweet?"Rebekah said

"Uncle kol can be sweet"Amara piped in

"Yeah uncle kol is awesome, and now I'm the only boy here"Aaron said

"That's right everyone left hmm...why don't you two play with your grandmother Esther "

"Ok! Maybe she'll play hide and seek with us!"Amara smiled

"Fine but I'm not going to be 'it' "Aaron said before the ran upstairs to play

"They are so adorable" mom said

"I know I can't wait to see them in their tux and dress tomorrow"I squealed

Just then the doorbell rang and I immediately jumped up to open it to reveal a man with brown hair in his late forties

"Hello you must be Tom my name is Caroline"I greeted before shaking his hand

"Oh! You're the famous Caroline I've heard about for so long, thank you for letting me stay here, it's truly great to finally meet you"he smiled kindly

"No problem! And it's nice to meet you too please come in, my mother just told me about you and I think it's great that she found someone to take care of her so thank you "

"Really it's no problem I love her very much and I'm happy to stand by her side"

I smiled and He grabbed his bags and walked into the house and I led him to the living room

"Mom Tom is here, Tom this is my sister in law Rebekah and my friends bonnie and davina"

"Hello it's nice to meet you"

"Here I'll show you two to your room I'm sure you two are beat from the drive"I said before leading them to one of the spare bedrooms

Once I made sure they were fine I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch

"God it's already ten o'clock and I'm beat"I yawned

"Caroline go to bed you need all the sleep you can get, we'll put the twins to sleep and we'll handle the rest"Rebekah said

"No I'm good we have a lot to do and I plan to finish"

"Caroline do you really want to look tired on your wedding day? Go to bed please"Bonnie said

They got me there "fine I'll go to sleep"I said defeated

They smiled at their victory and I walked upstairs to my room and got into bed

_"I can't help feeling lonely without klaus"_

It felt weird being alone in bed and honestly I couldn't wait until I could have him back in my arms and now I fell asleep thinking about my wedding

The next morning

"Okay now today is Caroline's big day and we are going to do it right you hear me! No screw ups, no disasters, no failures, now lets do this!"Rebekah said to Me, Bonnie and davina with curlers in her hair

"Aye aye captain!" I saluted before going back to getting my hair done by my hairstylist

"Good now I'll be at the compound making sure everything looks great, now at 11 you should all be there to put your dresses on"

"You're going like that?"I teased as I looked at her hair curlers

"Of course I am"

I smiled and just shook my head "ok then we'll be there at 11"

Rebekah then left leaving me, Bonnie and davina and the twins

An hour later

"Ok so did you guys finish styling Amara's and Aaron's hair"I asked Bonnie

"Yeah they're downstairs waiting we'll be downstairs and we've got everything loaded"

I nodded and grabbed my phone and suitcase and we left to the compound

At the compound

"The room is upstairs where your dresses and Aaron's tux are"Rebekah instructed who was already wearing her purple bridesmaid dress

We went into our bridal room and we all did our makeup and put on our dresses

"Oh my god care you look gorgeous!"Bonnie said as she wiped her tears

"Yeah mommy you look like a princess!"Amara said in awe

"Do you really think so?"I said as I looked at my dress shyly

Just then my mom walked into the room and caressed my cheek"Of course you do hun you're beautiful"

"Thanks mom"I sniffed

My something new were my white heels, something blue were the diamonds on my earrings, something borrowed was Rebekah's silver diamond bracelet

My mom grabbed a box from her purse and opened it to reveal a stunning diamond necklace "Now that it's finally your wedding day I think it's appropriate to give you this, I wore it on my wedding day and so did your grandma and now, you will"

I turned around to let her clip it on and once she was done I looked in the mirror and couldn't help the tears that started to fall

"Come on Caroline don't cry you'll ruin your makeup"my mom smiled

"I know I know I'm just so happy, I mean I'm getting married!"

"Yes you are and to an amazing man, now lets go get into position Elijah is waiting for you"

I nodded and began walking out the door to my position by the closed doors where Elijah was waiting to walk me down the aisle

"Caroline you look stunning"Elijah smiled

"Thanks Elijah"

"Don't worry I won't let you fall you can count on that"

I laughed "I sure hope not"

"Here Caroline I've got your bouquet"Rebekah said frantically as she handed me my yellow, purple and white roses

"Ok everyone into position the music is about to begin"Rebekah called

Everyone got into their places and lined up in front of the door while me and Elijah stayed behind the corner waiting for our turn

Finally the instrumental version of "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri began playing and the doors opened and my bridesmaids began walking out

"_Lets do this"_

Klaus's POV

As I stood at the alter I couldn't stop fidgeting and after two minutes of it kol put his hand on my shoulder "would you stop that I'm sure Caroline is just as nervous, but just watch when she comes out she is going to look beautiful and you won't have time to fidget because you'll be to busy looking at her"

I nodded and just placed my arms behind my back and looked at my shoes nervously and fixed my green tie that matched my groomsmen; kol, Stefan, and Elijah

Just as I felt like I was going to burst the pianist and the cellist began playing "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and my eyes snapped up to the open doors where the bridesmaids began walking out

First it was Rebekah wearing a purple dress and holding a small bouquet and smiled at the guests and stood at the alter and gave me a reassuring nod, she looked beautiful and I even caught Stefan staring at her lovingly,Then it was Bonnie who wore the same dress as Rebekah

"Isn't she just magnificent"kol whispered before winking at Bonnie who blushed

I smiled as I saw Amara and Aaron arm coming after davina, Amara was the flower girl wearing a purple dress and Aaron wore a green tie with his tux and he was the ring bearer

They both smiled widely as they walked down the aisle and Amara happily dropped yellow flower petals all the way down the aisle as the beautiful melody continued to play

Finally just at the peak of the song everyone stood up as Elijah and Caroline rounded the corner and I felt my breath catch, she was utterly stunning

Everyone gasped at her beauty and I saw Rebekah wipe a tear quickly from her eye

She wore a beautiful white dress that fitted her curves perfectly just at her thighs and cascaded down, it was a sweetheart neckline with romantic cap sleeves that match the elegant lace material of the dress and stunning diamonds wrapped around her waist perfectly

Her hair was up in a curly elegant bun with curls framing her face and small yellow roses rested on top of the bun and connected to a veil that cascaded down to her back

She held a bouquet that hanged down beautifully and contained dark purple, white and yellow roses

We kept eye contact the whole way and she kept a stunning smile on her face as she looked at me and I couldn't help returning it

I felt like I couldn't breath when I looked at her, she looked like a queen as she moved gracefully to the sound of the music

Finally they got to the alter and Elijah put Caroline's hand in mine and smiled at me before going to his place next to kol

"_You look absolutely stunning"I thought _

_"You don't look to bad yourself"Caroline teased_

I smiled at our old joke just as the pastor began talking "we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this wonderful pair, now before we begin does anyone object to this marriage?"

At this Rebekah looked at the guests and glared, daring anyone to say a thing

Me and Caroline laughed silently and the pastor continued "the couple has written their own vows so I will allow Niklaus to go first"

I took the ring from kol and grabbed Caroline's left hand and looked her straight in the eyes "Caroline, my love I promise to protect you and love you for all of eternity no matter what...fore you are my whole being, my humanity...,I promise to stay true to you and abide by your every command because you are my master and I am yours, I will suffer if you suffer and I will always smile when you smile, I promise to protect our family and any future family we may have by being the best father I can be" I looked at the twins who were sitting next to their grandmothers and they smiled as they gave me a thumbs up

" I promise to show you the world and help you to complete your hopes, dreams and desires, I will follow you anywhere you go whether its the moon, Antarctica or death itself...i never thought i could love someone and have them love me back but you do and i can't thank you enough so I want to make one last important promise...I promise to be your last love as your husband"

By this time Caroline had tears brimming in her eyes and I wiped them for her and caressed her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile before slipping the wedding band onto her finger,it looked like a braid and it had diamonds covering all around it

Caroline turned around and took my ring from Rebekah who was already crying and took my left hand "Growing up I was always second to everyone, no one actually chose me...but that all changed when I met you, you chose me and only me, you loved me when I thought no one truly would...so I promise to always choose you and love you like you love me, I promise to have eyes for only you even though no one is as sexy as you" the guests laughed and so did I

"I promise to chase any woman away that even thinks about looking at you, I promise to fight with and for you and stand by you for all of our immortal life, I promise to bring you back from insanity when you get to close to darkness...I promise to be a great mother to our children and keep our crazy family from tearing each others eyes out" we all laughed and Caroline winked at me

"I promise to help you in any way I can even if that means putting up with kols annoying antics just to help you relax..." Kol rolled his eyes teasingly and Caroline's voice began to shake "I promise to make you laugh, smile and give you a reason to cry tears of joy because...you are my last and only love and I hope to fulfill your hopes and desires as your wife"

She slipped on my silver band and wiped her tears and I squeezed her hand softly in comfort

"That was beautiful, now then Niklaus Mikealson do you take Caroline Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The pastor asked

I looked right into Caroline's eyes and smiled "I do"

"And do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikealson to be your lawfully wedded husband for sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"Caroline said happily

"Well then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!"

I smiled widely and pulled Caroline towards me and kissed her, I could feel feel her smile against my lips as everyone cheered

"Get a room!"kol said

Me and Caroline pulled apart and laughed, we turned and everyone was cheering and clapping as we started walking aisle to go take our wedding photos

"That was a beautiful ceremony, klaus I'm happy to call you my son in law"Liz said while a man stood next to her

"Thank you Liz really I'm glad you can look past my mistakes and let me marry your daughter"

She smiled and Caroline spoke "klaus I'd like you to meet Tom, my moms boyfriend"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and shook the mans hand "hello it's nice to meet you, I'm glad Liz has found someone to take care of her I'm Niklaus Mikealson but you can call me klaus"

"It's nice to meet you the ceremony was lovely, thank you for letting me take part in it I mean you're the oldest being in the world so this was outstanding"

"Thank you i appreciate that and trust me its not as great as it sounds, please eat, enjoy yourselves we have to take our pictures we'll see you soon"

They smiled and walked off to join the others in the dining area

"Nice job"Caroline said

"God I felt like I was going to throw up in front of her"

Caroline laughed and gave me a brief kiss before we went to take pictures

Caroline's POV

Finally after forty minutes of pictures we went to the reception where everyone was having a great time inside the beautifully decorated compound, that had flowers and everything Mardi Gras

"Everyone give a round of applause for the first time Mr and Mrs Niklaus Mikealson!"Rebekah said as we walked in

Everyone cheered while me and klaus simply waved and went to our seats

"Caroline you're married!"Bonnie squealed as she hugged me

"I know I'm so happy!"

"I'm going to go talk to my siblings ok sweetheart"klaus said

"Ok"I smiled and pecked his lips before he walked off to his siblings

Bonnie sat down next to me and and soon Stefan joined us "can I sit down?"

"Obviously stef"

He smirked and sat down "it's crazy how we all fell in love with one Mikealson"

I shook my head in disbelief "I know and to think just ten years ago we were in mystic falls as their enemies and now they're our family"

"I truly never saw myself living with them, but I'm glad this is how it ended up they are just amazing"Bonnie said and all three of us smiled at the Mikealson siblings who were standing and talking with the twins

Klaus POV

After I left Caroline I met up with my siblings who were talking while Rebekah and kol held the twins

"Look at him the big bad hybrid married!" Kol exclaimed

I smirked and took Aaron from his arms "when you find someone you truly love it could make you do crazy things"

"Hmm it's hard to believe we found them, I mean we despised them and their group and we were the most feared beings in the world and now I'm taking a little girl to ballet classes"

"But you like when I do ballet uncle kol"Amara pouted

"Of course I do sweetheart you're terrific, I just mean its not something I imagined myself doing"

She smiled "I get it, I mean I am terrific!"

We smiled at her cheerfulness and looked at Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan

"How did we get so lucky?"Rebekah asked

"I don't know...maybe there's a god after all" I thought out loud

"Or it's fate"someone said

We all turned and saw Esther walking towards us

"Niklaus you have finally found someone to love you and someone to love, I hope you will continue to be happy for the rest of eternity and your children"

"Thank you mother...I appreciate your acceptance and loyalty after these thousand years of battle for your love"

She smiled and took Aaron from my arms and kissed his forehead

After a while Rebekah called me and Caroline to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife

Caroline extended her hand to me as I walked over to her and I took her hand just as the soft music of "Give Me Love" by Ed Sherran began to play

I wrapped my right arm around her waist and my left held her right arm while her left arm laid on my shoulder as we began moving slowly to the beat of the song

"_Give me love like her 'cause lately I've been waking up alone, paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, told you I'd let them go"_

"Might I say you look ravishing in that dress tonight"I said softly

"Thank you, you're looking quite handsome Niklaus" she smiled and I smirked

"You know you're quite the dancer" I said cheekily

Caroline laughed as she remembered our dance at the ball "Well I've had training, I happen to be miss mystic falls"

"I know"

We both laughed softly and Caroline laid her head on my chest and hugged me closer

"_Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, and it's been awhile but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go"_

"I am truly the luckiest man in the world" I whispered

She hummed in response and we continued to dance as everyone looked at us in awe and admiration

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out,we'll play hide and seek to turn this around, all I want is a taste that your lips allow, my, my, my, my, oh give me love"_

I stepped back a little and twirled her around then dipped her gracefully and she smiled widely at me

"Aren't you just the show off?"

"I don't need to show off to show my greatness" I smirked as my hands began traveling lower and lower

"Niklaus Mikealson you are being inappropriate everyone is watching!"she scorned as she pulled my hands back up to her waist

I leaned into our embrace and whispered in her ear "you're right we'll save that for the honeymoon"

She shuddered at my comment and raised an eyebrow at me teasingly "can't wait"

I smirked and twirled her again and dipped her one more time

"_My, my, my, my, oh give me l_ove, _my, my, my, __my, oh give me love"_

Finally as the song ended I brought Caroline back up slowly and kissed her "you've been an incredible partner Ms. Forbes"

Caroline smirked "I believe it's Mrs. Mikealson now"

"Of course how could I forget, I love you Mrs. Mikealson "I said thoughtfully

She smiled "I love you too Mr. Mikealson"

"Daddy, daddy! I want to dance with you!" Amara and Aaron had run up to us and looked at us eagerly

"Of course sweetheart"

"And you are dancing with me"Caroline said as she picked Aaron up and twirled around while Aaron squealed happily

in laughter

Amara stepped onto my shoes and I grabbed her hands and began dancing "you princess Amara are a beautiful young lady"

"Why thank you your majesty"Amara smiled

After a while everyone wanted to dance with us but I only danced with Rebekah, mother, Bonnie, Davina and Liz while Caroline with Kol, Elijah, Marcel, Stefan and Tom

Now it was time for the best man/maid of honor speech and of course kol went first

"Hello everybody my name is kol, Nik's best man/brother, now as some of you may know I have a reputation as inappropriate so if some things slip out that aren't age appropriate I shall apologize in advance...ok where to begin?...Ah! I remember when I first found out Nik was infatuated with Caroline at the mystic grill he was all googly eyes for her and I have never seen Nik so focused on something in his life...well except for his reflection" kol paused and let the audience laugh

"Anyways, but what really surprised me the most was that this woman actually managed to talk back to Nik with such spunk, and managed to live another day" kol paused and looked at everyone including me and Caroline

"But you know what I truly believe that's why Nik fell in love with her, because she had a fire inside of her and he needed someone who could challenge him so he could be tamed...he has always treated her like she walked on water, like she was his master and I had never seen Nik worship another being in my whole life...until now, Caroline and I used to have what we call "girls night" and we would you know hangout like normal but we would always end up talking about Nik and how she was in love with him, and when she did I could feel her happiness radiate off of her, and during those times I knew that she truly loved him..."

Caroline looked at me and kissed my cheek

"Of course I had no idea why because honestly have you all met Nik? I'm mean he's handsome but talk about psycho!" Caroline and everyone laughed while I rolled my eyes

"But then I figured it out when she told me about her life in mystic falls I knew it was because he loved her...but not this charade she put up for everyone, but the actual Caroline, the Caroline that was kept behind a barrier to please everyone, and Nik managed to break that barrier that she had put up most of her life...and I think that's truly great about Niklaus"

I looked down at my hands and looked up to see kol smirking at me wickedly like he was going to say something horrible

"Now Nik I knew he loved Caroline because I happened to walk in on them, well lets just say 'wrestling' while she was pregnant and let me tell you he loved her so much to do that when she felt unattractive and she had a gigantic belly, god knows how he did it"

I glared at him while Caroline turned beat red and grabbed a fork from the table and threw at him, without looking he managed to grab the fork between his fingers and laughed "I'm sorry I know Caroline's mom is here I apologize totally inappropriate...I'll give details to those who want to hear later...kidding I'm kidding, gosh you are all dirty minded, now if these two aren't soul mates then I don't know who is, they are truly meant to be and they created such beautiful children, so everyone raise your glasses to Caroline and Nik!"

We all raised our glasses and everyone toasted to us and Rebekah got up to the microphone

"I apologize for my brothers idiotic antics and I promise I won't be inappropriate since unlike my brother I have modesty"

Everyone laughed and kol just smiled cheekily

"Moving on...I have lived a thousand years with my siblings but I had always stood by Nik the longest, of course it was hard since he'd kill every boyfriend I had!" Rebekah said sarcastically

"Anyways...but I would never see anyone he ever fell in love with since we were human and in one thousand years no one managed to catch his eye...until a bouncy blond came along one day and caught Nik's attention, of course I didn't like her at first but Nik was was infatuated with her from the beginning he would buy and do things for her and I couldn't in my life think why her? Then finally I saw it one day when we went to the beach, I know what you're thinking 'Nik in shorts?' we were all surprised let me tell you"

Caroline laughed next to me and squeezed my hand softly, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed about all these stories

"And he acted so...human, it was like he was a whole different person, well to us that is...but then we have come to find that this was actually Nik and before we were actually seeing the different person, a stranger and Caroline brought that out to make him feel comfortable to care and laugh, even cry, something me and our siblings had been trying to do for a millennium and it took this sweet, feisty and amazing woman to do it..."

Rebekah looked down and took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice "Nik had always had a hard life, he had a father that despised and hurt him and a mother who turned his back on him, though he forgave her it still hurt him dearly and that was why he kept people away, but ever since he met Caroline he has shown compassion, mercy and his humanity and I thank her for that...but I need to thank her the most for finally allowing him to find peace, and you all don't know how much I love Caroline for that, thank you so much Caroline for bringing our family together, making it bigger and allowing all of us to find peace...Nik you better cherish her forever, now cheers to Nik and Caroline may you both stay together always and forever!"

Caroline got up and ran to Rebekah and enveloped her in a hug "that was beautiful Rebekah I love you so much"Caroline cried

"Come on Caroline you're going to smudge your makeup" Rebekah laughed while wiping her tears

"Your right there's still so many pictures to take"

"Now then I believe it's time for cake!"

The twins both squealed from their spot on their uncle kols lap and jumped off to go with me and Caroline

The cake itself was beautiful it had four tiers and was white but had purple,yellow and green roses wrapping around the whole thing almost like a sash and small diamonds wrapped around at the bottom of each tier

"Oh my gosh it's so pretty!"Amara exclaimed

"Yeah yeah lets eat it"Aaron said

"Hold up bud me and your dad take the first bite"Caroline said

Aaron pouted and looked at the cake and practically drooled at the site

I chuckled and took the knife and me and Caroline both grabbed the handle and cut ourselves a piece

Caroline took a small piece and held it up to my face to feed it to me, but as I opened my mouth she shoved it right into my face and I reared back in surprise as Caroline and everyone around laughed and shook their heads

"I'm going to get you for that love"I smirked as I grabbed a piece and grabbed her waist

She squealed in surprise and I smeared the cake all over her cheek and she gasped "ok we're even!"

"Daddy you're all dirty!"Amara laughed

"Yes sweetheart it seems your mum likes to be mean" I smiled as I picked her up and took a napkin from Rebekah

"Oh stop being such a baby"Caroline smirked

"Can I have cake now?"Aaron groaned

We all laughed and I cut them both a piece and they ate it happily and we joined them

"Is there anymore of these embarrassing traditions left to do?"I said tiredly

"Just the bouquet and garter toss, by the way thanks for doing all of this for me even though its not really your forte...you really made our wedding day special and memorable"Caroline said softly

"Well I did promise to abide by your every command and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you love"

She smiled and pecked me on the lips "you are the best husband any girl could ask for...I love you"

"I love you too"

"Everyone I think you all know what time it is all you non married woman gather round for the bouquet toss"Rebekah said and walked off the stage to join the other girls

Caroline grabbed her bouquet and we both walked to the chair in the middle of the room and I helped Caroline stand on top

All the girls looked ready to grab the the bouquet at any cost especially Rebekah who looked like she would kill anyone in her way

"Ok girls may the best woman win!"Caroline called before throwing her bouquet back

There were squeals and fighting before we saw a hand shoot up with the bouquet and of course the winner was Rebekah who looked smugly at the other girls "well we all can't win"

"Ok now for the garter toss"

I smirked at Caroline and she rolled her eyes before I helped her sit down and lifted her dress a bit before i went under and began teasing her by running my hands slowly up her legs then i bit her thigh slightly

"_You are so going to regret that"Caroline thought_

_"I can't wait"_

I grabbed the white piece of lace that wrapped around her thigh and pulled it down her leg and took Caroline's place on the chair before i threw it over my shoulder

I turned around and watched all the men fighting for it and finally Stefan's hand shot up with the garter in hand "I've got it!"

Caroline cheered along with everyone while Rebekah and Stefan walked over to each other to dance as tradition states

They smiled at each other as they danced and all the girls "awed" at the sight

"You know what it was a flook" kol said

"You're just a sore loser"Caroline said

"Whatever I don't need a piece of material to tell me when Im going to get married"

"So does that mean you'll be asking a certain someone?"Caroline asked

"We'll see care bear"kol smirked before walking over to a smiling Bonnie and invited her to dance

Caroline sighed next to me "who knew this was how our life would turn out, I mean I'm a mother and married to the original hybrid!"

"Yes well life is ironic like that, come on let's go with the children I'm sure their bored without anyone to play with" I said as I looked at the twins who were watching everyone dance

We walked arm in arm over to them and sat down with Aaron on my lap and Amara on Caroline's

"So peanuts how'd you like the wedding?"Caroline asked

"It's very nice and everyone looks so happy, I've never seen uncle kol and auntie bekah more happier"Aaron replied softly

"Hmm yeah they do don't they?"

We all looked as Bonnie through her head back in laughter at something kol said and he joined her in her laughter when she buried her head in his chest

"So mommy daddy when are you going to your honeymoon?"Amara asked

"Well it depends when our private plane arrives it should be here in maybe thirty minutes, but I don't want to leave you two and I'm seriously thinking about not going"Caroline pouted

"No mum go! You and dad should have time to celebrate together we'll be fine"Aaron said

"That's very generous of you two and I'm sure you'll both be good for your aunts and uncles as well as your grandmother"I said

"Yup! and we'll clean our rooms and everything so when you come back everything will be intact"Amara smiled

"Thank you sweetheart, and when we come back we'll do something fun to make up for it"

Just then one of the vampires came up to me "klaus the plane has arrived and we've got everything packed into the car"

I nodded and the man walked away and I turned back to the twins "ok you two be good we'll see you in three weeks"

"Wait! You're leaving now?" Amara said frantically as she clung to my pants

I kneeled down and picked her up "yes sweetheart we're leaving now but don't worry your aunts and uncles will take care of you"

"I know b-but do you promise to come back, you'll come back right?" Amara said shakily

"Oh peanut of course we will, we would never leave you two ever again we love you both so much that we would do anything to keep you safe"Caroline said softly as she caressed Amara's cheek

"Yeah Amara, and I'll be right here by your side to wait with you!"Aaron smiled

I couldn't help smiling at their close bond, it was really comforting to know they had each other forever

Caroline's POV

I then picked up Aaron and we walked over to where everyone was talking

"Hey guys the planes here so we got to leave"I said

"I hope you have a great trip, don't worry the twins will be fine we'll make sure of it"Rebekah said as she hugged us both and took the twins

"Thank you bekah we are truly grateful, we'll Skype you every night"

She just smiled and we all said our goodbyes to everyone, well except my mom who I'd been very sad to say goodbye to

I had walked over to my mom and Tom with klaus right behind me "mom it's time for us to go but it was great seeing you I really missed and I don't want you to leave" I said shakily

She smiled and caressed my cheek "sweetheart we'll see each other again don't worry so don't cry you're married now! You have a family you don't need me anymore...as much as it pains me to say it, you're all grown up and I wouldn't have you with any other man"

"Thanks mom I'm going to miss you, I'll call you every week and we'll visit often ok?" I sniffed

"I wouldn't have it any other way and klaus take care of my daughter and my precious grandchildren"she smiled

"Of course Liz and I assure you we'll be visiting for thanksgiving and Christmas"

I smiled and hugged my mother one more time before she left, as did klaus quite awkwardly in fact

"Bye Tom it was nice to meet you, please take care of my mother"

"That's if she'd let me" Tom teased

I laughed "yeah well lets hope she isn't too stubborn"

My mom kissed me on the cheek and hugged me one last time "bye Hun"

"Bye mom"

We broke apart and my mom took toms arm and they walked away

"Are you alright sweetheart?"klaus asked

"Yeah I'm just going to miss her a lot"

"Well she is your mother, don't worry love we'll see her soon"

I nodded and we went back to the twins to give them one last hug

"Oh peanuts I don't want to leave you"I pouted as I hugged them tightly

"Mommy you're squishing us!" Amara squealed in laughter

"I'm sorry it's just hard to leave"

"Trust me it's harder to see you leave"Aaron said

I couldn't help feeling horrible as I looked at their sad faces

"Ok I pinkie promise we'll be back in 3 weeks" I said as i held up my pinkies and They both smiled and took one one of my pinkies in theirs

"Good now we've got to leave"

The twins rushed to me and klaus and wrapped their arms around us "we'll miss you and we love you" they said

"We love you two and we'll miss you every minute, we promise to bring souvenirs"

Me and klaus gave them a kiss on their heads and handed them over to Rebekah and kol

As we walked out we waved to them and I could see Amara wiping her tears and Aaron burying his face in kols chest

I could feel my heart break and I know klaus felt the same because he tightened his grip on my hand

We walked into the car and drove off the the plane landing and boarded the plane

After me and klaus changed into some more comfortable clothes we were then seated and talking

"Our first stop is Paris and then Rome, Ireland and Tokyo"klaus said

I leaned my head on his shoulder and hummed "I can't wait this is going to be amazing!"

"I'm just glad I get to see your smile"

I smiled against his shoulder and he kissed my head "yeah well you're going to be my tour guide Mr. Mikealson and you're going to show me all the amazing landmarks"

"Of course sweetheart I did promise to show you the world didn't I"

"Yup, Im just so excited I've never been anywhere except mystic falls and New Orleans"

"And that all changes now"

I sighed and snuggled closer to klaus and drifted off to sleep and I would wake up to be in the city of light with my husband

**Ok that was the wedding! How'd you like it? I thought I'd do the traditional stuff because honestly who wouldn't want to see Klaroline being cute at their wedding?**

**Also we had the bachelor/bachelorette parties they weren't really long because I wanted to get straight to the wedding but tell me if you liked it. Also Liz came to NOLA how was that? I wanted to bring her in because obviously she would have wanted to see her daughter after eight years soo yeah.**

**Now they are on their honeymoon and first stop is Paris which I'm really excited for! By the way next chapter is the last before the epilogue and it's crazy that we've come this far!**

**Tell me if you liked the song Caroline walked down the aisle to which is the instrumental version of "a thousand years" by Christina Perri and their first dance was to "give me love" by Ed Sherran, I thought they really went with them you know like considering they danced to this song at the ball and they are immortal **

**Now if you want to see Caroline's wedding dress type in "essense of Australia d1617" to google images and its the first one with the white background and the straps are up on the girls shoulders with light brown hair and she's holding a white bouquet **

**Ok guys yes no maybe so, love you guys :D**

**-Klaroline is life**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

**Authors note: PLEASE READ!**

**Ok guys so this is the honeymoon and we are going to four different places, but it'll center mostly in Paris and it'll be one day for the others and then an overview of the other days since it'll be really long if I went day by day **

**Also there will be other accents and languages so if I mess up or if its not right I'm happy to take any corrections, also in no means am I trying to be offensive or rude I just want to make you guys feel like you're there in paris or Ireland and I've been doing a bunch of research to get it as close as I can and I'm so so sorry if anyone takes offense to it, so please don't take it as offensive because honestly I want to visit all of these place one day!**

**Ok well enjoy! :D**

Caroline's POV

"Caroline, Caroline wake up love we've arrived in Paris"klaus whispered as he shook me gently

"Five more minutes" I groaned

Klaus chuckled "I would love to let you sleep sweetheart but we need to get off the plane and go to our hotel"

I finally realized what he said and bolted up "oh my god I'm in Paris!" I said in awe as I looked out the window to see the night sky and distant lights of the city

"Yup and we'll see more once we actually get off the plane"klaus teased

I nudged his arm and grabbed my bag before pushing past him and ran towards the door in excitement

I could hear klaus chuckling as the door opened and I ran down the steps

"oh my god I'm in Paris! Paris, it's actually Paris!" I laughed as I twirled around

"This is just the beginning love we still have a the whole city to see" klaus said as he walked down the steps

"Well what are we waiting for!"I grinned

"We just have to wait until all the bags are in the limo" he said just as the limo arrived

With the help of the attendant we got all the bags in the trunk and drove off

Klaus's POV

I couldn't help smiling at Caroline as she looked out the window in excitement and pointed out all the beautiful buildings

"Wow it's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you"I smiled

She turned and kissed me "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

She smiled and and turned back to the window

We finally arrived to the four seasons hotel and so we walked inside and went to the front desk after we grabbed our bags

Caroline's POV

"Bonjour Bienvenue à l'hôtel quatre saisons Comment puis-je vous aider?" the attendant said (hello welcome to the four seasons hotel how may I help you?)

"Bonjour, nous avons une réservation pour la suite penthouse" klaus said in perfect French ( hello we have a reservation for the penthouse suite)

I couldn't help the heat rising in my cheeks as I heard klaus speak in French...it was sexy as hell

" je présume ici sont vos clés et passer un agréable séjour" ( I presume, here are your keys enjoy your stay"

"Merci" klaus said as he grabbed the keys (thank you)

We walked into the elevator and and klaus clicked the button

"I can't wait to get to our room"I said

"And why is that?" Klaus smirked

"To tear those clothes off of you" I said seductively

"Oh really? And what if I said no?"

"Well then I guess you'll have to be punished"I whispered into his ear

Klaus's POV

I felt my legs go wobbly just as the elevator opened, we walked out and went down the hall to our room

Once I opened the door we walked in and Caroline gasped at the beauty of the room and ran inside to look at the whole room

I watched as she went to the bedroom and laid on the bed in laughter then went into the bathroom and squealed at the marble bathtub

Finally she went into the living room and then on to the terrace "wow it's so beautiful! And we get a whole view of the city and the Eiffel Tower!"

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "why don't we go try out the bed" I said seductively

"That sounds like a great idea and I happen to have brought something for you"

"Oh and that is?"

"Uh uh nope it's a surprise" she grinned and flashed back to the bedroom

I smirked and flashed to the bedroom and Caroline was in the bathroom so I lit the candles and undressed so that I was only in my boxers and laid on the bed to wait for Caroline

Caroline's POV

I opened my suitcase and searched for the lingerie I had bought and put it on

It was white with small diamonds and it barely covered anything, I undid my bun and let my curls go loose and put some red lipstick on

As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help feeling awkward and I laughed since I felt a little ridiculous and I knew I would suck at this

"_Here goes nothing"_

I opened the door a little and called out "ok I'm ready!"

"Come on out love"

I couldn't stop laughing since I felt so silly so I held in my laugh and stuck my leg out the crack of the door and moved it seductively

I could practically hear klaus snickering from the room and I covered my mouth to hold in my laugh so I opened the door all the way and pressed myself against the doorway 'seductively'

Klaus's jaw dropped and whistled "don't you look ravishing!" He grinned

I turned my head so he wouldn't see my grin and I walked towards the bed slowly

"Hey big boy-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I just busted out laughing

Klaus joined in on my laughter and flashed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist "you are to silly for your own good"

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in"i smiled

"Well you look quite sexy love and that skimpy outfit barely covers anything so I'd rather see it on the floor" he said seductively and began kissing my neck

I moaned in pleasure and he grabbed the straps of my lingerie and slowly pulled them down and it fell to the ground

Klaus's hands began to explore my body and I bit his ear and started peppering kisses on his neck

Klaus then grabbed my thighs and pulled me up and he walked us over to the bed and he laid me down gently

"I love you Caroline"

"I love you too"

He smiled and leaned down to capture my lips and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue for entrance

Our tongues battled for dominance and I ran my hands through his hair to pull him closer

Klaus's mouth moved to my jaw, my neck and then to my collar bone

"vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde et vous êtes tous les miens" he whispered

I spoke French but at the moment I couldn't comprehend what he was saying since given the situation

"What does that mean again?"

Klaus smiled "It means you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are all mine"

I smiled and kissed him, our kiss lead to us making love...many times before we finally fell asleep in each others arms

Klaus's POV

The next day we were sight seeing and Caroline looked adorable in her 'tourist outfit' as she called it, she was wearing shorts, a tank top, sunglasses, a fanny pack and her hair was up in a pony tail and of course she had a giant camera hanging around her neck

We were currently at the Louvre and looking at the Mona Lisa

"Oh my gosh this is terrific!" Caroline exclaimed

"There are very beautiful paintings here"

"Yeah it's just so different then seeing it in a picture you know?"

I nodded and smiled at her excitement

"You know I still love you're paintings better"she said cheekily

I chuckled "I'm glad you like them love, you inspire most of them"

She smiled and continued snapping pictures

After looking at most of the paintings we traveled down the streets of Paris and stopped for some lunch at a restaurant and sat in the seats outside

"This is amazing!"Caroline said as she ate her lunch

"This is my favorite place to go for lunch, I remember in the fifties I came here and I sat in this exact spot and watched as all these couples walked by and I thought, how do these people find the one person they are meant to be with? And I felt envious...but then here I am again and thinking, how did I get so lucky?"

Caroline smiled and pecked my lips "I was thinking the exact same thing"

After we were finished we finally went to the Eiffel Tower where Caroline was practically shaking in excitement

"Love it's not going anywhere stop running"

"I know sorry but we need to hurry I want to get to the top and take pictures, speaking of pictures, take one of me so it looks like I'm holding it!"

I shook my head in amusement as I took the camera and she positioned herself to create the illusion

"Ok say Paris!" I joked sarcastically

She smiled widely and said "Paris!"

I took the picture and handed the camera back to her and we continued to walk towards the Eiffel Tower

Of course when we got there the line was gigantic so I paid off the worker and got us up the Eiffel Tower in minutes

"Wow! Just look at the view!" Caroline gushed as she looked over the railing

The view was magnificent and it was one of my favorite spots since you could see all of Paris

"It's beautiful but just wait until we come back tomorrow night, the whole city will be lit up and you'll see a stunning view"I said as I wrapped my arms around her

"I already see a stunning view with that ass of yours"Caroline mischievously teased as she squeezed my rear end

"Mrs. Mikaelson we are in public! Why I have never felt more like a piece of meat in my whole immortal life!" I exclaimed in a mock anguish

Caroline laughed "Just wait until we get to the bed room"

"Can't wait"

After a billion more pictures we finally arrived at the church of Norte Dame

"You know it actually looks exactly like on the hunchback of Norte dame"Caroline said curiously

"Well it is called the hunchback of _Norte dame _"

Caroline pushed me playfully "you know what I mean"

We traveled into the interior and it was as beautiful as the last time I saw it, and of course Caroline asked every questions she could think of, which I happily answered

"Hey klaus, klaus"

I looked away from the designs to answer Caroline "yes sweetheart"

Caroline looked at me with a sudden eagerness "What would you do if you just saw someone peeking out of the shadows like the hunchback?"

"I don't know, I'd probably think they were a weirdo for just lurking around"

"Yeah right you'd be like 'who's there, if you don't come out I'll tear out your liver' "she said in an english accent

I laughed "you know that was actually pretty good"

"Well I do have a great teacher"

"Oh? And who's that"

Caroline walked over to me and kissed me "you silly"

"Well It looks like I'm a miracle worker"

"Get over yourself and lets continue our tour"

I just grinned and we continued our tour around most of the city and finally came back to our hotel room

"I'm beat!" Caroline yawned

"So I'm guessing my tour was a success?"

"Better than a success it was perfect! And I plan to reward you for it..."Caroline smirked before flashing to our bedroom

I sighed and grinned "_how did I get so lucky?"_

Caroline's POV

The next day was our date night so the whole day we stayed in, cuddled up in our bed and relaxed before it was night time where we began getting ready for our date

I Was dressed in an elegant black dress that hugged my curves and went down to my knees, it had sleeves and opened in the back to show off my skin

Tonight I also chose to keep my curls up in a bun with curls framing my face and red lipstick

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room area where I knew klaus was having a drink

I could practically see klaus's jaw drop as his eyes raked all over my body "you look ravishing Caroline"

"Thank you, why don't you pick your jaw up from the floor and lets get to our date"I teased

"Ha ha"

Klaus was of course dressed in a black suit with a black tie and an opened jacket, he looked sexy as hell

Just before we left I grabbed my clutch and we left for our date

After we got into the car we drove to a classy restaurant that had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower

"This spot is so romantic"I smiled as klaus helped me into my seat then sat in the seat next to me

"Only the best for you love"

We ordered our food and had some of the best wine I ever tasted with some biscuits that were to die for

"Oh my god these are delicious! I have definitely been missing out"

Klaus chuckled "just wait sweetheart we still have three other countries to visit on our trip with food that is just as good, if not better"

"I can't wait, I mean I've always wanted to travel and now I am, with my amazing husband"

I couldn't stop smiling at the thought and klaus just grabbed my hand an kissed it "and I'm here with my gorgeous wife"

I smiled and leaned over and pecked his lips before resting my forehead against his

We separated when the waiter coughed to get our attention that our food had arrived

Me and klaus thanked him and he just smiled at us before leaving

I immediately dug in to try the French cuisine and It definitely didn't fail me, I was practically moaning with every bite while klaus just looked at me in amusement

Of course klaus offered some of his food so I could try and it was equally as delicious "I'm seriously thinking about moving here and never leaving"

"Maybe we can come here every now and then I have a house on the outskirts of the city, we would have gone there but I wanted you to have the whole experience"klaus said

"Definitely and we need to bring the twins here, they would love it"

Klaus got up and offered me his hand "Of course, but for now how about a dance?"

I nodded happily and took his hand and he led me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing

We danced slowly while I rested my head against his chest "This is nice" I said softly

Klaus hummed in response and hugged me closer, we continued for about three more songs then went back to our table and ate some chocolate covered strawberries with wine

Now we were walking through the streets of Paris hand in hand

"This city is so beautiful"I said

"It is, but I think it'll look better from above" klaus smirked before flashing us away to the Eiffel Tower

The Eiffel Tower was lit up and klaus smiled at me and we went to get to the top

Once we were on top I gasped at the beauty of the city, it was all lit up in colors and it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen

As I looked at the view in awe I heard a snap and I looked behind me to see klaus with his phone up and pointed up at me

"Now that is definitely one of my favorite pictures of you"he said as he smiled at the picture

I looked at it and it was of me smiling as I held on to the railing and you could see the lights shining in the background

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and he deepened the kiss by pulling me closer

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" klaus smiled

The next day

Today was our picnic and relaxation day, so we went to a small park that was located next to the Seine River

"This is such a nice day for a picnic!" I smiled

Klaus nodded and helped me set up the blanket and food, then sat down right next to me

"Aw look at us we look so cute and normal" I gushed as I hugged klaus's arm

Klaus chuckled "I'm sure we do but I'm not cute love I'm sexy"

"You look cute and that's final!" I said in a playfully stern voice

"What ever the lady wants the lady gets"

I couldn't help pouting at how adorable we looked, I was wearing a white maxi dress that had pink flowers decorating it and a tan belt and of course I wore a tan sun hat that rested upon my blond curls, klaus wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants

"You know this has been the best trip ever and it's only been four days and I love this dress you bought me"

"I'm glad you look gorgeous, this is supposed to be our time to relax and enjoy each others company and I am definitely enjoying your company"

I leaned over and pecked his lips "me too"

We ate our lunch and sat watching the river as I leaned back against klaus's chest

"Hey klaus have you thought about having more kids?"I asked curiously

Klaus sat silently in thought before answering "well I have thought about it and I love the twins to death but if I'm being honest I don't think right now is the right time since we've barely just started being parents...but I definitely would be open to idea of having more in the future"

"Hm I'm glad cause the twins are perfect and I would want another"

"Gosh first a wedding and then a baby? Let me rest a bit first"klaus teased

I laughed "I'm mean in the future not now, I'm just you know thinking"

"I know love I'm only teasing and I agree having another child would be nice"

"Yeah...klaus! we should get on one of those ferries and ride on the river, that would be so cute!"I said excitedly

Klaus's POV

I smirked at her excitement "_first she's talking about babies and now a boat"_

"Sure love lets just pack all of this up and we'll catch the next one"

After we did that we walked downstream and found the place to get on the tour boats and boarded a white boat called Charlie

"And what a nice day to do this"Caroline smiled as she ran to the railing of the boat

I walked after her and smiled at how beautiful she looked with her flowing dress and sun hat "Sweetheart what's with the running I'm an old man I can't keep up"

"Come on big bad wolf you can keep up no matter what"

I wrapped my left arm around her waist and in response Caroline laid her head on my shoulder as we looked at the water

"This is so romantic and it's such a great honeymoon"

"Well it's still not over yet love we still have three more countries to visit"

"I can't wait"she sighed

I kissed her head and we continued to rest in each others arms as we rode the boat

Finally after about an hour we passed a familiar bridge so I grabbed Caroline's hand and our basket and called the driver to stop and we left the boat

"Klaus what's going on?"Caroline called from behind me

I just smiled and led her up the bridge of love

"Aw I've always wanted to put a lock on the bridge of locks to bad we don't have one"Caroline pouted

"That's where you're wrong love"

Caroline looked at me curiously before I looked through our basket and found the custom made padlock and handed it to her

"Klaus it's beautiful!"

It was an old fashioned heart shaped silver lock with designs of flowers and swirls, but it read "_K+C Always and Forever"_

The key was silver and about four inches long with a New Orleans symbol endpoint with "_M_" in cursive for Mikealson and swirly decorations

"I'm glad you like, so why don't we put it on the fence?"

Caroline smiled and we found a spot and connected it to the fence

"Together"I said and we both grabbed the key and locked the padlock and pulled out the key

I handed it to Caroline and she kissed it before throwing it into the river

"There now you're stuck with me"she smiled

"I wouldn't have it any other way"I smirked before I pulled her in and kissed her

I could feel her smile against my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck

We pulled away when someone tapped my shoulder, it was a man with a basket of roses

"Would you like a rose for a the beautiful lady?" He spoke in a good english

I grabbed my wallet from my pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to him before grabbing a rose

"Thank you sir!"he said happily about the fifty dollar bill and walked away

"Here you go Mrs. Mikaelson a rose for my stunning wife"I said as I handed it to her

Caroline smiled and smelled the flower "thank you Mr. Mikealson that was very sweet of you"

"Well I am the best"

Caroline playfully pushed me and rolled her eyes "yeah right"

We laughed and walked hand in hand to the nearby park and put down our blanket down on the grass and sat down

I pulled out my sketch book from the basket and began sketching Caroline who sat smiling as she looked at the river and the people passing by

"_God how did I get so lucky?"_

Caroline's POV

Our final day in Paris was used for shopping since I was freaking out about all of the stores

So here we were walking down the streets while klaus held about five bags in each hand

"Oh klaus how about this store?"

"Sure sweetheart but just curious, but how many more stores do we have left?"

We walked into the store and walked to the near by shelves "well I want to get a couple more things and more stuff for the twins"

We had gotten clothes for the twins but I also wanted to get some souvenirs and some French candy

I immediately looked for a key chain and a snow globe since I always wanted to collect one from every place I visited and I found a cute snow globe with the city of Paris inside and when you shook it glitter flowed around and it even played music when you wined it up

Then I found and Eiffel Tower keychain and two bears, one for Aaron who's was a tan bear wearing a sailor suit and Amara's was a white bear that wore a blue dress and a red beret and scarf

Lastly I got some French chocolate and a white hoodie that said "I love Paris!" Then paid for everything

"Ok! Now on to the next store!"

I could practically hear klaus groaning but of course he was keeping it silent for my sake, I guess I'll have to reward him later

Later on...

Finally after a couple for hours of shopping we stopped to get some crepes from a street vendor

"We made quite a load" I exclaimed as I looked at all the bags

"Yeah but we should get going tomorrow we leave for Ireland and we don't want to be tired, plus we could shop more in our other destinations"

I knew klaus was right and I already got so many things, but I won't be back to Paris in a while, I might as well enjoy it!

After we finished our crepes we went back to the hotel, left our bags in the living room and got into bed

"I believe you deserve a reward for being so great today" I said seductively

"Thank god!" Klaus exclaimed before pulling me on top of him while I squealed in laughter

"_What a great day"_

Klaus's POV

Finally we had to say goodbye to Paris for now and get to Ireland for part two of our honeymoon

Caroline breathed in a big breath and smiled as we walked out of our hotel "we are in Cork Ireland! How great is that?"

"Lets see how great it is"I smirked before leading her to a car and opening the door for her

I drove us to a giant tourist attraction, Blarney Castle and began making our way up to the castle

"Klaus this is a Blarney Castle! Oh my god how did you know I wanted to come here?"Caroline said excitedly as she began snapping pictures

"I just knew this was something you'd want to do, plus everyone needs to kiss the Blarney Stone at least once"

As we climbed up the steps I gave her a brief history tour about the castle and it's builder Cormac MacCarthy

Finally after 20 minutes of waiting we finally got to the front of the line and I went first since Caroline wanted to see how to do it

"Alright lad on yer back I've got ye"the attendant said

I laid down, grabbed the bars that connected to the stone and leaned over to kiss the stone, After I was finished I got back up and let Caroline go

"Okay lass on yer back I won't let you fall"

Caroline's POV

"Thank you sir and klaus get pictures I already got some of you" I said as I laid down and grabbed the bars to kiss the stone

"Sure love "klaus said and I began hearing snapping noises

Once I kissed the stone the man helped me up "there you go now you've got the gift of gab"the man said cheerfully

I smiled and pointed to klaus "thank you and trust me this one over here needs it"

Klaus playfully nudged me and smiled

The man laughed "see it's working already"

I waved goodbye then me and klaus began walking down the steps and to the car

"Is it weird that I suddenly feel more cheerful? but then again I have the gift of gab"I said smugly

Klaus laughed "I have it too you know"

"Yeah but its more awesome for me, so where to next?"

"We are going to the plane because we have a stop about two hours from here"

I clapped my hands in excitement "onward!"

Klaus chuckled and we drove off to our private plane

Once we had arrived we got on to the plane and after flying for about thirty minutes we made it to our next destination, the Cliffs of Moher

"Oh my god klaus it's gorgeous!" I said in awe as I looked at the stunning view of the Atlantic Ocean as my yellow sundress flowed in the wind

Behind us were some of the greenest grass I've ever seen and the sun was setting to give a colorful effect in the sky

Klaus came over a kissed my head "I remember the first time I saw it I felt my breath catch at its beauty, and now it happens to me everyday when I see you and our children"

I turned around and hugged him "you are so romantic"

"It's what I do love, it's what I do"klaus teased

I scoffed "Smart ass"

Klaus just grinned and kissed me "well someone needs to be the smart ass on this trip"

"Whatever...hey! We should take a selfie"

"Love I don't do selfies"klaus groaned

I pouted "Please klaus for me? Your wife and the mother of your children?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed "fine sweetheart but just because I love you"

I grinned in victory and grabbed the camera and gave to klaus to take the picture

"Say cheese"klaus joked

I grabbed onto his arm and leaned in "Cheese!"

Klaus snapped the picture and it was perfect with the cliffs in the background and the sunset

"aww klaus we look so cute how about another but this time while I kiss your cheek and the next with us kissing" I said excitedly and Klaus groaned but did what he was told

After a while of more pictures and sightseeing I felt hungry "klaus I'm starving lets get something to eat"

Klaus grabbed my hand "Come on love I've got an idea"

We made it back to the car, then to the plane and we were finally back in Cork and in a pub called Sin é and it was lively, everyone was dancing and cheering as a band played some Irish music

"Wow this place is awesome!"I smiled

"I come here every time I come to Ireland it just has a great atmosphere, here why don't you sit down and I'll go order us some food and drinks?"klaus said

"Ok I'll just sit here"

Klaus smiled and walked off to the counter to order our food

"Hello I was wondering if I could buy ye a drink?"someone said behind me

I turned around to find a man with brown hair who I ain't going to lie looked quite attractive

"Oh I'm sorry I'm married, I'm here with my husband"I said apologetically

"Och sorry lass my friends dared me to come over after I called ye beautiful, as you can see their idiots"the man said as he pointed to a group of guys who were making kissy faces

I laughed and held out my hand "that's ok I'm Caroline Forbes, oh! I mean Mikealson I'm sorry I just got married I have to get used to it"

He smiled before grabbing my hand and shaking it "Dinna fash I'm Jamie MacTavish"

"It's very nice to meet you are you from Ireland?"

"The pleasures all mine and to answer your question, no I'm from Scotland I'm just on a trip with my friends"

"That's cool I'm on my honeymoon, i came from America and its very lovely here"

"Aye it is, maybe one day you can visit Scotland"

I smiled "it's defiantly on the list of places I want to go"

"I'm sure you'll love it, well I'll be going I dinna want to make yer lad jealous"

"It was nice meeting you Jamie, maybe we'll meet again"

He nodded and smiled before walking away to his friends who were obviously teasing him

I shook my head in amusement and klaus came back with food and drinks and I could see his eyes flash yellow

"Who was that?"he asked seriously

"Oh a guy named Jamie he came over to buy me a drink but I told him I was happily married, he was actually really nice so calm down"

Klaus breathed in a deep breath and calmed down "Ever since we became mates I've felt so territorial about you"

"I know the feeling but please I don't want anyone getting hurt"

He nodded and his mood lightened a bit "only for you...Do you have a secret boyfriend you haven't told me about?"he teased

I scoffed "yeah right, why? Are you that jealous?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows "No"

"Sure...I mean he did have an attractive face..."I said thoughtfully and looked over curiously to see klaus glaring daggers at said guy

"I'm kidding! Aww klaus how sweet of you to be jealous"

"Yeah right he's got nothing on me, I could tear him apart in a second if I wanted to"

I just smiled at him smugly "mhm sure"

"I just don't want other guys looking at you"

I leaned over and pecked his cheek "you're the only man for me"

"Good"

I laughed "well then how about a dance?"

"Alright"

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor and he twirled me around to the upbeat song as I squealed in laughter

We danced a little longer and ate our food while enjoying the music

"God this place is great!"

Klaus nodded "I always have a great time when I come here"

"And it's so beautiful here, it's so green and lush and I swear I feel like there's rainbows everywhere"

"But you won't find any leprechauns"

I laughed "well you never know, I mean vampires, werewolves and witches exist"

"Yes but I doubt a short little man dressed in green, with a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow isn't likely to appear"

"You just have no imagination"

"No imagination! How dare you"klaus said as he pretended to act hurt

"Fine you're right you do have one, I mean you are an artist"

"So are you about ready? So we can get to the hotel and call the twins"

"Yup, I can't wait to see them"I said before grabbing my jacket and purse

I grabbed klaus's hand and we walked out, but not before I waved to Jamie who waved back with a smile

Finally we arrived to our hotel and changed before calling the twins on Skype

"Hi! Peanuts we miss you!"I grinned

"Hi Mommy and daddy we miss you too, today we went to the park and uncle kol slipped in mud!"Amara said happily while Aaron nodded in excitement

Me and klaus laughed "I wish I could've saw that"

"Little boogers don't tell them"kol said as he pinched their cheeks and set them on his lap

"So how's Ireland?"

"Kol it's great! The people here are so nice and it's so beautiful"

"I'm glad you're having a great time even with a bore like Nik"

I laughed while klaus just glared "no he's been so romantic and fun, but hey how is everything down there? Is anyone dagger we yet?"

"No...not yet but it's going great over here no ones dead or anything"

"That's good, kids why don't you tell us how your days are going hm?"

Immediately the twins lit up and began chattering away about their days while me and klaus happily listened

"And then aunt Bonnie hit uncle kol upside the head, it was hilarious!"Aaron said

"Well it looks like it's going great over there and don't worry we'll be home in two weeks and with souvenirs, but for now goodnight and we'll talk tomorrow"klaus said

"Ok goodnight mum and dad"Aaron said

"Goodnight bud kisses"I said before kissing the camera

The twins giggled "we love you"

"We love you too now be good and sweet dreams"

I waved goodbye and hung up the phone and sighed "god I miss them"

"Don't worry love we'll be back before you know it"

I nodded and we both got into bed and cuddled up together

Couple days later...

After four more days of Ireland we were now in Rome and it was great, me and klaus did more sight seeing and we even went fishing! Heck I even saw my first pub fight and it was pretty entertaining

"Oh my gosh we're in Rome!"I squealed before running ahead of klaus

I felt hands wrap around my waist and that lifted me up and twirled me around as I laughed

"Come on love the Colosseum won't see itself"

"Wait klaus we still have to go to the Trevi fountain!"I said in shock

"that's right I almost forgot love"klaus said apologetically

"That's ok lets just go"

He nodded and we went off in the direction of the famous fountain

"Oh my god it's beautiful!"I said in awe

Klaus handed me a coin "Here make a wish"

I grinned "take pictures"

Klaus's POV

"Yes Mrs. Mikealson now go look stunning like you always do " I smirked

Caroline than held the coin up to her face and closed her eyes for a brief moment before throwing it back over her shoulder and it plopped right into the fountain

"Did you get good pictures?"

"Yes, but then again you look beautiful in every picture no matter what"

"Uh ha come on smooth guy you do it to"she said before pulling me towards the fountain

"Darling I don't do this kind of stuff" I frowned

"Come on klaus this won't be fun if you don't play along, please for your wife? Or the woman who went through excruciating birth to give you your beautiful children?"she pouted

I sighed "_why does she have this effect on me?"_

"Fine but honestly I don't have anything else I could wish for, I have a gorgeous wife, two amazing children and a loyal , loving family"

"I'm sure there's something you want now come on go grandpa"she smirked

"Ok ok"

I closed my eyes and held a coin in my hand and thought about the different things I could wish for, but then I got a great idea

I opened my eyes and threw back the coin into the fountain as Caroline snapped a bunch of pictures

"There I've done it"

Caroline smiled and pecked my lips "thank you"

"Mhm now off to the Colosseum"

"Alright!"

The whole day was filled with sightseeing and a history tour from yours truly but now I insisted to try real pizza instead of that ghastly pizza from Pizza Hut

"I swear this is the best, you can't find pizza like this in America"I persisted

"I happen to like our pizza but I'm actually excited to try this"Caroline said before taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza

"Oh my god this is amazing! They use the perfect amount of sauce and the cheese tastes so fresh"she said in amazement

"Better than dominos?"I teased

"Waaay better"

I smirked in a amusement as she moaned in pleasure and how she took pictures of the restaurant

"I understand we need to make memories by taking pictures but what are they all for?"

She looked at me with a sudden eagerness "I'm going to make a scrapbook of our whole trip"

I smiled "A scrapbook? Are you going to be the one where she makes scrapbooks with cheesy captions?"

She laughed "actually yes I am"

"I can't wait to see it"

"I can't wait to show you papa bear but now we are in this cute restaurant, I swear I just love the stone ovens and the decorations!"

I couldn't help grinning at her exclamation "That's what I love about you, you get so excited over the small things and its actually quite adorable"

Caroline blushed "aw I swear you are the best husband any girl could ask for"

After we ate we had visited the Sistine chapel and then went to the Villa Borghese gardens and we were now walking through the gardens hand in hand

"This place is beautiful, I love all of the flowers and the statues and it feels like I'm all proper"Caroline said

I laughed "you are proper love"

"Yeah but I feel like I should be wearing one of those olden day dresses with a big feather hat and white lace gloves while eating finger sandwiches"

"Now that would be very nice to see but for now you look lovely"

"Thank you"she said before pecking my cheek

"Although this garden is beautiful I actually want to take you on a boat ride"

Caroline smiled "is there a boat we could board?"

I looked at her smugly "actually it's a row boat so I'll be steering us around the lake"

She raised her eyebrow seductively "oh you're going to be using your muscles to row the boat you big strong man?"

I laughed "of course I am the alpha male"

"Yeah sure..."Caroline teased

I just smiled and we continued to the row boat that I had rented in advance and it into the water

I held my hand out to help my wife into the boat "After you my love"

Caroline smiled softly and took my hand "Thank you"

Once we were both in the boat I rowed us farther into the lake where there were a couple other people enjoying a boat ride

Caroline's POV

I sighed happily "This is so relaxing, just you on me sitting on a boat in such a gorgeous place"

Klaus raised his eyebrow in amusement "you weren't thinking that when we went fishing in Ireland"

"Yeah but I was only frustrated that I couldn't catch a fish"

He laughed "That's because you were scaring them away with your screeching"

"I only yelled because I swear I saw a crocodile or something huge and scary"

"Sweetheart you're a hybrid you shouldn't be scared"

I scoffed "yeah sure I shouldn't be scared even though it could still tear me apart with its giant teeth"

"It wouldn't eat you because I wouldn't let it"he said proudly

"Oh my hero!" I joked

He laughed "what about now are you scared the Lochness monster is going to come get you hm?"

"Oh wow! First of all Nessie lives in Scotland so get your facts straight, second of all she's a peaceful creature so don't take her name in vain" I joked

Klaus held his hands up in a mock surrender as he chuckled "sorry love I didn't know you were so passionate about Nessie "

"I'm not, just respectful and informative is all"

Klaus hummed in response and continued rowing the boat around the lake

"You know it's actually pretty sexy seeing your big muscles"

"Oh? Maybe we should go to our hotel after this?"klaus said seductively

"Are you kidding!? We still have to see the Spanish steps, the Vatican, Roman forum and eat gelato!"

"But love we have four more days here"klaus practically begged

"Exactly I want to see as much as I can before we leave"

"Sweetheart we can come back any time you want too"

"Yeah but it'll be harder with the twins and I just want to have you all to myself just for a couple more days"

Klaus smiled "ok love we'll do as much as we can the rest of the afternoon, but in return I get to have you for the night"

I leaned over and kissed him "definitely"

For a little while longer we rode on the lake which was lovely, we even saw a bunch of swans swim by and we even rented a golf cart and rode through the gardens before doing everything klaus promised to do before going back to our hotel

I loved Rome it felt like I was back in time with the roman gods and the gladiators, it felt exhilarating and exciting to say the least and I felt like I was a goddess with my handsome husband, my husband who's chest I was laying on as he slept after a night of passionate love making

"_I've literally got to be the most luckiest woman in the_ _world"_

Klaus's POV

A couple days later In Tokyo...

"Ok so for the agenda today we are going to have a picnic at Yoyogi park, go to the amusement park and then the hot springs"Caroline said as she walked ahead of me while looking at her planner

I smiled at her organization, she was always so lively when she planned and I knew she was loving Tokyo after just being here for three days and today was our last

"Of course love lets not forget I came up with the plan since I am the tour guide"I called

She turned around swiftly and kissed me "I know I just love being in charge"Caroline whispered seductively

"Now sweetheart don't tease me or I'll have to drag you to a bathroom and ravish you"I whispered back

She just smirked and we continued to walk to the park hand in hand "you know I'm surprised you agreed to go to the amusement park"

"And why is that?" I asked curiously

"It's not really your forte you know? Going on roller coasters and seeing all the characters"

"I guess you're right, I haven't gone on one in a very long time but I would happily go anywhere you'd like"

She held on to my arm and laid her head on my shoulder "you're so sweet"

We continued walking and found a spot near the lake and set up the food and blanket

"It's a shame we missed the cherry blossoms" Caroline said sadly

She was right it was late June already and the blossoms were turning green

"Don't worry love we'll come back next year if you'd like with everyone and it'll be even better"

"Yeah and the twins would love it"

I nodded in agreement and grabbed some of the sushi that I had order before we got here

"No forks?"Caroline asked

"How dare you, that's practically a sin to use forks"I teased

She laughed and playfully punched my arm "I don't know how to use chop sticks"

"Well then I'll just have to teach you won't I?"

Caroline just laughed and I did just that with a couple mistakes but she got the hang of it quickly

"Look at that I just became a master at chopsticks"she exclaimed happily

"Now you can eat properly here in Tokyo"

"I feel like I was just shown the light"she joked

I laughed "I don't think so but don't get to cocky"

She smirked "oh? Are you teasing me?"

"No but I'm just saying one day the food will just fall out of your chopsticks and your whole life will be a lie"I joked

"Ok sure expert"she laughed

Over the past three days I took her to see different shrines, temples and palaces that would interest her and she was having a great time from what I could see

It always made me smile when her eyes lit up at the different places and foods, it was very rewarding just to see her smile and to know that I helped cause it

After about an hour longer of sitting together as we laughed and talked we finally gathered all of our stuff and went off to the amusement park

"Here we are love now what do you want to do first?"

She grinned at me and pulled me towards the biggest ride in the whole park "This one!"

I just shook my head in amusement and followed behind her as she dragged me forward

We had waited in line for about five minutes before we were strapped into our seats

"Are you ready for this?"Caroline said sternly

I chuckled "sweetheart we aren't going on a mission it's just a kids ride"

"I beg to differ this is for adults too, it even has loops and twists"she defended

"Ok whatever you say"

She was about to argue back when the worker said cheerfully 'have a great ride' in japanese and Caroline squealed happily as we began moving slowly up a big hill

Once we got to the top we went down fast and jolted up into a big loop and a twist, I could feel the wind blowing and the rush as we moved fast

Caroline held her arms up and I heard her angelic laugh as her hair blew in the wind, she looked absolutely beautiful, like an angel flying and I couldn't help joining in her laughter since it was highly contagious

She grinned at me and grabbed my hand and held it up in the air and she coaxed me to put up my other so I did and we enjoyed the rest of the ride hand in hand

Once we had gotten off we quickly went to see the picture that was taken

"Aww we look so cute!"Caroline exclaimed

The camera had gotten us right when we smiling at each other while Caroline's hair blew back beautifully

Caroline grabbed her wallet from her purse "We are definitely buying it"

She paid for the picture and the man at the front desk printed it with a frame that had hearts all over it by Caroline's request

"Perfect for your scrap book"I said as I grabbed her hand

"I know and That was so fun!"Caroline said happily as we walked through the amusement park

"It was actually entertaining, so where would you like to go next?"

Caroline just grinned and pointed to another giant roller coaster

"_Well we do have to enjoy the little things"_

"Alright lets go love"

Caroline's POV

After a couple more rides we decided to play some of the games they had and currently we were at a game where you throw a ball to hit the bottles off the stand

"Come on my big strong husband win me that cute red panda!"I cheered

Klaus smirked at me confidently "I think I could do it but I'll need some good luck, how about a kiss?"

I knew he could do it easily given that he was a hybrid but I happily obliged by giving him a peck on the cheek

Klaus smiled and threw the ball perfectly at the bottles fell off of the stand like it was nothing

Klaus took the red panda from the man and handed it to me with a smile "there you go sweetheart"

I laughed and pecked his lips "you are so awesome I swear I feel like a teenager again"

Klaus chuckled "love you're only twenty seven"

"I know but I don't look it" I smirked

He just shook his head in amusement and wrapped his arms around my waist and we began walking

"So where do you want to go next?" I asked

"How about the Ferris wheel?"

"Oh that's romantic"I smiled softly

We walked towards it and it was huge! It was one of those Ferris wheels that had a compartment instead of a seat

After arriving we climbed into a compartment when it was our turn then sat next to each other while klaus requested that I sit on the window seat

"You know it doesn't matter we'll both get a window seat once the wheel turns?"I said

"Yes but you'll get it first my love"he replied with a smile

Finally the ride started and we began moving around while I laid my head on klaus's shoulder while he laid his head on mine with his right arm holding me closer

"I wish I could just stop time in this moment, with you in my arms"klaus said softly

"Now that would be perfect but we wouldn't be able to be away from the twins I swear I feel like I'm drowning without them"

"That's because we're wolves and we are very attached to our young so our love and our need to protect them is intensified immensely, and I understand what you mean just this morning I felt my eyes change and I felt so anxious that I was considering leaving today instead of tomorrow but I knew you were having such a great time"

I tensed "no way I felt that too while I was in the shower..."

Klaus immediately grabbed his phone and called Rebekah

"Hello?" She answered

"Bekah are the twins safe?"He asked urgently

"Yes Nik they are, they're right next to me why?"

"Let me talk to Aaron"

There was a pause until I heard Aaron's voice with my heightened hearing "Dad?"

"Aaron are you and your sister alright?"

"Yes, me and Amara have been playing with auntie bekah and aunt Bonnie all day"

I relaxed with a sigh of relief

"What about this morning?"

"Um...well me and Amara had a scary nightmare and when we woke up we saw that our eyes changed colors"

"That explains it, you two were so scared me and your mother felt it, we're glad to hear you two are safe, we'll be home tomorrow we love you both and we'll Skype you later"

"Ok dad we love you too bye"

We both said goodbye and hung up the phone with a sigh

"They continue to scare me to death even when we're not there" I said

Klaus chuckled "one of the great aspects of being parents"

I leaned back onto klaus's shoulder and relaxed "yup and now that that's settled lets just sit here and enjoy each others company"

We sat in each others arms as we watched the sunset and soaked in the beautiful scene until the ride was over

By the time we got off it was dark so we decided to buy a couple souvenirs and then go to the hot spring

"So how does this work?" I asked as we got into our room at the hot springs

"Well first we change into our robe then go to the hot spring and relax"

"Ok I get that so we're naked and in public?"

"Typically yes but I got it all to ourselves"klaus said seductively

I walked over to him and pecked his lips "Good cause I just want to be all alone with you"

"Same goes for me love"

We both undressed and put on our robes while I put my hair up in a messy bun and we walked out to the giant pond filled with hot water

There were rocks surrounding the area with bamboo, flowers and a fence that hid us from any onlookers who would dare to sneak a peak, you could see the steam from the water float into the night sky

"This looks so beautiful and relaxing"I smiled

Klaus put his hands on my shoulders from behind me and pulled my robe down from my shoulder and kissed it "Shall we test it then?" He whispered

I grinned "definitely"

We both discarded our robes and carefully made our way into the water

I sighed in pleasure "this feels good"

"I've forgotten how good it feels on your muscles"klaus said

I moved him so I could get to his shoulders and began massaging them

"You are the best wife ever"

I smiled and started kissing his neck and worked my way up to his ear and bit his earlobe

"Don't you forget it"

Klaus turned around and kissed me softly but it quickly turned heated as our tongues battled for dominance

I could feel klaus's hand start roaming my body and I his, almost like we would die if we weren't closer then we already were

Finally we parted and we rested our foreheads against each other as we breathed heavily

"It's hot in here isn't it?" I said stupidly

Klaus chuckled "well it is a hot spring, it's kind of the point"

I joined his laughter and we both sunk back while I sat between his legs and against his chest in pure bliss

I grabbed his left hand and began tracing the lines of his palm with my finger and turned back to look at him "I love you"

He smiled "I love you too sweetheart"

We stayed in the hot spring for a while before I started feeling a bit dizzy from the heat and by then we went back to our room and dressed into our pajamas then talked to the twins for a bit before climbing into bed

"You know I can still see the flush in your cheeks even in the dark"klaus said as he traced his fingers down my cheeks

"Oh I thought it'd go down after we got out if the hot spring" I said absently

"I like it you look beautiful in fact it looks quite sexy" he said before kissing me tenderly

That night we made love slowly and passionately because we knew it was the last night of our honeymoon and almost like our very first night together where klaus held me like I would break at any moment, he made me feel beautiful and most importantly, loved

With every touch I felt as if it warmed my heart just like the night the twins were conceived and I felt...whole

The next day

I woke up to find a rose on klaus's side with nothing but a note so I grabbed it with a smile and read it

"_Dear Caroline, _

_Good morning Sweetheart I'll be back in two hours to handle one last set of business and in the mean time get a massage, I've already paid for it and when I come back we can get ready to return home. Have a nice massage my love"_

_-klaus_

I grabbed the roses and lifted it to my nose and inhaled its beautiful scent before getting up and changing to leave for my massage

It was utterly heavenly, my muscles felt terrific and the woman who did my massage used oils that smelled divine

And after a while the lady stop and I opened my eyes in confusion and I was about to get up when I felt a pair of lips kiss my shoulder and I immediately grinned

"You're back"

"Yes I've finished my business and as much as I love to know you are naked under that sheet, we have to get going if we want to see the twins before night"klaus replied softly

I nodded and wrapped the sheet around me before getting up and getting changed

Once I was done we went to our room and grabbed all of our belongings then headed to our private plane

"I'm going to miss traveling"I sighed as I looked out the car window

"Don't worry love we'll be back before you know it"

"Mhm and I just can't wait to see the twins"

We finally made it to the plane and helped the attendants to load all of our luggage, souvenirs and climbed into the plane

"Sleep Caroline"klaus said

"But I just woke up like three hours ago and by the way what business did you have to take care of?"

Klaus went through one of the compartments and pulled out a bag "I had to get these"

I took the bag and looked inside to find four beautiful kimonos

"Oh my god these are gorgeous!"

"Yours is the white one, Amara's is the pink one, Rebekah red and Bonnie's purple"

Mine was white with red, blue and yellow flowers with green leaves and it looked stunning with its fine material

I smiled and kissed him "I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it and I'm sure the others will too"

"Yeah and you got the colors just right for everyone, Amara will practically screech when she sees hers"

Klaus chuckled "that's our little girl"

"What should we do now?"

He thought for a moment " why don't we have some breakfast"

"Okay sounds good"

After we'd had some chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of blood me and klaus did anything to pass the time such as, reading, talking, watching a movie before we finally arrived home

Now we were driving home to the plantation and I was practically squirming in excitement and so when we parked the car I was about to run out the car when klaus stopped me

"I believe according to tradition the groom carries the bride into the house for good luck"he smirked

"Ok Mr. Mikaelson lets go to our home"

Klaus flashed out of the car to open my door and picked me up bridal style and closed the door with a kick of the leg

I wrapped my hands around his neck and squealed in laughter as he flashed us to the front door and I opened it while still happily hanging on to him

"Well Mrs. Mikaelson we're home" klaus smiled as he took a dramatic step into the house

I leaned up and kissed him with a smile "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Just then we heard yelling and laughter from our family room and we both raised our eyebrows in confusion

Klaus continued to carry me towards the room and when we walked in we froze at the scene

There were covers built into two forts on either side of the room with one pink and the other blue

But that wasn't even the surprising part, Bonnie, Rebekah and Amara were cheering and yelling as they threw pillows at the other fort while Stefan, kol and Aaron did the same thing, it was total chaos

"What is going on?!"klaus yelled over the screaming

Everyone halted in their movements and turned to look at us in surprise

"You're back!" they all said before getting up and rushing towards us

I turned and looked at klaus with a smirk "Yup we're home"

**I'm finally done! That chapter took forever to write let me tell you! I did so much research that my brain hurts :D**

**So we had a honeymoon how'd you guys like it? I know they were kind of rushed but I really wanted to get this chapter up since it the last one before the epilogue**

**Once again I'm not trying to be offensive with the different languages and accents so I'm sooooo sorry if it comes out offensive because I really don't want to make people hate it I just want to make it more realistic so if I make a mistake please correct me**

**Ok so this is the last chapter guys and I swear I can't believe it's been a year and you guys have been AWESOME! :D thank you guys for all of the reviews, favorites and followers and I'm glad I was able to give you guys some entertainment!**

**I hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years and that this year brings you guys nothing but happiness! :D**

**Yes no maybe so? Love you guys!**

**-Klaroline is life**


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire** **diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

About a couple months later...

"You need to feel your wolf side before you can turn" I explained

Currently Caroline and I have been teaching the twins to be able to change into wolves by will, so here we were in the the forest, under the full moon and trying to help them to change

"What's that suppose to mean?"Amara asked curiously

"What he means peanut is that you need to feel all your emotions, even the wild and beastly ones and release them into a different form, hence turning into a wolf" Caroline said

"How did it feel when you first turned?"Aaron asked

Caroline thought for a moment "well I was really angry because some bad people hurt our family, so I just felt the need to protect them with everything I had"

"So if we protect someone we can turn?"

"Not exactly son, more like she was able to protect them by releasing her power"I said

"Okay I think I understand, here I'll give it a try"

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath before concentrating for a moment then he opened them to reveal his yellow eyes

Caroline grinned proudly "you've got it Aaron now keep going!"

"Now that you've got it just keep pulling until its all out"I instructed

"Wow Aaron your eyes look amazing!"Amara said in awe

Aaron looked down at his body in alert "do I have claws or giant teeth?!"

I smiled while Caroline laughed "no Aaron but your eyes have changed and that's a good step forward now continue your concentration and Amara you try"

The twins did as they were told and closed their eyes in silence but the difference between them was that while Aaron was concentrating, Amara was having trouble keeping her attention to her task due to a nearby bird

I knelt down to Amara's level and caressed her cheek "Amara, please concentrate sweetheart we want to be able to teach both of you incase of any danger"

Amara looked at her feet sadly "I'm sorry daddy but it's more difficult for me"

I sighed while Caroline came over and grabbed her hands "Amara why don't you show daddy what aunt Bonnie and grandmother taught you?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and me and Aaron watched as Amara smiled happily and picked up a nearby leaf and held it in her palm, she concentrated and in seconds the leaf began levitating in the air and dropped back into her palm

I picked her up and spun her around with a grin "I'm so proud of you sweetheart!"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck "thank you daddy"

Aaron's eyes had changed back and looked at his sister excitedly "Yeah that was amazing! And it's ok if it's difficult at first, I mean my magic hasn't come in yet even though grandmother said I had the gift"Aaron smiled

Caroline ran her hands through Aaron's hair softly "You see Amara you can do anything you set your mind to, the same goes for you Aaron so don't let anyone tell you you can't...why don't we try again huh?"

Amara nodded confidently "ok mama I'll give it another try!"

I set her down and the twins concentrated on their breath and soon both had yellow glowing eyes that stared intensely at us

"Good Now focus all of your energy and transform"

"Try to be careful though"Caroline said worriedly

They nodded and their eyes continued to glow more and I could tell their bodies were shifting without any pain

"_It's quite amazing that they don't feel pain"I communicated_

_"Yeah I wish ours didn't hurt like them"Caroline thought_

We watched in fascination as both of the twins changed into wolves without any problems and soon we had one grey and one blond pup

Caroline ran over to them and picked them up with a squeal "Aww they are so precious!"

The two pups made small noises and licked their mother excitedly while I just smiled at the exchange

"Great job Aaron and Amara I'm very proud of both of you...now then Caroline lets change and enjoy a couple hours in our wolf forms"

"Wait what about our transformation? Should they be seeing that?"Caroline asked in concern

I looked at them in thought and they just looked at me curiously "Aaron, Amara when we changed we aren't as fortunate as you two because we feel all of our bones break and it's very painful so I'd like to warn both of you that it isn't a pleasant scene and we can't hide it from you both forever"

The pups whimpered and and snuggled closer to their mother and she smiled softly "But don't worry, since we are hybrids and more powerful it goes faster then a normal werewolf"

They just continued to look at both of us expectantly then Caroline set them both down and they sat in their spots

I sighed "Ok love lets get this over with"

Caroline stood next to me and we both began our change into our beast side as we groaned in pain

I felt every single bone break and it was excruciating but I tried to not show it as much for the twins sake and I could tell Caroline was attempting to do the same thing, the twins whimpered and took small steps toward us but stop when I gestured them not to

I fell to my knees and my body began to take its shape until finally I became the form of a black wolf

Caroline's POV

I was about done with my transformation but I could tell it was going a bit slower when I looked over to see klaus as a big black wolf and he shook himself before turning to me and walking over

Once I was fully a wolf klaus nuzzled my neck and bit my ear softly and in return I licked his cheek, as I did this I suddenly felt two sets of teeth nibbling at my feet and when I looked down I found my beautiful children looking up at me in excitement

I reached down and started pushing Aaron gently with my nose and he just sneezed loudly and quirked his ear

Amara just stared at me and klaus pushed her over gently with his nose and picked her up so she just dangled in his mouth and he began running deeper into the forest

Me and Aaron looked at each other in confusion before I did the same thing and ran right after him

I couldn't lie I loved being a wolf, I felt so alive and free and so when we ran it was like I was meant to be a wolf, with klaus and our children

Soon we found ourselves in a small clearing surrounded by trees with the full moon shining perfectly over them

Klaus put Amara down and she began nibbling at his feet and fur, I put Aaron down and gave him a big lick before he ran over to join his sister and father

They both began playing and biting every part of klaus's body as an attempt to push him over and I got a great idea

I ran over to them and barreled right into klaus, causing him to roll onto his back while I stood right over him

He looked at me curiously "_no need to be rough love" _I could practically hear the amusement in his voice

"_But that's what makes it fun"_

_"There are children present, but then again can we even communicate through them?"_

_"I don't know? Lets find out"_

I looked at Aaron "_Aaron sweetheart can you hear_ _me?" _Aaron's head tilted to the side adorably as his ear twitched

"_Just think and speak to me"_

_"Mum?"_

"_Good job Aaron! We are communicating_ _telepathically_"

Aaron jumped on top of klaus's stomach and began licking him _"This is so cool!"_

I couldn't help smiling...well inside my brain at the scene, I picked Amara up and set her on top of klaus

"_Amara we can communicate through_ _the mind_"

Amara's head shot up abruptly and she began tugging on klaus's ears_ "I hear you mommy!"_

"_That's fantastic sweetheart but would_ _you please stop biting my ear?"_ Klaus spoke

Aaron pushed her away with his head "_Yeah Amara leave dad alone"_

Amara looked at me and whimpered "_Mommy! Aaron's being mean"_

"_Am not!"_

I sighed tiredly in my head and klaus got up gently to not hurt the twins and licked my cheek "_children no fighting please, now why don't we have fun instead, how about we play a __good game of chase?"_

The twins both quirked up in excitement and began running away from us, but of course as Amara ran she tripped over her legs and fell quite adorably since she still wasn't used to running like a wolf

I couldn't help giggling as I watched Aaron try to pick her back up with his teeth as an attempt to get away

I looked over at klaus and found him looking at them curiously _"it looks like we have some work cut out for us"_

"_Definitely_"

As soon as the twins were situated me and klaus took off to catch them while the ran to get away, I could here both of the twins squealing in laughter and it made me want to here it over and over again...

We played for over an hour, just us chasing and nibbling at each other happily until we finally settled down and took a break

I laid on my side while the twins continued to jump on each other, klaus stood next to me and watched the twins proudly

I love my children and my husband so much and in this moment I just wanted to stay like this forever where we never had to worry about their safety

i looked at all of them and said _"I love you" _

The twins ran over to me and I began licking them and pulling them closer "_we love you too mommy"_

Klaus came over and rested his head on mine "_I love you too sweetheart_"

I felt the love of our little family around myself and I knew I would remember this for all of eternity

Klaus looked up at the moon and howled majestically like the strong alpha that he was, the twins walked over curiously and began trying to howl just like their father had done seconds ago and of course their small howls came out more like small whimpers

"_Close enough_" klaus laughed

I stood up and we all howled together like a pack should on every beautiful full moon as a sign of power and family...

Three months later...(November)

I walked out of the bathroom with a familiar object in my hand and found klaus sitting on our bed, but as soon as I walked in he looked up from his hands

"Well?" He asked nervously

I felt my face pull up into a grin and I just nodded my head as tears began falling down my cheek

Klaus was shocked and speechless but all he could say was one thing "yes?"

I nodded again with a giant smile "yes"

His expression slowly turned ecstatic and he walked over to me and put his hands on my cheeks "yes?!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him "yes! yes! yes!"

He joined my laughter and spun me around happily and touched his forehead to mine "thank you, thank you...so much"

"It takes two to tango" I teased

He chuckled at our old joke and buried his face onto my neck "you don't know how happy you've made me"

I could feel a sudden wetness on my neck and I knew he was crying tears of joy, I put my hand on top of his head and kissed his temple "I can't even describe what you and our family have done for me"

Klaus lifted his head and kissed me softly "you are my everything and I'm glad my life changed for the better...why don't we go tell our crazy family my love?"

I nodded with a smile and I took his hand in mine and we went downstairs to where our family was lounging in the living room

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and spoke "hey guys! We have an announcement"

"You've finally convinced Nik to take us to Maui, thank you Caroline you are a goddess" kol exclaimed

Klaus raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled sheepishly "No...but I'll get back to you on that, it's actually something bigger than that"

"Well then spit it out"Rebekah said

I looked at everyone in excitement and squealed "I'm pregnant!"

It took everyone a second to process what I just said but then their eyes grew large, along with their grins and they ran up to congratulate us

Rebekah was the first to hug me with tears in her eyes "oh my gosh Caroline you continue to bring happiness to us, congratulations"

I smiled "thank you Beks"

"Move it bekah it's my turn"kol said

"Alright you wanker" Rebekah said and pulled away to give klaus a hug

Kol looked at me and laughed happily before hugging me tightly "congratulations darling I'm so thankful for you, and I hope this time I'll be in the running for godfather?"

"I don't know we've got Stefan and Elijah" I teased

"Nope I am not letting this one seep through my fingers"

He just rolled his eyes with a grin and let Elijah hug me "congratulations Caroline and you too Niklaus, I can happily say I am proud of both of you"

"Thank you 'lijah" klaus said with a smile

Everyone else gave us their congratulations and hugs and we couldn't help look at the twins who were standing nearby looking nervous

"Amara, Aaron come here please"I said softly

They walked over as they looked at their feet and stopped right in front of me

I kneeled down to their level and so did klaus "hey peanuts, I'm sure you just heard what I said and you understand what's happening?"

They both nodded sadly "mum if you're having a baby, what's going to happen to us?"Aaron asked

"Nothing sweetheart...we are going to love both of you with everything we have, and I can't promise that nothing will change because we're going to be taking care of a baby, and it's not a bad thing ok hun? It just means you'll have a little sister or brother who you'll help to take care of and love, and never **ever** forget that we love both of you more then anything"

"We love you too mommy and daddy!"Amara smiled

They both jumped into our arms and wrapped their arms around our necks "you two are so precious"

"Mommy will we see our baby sister or brother soon?"Amara asked

I kissed her cheek "not for about nine months, your brother or sister is growing in my belly"

"No way that's amazing And That's so far away! But I'll still love them no matter what!"

"What about you Aaron?"klaus asked

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever and I'm going to keep my sister and baby sibling safe and loved"he smiled

All of us smiled at their exclamations and I couldn't help but wipe a tear from my eye, our family was growing so well

Six months later...(May)

"I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl?"I said

Currently we were at the doctors office and getting my monthly checkup

"Either way I'll love them no matter what"klaus said

I laid my head on his shoulder and rubbed my belly "yeah and we know what it's like to have either one so we'll know what to expect"

"Caroline Mikaelson"the doctor called

Klaus got up first and helped me out of the chair and we walked hand in hand into the examination room

I sat on the bed with some help from klaus and the doctor put on some gloves "Ok Caroline how are you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine thank you, and I'm feeling fine, a bit tired, my feet and back hurt but I'll get through it"

"That's to be expected, you're about to enter your third trimester, now lets take a look at your baby"

I grinned excitedly at klaus and he just grabbed my hand and smiled

The doctor then turned on the monitor next to us and squeezed some gel on my belly and began moving the Doppler around

I looked at the screen and I felt my breath catch at the sight of our baby...we began hear the familiar whooshing sound of our baby's heartbeat, I closed my eyes and cherished the sound, no matter how many times I heard it it would never seize to me bring me warmth and peace

"Everything looks great, you have a perfectly healthy baby, would you like to know the sex?"

I looked at klaus and found that he was in a state of amazement "klaus?"

He snapped back to reality and looked at me "Hm what?"

"Do you want to find out the sex?"

Klaus's POV

"_I already know she wants to find out after all these months of asking"_

"Of course sweetheart"I smiled, She grinned and I knew I made the right choice

The doctor smiled and looked back at the screen "it looks like you're having a boy congratulations!"

I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I kissed Caroline's head who was smiling widely as she wiped her tears away "oh a boy! A brother for Amara and Aaron!"

I rested my left hand on her belly and smiled "a boy, another son thank you my love"

"I'm glad you're happy...it feels really real just like when we first saw the twins on the monitor and I can't wait to bring our baby boy into the world"

"Yeah it does, I bet kol is going to be happy about this"

Caroline laughed "I can see it now"

About an hour later...

Caroline held up our ultrasound picture and grinned "it's a boy!"

"I KNEW IT!"kol yelled and ran over and hugged her

She sighed "Alright kol you win the bet and since I am heavily pregnant klaus will have to rub your feet"

"Wait what?"I said

"Oh I love this"kol teased

"I am not doing that love"

"Please klaus, for me the one who is suffering to carry your child"

I sighed in defeat and was about to agree when kol spoke "how about this, Nik you rub Caroline's feet like a husband should and then you can paint a portrait of me"

"No"

"Oh that sounds like fun!"Caroline exclaimed

"Yeah because you two don't have to suffer, my hands ache and my head hurts after a while"

"Oh you poor thing, but just to be clear you aren't growing a baby in your stomach right?"

I was about to speak but I quickly stopped myself when I knew she was right "fine I'll paint your portrait"

"Oh I am quite excited for this"kol sighed in happiness

The rest of the day was spent painting kol as he sat in a chair looking serious and "classy" as he says and now it was hung up right in the middle of the living room

"_Why do I get myself into these kinds of things?"_

months later...(August)

"Go along Aaron!" Kol called before throwing the football to Aaron

I was sitting nearby on the grass as I watched the twins play football with their uncle kol

"Kol don't be to rough with them!"

"Poppy cock Nik I'm not being rough and if I was they could handle it, right kids?"

"Of course we can!"Amara said

I just shook my head in amusement, as I watched them play I heard a familiar pair of footsteps making their way towards me

I turned around and found my heavily pregnant wife waddling her way over to where I was sitting "hey, I see they're having fun"

I got up quickly and helped her sit down on the grass "it seems so"

Once she was comfortable she placed her hand on her belly and smiled "And why aren't you out there my big strong man?"she teased

"I'm not a fan of football you could say and I actually enjoy it more to watch them have fun"

Caroline hummed in response and laid her head on my shoulder "my back is killing me, I swear I forgot just how horrible being pregnant feels in the last month"

"Here" I said and moved behind her so she was sitting between my legs and began massaging her back "does that feel better?"

Caroline groaned in pleasure "yeah that feels incredible, oh! It feels like our baby boy is awake he's kicking up a storm"

I excitedly put my hands on her belly and felt around until I felt my sons foot hit the palm of my hand "it never seizes to amaze me, son don't kick your mother to hard and just try to stay healthy and strong in there"

Caroline giggled as she poked her belly and in the same spot we saw a kick respond back "this is my favorite part of being pregnant"

"Mommy, daddy is my baby brother kicking?" Amara said as she ran over to us with Aaron right behind her

"Yes peanut why don't you come feel?"

They both ran up to us but Amara took up the whole space and placed her hands on Caroline's belly and waited "I felt him!" She squealed and I smiled

Caroline's POV

"Aaron, Amara come on!"kol called

"Coming uncle kol!"Amara called and kissed my belly "I'll be back I love you" she said before running off

Aaron was about to go but waited until she was far off before whispering "I love you" to my stomach and giving it a light kiss and grinned when he felt his brother kick and left to meet his sister

I pouted at how adorable they both were "I love them so much I swear"

Klaus chuckled "me too sweetheart"

"They both got to feel?!" Kol called in annoyance, ever since I started to feel kicking everyone has felt it except for kol and he has been very annoyed about it

"You can come try again if you'd like he's still kicking"

Kol quickly ran over and put his hands on my stomach and waited with an intense stare and finally after nine months our baby boy kicked for his uncle kol

"Oh my god I felt it! I finally felt it! Thank the heavens I thought I'd never feel it since you're about to pop" he said excitedly

"Yeah well thanks" I said sarcastically

Kol kissed my cheek and grinned "you're still looking gorgeous care bear"

I just shook my head in amusement as he ran back to the twins

Klaus set his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck "so Amara and Aaron are your peanuts, what is our son going to be?"

"He is my teddy bear, when he's born I'm just going to cuddle him everyday like a teddy bear"

"How interesting mama bear"he teased

I laughed "yeah well I just can't wait until I have him, that day will just be filled with all of the happiness of the world"

Klaus's POV

Two weeks later.. (August 22)

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"Caroline yelled as she panted with sweat dripping down her face

"I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

About four hours ago Caroline's water broke and it was finally time to push, and honestly this was more frightening then when there were witches trying to kill us, since Caroline was threatening me about everything I did

We were in our bedroom because we decided it would be safer instead of a hospital where their were people everywhere who could get a peek of the supernatural, so we had bekah who was an experienced nurse and insisted to deliver our baby

I wiped her face and moved her hair behind her ear "Breathe Caroline, I know I'm sorry, I'm here for you my love" I said calmly

"Keep pushing Caroline" Rebekah instructed

I could feel barely a fraction of her pain because of our bond but I would gladly take all of the pain if I could because I hated to see her suffering

Caroline sat back and breathed deeply as tears spilled from her beautiful green eyes "How did I do this before?"

I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead "Caroline you can do this you are the strongest woman I have ever met and right now we are having a baby and I guarantee that when you see him all of this pain will be worth it, come on now lets keep going I'm right here and I love you"

Caroline nodded her head and and sat up to push again "ok Caroline now push!" Rebekah said

Caroline squeezed my hand and pushed with everything she had while I whispered encouraging words to her

Finally she fell back with a giant sigh of relief and I saw my son, our son in the hands of my sister and I felt tears streaming down my face as I heard his piercing cry

I kissed Caroline's head and closed my eyes "You did it sweetheart I'm so proud of you"

She laughed as she cried and looked at our son "he's so beautiful...can I hold him Rebekah?"

Rebekah wiped her tears and smiled "of course but let me just get him cleaned up, Nik will you cut the cord?"

I still felt amazed and shocked that I barely registered what was happening until she said that "of course" I walked over and took the scissors from Rebekah and cut the umbilical cord, Rebekah smiled a took our son to get him cleaned up on the nearby table

I turned back to Caroline and grinned as I wiped my tears "thank you, thank you so much"

Caroline took my hand and pulled me closer "Thank you for being so great"She said and kissed me

I was grateful that this time I was able to help Caroline through the delivery since last time I was forced to watch as she suffered while I couldn't help her and it absolutely tore me apart that she was so afraid

"Nik, Caroline congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy"Rebekah grinned as she looked at our son who was wrapped in a blue blanket and wore a blue hat

She carefully placed him into Caroline's arms as he whimpered quietly and stepped out to give us a moment "sh,sh,sh my beautiful baby boy mommy's here, oh you precious angel"

I leaned over and looked at him more closely, it looked like he had my chin, cheeks and dimples while he had Caroline's mouth and nose, but the peculiar thing was that he had brown hair

"He has brown hair"I said curiously

Caroline lifted his hat up more and smiled "I like it, it reminds me of kol or Elijah"

"It kind of does doesn't it?"

"He is just so perfect"Caroline said softly and kissed his head

"I'll be right back sweetheart I'm going to tell the others the news"

"Okay I'll be here"

I gave her and our son a kiss and went downstairs where everyone was waiting patiently, once I walked in everyone stood up

"We have a healthy boy"I said simply

Everyone grinned and came over to hug me and congratulate me "Nik this is truly amazing"kol said

"It is and I'm so proud of Caroline, she did a fantastic job"

"Can we go see them?"Bonnie asked

"I'd like to give her a moment before I let you guys in, to heal and get cleaned up if you don't mind"

Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder "of course I don't mind we'll give her all the time she needs"

"Dad is mum ok?"Aaron asked with Amara right behind him

I picked him up and rubbed Amara's head "your mother is just fine, in a little bit you can go see her and your baby brother"

The twins both lit up excitedly "I can't wait to see him!"Aaron said

"And I'm sure he can't wait to see you"I said before putting him down "I've got to go help Caroline, I'll call you up when we're ready" everyone nodded and i went to get some blood for caroline and ran back up to our room

When I walked in Rebekah was already changing the sheets and I heard Caroline cleaning herself up a bit in the bathroom

"Thank you bekah for doing this, really I am so grateful"I said sincerely

"No problem Nik I was happy to deliver my nephew" she smiled

I returned her smile and walked over to my son who was in his bassinet,I left the blood and the bed and I went to pick him up gently and put him comfortably in my arms

I felt a wave of warmth and happiness when I held him and I knew I loved him with everything I had, just like his siblings and his amazing mother

"Hello son I've waited for you to as rive for nine months and honestly it was worth the wait...I love you so much and I can't wait to watch you grow and play with your siblings around the house, get into trouble with your uncle kol and even see you in those ridiculous outfits your aunt Rebekah will make you wear...because no matter what or where you are I will always be there to protect and love you"

I walked around the room with him in my arms as I whispered to him until Caroline came out looking much better than when I left

"Are you ready to bring everyone in? Also there's blood on the bed for you"I said

"Thanks and Of course send them up!"she grinned and drank her blood

I listened downstairs and said "you all heard that, come on up"

I immediately heard whooshing sounds and footsteps coming up the stairs and finally they opened the door quietly and everyone slowly walked in

Everyone just stood there while I sat next to Caroline on the bed and beckoned Aaron and Amara closer, they slowly did and stood curiously as they looked at their brother in my arms

"Aaron, Amara this is your little brother"

They both stepped a tad closer and peeked over my arms "he's so cute!"Amara exclaimed

"Mmhm and he's very small and fragile so you have to be very careful with him"Caroline said

"Wow! That's my baby brother...I'm going to protect him in any way i can for the rest of my life!" Aaron said in awe

"Me too!"Amara said

I smiled "always and forever"

Aaron grinned and kissed his brothers head "I love you" he whispered

Amara did the same but put her kiss right on his cheek "i love you too...What's his name?"Amara asked curiously

Me and Caroline looked at each other knowingly, for the past nine months everyone has been giving us name suggestions and well that didn't really work...

_Flashback_

_"What about kol?" Kol said_

_"No!" Everyone yelled_

_Kol raised his hands up in surrender "I'm just saying its a great name"_

_"Surely Caroline and Niklaus would want a more mature name, perhaps Phillip or Bernard"Elijah said_

_Rebekah made a face "Elijah those names are horrendous I'm not having a nephew named Bernard! I think you should name him Jack or Isaac"_

_"No those don't feel right, when me and klaus picked Aaron and Amara's name we put a lot of thought into their names and what they represented and I want the same for my teddy bear"Caroline said as she rubbed her stomach _

_"I think my names are perfect"Rebekah said_

_"No I'm telling all of you his name will be kol"kol said_

_"Be quiet kol!" Everyone said_

_"Hmm we should name my brother Aaron it's a great name!" Aaron grinned_

_I chuckled and Caroline smiled "hun we can't name your brother the same thing as you"_

_Aaron just pouted and Amara jumped up excitedly "oh! What about prince, so he can be a wonderful prince!"_

_"As good as it sounds sweetheart I don't think it's the right fit for your brother"I smiled_

_Amara nodded in agreement once she thought about it "I guess you're right"_

_Everyone began arguing over the name and me and Caroline just looked at each other tiredly_

_"This is going to be a long night"_

_End of flashback_

I knew what our sons name was because me and Caroline had decided a while ago when she brought up her idea since she knew there would be no other name for our son

I smiled softly and looked at our son and said simply "Henrik, we decided his name will be Henrik Elijah Mikealson"

Everyone smiled softly at the name and Rebekah wiped her tears away "that's a beautiful name Nik"

"Thank you bekah"

Elijah walked over to us and smiled "Niklaus, Caroline I am truly honored that you have named your child after me and I will live up to it for the rest of eternity...and I know if Henrik's were still alive I know he would have been filled with pure happiness that you have kept his memory alive through your own child"

"Thank you Elijah for saying that...I'm glad I could give something to Henrik after what happened and I could already tell there's apart of him that lives in our son...would you like to hold him?"

Elijah smiled "I would love to hold him" I got up from my the bed and placed him gently into Elijah's arms

Henrik whimpered slightly and stopped when he opened his eyes for the first time and looked at his uncle Elijah

Caroline gasped slightly in awe as she saw Henrik's grey and green eyes "his eyes are gorgeous!"

I felt shocked as I saw the familiar color "they're Henrik's eyes"

By this time everyone had came to see Henrik and my siblings were just as shocked as me

"They are his eyes, I remember how he used to look up at me with the very same ones"kol said

"He's here, I know it"Rebekah said

"Uncle Henrik is definitely here I could feel it" Amara said

"And how do you know that sweetheart?"Caroline asked

"Well there's so much love it this room, how could you not come join?"

We all smiled and I kissed her cheek "I think you're right sweetheart"

"Speaking of which I'd like to name the godparents"Caroline said

Everyone made themselves look mature and calm but I knew they were just trying to hide their excitement

Caroline grinned knowingly "the godmother is Bonnie Bennett"

Bonnie's eyes lit up and ran towards Caroline and hugged her with tears streaming down her face "oh my god Caroline I am honored! I love you and our new family so much and I'll do anything I can to take care of your children"

"I know Bonnie, ever since we were kids we always dreamed of taking care of each others children and I know your time will come"

She smiled "we'll see" she said before coming to hug me "thank you klaus for trusting me with your son"

"Bonnie you are family now I have no doubt that you'll be a great aunt to Henrik"

She kissed my cheek with a smile and went to take Henrik in her arms excitedly "aw he is so precious...you're so handsome Henry"

"That's cute, Henry"Caroline said thoughtfully

"Well I'd like to name the godfather"I said

Stefan, Elijah and kol straightened up and I smirked "kol you are the godfather"

Kol's face spread into a giant grin enveloped me into a giant hug "Finally! I am the godfather, thank you Nik, Caroline I love you both and especially your children, I will never make you doubt me and I will honor this title you have given me, take that Elijah! And you to Stefan! I am superior once again!"

We all laughed and kol was let to hold baby Henrik for the very first time "he is perfect, really you two did a magnificent job with all three of your children and I can't wait to see all of them grow up...isn't that right Henry? Lets just hope your middle doesn't make you boring like your uncle Elijah"

We chuckled while Elijah just rolled his eyes "Henrik will be a sophisticated boy unlike you"

Kol kissed Henrik's head and smiled "you see that Henry he's already trying to pull you to the dark side" he said in a teasing whisper

Once everyone got to hold the newest addition of our family they all left to let us rest, so I sat on the nearby sofa with a sleeping Amara in my arms while Aaron slept next to his mother on the bed who was holding baby Henrik

I just watched her silently as she whispered endearments to our son with a soft smile until a little while later she spoke "how did we get so lucky?"

I sighed "I ask myself that everyday...I mean I've done horrible things all my life...and yet I've been given the ultimate gift, a family and a wife that I couldn't love more than anything"

Caroline looked at me and the then looked at the children lovingly "I love you too...you know it's funny how I used to hate you, and we were enemies...now we have a family together and I wouldn't change anything for the world"

I smiled and nodded softly before kissing Amara's head, Caroline laughed softly and I turned to her "And what's so funny?" I teased

She shook her head with a smile a simply said "Love can happen in a funny way"

I thought about it with a smile and I knew, she was right...

**The end...**

**Oh my god guys I'm done! You guys have literally been the most amazing people I could ask for! You guys have given me nothing but support and great reviews that constantly made me want to write more, so thank you so much!**

**This is the last part of my story and I hope you loved it and you got a lot of joy from it. Did you like the newest addition to the family and did you love the name!?**

**Did you guys like seeing Caroline pregnant again or the twins interacting with their parents and their new brother?**

**And also give me an all in all review of the WHOLE story, tell me your favorite moments or your favorite thing about the story! Heck even tell me what you didn't like! **

**Also I'd like to personally thank Hellz-on-earth (spelling?) and freckled 98 you guys have been the ones to review the most and they always made me smile! So thank you for making each chapter rewarding! :D**

**I love you guys and I can't thank you guys enough...soooo here's a small thank you for everything, my summary for my next adventure...**

Caroline Forbes is a beautiful, successful girl but recently she was dumped by her boyfriend Tyler who cheated on her! Caroline was devastated, but her best friend from college, kol Mikealson couldn't be more ecstatic! He has been wanting to set Caroline up with his brother Niklaus Mikaelson for years, but of course it was always bad timing...fortunately this time couldn't be a better time since Niklaus was moving to New York to be closer to his family. So kol sets them up to meet for the first time but, of course things take an unexpected twist and something life changing happens to both Caroline and Niklaus...

**Tell me what you think guys and I could have it up as fast as I can! I love you guys!**

**Yes no maybe so? :D**

**-Klaroline is life **


	46. New story!

Hey guys! Its me Klaroline is life and let me tell you I'm so happy that you guys loved the ending and that you guys loved my story even though it was my first one ever and so I wanted to tell you guys in case some of you didn't know already, my new story is out and it's called "Life Just Changes" and I've already posted two chapters and I'm working on number three so please go check it out and tell me if you like where it's going so far in the review section, don't forget to follow it and favorite!

Yes no maybe so?

-Klaroline is life


End file.
